Steven Universe: Universal Collision
by That Forerunner
Summary: The Xyzox. A mysterious race with possession of technologies beyond human imagination, have wrecked havoc across the entirety of the Milky Way Galaxy for over a century. With the Xyzox about to be crushed under the force of a united galaxy, they're forced to resort to their final solution, retreat into an alternative universe. One that will be forever changed once the Xyzox arrive.
1. Prologue

**Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Ancera System**

 **Orbit above Vuoyama**

 **U.S.S. Armageddon**

 **6:56 PM**

 **September 26th**

 **2557 C.E.**

* * *

Johnathan Reed looked down upon the blue marble that was Vuoyama from the window in his quarters, admiring the sight for as long as he could until he had to report to the War Room to prepare for the final assault that would finally end this damn war that had gone on for far too long. Vuoyama, the world Johnathan was currently admiring from the sight out his window, was the homeworld of the Saqek species. They are a peaceful aquatic, yet humanoid species that had a small Republic that spanned over 100 light-years...until the Xyzox came and took that all away from them.

Vuoyama was one of the first targets to be hit and conquered by the Xyzox in the beginning of the war. At first the war started off as nothing but a small issue that everyone believed the surrounding empires could easily take care of, the Xyzox were nothing but a hive mind lead by a crazy psychopathic mushroom, right? That's what everyone thought at first, but oh god were they wrong, because within only a few months, thousands of systems were taken and annexed by the Xyzox, destroying all other life in their path. Not even the young civilizations were safe from the Xyzox's wrath, as they invaded their world's and threw every single living thing into extinction, including the intelligent species that dominated the planet. The Xyzox were a hive mind fungoid race that were under absolute control of their queen, which explains why they were so relentless and unmerciful towards other living things.

In about 3 months, the Xyzox controlled over 9,000 light-years and had caused many species to flee their space and retreat into other species space, and had caused the extinction of many other races. They were expanding at an absolutely insane rate, and nobody knew how they were doing it, because all the people that usually encountered a Xyzox, never lived to tell the tale. At this time, on the date January 12th, 2436, a coalition was made by hundreds of neighboring Republics, Empires, Federations, etc that were close to Xyzox space, that had put there rivalries and differences behind them to defeat the Xyzox, although they were never prepared for the technological advantage the Xyzox had over them.

The only reason the Xyzox manged to cause a galactic war that has lasted for over a century is because of there shielding technology. Their shielding seem almost indestructible, taking about 10 11 kiloton nukes to disable the shield, and all their troops, fighters, ships, and pretty much all of there military were equipped with this shielding. Of course 10 11 kiloton nukes doesn't sound so bad, well the shielding on their ships only got worse, taking about 40 500 Megaton nukes to just disable one shield.

It's still unknown to this day how they managed to get this technology and advance so quickly in the process, because it seemed like they were in a video game, cheating in the greatest technologies and weapons in the universe. Their rapid technological progress and insane territorial gains shocked the entire galaxy to it's core. In about another month, the Xyzox had successfully taken control of over 11,000 light-years, and this is when the galaxy realized that the Xyzox threaten every living thing the galaxy and perhaps even beyond, and with that the galaxy united in one giant alliance to destroy the Xyzox. This is pretty much all the Alliance knows about the Xyzox, they're still a huge mystery that people have been wanting an answer too for generations, but no one could find a direct answer. All the Alliance knows is the Xyzox's war crimes and where their home system is located, which is located near the very edge of the Scutum-Centaurus Arm.

For the next 30 years it would be nothing but victory after victory for the Xyzox, which now controlled over 60,000 light-years, over half the galaxy. But eventually the war turned around when scientists made the final breakthrough with there shielding tech, making there shielding just like any other. When the Xyzox finally reached Earth, they were greeted with a big surprise when they found out that there shields were being easily penetrated, and the battle was an easy win for the Alliance, but it was celebrated much more then just a victory.

For the next 91 years, the Xyzox were finally officially being pushed back, and the only reason they lasted so long was due to there gargantuan amount of troops and ships. Eventually they were pushed back to two systems, the Ancera system, and there home system of Orellius, and only two days ago the Battle of Vuoyama took place, which was a victory for the Alliance, and now the Xyzox had been pushed back to their home system. Although recently, a shocking revelation was made on the battlefield, the Xyzox have begun abducting alliance soldiers and basically assimilating them into there hive mind for more manpower, which brought high concern among the alliance. The way they got other species into there hive mind reminded Johnathan highly of the Borg from the sci-fi series named Star Trek, implanting machines and ton of different mechanisms into them.

Johnathan then heard a beeping sound coming from his laptop on his desk, which was an alert that he had received a notification. Johnathan backed away from the sight of the blue marble below before turning around completely to walk towards his laptop. Johnathan pulled out the chair near the desk and sat in it. He then moved his finger around the touch pad, making the laptop's screen come back on a second later. Johnathan very much preferred the style of laptops when you can actually touch and feel ACTUAL buttons over the touch screens and hardlight ones.

As the screen turned back on, the thing that was presented in front of him was a log in screen to sign into his laptop. John positioned his hands over the keyboard, and then began typing in his username and password at incredible speeds. Once he finished doing that, he was now logged into his laptop, and with that he moved his finger across the touch pad which moved the cursor across the screen towards the notifications tab. But before he could even click on the notifications tab, a beeping alert sound came from a small slot on his forearm.

Johnathan directed his attention away from the laptop and towards his arm, lifting it up towards him. As he positioned it towards his face, he pressed a button on the side of his forearm which caused the slot on his forearm to open up to reveal a small projector. With the slot opened he presses another button on the side of his arm, which then causes the projector to project his H.C.P., or the Hardlight Computer Projection. With the blue hardlight now projecting from the projector, Johnathan slide his finger across the hardlight, which then lead the screen towards his notifications. There was one notification in his notifications and it was labeled Top Priority. Johnathan pressed the message to open it, and the message was saying that it was time to report to the war room. Johnathan immediately closed his H.C.P. and then closed the slot on his forearm by pressing the same button and then he stood up.

"Right, let's do this." Johnathan spoke to himself as he then made his way towards his door.

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/Ancera System/Orbit above Vuoyama/U.S.S. Armageddon/7:23 PM/September 26th/2557 C.E.**

"And then after that, you will storm into the capital city, kill the queen, and then that should finally end the war once and for all." Captain Jefferson Andrews finished explaining the battle plans to assault the Xyzox homeworld of Xuwhypso to everyone in the room. "Now, Commander Reed will be leading the ground assault on Xuwhypso, he's one of the Alliance's best commanders, and right now we need the best leading."

"Hey Captain?" Johnathan called out Jefferson from across the large circular table which had a blue holographic display of Xuwhypso with many strategic plans on it, with a huge grin on his face.

"Is there a problem Commander? And you mind telling me why you have a huge damn grin on your face son?" Captain Andrews asked Johnathan with a raised eyebrow, as his comment now brought the attention of everyone in room towards John.

"I ain't doing shit until you say the magic word." Johnathan announced to Jefferson sarcastically, as he spoke with a southern accent.

Johnathan's joke earned some chuckles and laughs out of the crowd that surrounded the war table, and earning a rolling of eyes from Jefferson. "Please?" Jefferson asked John in a kind tone, going along with the joke.

"There you go, that wasn't so hard was it?" John asked Jefferson in a joking matter. But then the sounds of the sliding doors behind Johnathan opening brought everyone's attention towards the entrance to the War Room, and there everyone saw Ship Master Narrise Hoymuquar entering the war room.

"Ship Master on deck!" Johnathan shouted out to everyone else in the room, as he entered a serious attitude and saluted the Ship Master, as everyone else then followed except Jefferson.

Narrise Hoymuquar was a female Saqek, she was responsible for creating the plans that would lead millions of starship that we're made by thousands of other species to assault the Xyzox homeworld, a menace that the galaxy has suffered too much from. But of course she didn't do it alone, she had the help from many different Commander's, Captain's, Admiral's, and General's to plan this assault to near perfection, and the plans we're certainly one hell of an achievement. Narrise walked past the saluting men and women from all different types of species with pride and a smile, as she nodded towards them, making her way towards Jefferson. After walking past all the saluting men and women, she approached Jefferson with a smile full of many different positive emotions.

"Captain." Narrise announced Jefferson's rank in her soothing voice, as she finished approaching him.

"Ship Master." Jefferson responded to Narrise, as he then saluted her.

Narrise then saluted Jefferson back before continuing. "Are you ready to bring the might of the galaxy to bear on the Xyzox?" Narrise asked Jefferson in a proud tone, as she then dropped her salute.

"Yes ma'am." Jefferson declared, dropping his salute and then shaking Narrise's hand, which had webbed fingers due to her aquatic nature, making the handshake a little awkward.

"Then let's make sure the fleets are ready." Narrise told Jefferson, as she then walked over to the front of the war table that had the holographic display of Xuwhypso floating above it.

A human female officer next to the two commanding officers, turned around and began typing on a computer next to the war table, sending out a signal to the fleets and awaiting there response. Soon the holographic display of Xuwhypso was replaced with a display of the Milky Way, as many millions of yellow dots began appearing in the galaxy around the Orellius system.

"All fleets reporting in ma'am." The officer announced to Narrise.

"Open a channel to the fleets, and make sure you enable the translators...everyone needs to understand this message." Narrise give her order to the officer, as she prepared to give the fleets her speech.

After a couple seconds, a beep was heard as the channel had been opened. "Channels open Ship Master."

"My fellow warriors...for 121 years, our galaxy, this spiral of gas and dust that everyone of us occupy, the spiral of gas and dust that keeps us sheltered from the void that lies beyond, and the very spiral of gas and dust that gave birth to our home stars, our star systems, our homeworlds, and of course...all of us. For all these years, there has been a menace within it that has threatened the existence of every living thing in it, and we have battled this menace for over a century to save ourselves, too preserve our freedoms...but not from the threats of tyranny, oppression, or persecution...but from annihilation. The Xyzox have taken our homes, taken almost all of our natural resources, destroyed our cities and homes, killed our loved ones, killed trillions of innocent lives, thrown many thousands of species into extinction, the list goes on and on. But there's something they can't destroy, something that is unbreakable and cannot be shattered, and that is our unity...and because of this unity, all of our different species stand here today, alive. In less then an hour, millions of starships and aircraft of every space-faring species in the galaxy will join together, and we'll be launching the largest space battle in galactic history. The galaxy...this place should have new meaning for all of us today, we can't be consumed by our petty differences any longer. We will be united in our common interests, and we will form one galactic superpower that no other force in the universe can oppose. The Xyzox can no longer scare us, they can no longer harm our innocent, our loved ones, and our freedom. And that's why we all stand here today, we are fighting for our freedom, our right to live, to exist. And when we win the day and wake up from this eternal nightmare that has plagued all of us, September 26th will be known as the day when the galaxy declared in one voice, WE WILL NOT GO QUIETLY INTO THE NIGHT! We will not vanish without a fight. We're going to live on, we're going to survive, today we celebrate, our independence day!"

Immediately after she finished, everyone in the War Room erupted into applause and cheers, as well as billions of other voices on the channel. Johnathan on the other side of the room was sobbing as well as cheering at Narrise's speech. "NOW LET'S GO MAKE THESE BASTARDS PAY!" Narrise yelled before closing the channel and turning around. As Narrise announced that, everyone started walking out of the room and getting to there battle stations.

"Commander Reed!" Jefferson shouted at John through all the cheering.

"Yes Captain?" Johnathan also shouted through the crowd, as he stopped in place and turned to face Jefferson.

"Meet me on the bridge I'll be a minute." Jefferson pointed out to John.

"Yes sir." Johnathan acknowledged Jefferson, as he then turned around and began making his way towards the bridge.

Soon everyone had left the War Room, leaving only Jefferson and Narrise as it's occupants. The only thing that could be heard in the room at the moment was the sound of the oxygen flowing through the room and the vents, but the silence was soon disrupted when Jefferson's footsteps echoed within the room, as he turned around and approached Narrise, who was currently looking out a large window towards Vuoyama. Jefferson now stood aside Narrise looked out the window and observed Vuoyama.

The planet was one big huge blue marble, the entire surface nearly covered in water, but there was some decent sized continents that littered the surface, the largest one being about the size of Europe on Earth, but Vuoyama was about two times more massive then Earth. But another observation about Vuoyama, was the thousands of different ships orbiting the planet, all built by different species and different designs. The scene looked like something straight out of a movie.

"Beautiful isn't she Jeff?" Narrise asked Jefferson with a calm soothing tone, as she looked straight out towards her homeworld.

"Yes, yes it is. What I find surprising is that despite all this time it's been under Xyzox control, it looks mostly untouched, and the scans can confirm that. They must have kept it like that for some reason." Jefferson pointed out the anomaly to Narrise, as he continued to look at the planet.

"I know, the Xyzox usually just take control over a planet, take every natural resource it has, and just leave it drained and dead, and yet they leave Vuoyama almost intact. It doesn't make sense." Narrise expressed in confusion, as she turned to face Jefferson.

"And perhaps we'll never know why." Jefferson expressed with a shrug.

The two then sat in silence for about half a minute, observing Vuoyama and the fleet in all it's beauty, until Narrise broke the silence

"You know this is the first time I have ever seen my homeworld, correct?" Narrise pointed out towards Jefferson as she turned to face him.

"Yeah I know, your species has been exiled from Vuoyama for 121 years, and your only 37 years old, in Earth years." Jefferson explained to Narrise. "This must be quite emotional for you."

"It is...it is. In fact answer something for me." Narrise asked Jefferson, as she crossed her arms. "I've looked at other planets before, and yet when I look at Vuoyama, I feel so much different, as if it's...I don't know, calling out to me. You've looked at Earth before Jefferson, have you ever felt this, if so, then do you know why I feel this way?" Narrise asked Jefferson in a very curious yet confused tone, as she turned her full attention towards him.

Jefferson chuckled at her question. "Narrise I believe you're experiencing what we humans call the Overview Effect. Every human that has ever been to space for the past 600 years has experienced this effect. From the first human to have ever left Earth, which was Yuri Gagarin, to now, all of them have most likely felt the exact same thing you are feeling. Now as for why your feeling these kind of emotions, well it's quite simple, it's because Vuoyama is where your species was born. It's your birthplace, everything that's on that planet you're pretty much related to, from the trees, plants, and other living things that inhabit the planet, all of them stemmed from a tiny little cell that created every living thing for the past billions of years, including the Saqek. So I guess you say that basically Vuoyama is calling out to you, saying to "come back home" for you are part of Vuoyama...and it wants to have that missing piece back." Jefferson explained to Narrise, and concluded rather dramatically.

"That's...that's beautiful." Narrise whispered with a smile as she looked at Vuoyama. Narrise then sniffed and felt a small tear roll down her cheek. "Dammit it Jeff, now you got me all emotional." Narrise playfully expressed, as she then playfully punched Jefferson in the shoulder.

"Hey, it's what I do best." Jefferson expressed jokingly, as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, you and your ways." Narrise said sarcastically. "Anyways I have a fleet to command, and I believe you have a ship to command as well hmm?"

"That I do, anyways-" Jefferson then pulled Narrise into a hug. "Stay safe out there Narrise."

Narrise returned the hug. "You too Jeff." The two then patted each others backs before breaking the hug.

The two then walked towards the door to exit the War Room, and when they exited the War Room, they parted ways and left to command each others ships.

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/Ancera System/Orbit above Vuoyama/U.S.S. Armageddon/Bridge/7:28 PM/September 26th/2557 C.E.**

The doors that lead into the elevator opened with a hissing sound, as Jefferson then walked out of the elevator and was greeted with a scene of many of the senior staff talking with each other, discussing different things of many different topics. Laughing and joking could also be heard through the conversations, and everyone on the bridge seemed almost...happy, something that Jefferson hadn't seen in a long time. Jefferson was glad to see this type of scene on the bridge, and very soon he'll be seeing a lot more often. Jefferson also took in the calming looks of the bridge, the color black always brought a sense of relief and calmness into him. The bridge was almost all black, as well as the entire ship.

The Armageddon was one hell of a warship, 220 Railguns across the hall, 50 high powered Lasers, 100 Plasma Cannons, and 200 Torpedo Bays that can fire many different types of torpedoes. Most of the Torpedo Bays were located on the top and bottom of the saucer section facing vertically for orbital bombardment. So when the Armageddon wasn't looking down at a planet and bombing the shit out of it, it had 10 forward Torpedo Bays, and 10 Aft Torpedo Bays. Plus the black painting of the ship gave it an even more threatening look. This ship was given it's name for a reason. The rest of the crewmembers on the bridge then noticed Jefferson presence.

"And then-" Johnathan then noticed Jefferson's presence. "Captain on deck!" Johnathan shouted for everyone to hear, and soon the whole bridge was saluting Jefferson.

"At ease everyone." Jefferson announced to everyone on the bridge as he then began making his way to his chair. "Lieutenant what's our status?"

Lieutenant Maria Williams was the science officer of the Armageddon, she provided much information on the ship within that category. "Right now sir we're just waiting for the Ship Master's word." Maria responded to Jefferson question, as she typed commands onto her console.

"Good, why don't you give me a quick run through on all the primary systems?" Jefferson asked Maria, as he then sat down in his chair, with Johnathan then sitting in the chair besides him, setting down his helmet on the ground.

"Yes captain. All systems of the Zero Point Energy Reactor are ready for action, shielding is at 100%, Railguns, Plasma Cannons, Lasers, and Torpedo Bays are all green across the board. And hull integrity is at 100%, we are ready to kick some Xyzox ass sir." Maria listed the following systems proudly, as she then looked back up at Jefferson.

"Good to hear, just how I like it." Jefferson replied confidently and smugly to Maria.

Suddenly everyone's attention was brought towards a beeping alarm coming from pilots console. The pilot named Tommy Medvetz brought up the message on the screen on his console, and he confirmed that it was from Narrise.

"Captain, it's a fleet wide message from Ship Master Hoymuquar, she's ready to engage the assault on the Orellius System." Tommy announced to Jefferson, as well as everyone else on the bridge, as he turned to face Jefferson.

"Well, after exactly 121 years of fighting...it's finally come down to this moment, the beginning of the end. Jefferson, you ready to send these bastards back to hell?" Johnathan announced to the crew, and then asked Jefferson, as he then turned to face him.

"Hell yeah I am John. Let's finish this. The rounds on me once this is all over everyone, we'll celebrate with a couple of drinks, and possibly get drunk!" Jefferson announced to everyone on the bridge, as laughs could be heard from his statement on the drinks.

"Alright." Jefferson then pressed a button on the side of his chair. "Red alert, all hands to battle stations!" Jefferson announced through the intercom, his voice being heard all across the ship, as alarms and red lights began going off across the ship. "Engage!"

Tommy turned the huge ship that was the Armageddon to face the Orellius System, as the rest of the ships we're waiting for the Armageddon and the Thylacine, Narrise's ship. Soon the Thylacine opened a portal to Slipspace, and the Armageddon then soon followed, activating it's Alcubierre Warp Drive, expanding space-time behind the ship, and contracting it in front of it. The Armageddon then began riding the wave of space-time, sending it flying forward at impossible speeds, and then the millions of other ships around Vuoyama then followed by engaging there many different types of FTL travel, sending them towards Orellius.

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/Approaching Orellius System/Interstellar Space/U.S.S. Armageddon/Bridge/7:56 PM/September 26th/2557 C.E.**

The atmosphere on the bridge at the current moment was very tense. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the air ventilation cycling air into the bridge, and the officers typing on there consoles doing many things. Jefferson and Johnathan looked straight ahead towards the window, watching the space around them rush by at many millions of miles per second. Johnathan looked away from the window for a moment and pressed a button on his arm, which then caused a small slot of his armor to open on his arm and revealed a small holographic projector. But it wasn't any normal projector, as John then press another button on his arm which then caused a hardlight projection of a screen to appear above his arm.

The Hardlight Projector basically projected a small computer, as John then pressed a few buttons on the projection, which sent a message to all tactical stations to prepare for battle. Johnathan then pressed the button again, and it stopped the hardlight projection, and then he pressed the other button again to close the slot in his armor. With that he went back to looking straight ahead.

"Approaching the Orellius System Captain." Tommy announced to Jefferson, his voice breaking the long held silence.

Jefferson began feeling anxiety after Tommy said that, but Jeff didn't let the anxiety have to much control over him and continued looking forward with a slight glare. The atmosphere of the bridge also changed after Tommy had said that, it went from being very tense to VERY tense, as everyone was now officially preparing for battle.

"We're dropping out of warp in 30 seconds." Tommy once again announced to the Captain, as he then looked over to the Co-pilot, Vincent Anderson and nodded.

"You ready Captain?" Johnathan asked Jefferson in a calm yet blank tone, as he turned to face him.

Jefferson turned to face Johnathan and smiled smugly. "I've always been ready for this John."

John smiled back. "So have I Jeff...so have I." Johnathan replied in a smug tone, as he then repositioned himself in his chair, preparing for the moment he's been waiting for for a long time.

"Dropping out of warp in 5...4...3...2...1." The rushing space that past by the window then began slowing down.

* * *

 **Milky Way Galaxy/Orellius System/Space above Neyruta/7:57 PM/September 26th/2557 C.E**

Neyruta, the farthest out planet in the Orellius System. Neyruta is a large green gas giant that has over 20 moons orbiting it, all of these moons having many different distinct features. Neyruta also had a small yet clearly visible ring, although it's rings were not as visible as Saturn's. It was a very calming view, the moons orbiting Neyruta elegantly, the ring sitting gracefully around the gas giant, and then there was the green aurora that surrounded the gas giant. But this beautiful scenery was suddenly interrupted by a portal opening near the gas giant, and out came through the portal was the Thylacine.

The smooth, large, and beautifully made Saqek vessel flew gracefully out of the portal to Slipspace with a deadly beauty. A second later the large black, deadly looking, and battle ready warship that was the Armageddon suddenly appeared next to the Thylacine after dropping out of warp. Another second later, thousands upon thousands of starship of many different designs began coming though portals, dropping out warp, and many different FTL methods. Thousands more ships kept appearing and coming out of portals, the stream of ships seemed almost endless, as if they would never stop coming. After about 2 minutes, the stream of many different alien starships finally stopped, as the gargantuan fleet of ships could be seen from thousands of miles away from Neyruta. The fleet now had over 6.7 million ships within it, and then the fleet began flying towards Xuwhypso.

Tommy on the other hand, was piloting the Armageddon when suddenly thousands of reports from all the different fleets began flooding in. Tommy was prepared for this and brought up the list.

"Pruakx Fleet reporting, Blygoss Fleet reporting, Flubla Fleet reporting." Tommy listed the fleets of many different species that were currently in this massive fleet, and as he did, Johnathan could be heard chuckling evilly in he background. "Xonsirf Fleet reporting, Wuprarc Fleet reporting, Vroesyr Fleet reporting, Xruelalt Fleet reporting, Phebykhine Fleet reporting, Gnilfen Fleet reporting, Saqek Fleet reporting, Krowrurc Fleet reporting, Human Fleet reporting, Zilphie Fleet reporting, F- You what you get the point." Tommy casually said, as he then just read the number of fleets that needed to report in, and all of them had reported in.

"All fleets reporting in Captain. Ready to engage on Ship Master Hoymuquar command." Tommy reported to Jefferson in a stern tone.

"That's what I like to hear, these bastards don't stand a chance." Jefferson said confidently with his statement. As he adjusted himself in his chair.

A beeping sound could then be heard coming from the Co-pilot's console. "Sir, it's a fleet wide channel from the Ship Master." Vincent reported to Jefferson as he turned slightly to face him.

"Open the channel." Johnathan ordered Vincent, as Vincent complied and opened the channel.

A beep could be heard as the channel was open. _"All fleets, we will be approaching the Xyzox homeworld in exactly 20 seconds, so prepare your weapons if you haven't already. The other fleet will be arriving shortly, they'll launch a surprise attack while the Xyzox have there attention on us, although I highly doubt we'll need more ships, it's best if we get this over with as soon as possible. Keep this channel open for everyone to communicate with each other. Hoymuquar out."_

With that everyone's attention now look towards the window, and Xuwhypso could be seen rapidly approaching. _"All fleets, disengage warp drives!"_ Narrise ordered, as the all the ships disengaged there warp drives. Every ship had a warp drive, the aliens that used Hyperspace, Slipspace, or Wormholes for FTL usually used the warp drives to get around star systems faster.

The Xyzox homeworld of Xuwhypso could now clearly be seen through the windows on the bridge. They were currently approaching the dark side of the planet, so red lights could be seen scattered all across the surface of the planet. There was also huge bridges that lit up the oceans around them, as these bridges connected to many different continents all across the planet, these bridges even passed through huge bodies of water. The whole planet looked to be mostly urbanization.

"So, this is the Xyzox homeworld." Jefferson announced through the channel in slight amazement, leaning back against his chair.

 _"Huh, I expected to be more industrialized. At least the queen respects her birthplace."_ A Phebykhine Captain announced over the channel with a surprised tone.

The fleet of over 6.7 million ships was now about 34,700 miles above the planet, and now the Xyzox fleet could now be seen clearly altering there course and beginning to approach the fleet. The remains of the Xyzox fleet includes over 980,000 ships, nowhere near as close to the Alliance fleet. All of these remaining 980,000 ships were in orbit above Xuwhypso.

Narrise, noticed the "large" fleet of Xyzox ships changing there course from doing whatever they've been assigned to do, and heading towards the Alliance fleet. "This is it everyone. Be ready on my signal, and prepare to hit these bastards with everything you've got!" Narrise announced through the channel, as she signaled her Tactical Officer to prepare all weapons.

"You heard the lady! Lieutenant! Prepare...ALL weapons." Jefferson ordered his Tactical Officer Qeesheer Duggan, a Blygoss, as he grinned evilly.

"You got it Captain." Qeesheer acknowledged Jefferson, as he typed a few things on his console, as he was slightly smiling, excited to see once again what the full power of the Armageddon could do. It never gets old for him.

When Qeesheer typed in a certain command in the console, hundreds of slots on the hull of the ship began opening up, and out of them came Railguns, High Powered Lasers, and Plasma Cannons. The Torpedo Bays were already on the ship. The Armageddon now looked like a complete mess of deadly weapons that littered it's hall, as stuck out like a sore thumb among the rest of the ships.

Jefferson and Johnathan now chuckled evilly as they prepared to unleash "armageddon" on the Xyzox. They we're also waiting to feel the satisfying feel of pleasure wash through them as they were about to avenge billions if not trillions of lives.

"FIRE!" Narrise ordered through the channel, her voice having a stern anger to it, and as soon as she gave that order...all hell broke lose.

The Alliance fleet unleashed a show of power and brute force as billions of projectiles, lasers, missiles, and torpedos we're unleashed onto the Xyzox like a shower of death. The projectiles include millions of bolts of plasma, rounds of Titanium and Tungsten traveling of hundreds of thousands of miles per second, highly energized rounds of Titanium and Tungsten traveling at hundreds of thousands of miles per second, and many more alien projectiles rushing towards the Xyzox fleet.

The millions of lasers had already reached there targets, weakening even destroying the shields on the Xyzox fleet, and for the ships that weren't shielded,the lasers began cutting through the halls of the Xyzox ships and some of the ships even exploding as the lasers hit many major systems including the reactor. The many missiles and torpedoes that flew through the vacuum of space and headed towards the Xyzox fleet includes millions of Antimatter Torpedoes, Antimatter Missiles, Nuclear Missiles, Plasma Torpedoes, Regular Missiles, Quantum Torpedoes, Quantum Missiles, and much more.

The billions of projectiles, missiles, and torpedoes rushed towards the already damaged Xyzox fleet thanks to the lasers destroying some of the ships shields and damaging there hulls, and began slamming against the hulls or shields of the Xyzox ships. One of the leading ships was severely damaged by the lasers, and was slammed with many railgun rounds, as the rounds punched through the ship like it was nothing, there was also the many plasma projectiles burning through it's hull like nothing. After five seconds of bombardment, the bombing finally stopped, leaving the Xyzox ship crippled and offline, as hundreds of fires could be seen burning inside the ship, but quickly dissipating due to there being no oxygen for it to feast on.

All of the lights where also off due to there being no power. Finally Antimatter torpedoes, Nukes, Quantum torpedoes, and Plasma torpedoes slammed against the hull, finishing off the already hopeless vessels in a brilliant flash. The same process was repeated for many different vessels of the Xyzox, destroying thousands of ships in the heavy bombardment, as the missed projectiles and torpedoes began bombarding the surface.

Within only a minute, the Xyzox we're now only down to about 685,000 ships, losing over 295,000 ships within only minute. If things couldn't get worse for the Xyzox, the remaining fleet appeared in behind them, an additional 16.8 million ships began unloading more hell onto the Xyzox. It was now 23.5 million VS 685,000 ships. While it seemed the fight would be over any second, the Xyzox Collective recovered from there shock and raised almost all remaining power towards the shields, giving them temporary invulnerability. The remaining Xyzox ships then began there counter attack and began firing there weapons, which was very kinetic plasma projectiles and Quantum Torpedoes.

"There firing back! All ships evasive maneuvers, but keep firing on them! We need to take down there shields!" Narrise shouted her order through the channel, as all the alliance ships began doing there best to evade the incoming fire from the Xyzox ships while staying in formation.

The next thing surprised the alliance fleet, 4 saucer shaped ships rose from the surface of the burning planet below, but the thing that surprised them the most about the ships is that these ships we're specificity designed to protect the Xyzox Queen. These ships were the ships that rode along side the Queen's vessel, and they we're very powerful offensively and defensively, they had some of the most powerful and technologically advanced weapons and shields in the Xyzox Collective equipped on them.

"Aren't those the queen's bodyguard ships?" Johnathan asked Jefferson in a worried and confused tone, as he turned away from the battle in front of him.

"Yeah, they are, and that could only mean one thing." Jefferson answered Johnathan with a clear sound of hatred in his voice.

Jefferson immediately pressed the button on the armrest of his chair and opened the channel to the fleet. "This is Captain Andrews of the U.S.S. Armageddon, we've spotted all of the queen's bodyguards ships raising from the surface of the planet. This could mean the queen is attempting-"

Jefferson was cut off as he then noticed the queen's bodyguard ships powering up one of the most powerful weapons in the Xyzox Collective, the Particle Lance. A huge ball of red energy began forming in front of the four ships, as it got bigger and bigger the more it powered up. The Particle Lance was infamous for cutting through about every known material with ease, and destroying the best shields the alliance has ever produced in a matter a seconds. His eyes widening in horror, Jefferson immediately took action.

"THOSE SHIPS ARE POWERING UP THE PARTICLE LANCE! MOVE THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" Jefferson yelled through the channel, as everyone the ships were facing began pitching many different ways.

The ships were just in time as multiple red beams of death began shooting out from the emitter the shot was powered up on. Two of the alliance ships even collided with each other while avoiding the beam in their panic. The ships only took some damage to their shields. The Armageddon while pitching to avoid the particle Lance, was slightly grazed on it's saucer section by the beam, as the shields on the ship glowed extremely bright as the beam grazed against it, eventually going back to it's invisible state after a couple seconds.

The entire ship shook, as everyone on the bridge was pushed slightly off balance by the shock wave that shook the ship. As Jefferson recovered he looked around the bridge and found nothing wrong except his officers attempting to regain there balance.

"SHIELDS!" Jefferson yelled his order across the bridge.

"Sir our shields are at 75% and holding!" Qeesheer shouted across the bridge towards Jefferson as he began typing in certain commands in his console.

Jefferson took a deep breath "Holy shit that thing is powerful!" Jefferson announced to everyone as he exhaled. "Qeesheer, target one of those vessels, throw everything we got at it!" Jefferson ordered Qeesheer, as he looked at one of the queen's bodyguard ships.

"With pleasure sir." With that Qeesheer targeted the closest bodyguard ship and made the weapons open fire and release armageddon on it.

"Tommy, fly us over that thing. We're going to shove some Titanium and Tungsten down their throats!" Jefferson ordered Tommy aggressively, as he smiled sinisterly.

"Got it Captain!" Tommy acknowledged Jefferson, as he set a course to fly over the ship.

As the battle around them raged on, the Armageddon was unloading hundreds projectiles and torpedos onto one of the bodyguard ships, with the lasers also lowering the shields rapidly on the Xyzox ship. The Xyzox ship began targeting the rapidly approaching Armageddon with it's kinetic plasma cannons, but they stood no chance against the firepower of the Armageddon, as it's shields were soon lowered and the Armageddon's weapons began tearing through the ships hull. Soon the Armageddon began slowing down and decreasing it's firepower, as it was now directly above the ship and moving.

"Qeesheer, prepare to fire the automatic railguns!" Johnathan ordered Qeesheer, as Qeesheer began working on his console, typing in certain commands.

As Qeesheer finished typing in the command, ten slots opened up on the bottom of the Armageddon, and out of them came ten massive deadly looking railguns that looked hungry. The ten massive railguns slowly turned around to face the Xyzox ship, and as it finished, it began taking aim on the ship as the magnetic coils on the guns could clearly be seen charging up. During this, the Xyzox bodyguard ship was firing it's only functioning plasma cannon at the Armageddon in a futile attempt to save it's self, as the shields of the Armageddon simply absorbed it. The railguns were finished charging and were ready to fire.

"Fire!" Jefferson shouted his order, and with that Qeesheer pressed the button that would fire the cannons.

The automatic railguns than began unleashing titanium and tungsten rounds that traveled at 6,000 miles a second, and one railgun alone was unleashing 100 of these rounds every second. But with the addition of nine other railguns firing at the same paste, the guns all combine were unleashing 1,000 rounds per second. Within a couple milliseconds, the Xyzox ship had been completely ripped to shreds, as it's hull was breached with hundreds of titanium rounds traveling at 6,000 miles a second, making it like a knife through butter. Multiple explosions could also be seen on the surface of Xuwhypso below them, as the titanium rounds hit the oceans and land like small asteroids. The Armageddon was flying away from the vessel as it exploded in a brilliant flash, making the Armageddon leave the scene like a total badass.

 _"Holy shit I saw that from here! Amazing kill Armageddon!"_ A human captain spoke to Jefferson through the channel in a impressed tone.

"Thanks for the compliment Rhode Island!" Jefferson proudly thanked the captain by naming his ship, as he saw the name of the ship contacting them on a hardlight projection of a screen above one of his armrest on his chair.

The Rhode Island could then be seen flying below the Armageddon, as it could be seen through the window on the bridge, the name "U.S.S. Rhode Island" proudly labeled on the ships hull as it flew below. The Armageddon then returned to the fight, destroying a couple small Xyzox Cruisers in it's path. But right as the Armageddon was getting back into the fight, a urgent message was sent out to the fleet.

 _"Everyone, this is Ship Master Hoymuquar. This is an fleet wide alert, the queen's ship has entered the fight, I repeat, the queen has entered the fight!"_ Narrise announced urgently over the channel.

An absolutely massive saucer that was about the size of New York City and had red lights all across it, could be seen raising up slowly from the burning planet below, with it's now three bodyguards guarding the gargantuan vessel. The queen's vessel dwarfed every ship that was in the battle, making it look like tiny insects below a tyrant.

Instead of being absolutely shocked at the ships size and appearance, Johnathan instead had a face of pure confusion. "What is this bitch crazy!? She may have the most advanced ship in the entire galaxy but her against 23.5 million ship!? Yeah I don't think "technological superiority" really matters in this situation. She must be attempting an escape." Johnathan announced through the channel, making his logical conclusion sarcastically.

 _"That you are right Commander, the queen's ship isn't joining the fight, it's leaving the fight! And it has a course set a couple thousand miles away. We CAN'T let her get away!"_ Narrise spoke in urgent tone, as she then realized what she had to do. _"Captain Andrews of the U.S.S. Armageddon, you've proven how powerful your ship is, and it's probably the best chance we got at destroying that monstrosity of a ship. Captain you have new orders...pursue the queen's ship, and destroy it! If the queen is killed, then the entire Xyzox race will probably be freed from her control, and the war will end without the extinction of the entire Xyzox race."_ Narrise spoke rather dramatically to Jefferson, as she ordered him to pursue the queen's ship.

"Yes ma'am, I'll carry out your orders with pleasure." Jefferson responded rather sinister to Narrise's orders.

 _"Good to hear. Be safe Captain."_ Narrise acknowledged Jefferson in a sisterly tone.

"You know I will." Jefferson responded rather smugly towards Narrise, as he then closed the channel. With that Jeff then brought his attention towards Tommy. "Mr. Medvetz, pursue course, engage!" Jefferson ordered Tommy as he then typed in an announcement to engineering on his hardlight screen.

The Armageddon turned around to face the gargantuan vessel that was the queen's ship, which was beginning to pick up speed and ramming through many Xyzox and Alliance ships, destroying everything in it's path. The alliance ships began doing there best to avoid being hit by the massive vessel that was ramming thousands of ships like nothing. Soon after many casualties on both the alliance and Xyzox sides, the queen's ship finally exited the huge cluster of ships at high speeds, with the Armageddon hot on it's tail. The queen and her bodyguards seemed to be unaware of the Armageddon's presence behind them, as neither of the ships turned around to target the ship.

"The fucking bitch is ruthless! She just killed thousands of her own people without remorse!" Jefferson announced in a quite angry tone, as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"She also killed thousands of our people as well. Although that's not surprising...those are just more lives that have been lost in this war. And every one of those lives having a life of there own." Johnathan announced in a depressing tone, as he looked down in towards the ground with a blank expression.

"Captain, the queen's ship is slowing down, she might- wait a minute...I'm detecting Dark Matter and Quantum particles emitting from the queen's ship!" Tommy announced to Jefferson in a confused tone, as he typed in commands on his console.

"She's creating a portal to Subspace." Jefferson announced in a urgent yet confused tone as he stood up from his chair and began walking up closer to Tommy to get a better look outside the window.

"A Wormhole. I thought the Xyzox didn't possessed that kind of technology." Johnathan pointed out towards Jefferson, as he too stood up to stand beside Jefferson.

"I thought so to." Jefferson responded in a blank tone towards John, as he continued watching the queen's ship.

Soon, the space in front of the queen's ship could soon be seen rippling like water after it's been disturbed, as the space-time continuum in front of the ship was being breached. Seconds after that, a white flash appeared in front of the ship and soon a huge wormhole was opened in front of the ship. A huge whirlwind of blue energy spinned around a white hole that lead to somewhere in the universe. The queen's ship and her bodyguards began heading into the white hole that would lead them to their destination. The four ships then entered the huge wormhole after a couple of seconds of it being opened, but before it could close, the Armageddon entered the wormhole in a hot pursuit of the ships, and as soon as the Armageddon entered the wormhole, it closed behind them, returning the space around where the wormhole was back to normal, looking like nothing ever happened.

* * *

 **I made sure to spend more effort on the details in this chapter, hopefully it's good enough. Anyways, now for some information. First off the Saqek are a aquatic race if you didn't get that. Also the Armageddon was a ship designed for massive assaults on certain Xyzox fleets and planets, although mostly designed to bombard Xyzox mining world's and pretty much leave nothing standing. The Armageddon entered service in the year 2551 C.E. and has caused massive devastation for the Xyzox Collective in the following 6 years of it's service. The Armageddon looks a lot like the U.S.S. Vengeance from Star Trek Into Darkness, although minus the huge gap in the saucer section and the bridge is located strategically on the bottom of the ship. Besides that, Chapter 1 should be released shorty, and if you need some more basic information on the characters just let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1: Universal Collision

**Subspace**

 **U.S.S. Armageddon**

 **Bridge**

 **8:36 PM**

 **September 26th**

 **2557 C.E.**

* * *

The whole bridge was lit up with a blinding white light as the Armageddon entered the Wormhole. Everyone in the bridge shielded there eyes with there hands are by looking the other way from the blinding white light that flooded the bridge, threatening to blind whoever looked into it. Then suddenly, the blinding white light just disappeared, instead being replaced with a huge light blue tunnel, coursing around the Armageddon as it moved within the tunnel. At the end of the light blue tunnel of space-time was a white light that seemed to not be moving towards them at all, despite the ship moving towards the light. On the bridge of the Armageddon, everyone was beginning to recover from the blinding light that flooded the bridge mere moments ago. I wasn't long before everyone recovered at was back at there consoles typing frantically on the keyboard.

"Lieutenant Williams, report?" Jefferson asked Maria in a curious tone as he and John looked outside towards the tunnel of space-time rushing by.

"Well, obviously we're in a wormhole...but I took some scans of the area surrounding us and I can tell you I've never seen a wormhole like this one." Maria pointed out to Jefferson as she typed in a command on the console which allowed her to see the results of the scans.

"What do you mean by that? Specifics?" Johnathan asked Maria in a questioning tone, as he turned to face her.

"Well Commander, the amount of Quantum radiation here is off the charts! Plus, there is so much power being put into this thing, that it's scrambling our sensors and scanners. The only way I was able to make scans was by remodeling the scanners to a certain frequency. But here's the best part, our astronomical data is going absolutely insane, I can't even pinpoint our current location in the Milky Way, or where we're heading!" Maria responded in a rather frustrated yet excited tone, pointing out the many details of the wormhole.

"You can say that again!" The Co-pilot Vincent announced to Maria, gaining the attention of everyone in the process. "According to this we're exactly 23- no wait make that 46,000 light-years away from Orellius. No wait make that 5 light-years...no 75,000,000,000,000 light-years...uhhhh, no make that 1 millimeter...and scratch that 51,000,000,000 light-years, agh screw this! To simply put it, according to our astronomical data, we are being flung all across the universe and beyond." Vincent expressed blankly, as he then looked up towards the tunnel of space-time.

"You sure it's not the radiation disrupting our systems?" Jefferson asked both Maria and Vincent in a annoyed tone, thinking the radiation could simply be causing the issue.

"I highly doubt it sir, although Quantum radiation is capable of scrambling systems like this, it can't do something like this!" Maria pointed out to Jefferson, as she looked at more scans she took of the wormhole.

"Well then what hell could it be!? A Flying Spaghetti Monster?" Johnathan asked in a frustrated and annoyed, already tired of dealing with this shit. But then Johnathan finally noticed something as he looked out the window towards the light blue tunnel of space time the lead to a white light, and he certainly felt very stupid for not noticing it earlier. "Wait a minute? Where the hell is the queen's ship!"

Jefferson's eyes widen in horror as he to realized that the massive vessel that should be in front of them wasn't there. "Lieutenant! Prepare to do a sensor sweep of this tunnel, we need to find that ship!" Jefferson ordered Maria in a urgent tone, as he turned to face her.

"Right sir! Preparing sensor sweep!" Maria acknowledged Jefferson. Slightly panicking, Maria entered a few commands that began the sensor sweep of the surrounding area. "Hang on, the radiation is scrambling the sensors, attempting to compensate!" Maria announced to Jefferson as she entered certain commands into the console. "There got it!"

"Well, what have you got?" Jefferson asked Maria with a raised eyebrow, awaiting her answer.

"Hang on, I'm getting the results now...there, I'm picking up four vessels 67 kilometers dead ahead!" Maria announced excitedly.

"Mr. Medvetz, accelerate us to Mach 30, get us to those ships!" Jefferson ordered Tommy, as he and Johnathan went back to sit in there chair.

"Aye sir." Tommy acknowledged Jefferson, as he converted power to the engines.

"Qeesheer, engage our stealth systems. I don't want to be discovered just yet, I want to know what's she's up too." Jefferson ordered Qeesheer

"Yes sir, engaging stealth systems." Qeesheer acknowledged Jefferson, as he typed in captain commands onto his console which activated the stealth systems.

The Armageddon once again powered up it's engines, which then sent the vessel flying forwards towards the white light at the end of the tunnel at what would be considered insane speeds outside the wormhole. As the Armageddon was speeding ahead, it looked as if the wasn't even moving towards the white light, the white light always keeping the same distance away from the ship, and the only way to tell the ship was moving at all was the light blue tunnel around the Armageddon was moving much faster then normal.

The Armageddon was easily breaking speed limits over Mach 30, which was about 6.4 miles a second, or about 10.3 kilometers per second, and it was approaching the queen's ship quickly. Soon, a gargantuan saucer shape and three other smaller saucers could be seen emerging from the white light, as the Armageddon reached a distance where they could actually see the vessel. Jefferson was quick to react to the rapidly approaching saucers.

"Slow us down! Match there speed!" Jefferson shouted in a slight panic, as it seemed they could crash into the queen's ship within about 10 seconds.

"Already on it sir!" Vincent acknowledged Jefferson in the same tone, as he quickly typed in commands onto his console.

As the Armageddon slowed down, the rapidly approaching saucer also slowed down as well, until it seemed to stop moving completely and the only thing that made it look like they we're moving was the light blue tunnel around them rushing by them. As they came to a stop, everyone on the bridge took a sigh of relief.

"Vincent, what's our status?" Johnathan asked Vincent as he finished taking his sigh of relief.

"We are at a steady speed of 4.6 kilometers a second sir, and the queen has yet to detect us." Vincent said confidently, as he looked up at the huge saucer in front of them.

"Good, the stealth systems are working. Lieutenant Williams, is there anything else you can learn about this wormhole while we're here?" Jefferson asked Maria, rather curious about this wormhole in general.

"I can very well do that sir. Activating scanners, anything your looking for in particular Captain?" Maria asked Jefferson as she typed in commands onto her console.

"Scan for any signs of Chroniton Radiation, I want to make sure the queen isn't doing any time travel shit or anything." Jefferson told Maria in a questioning tone, as he simply looked at the massive saucer in front of the ship.

"Scanning for Chroniton Radiation sir...got results!" Maria expressed in slight excitement, as she looked at the scans.

"Well that was quick. What do the scans show?" Jefferson asked Maria in a calm tone.

"Well we're in luck, no signs of any chroniton radiation." Maria expressed in relief, as she looked up at Jefferson.

"Oh thank god. I didn't sign up for this mission to be jumping thought time portals and all that crazy shit." Johnathan announced kinda jokingly, as he waved his arms around.

"Indeed John. Continue basic scientific scans Lieutenant, I want to learn as much about this wormhole as possible before it closes. But just don't scan too hard to revel our location" Jefferson ordered Maria as he looked towards her.

"Yes sir!" Maria acknowledged Jefferson with a salute before getting back to the scans.

After that there was only the sounds of the air ventilating through the bridge, the sounds of officers typing on there consoles, and the sound of the tunnel of space-time rushing by the ship. But this moment was short lived as Johnathan broke the silence.

"Strange times we live in eh Jeff?" Johnathan asked Jefferson, as he turned to face him.

"Indeed John. Just as I thought after the battle of Xuwhypso, I was going to be able to go get a drink with you and the other boys and maybe get drunk to celebrate our victory. But instead I get pulled into probably the most important mission in this entire war, killing the Xyzox queen! Oh boy I'm pretty sure everyone's finding this to be exciting!" Jefferson responded to Johnathan, responding sarcastically at the last part, as he did a bunch of hand motions. "Also we have to hope that we all don't die when we DO confront the Queen and her little minions, because even with the firepower this ship has, am not so sure if we're going to coming out of the fight in one piece! If we're in luck we'll come out in two or three pieces." Jefferson expressed to John in a frustrated tone.

"Hey." John said, as he put his hand on Jefferson's shoulder. "I know this that giant black and red plate looks intimidating out there, but I have no doubt that the Armageddon will be able to take it out, especially with a captain like you commanding her. But just know that whatever happens out there, I'll be by your side." Johnathan told Jefferson in a brotherly tone, as he then smiled.

Jefferson smiled back. "Touching. I-"

"No homo, no homo." Johnathan announced to Jefferson sarcastically, as he took his hand off his shoulder and put his hands up in front of him.

Jefferson laughed at his joke while rolling his eyes. "Now, as I was saying. I appreciate your compliment, and it's good to know that you'll be by my side." Jefferson acknowledged Johnathan also in a brotherly tone, as he smiled.

"As if you didn't already know that?" Johnathan responded to Jefferson, as he raised his eyebrow.

Before Jefferson could respond, everyone's attention in the bridge was brought towards a beeping alarm coming from Vincent's console. Vincent quickly looked at the alert that was placed on the screen on his console.

"Captain and Commander Reed, the wormhole is collapsing! We're exiting the wormhole!" Vincent announced to the two men, as he began typing in certain commands into his console.

"Arm primary weapons, but keep on our stealth systems! I want to find out where exactly we are." Jefferson told Qeesheer, as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"Yes sir, arming primary weapons." Qeesheer acknowledged Jefferson, as he armed the weapons that we're by default on the hull.

Johnathan pressed a button on the armrest of his chair. "All hands, we are exiting the wormhole, prepare for battle!" Johnathan spoke sternly in to the speaker, as his voice emitted from every intercom on the ship.

"Alright, it's time to find out what exactly the queen wants." Jefferson announced to everyone on the bridge, as he got into a posture on his chair that would brace him for impact.

The white light at the end of the wormhole that seemed to never be getting any closer, was finally getting closer and approaching the Armageddon and the queen's ship fast. Jefferson saw what was about to happen, and warned everyone to cover there eyes, as the bridge was once again lit up with the familiar blinding white light that flooded into the bridge when they entered the wormhole. The bridge was flooded with the blinding white light for a couple seconds, before the light began to get darker and darker as they we're closer to exiting the wormhole. With the blinding white gone, everyone on the bridge looked back towards the dissipating white light and awaited to emerge from the wormhole. The queen's ship in front of them seemed to be exiting the wormhole as parts of the vessel we're slowly disappearing from view. It wasn't long before the queen's ship seemed to have entirely disappear, but soon after that, the white light had now fully disappeared, and the light blue tunnel around the ship had finally ended, as the Armageddon had finally emerged from the wormhole.

But the sight that greeted the crew of the Armageddon as they exited the wormhole was very strange and unexpected. What they saw was a starry void filled with many clouds that we're emitting green electricity every so often. But the thing that caught the crew's eyes the most was many different streams of white energy that branched off from a central point, that central point being a huge ball of white energy. The starry void was very mysterious looking, and something like this had never been seen before. Jefferson leaned forward a little bit in his chair in shock and amazement at the sight that he was seeing. The rest of the crew on the bridge was in the same state, looking towards the sight that was presented through the window with amazement and shock.

"Where the hell are we...?" Jefferson uttered to himself in confusion, looking outside at the starry mysterious void. "Lieutenant, status report?"

Maria was brought out of her trace at Jefferson's words and shook her head. "Oh! uhhhh hang on a second Captain." Maria then looked down towards her console and began typing in certain commands. After a few moments she spoke. "The Armageddon appears to have taken no damages during our trip through the wormhole, and all systems are functioning normally sir. Also we are currently matching the queen's ship speed."

Jefferson turned away from facing Maria and back towards looking at the mysterious starry void, as a cloud in the emitted it's green electricity. Jefferson was silent for a few moments, completely mesmerized at the sight before him before speaking up. "And our location Lieutenant?" Jefferson asked Maria in a almost whisper, as he continued looking outside.

Maria typed in a few commands on the console before stopping. "Completely unknown sir. This area of space is no where on our star charts, if this could even be called space." Maria said honestly, as she spoke in a slight fearful tone.

"Soooooo, what your saying Lieutenant, is that we could currently be anywhere in the universe right now?" Johnathan asked Maria as a clarifying question, even thought he knew what the answer would be.

"Yes Commander. Because according to this Astronomical data, there is no known landmarks or pretty much anything around us to identify to indicate our location." Maria said in small fearful tone, as she looked at the astronomical data which showed absolutely nothing around the ship.

"My god. This whole area, it's something out of Doctor Who or something." Johnathan announced to the others unconsciously, as he had flashbacks to a old TV show that he used to watch.

"Doctor what?" Jefferson asked in pure confusion, turning to face Johnathan with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing." Johnathan dismissed Jefferson's question, rolling his eyes in the process.

Jefferson presumed it was one of Johnathan's 21st century things and dismissed it as well, returning his mindset to the mission. "Mr. Medvetz, what's the status of the queen's ship?" Jefferson asked Tommyt, as he leaned forward and rested his left arm on his left leg.

"The queen's ship doesn't seemed to have taken any damage and appears to be in perfect condition. Although the her and bodyguards seem to be heading towards that strange sphere of energy ahead with those other beams of energy branching off from it." Tommy explained to Jefferson as he then spin his chair around to look at Jefferson.

"Huh, so it seems we're not the only ones interested in that thing. Hold our course Mr. Medvetz, and Lieutenant I want you to take scans of this entire area and learn as much as we can without being detected." Jefferson explained his orders to the two.

"Yes sir!" Maria and Tommy announced at the same time as they went back to there duties.

"Now, let's actually find out why she's here, and what she wants." Jefferson announced to everyone on the bridge as he leaned back in his chair.

The absolutely massive vessel that was the queen's ship moved through the starry void that surrounded it silently, yet fast towards the beams of energy. It's presence within the starry void was clearly foreign, it's black hull as well as the red lights scattered among the ships hull sticking out like a sore thumb amount the very dark blue space that surrounded it. The queen's vessel pasted through the many clouds that littered this starry void, as the clouds were distributed and spilt in half upon contact with the queen's ship. Sometimes the clouds emitted there green electricity onto the queen's ship, giving the ship a even more haunting look as it passed thought the starry void silently. The queen's ship was close to approaching it's destination, as the Armageddon was right behind it, clearly unnoticed.

"We're approaching the destination sir." Vincent announced to Jefferson as he typed in commands on his console.

"Alright, Maria prepare to take scans of those beams of energy, as well as that sphere." Jefferson ordered Maria, as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"Yes sir! Although do you want to hear some of the information I got from the scans?" Maria asked Jefferson, looking up from her console to face him.

"I very much do Lieutenant. What have we got?" Jefferson acknowledged Maria, as he turned to face her.

"Well sir I got to say it's quite interesting. This area of space we are in appears to almost be in vacuum state, but I'm detecting very low amounts of oxygen and nitrogen gases scattered among this entire region, well as far as I could scan without detection." Maria explained her interesting results to Jefferson.

"It's as if this place had a breathable atmosphere once. That's very interesting." Johnathan pointed out to Maria, as he had turned to face her.

"There's more sir. There appears to be high amounts of Methanol and Boric Acid within these clouds sir, which is most likely causing the green lightning we see emitting from these clouds." Maria explained the interesting facts about the space that surrounded them.

"Methanol and Boric Acid. Huh, I wonder how that got there." Jefferson expressed in curiosity, as he looked at one of the clouds ahead emitting it's green lightning.

A beeping alarm could then be heard emitting from Vincent's console "Sir, the queen's ship is slowing down, and she's beginning to take scans of those energy beams." Vincent announced to Jefferson urgently, as he turned to look at him.

"Lieutenant Williams, I have two things to ask of you. One, begin taking scans of those energy beams and two, I want you to see if you can find out exactly what the queen is scanning for without risking detection." Jefferson explained to Maria.

"You can count on me sir! Beginning the process now." Maria acknowledged Jefferson, as she began typing in commands onto her console.

Jefferson then brought his attention towards the queen's gargantuan vessel, as it was now In front of the multiple beams of energy that we're absolutely dwarfed compared to the size of her vessel, as she scanned them for reasons at the moment unknown. Jefferson as well as the rest of the crew on the bridge sat in silence, waiting for something to happen with Maria's scans or the queen's ship. Soon Maria spoke up and granted them that wish.

"Alright sir, I've managed to gain access to there scans without being detected. Also I've got some data from our own scans as well." Maria announced to everyone on the bridge in a relieved tone.

"Alright then, what are these things made of?" Johnathan asked Maria with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, actually these beams of energy almost seem to match the same scans we took when we we're in the wormhole. High amounts of Quantum energy, and a decent amount of Dark Matter." Maria explained to everyone, as she compared the scans of the wormhole and the beams of energy.

"So are you saying that these things are some sort of portals or something?" Jefferson questioned Maria in a skeptical tone, as he stood up from his chair to get a better view of her.

"Most likely sir. Also it appears the queen seems to have taken the same scans as we did." Maria pointed out to Jefferson as she looked at the results of the queen's scans.

"Then can you find out where these "portals" lead?" Jefferson asked Maria as he began walking up behind Tommy to get a better view of the beams of energy outside the window.

"I would have to raise the frequency of our scanners to do so, but doing that would most likely reveal our location to the queen." Maria pointed out to Jefferson. "And before you ask, no we can not find out where these portals lead through the queen's scanners. We would reveal ourselves."

"Do your best to get as much information from the queen's scans as possible. Who knows what the hell she's planning to do." Jefferson ordered Maria, as he walked back to his chair and sat back down.

"You got it sir. But from what I can tell from the queen's moat recent scans of these portals is that their appears to be something artificial within these beams." Maria pointed out to Jefferson, as she looked up from her console to look at the beams of energy.

"Artificial? You mean there some sort of ship or something traveling within these things." Johnathan questioned in a confused tone, as he immediately turned to face Maria when she mentioned that word.

"Well not exactly Commander. But they appear to be small constructs, spherical in nature with small cylinder legs and seem to be filled with some unknown liquid." Maria pointed out to Johnathan, raising an eyebrow as she looked at the results.

"Unknown liquid? What do you mean by that? Can you find out what elements make it it up?" Jefferson asked Maria, now extremely curious about these artificial construct's.

"Well I could, give me a minute to- wait a minute." Maria announced to Jefferson, as she then began typing in commands on her console.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Jefferson asked Maria, looking at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"Captain it appears the queen is transporting some of these constructs onto her vessel. And by the looks of it, four of these constructs are in the process of being removed from the stream." Maria pointed out to Jefferson, as she then looked up from her console towards the streams of quantum energy that was outside.

As she said this, Jefferson and Johnathan, as well as everyone else on the bridge looked out the window towards the beams of energy to see four black dots moving within the stream of quantum energy, only then to be enveloped in red energy and then disappearing completely from the stream, now located on the queen's vessel.

"So clearly it seems she's interested in these things. Probably wants to find out the same question I'm asking. Who and what built them?" Johnathan announced to everyone, as he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"So it seems sir. Anyways- hang on a minute. She's increasing the frequency of her sensor array, she's attempting find out where these things are going!" Maria announced to Jefferson, as sue typed in commands on her console.

"Find out as much as you can without revealing ourselves Lieutenant!" Jefferson ordered Maria urgently, as he pulled up a H.C.P. from his armrest and checked the stealth systems on the Armageddon.

"Aye sir!" Maria acknowledged Jefferson, as she the began frantically typing in commands on her console.

Soon all that could be heard was Maria typing frantically on her console, as everyone on the bridge waited in suspense. As Jefferson was busy double checking the stealth systems on the Armageddon, making sure they we're preforming at maximum capacity, Johnathan pulled up his H.C.P. from his arm and sent an alert to everyone on the ship to possibly prepare for a battle, as Johnathan had a feeling in his gut that the battle between the Armageddon, the queen's ship, and her bodyguards was near. Soon Maria spoke up after typing frantically on her console for half a minute.

"Sir, as far as I could tell, these beams of energy are leading to many different platforms across an unknown location. Although the most shocking thing I got from these scans is that apparently these platforms are located...in another universe." Maria announced rather dramatically to everything on the bridge, as she looked up from her console to face everyone's confused faces.

"Another universe...? How the hell-" Jefferson was suddenly interrupted by a beeping alarm coming from Tommy's console.

Tommy immediately looked at the alert on his console, and found out the queen's vessel was gaining speed. "Captain! The queen's vessel is gaining speed and has a course set 47,000 kilometers away!" Tommy urgently announced to Jefferson, as he began typing in commands on his console.

"Match her speed Mr. Medvetz!" Jefferson ordered Tommy urgently as he adjusted himself in his chair.

"Already on it sir!" Tommy acknowledged Jefferson, as he was frantically typing in commands on his console.

"We have to follow her, if she's planning to go to this other universe, we need to make sure the queen doesn't start everything over again and kill trillions of innocent lives!" Jefferson announced to everyone on the bridge, giving everyone an extra push of determination to destroy the queen.

As the queen's vessel began pick g up speed, so did her bodyguards as well as the Armageddon. The queen's ship then picked up a decent speed, and as it did it started going right through the beams of energy that looked too be branching off from the sphere of energy above it. As the ship did this, the beams of energy began cutting off from the sphere of energy above the ship, and soon the small constructs that we're traveling inside the streams of energy began impacting the shields of the queen's vessel, as they we're instantly destroyed upon impact. The beams of energy were impacting against the shields of the queen's ship, but even if they did do damage to shields it certainly had no effect on the queen's ship.

The Armageddon was forced to go through these beams of energy to follow the queen's ship, and the beams of energy also had no effect on the Armageddon's shields, as did the small constructs hitting against the Armageddon's shields. Soon all of the beams of energy had been cut off from the sphere of energy above the queen's ship, and as it did the sphere of energy disappeared. Soon, the beams of energy disappeared to for unknown reasons. Now with the beams of energy gone, it was now a clear shot towards the queen's destination, and it was now speeding towards it destination at incredible speeds, with the Armageddon right behind it.

"Hey Jeff?" Johnathan called out to Jefferson, as he turned away from the accelerating ship in front of him to face him.

"Yeah what's up?" Jefferson asked Johnathan, as he to turned to face him.

"I was thinking about what you said a few seconds ago." Johnathan pointed out Jefferson.

"What, when I said that the queen might start her whole genocidal campaign over again in this other universe?" Jefferson said rather blankly to Johnathan.

"Yeah that. But I was thinking, why would she need to kill, when this other universe is most likely teaming with precious unprotected life that would prove absolutely defenseless against the Xyzox?" Johnathan pointed out towards Jefferson, as if something was quite obvious.

Jefferson looked at Johnathan with a raised eyebrow, thinking about what he said and not getting g his point. "I don't seem to know exactly what you want me to- oh no..." Jefferson suddenly had something dawn upon him, and it was a very disturbing thought. "I think I see what your going for."

"Exactly, you've seen how the Xyzox have recently began assimilating some of the Alliance troops into there hive mind, there collective. So why bother continuing to fight a enemy that is more powerful then you, when you can retreat and rebuild?" Johnathan pointed out his disturbing theory.

"And by rebuilding you mean the Xyzox assimilating an entire galaxy, getting trillions of lives into there collective, and then coming back to our universe to finish the fight?" Jefferson asked Johnathan, clearly frightened by the thought of the Xyzox bringing in an entire galaxies inhabitants into there collective.

"As frighting as it sounds, yes." Johnathan acknowledged Jefferson in a dark tone.

"My god...this mission could be far more important then we ever could have thought..." Jefferson said to himself, as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

Soon the beeping alarm that everyone knew began emitting from Tommy's console. "Sir I'm detecting Quantum particles and Dark Matter emitting from the queen's vessel." Tommy announced to Jefferson urgently and slightly scared after overhearing Jefferson and Johnathan's conversation.

"Looks like they are planning to go to this other universe." Jefferson said to himself. "Hold our course Mr. Medvetz, We can't allow them to accomplish there goals." Jefferson ordered Tommy, as he adjusted himself in his chair preparing to enter the wormhole.

Soon the same scene as before presented itself, the the space in front of the queen's ship began rippling like water after it had been disturbed, as the space-time continuum in front of it was being breached. Soon a white flash appeared in front of the queen's ship as the space-time continuum was breached, and with that a white hole appeared in front of the gargantuan vessel, the white hole having a huge whirlwind of blue energy spinning around it as the hole in space-time sat still, waiting for the queen's ship to enter. And soon the queen's ship did enter the white hole, as it disappeared into the blinding white light. The queen's bodyguards were not far behind, as they two entered into the wormhole's depths, disappearing into the blinding white light. But the queen's uninvited guest that was the Armageddon wasn't far behind as well, as the ship sped into the wormhole at incredible speeds in a hot pursuit of the queen. And as soon as the Armageddon entered into the wormhole, the wormhole closed behind it, once again leaving the space around where the wormhole was completely peaceful as if nothing ever happened. The starry void now lied in complete silence after it's foreign invader left.

* * *

 **Earth/Delmarva/Beach City/9:33 PM/March 11th/2015 C.E.**

It was a beautiful night in Beach City. The almost clear night sky held many different stars that shone brilliantly and gracefully, the many different constellations shinning quite clearly among the night sky, constellations such as Orion and the Big Dipper. The ocean waves washed across the shoreline calmly, as the moon shined it's light onto the ocean below it, giving the ocean a calming look to it. The whole scene that was presented was very soothing and calming, as well as the sounds such as the ocean waves crashing onto the shore in the dimly lit moonlight. A moment like this was a perfect time for someone to just come here and relax, wash away there worries and stresses. But this scene was suddenly interrupted as Pearl put down a large and bulky mechanism onto the ground. Pearl then observed the mechanism and it's current location.

"Hmm, this spot should be safe." Pearl said to herself, as she finally concluded her search for a safe spot to test this mechanism. Pearl then turned her head around to look behind her. "Amethyst do you have the Robonoid?!" Pearl shouted towards Amethyst.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Amethyst acknowledged Pearl, as she rolled the Robonoid across the ground, with her arms behind her back, and then kicking the robonoid forward towards Pearl. Garnet was following behind Amethyst, with emotionless expression as ever.

"Amethyst, I just repaired that!" Pearl told Amethyst in a rather annoyed tone, not pleased with Amethyst's rough behavior with the Robonoid, as she put her hands on her hips.

The Robonoid then released it cylinder legs from itself, as it attempted to escape Amethyst, but only to have Amethyst put her foot on top of the thing, the robonoid releasing a spark of electricity in return. "Yeah yeah. It's fine." Amethyst said in a rather dismissive tone.

"Ugh." Pearl groaned in annoyance, slightly rolling her eyes in the process. She then exhaled before she turned to face the mechanism behind her. "Ok, we have everything we need for the experiment." Pearl acknowledged as she looked at the mechanism. Pearl then turned to face Steven's house, which was directly in front of the entrance to the Crystal Tower. "And Steven is home fast asleEEEEEEEEP!" Pearl explained, as she then looked down and spotted Steven, which slightly startled her.

"Hey guys!" Steven said to the others, putting his hand up and he was clearly wide awake.

"STEVEN! It's way past your bed time!" Pearl pointed out to Steven in a annoyed tone, as she then crouched down and began making adjustments to the mechanism. "You should really go back to the house."

"Whaaaaaat. I don't want to miss, whatever this is...what is this?" Steven asked Pearl, quite curious about what she and the others were doing with that weird machine over there near Pearl.

"Pearl got lonely, so she made herself a robot friend." Amethyst responded to Steven's question sarcastically, which slightly annoyed Pearl.

"It's not a robot friend, it's a robot disrupter." Pearl pointed out to Steven, as she then got up from her crouched position and stood up and began walking towards Amethyst."It should produce a localized energy blast." Pearl then grabbed the Robonoid from under Amethyst's foot. "So when Peridot shows up to..."meet" with us. We'll have something that can knock out all of her Robonoids!" Pearl concluded her explanation of the mechanisms purpose, as she then walked over to the other side of the mechanism and placed down the Robonoid.

"Now." Pearl simply said, as she walked over back to the others on the other side of the mechanism and pulled out a remote with a single red button on it. "Stand back everyone!" Pearl announced to the others in a slightly crazed tone.

Pearl then looked at the Robonoid for a few seconds, and then licked her lips before pressing the big red button on the remote. When she pressed the button, two lights that looked like they could found in a light bulb lit up, which then in turn caused a smaller balloon with a happy face on it to start inflating. Finally after about a couple seconds of the happy balloon inflating, it popped, which then caused a certain swich to trigger within the mechanism, which then caused a powerful EMP blast to emit from the mechanism. The blast was so powerful that the shockwave that emitted from the EMP pushed Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl down to the ground. The powerful EMP blast continued to travel past the Crystal Gems, and began knocking out the lights in Beach City and frying the power grids. Suddenly, and slowly every light in Beach City began going out, as the lights power source had been neutralized. And finally the last light in Beach City went out, leaving the small town shrouded in the darkness of the night. After that, the Crystal Gems began recovering from the blast, pushing themselves from the ground. Steven was the first to recover, and as he did he looked at Robonoid that laying motionless on the ground, and noticed that all of Beach City was now dark.

"We did it!" Steven announced to everyone else, as the rest of them then looked towards the Robonoid that was laying motionless on the ground.

Suddenly all of there hopes we're crushed as the Robonoid then got up from it's motionless position and began crawling away, completely unharmed by the EMP.

"Ugh." Amethyst groaned in annoyance, as she flopped back down on the ground after looking up to the Robonoid, as Garnet simply face palmed.

"Well, you knock out all the lights in town." Steven told Pearl, trying to highlight something positive about the experiment.

"Steven! That was not the point of the-" Pearl then realized that he was just attempting to point out something "positive" about the experiment. Pearl sighed and stood up back to her full height. "Alright, that was a start." Pearl pointed out, as the rest of the Crystal Gems stood up. "Now I'm going to need to need to take some parts out of the washing machine. Steven, you have to wear the same shirt for awhile." Pearl pointed out to Steven, as she slightly walked up to him.

"No problem!" Steven then threw off his shirt from his body, only to reveal that he had another shirt underneath his other one that was now on the ground. This action confused the others, but if Garnet was confused it didn't show, as her face was still emotionless as ever.

Suddenly, Steven saw a small white flash in the sky behind Pearl, looking as if a new star or something just appeared in the sky. Before Steven could point it out, the white flash returned, only this time it stayed there, and what looked like a whirlwind of blue energy was spinning around this white light slowly. Steven looked up at the white and blue anomaly with pure confusion, clearly confused on what it was.

"Is something wrong Steven?" Pearl asked Steven in a concerning tone, with a concerned expression on her face.

"Do you know what that is Pearl?" Steven asked Pearl, as he pointed towards the sky, which cause Pearl and the others to look towards where he was pointing.

"That's most likely just a- wait a minute." Pearl then spotted the barely visible blue whirlwind of energy that was spinning around it. Pearl squinted to attempt to get a better look at the strange anomaly, but squinting did nothing to help her. "What is that?" Pearl spoke to herself, as she was clueless as to what it was.

Suddenly a single red light could be seen coming out of the strange anomaly, as it then held completely still in front of the anomaly, as if it was waiting for something. "What is that red light? And where did it come from?" Pearl asked herself and the others, as she was getting more confused by the moment.

"Whatever it is, we should probably get better look at it." Garnet suggested to Pearl in a blank tone.

"Good idea, for all we know that could be-" Pearl and the others we're beginning to turn around before Steven called out to them.

"Wait! Those more of those red lights appearing!" Steven called out them in a urgent tone, which caused the three to turn around and look back towards the anomaly.

When the looked back up to the sky, they saw two other red lights appearing from the white light, and what came next shocked all of them. A huge and bright red light that was MUCH bigger then the three other small red lights, appeared out of the white light, and this thing was almost if not the exact size as the anomaly. And this thing looked to be so big that if you looked close enough, you could actually make out it's shape a little. After the huge red light separates from the white light, it began moving towards the three smaller red lights, and once it got to a certain distance, the red lights along with the huge one started moving and looked to be getting brighter.

"Uhhh, I don't know if it's just me but I'm not feeling to good about those red lights. Especially the big one." Amethyst pointed out to the others, as she spoke in a concerned tone.

"Me neither, we need to get to the Crystal Tower, now." Garnet announced to the others in a commanding tone, as she began running towards the Beach House.

"Right, Steven, Amethyst, let's go!" Pearl announced to the two, as she to began running towards the Beach house.

As the Crystal Gems began running towards the Beach House, Steven kept his eyes on the red lights, and they only seemed to be getting brighter by the second. But finally after a couple seconds, they finally stopped getting brighter, and now held still at there current brightness. At this point, Steven could actually slightly make out the shape of the huge red light, and it looked something like a disk. Suddenly the three smaller red lights began getting into a triangular formation around the huge red light, which definitely confirmed that these things we're artificial.

"Uh guys, those lights are forming a triangle around the bigger light." Steven pointed out to the others with concern highly present in his voice, as they stopped at the stairway to the Beach House.

All four of them then looked up towards the lights a saw them forming a triangle around the bigger light, and it looks like they were close to do finishing. "Could it be Peridot along with other gems from Homeworld?" Pearl announced her theory to the rest of the Crystal Gems, as she watched the lights finish there triangular formation around the huge light.

"It could be, so it's best if we-" Suddenly Garnet was interrupted by three yellow lights emitting from the three smaller red lights, and these yellow light were falling down to Earth at incredible speeds and we're getting too close for comfort. Now these lights we're getting so close that it was becoming clear that these weren't lights, but projectiles from some sort of weapon. And now a extremely loud noise that sounded like fluctuating energy along with the noise of this projectile pushing through all the resistance the air was putting on it, could now be heard as clear as day, as these projectiles prepared to hit there targets.

"GET DOWN!" Garnet yelled her order at the others, as she grabbed Steven and dived to the ground, the other two diving to the ground as well.

Suddenly, the projectile luckily only hit the water, but caused thousands of gallons of water to be released into the air, as the sound of the water boiling and vaporizing could he heard. The impact from the projectile also caused a large title wave to be sent towards Beach City, as the water quickly devoured the shoreline and devoured a bit of buildings but didn't get to far into the city. The other two projectiles rushed overhead and looked to be heading towards Empire City. The Crystal Gems quickly recovered from the blast and got up from there position's on the ground and stood up.

"There bombing us! And it looks like those other two we're headed towards Empire-" Pearl was interrupted by two distance explosions going off in the direction of Empire City.

"All of you, go ready the Light Cannons!" Garnet ordered the three others in a stern commanding tone, as three other projectiles flew by in the sky. But suddenly something else in the sky caught Garnet's attention, apparently she and the others hadn't noticed under all the chaos, but the white light had completely disappeared, and a new blue and yellowish light had appeared, and was rushing towards the four other red lights quickly. Suddenly, four light blue flashes emitted from the blue and yellowish light, and four dimly lit red lights began rushing towards the three red lights that we're firing down on them, and the huge one that was simply sitting there. These four dimly lit red lights then impacted the four red lights and a blinding red flash appeared, which lit up all of Beach City and caused the other Crystal Gems to look back at the lights in the sky in shock as they covered there eyes. This blinding flash only lasted for about a second and a half before disappearing, and when the light cleared, the three red lights that we're firing down on them then erupted in a bright yellow explosion. The explosions eventually dissipate, and it revealed that the three other lights we're no longer there and had been destroyed, as all weapons fire onto Earth then ceased. The only what could now be considered ships that remained was the huge red one, and the blue and yellowish one. The giant red ship now began moving towards the blue and yellowish ship.

* * *

 **Subspace/U.S.S. Armageddon/Bridge/8:53 PM/September 26th/2557 C.E.**

10 Minutes earlier...

The black, deadly looking, and battle ready warship that was the Armageddon rushed through the light blue tunnel of space-time and towards white light at the end of the tunnel at incredible speeds of over 21 miles, or about 33 kilometers a second and accelerating. The Armageddon was in a hot pursuit of the queen's vessel, and it seemed the queen wanted to get to this location quickly as she was the reason why the Armageddon was chasing her vessel at such speeds. The Armageddon had been chasing the queen's ship for over 3 minutes now, and seeing how fast the ships were moving through the light blue tunnel of space-time, the destination this wormhole was leading to must be very far away.

"My god how long does this thing go on for!" Johnathan shouted in annoyance, letting everyone hear his frustrations, as he threw his hands up into the air.

"I'm asking myself the same thing Commander, although that's the least of our worries. What we should be worrying about is why the queen is in such a hurry to get to this place, and if our engines can even sustain speeds she's accelerating too, because the engines can only sustain speeds up to 2,470,343 KPH, or 1,535,000 MPH since you prefer miles. Even though we're far from that, the queen's ship only seems to be getting faster and faster, and I don't know how much longer this tunnel is!" Jefferson explained to Johnathan in a frustrated tone, as he continued to stare at the tunnel rushing by and the queen's vessel in front of them.

"Mr. Medvetz what the queen's current speed?" Jefferson asked Tommy, as he continued to look out the window.

"237,000 Kilometers and accelerating sir!" Tommy pointed out to Jefferson, as he typed in commands on his console.

"Keep matching her speed for as long as we can." Jefferson ordered Tommy.

"Yes sir!" Tommy acknowledged Jefferson, as he continued typing in commands on his console.

"Lieutenant status report?" Jefferson asked Maria, as he turned his head to face her before looking back towards the window.

"There are no reports of any stress on the engines at the moment, but most likely there will be some soon if we keep this up! Also there has been no luck pinpointing our exact location, and I highly doubt we'll be getting that data anytime soon." Maria announced to Jefferson, as she typed in commands on her console.

"Alright then, make sure to keep getting updates from Engineering as soon as you can." Jefferson told Maria, as he turned away from the window to look at her.

"Yes Captain." Maria acknowledged Jefferson, as she continued working on her console.

"Qeesheer, how's our weapons looking?" Jefferson asked Qeesheer, as he turned to face him.

"Our weapons are ready to fire whenever you give the word." Qeesheer announced to Jefferson, as checked the status of the weapons on his console.

"Good, because I feel we're going to need them when we exited this wormhole." Jefferson explained to Qeesheer, as he adjusted himself in his seat and went back to looking at the window.

"While this is happening don't we listen to some music?" Johnathan announced everyone on the bridge, as he opened up his H.C.P. and accessed the sound speakers on the bridge, and as soon as he did music that was lasted played started emitting from the speakers. The sound of a drum beat and trumpets playing could be heard before it went silent, and then a man singing in Russian could be heard.

"Soiuz nerushimyi respublik svobodnykh, Splotila naveki Velikaia Rus." The Russian man song in deep pride, as everyone just had a face of confusion on the bridge.

"Who the fuck was listening to the national anthem of the USSR?" Johnathan asked in pure confusion, as he listened to the Russian man sing in deep pride. "Anyways, I planning on putting on this, an old 20th century tune that has quite a history." Johnathan explained to everyone, as he tapped the song on his H.C.P. and it wasn't long before the song started up.

The started off with catching tune that could get someone dancing quite easily, and some of the crew on the bridge tapped to the beat. It wasn't long before a man could be heard singing.

 _"We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just want to tell you how I'm feeling, gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down. Never gonna run around and desert you."_

"Wait a minute. Isn't this the song that's used in that thing called 'Rick Rolling'?" Jefferson asked Johnathan, as the song sounded familiar to him.

"Yup, what have you heard of it before?" Johnathan asked Jefferson, as he turned to face him.

"No, it's been done to me before." Jefferson told Johnathan, as he looked at him with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, as Johnathan just smile smugly.

"Captain!" Maria called out to Jefferson, as she looked up from her console.

Jefferson made a motion telling Johnathan to stop the music by sliding his finger across his throat. Soon as he did that Johnathan stopped the music by pressing the pause button on his H.C.P. "What is it Lieutenant?" Jefferson turned his attention towards Maria.

"Sir, we're approaching our speed limit, and the queen's ship doesn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon." Maria announced to Jefferson.

"Damn it, Mr. Medvetz, keep us on her tail for as long as possible, and Lieutenant, make sure you keep a sensor lock on that ship!" Jefferson ordered the two as he watched the queen's vessel accelerating.

"Yes sir!" Tommy and Maria acknowledged Jefferson as they then went to work.

After a minute of nothing but the sounds of the air ventilation ventilating air through the bridge and the sounds of consoles being typed on, the Armageddon finally reached it's maximum speed limit, and with that the queen's vessel outside could be seen now getting farther and farther away before finally disappearing into the white light.

"Don't worry sir, I've got a sensor lock on her ship, she won't be going anywhere. Also, it seems that we are coming close to the end of the tunnel." Maria pointed out to Jefferson, as she looked up towards the window.

"Good, make sure you don't lose that sensor lock." Jefferson told Maria in a stern tone, as he then adjusted his uniform.

* * *

 **Unknown/Unknown/U.S.S. Armageddon/Bridge/Unknown/Unknown/Unknown**

2 Minutes later...

The white hole with the swirling mass of blue energy spinning around sat above what would be considered Earth silently due to there being no atmosphere for the sound to echo in. In the distance there was a gargantuan saucer with three other smaller saucers forming a triangle around the gargantuan one. Soon after they got in there formation, the three smaller saucers began firing yellow kinetic plasma bolts onto the surface of the planet, devastating and killing whatever it hit. Suddenly, the warship that was the Armageddon emerged from the white hole in space-time and entered into the normal realm of space. The Armageddon was now speeding towards the Xyzox ships at a decent speed, as the wormhole then closed behind them, bringing the space that was there back to it's original state.

The sliding doors that lead to the Captain's Quarters on the bridge opened up and revealed Jefferson stepping out of the room and onto the bridge in hurry. "Report?" Jefferson called out to Maria, as Jefferson then moved into the center of the bridge.

"The small damage that was done to the engines has been repaired. Although according to our astronomical readings, we are currently located in the Sol System. But the orbits of the planets appear to slightly off comparing our scans of the system compared to our astronomical data. Also-" Maria was suddenly cut off.

"Lieutenant Williams. Is that Earth that's currently in front of us?" Jefferson asked Maria, as he was staring at the lit surface of the planet below them.

Maria typed in a few commands onto her console scanning the planet below them. "Well sir, yes and no. With the data I collected from our scans, the surface of the planet seems to mostly match that of Earth, but the tectonic plating all across the planet is extremely off. One of the biggest mistakes most noticeable on the planet is it seems South America took most of Africa when the two continents spilt 140 million years ago." Maria concluded her statement with fascination, as she typed in commands into her console.

"So what we're looking at is a parallel Earth?" Johnathan asked Maria, as he stood up and walked towards Jefferson.

"Although that's not all sir. According to our astronomical data, the nearby stars are currently in there positions that they were in over 542 years ago." Maria announced to Jefferson and Johnathan in a surprised tone, as she looked up at them.

Everyone on the bridge after hearing that was shocked, and all looked towards Maria. "Are you fucking kidding me. Not only have we traveled into a parallel universe, but we also travel 542 years into the fucking past!" Johnathan shouted at Maria in confusion and shock as he waved his hands and arms around. "So that means we are currently in the year...2015 in some other damn universe! How fucking brilliant! And who knows-"

"Commander sorry to interrupt your rant, but you and the Captain should probably look out the window." Qeesheer told Johnathan, as everyone else also turned there attention towards the window.

What they saw was the queen's ship and her bodyguards in a triangular formation around her, and they we're currently firing onto a heavily lit up area on the surface of the planet that looked to be in the state of Maryland in the United States. Jefferson only stared at the sight with a intense anger.

"Qeesheer, what's the status of those ships." Jefferson asked Qeesheer in a state of controlled anger, as he continued to stare at the sight in front of him.

"The shields on the queen's ship are currently up, but the shields on her bodyguards ships are currently down." Qeesheer announced to Jefferson, as he looked up at him and awaited his orders.

"Qeesheer, Antimatter Torpedoes, target all of the ships." Jefferson ordered Qeesheer in a controlled anger, as he and Johnathan stared at the scene outside the window.

A few buttons on Qeesheer's console could be heard being pressed before he stopped. "Ready sir." Qeesheer announced to Jefferson as he prepared to fire the torpedoes.

"Fire!" Jefferson ordered Qeesheer, as Qeesheer then fired the Antimatter Torpedoes from the torpedo bay.

The torpedoe bay flashed with a light blue color as one Antimatter Torpedo was launched from the torpedo bay and towards one of the bodyguards. The torpedo bay flashed with the light blue color three more times as three more Antimatter Torpedo we're launched from the torpedo bay and sent towards the Xyzox vessels at frightening speeds. The torpedoes rushed through the vacuum of space above Earth towards the three bodyguards and the queen's ship and were now approaching frightening close. Soon one of the Antimatter Torpedos impacted the hull of one of the bodyguard ships, and as soon as it did, the metal casing around the torpedo was fractured and destroyed, and as soon as it was fractured, the normal matter from the universe came in contact with the Antimatter, and as soon as it did, the two molecules destroyed each other in a powerful explosion. All of the Antimatter molecules were going through the same process, and with the combined energy of all these explosions, the whole bomb then exploded in a 2 kiloton explosion on the Xyzox bodyguard ship, and this explosion then caused the whole ship to explode in a brilliant yellow flash. This process was repeated the last two bodyguard ships, but the shields on the queen's ship simply absorbed the explosive energy from the Antimatter and was completely unharmed.

"All three Xyzox ships have been destroyed." Qeesheer announced to Jefferson, as he looked up to face him.

"That only leaves us with the queen." Johnathan announced to the crew as he started heading back to his chair.

A beeping alert could be heard coming from Vincent's console. "Captain, the queen's vessel is altering her course. She's pissed!" Vincent announced to Jefferson, as he turned to face him.

"Oh I would love to see the look on her face right now." Jefferson announced to the crew in a smug tone, as he went to sit on his chair. Jefferson then presses a button on the armrest of his chair. "Red alert! All hands to battle stations!" Jefferson through the intercom, as his voice echoed across the ship. "Qeesheer, arm everything we got and prepare to unload on this bitch! But don't use the nukes! I don't want to be responsible for knocking out the whole power grid of the United States and bombing the citizens of this Earth with radiation." Jefferson told Qeesheer, as he adjusted himself in his seat, preparing for battle.

Qeesheer typed in certain commands on his console, and then hundreds of slots on the Armageddon's hull began opening up, and out came Railguns, Plasma Cannons, and High Powered Lasers. The Armageddon was once again a huge mess of a bunch of guns as it slowly approached the queen's ship which was approaching them.

"Qeesheer, switch the High Powered Laser status to become Gamma Ray Lasers. Also fully energize the railgun rounds, we to have as much firepower as possible to destroy this ship." Jefferson told Qeesheer, as he watched the queen's ship approaching them.

Qeesheer typed in commands on his console before a beep could be heard coming from his console. "Ready to unleash hell on your command Captain." Qeesheer announced to Jefferson, as he looked up at him, awaiting his orders.

Jefferson and Johnathan then looked at each other, before nodding in agreement. Jefferson and Johnathan then turned towards the window to face the queen's ship. "FIRE!" Jefferson and Johnathan announced to Qeesheer at the same time, as Qeesheer then fired the weapons.

Thousands of red rounds of Titanium and Tungsten flew towards the queen's vessel at frightening speeds after being shot out from the railguns on the Armageddon. There were hundreds of green plasma projectiles flying towards the queen's vessel at frightening speeds as well. The Gamma Lasers shot out green laser beams of gamma radiation, as the green lasers we're currently hitting the shields of the queen's vessel and lowering them at quite a rapid paste. There were also hundreds of different torpedoes such as Antimatter Torpedoes, Quantum Torpedoes, and Plasma Torpedoes, and all of these had a high yield, and we're speeding towards the queen's ship. The lasers impact on the queen's shields and caused the shields to glow quite brightly and caused ripples to flow across the shields. After 4 seconds of the lasers impacting against the queen's shields, the railguns rounds and torpedo began impacting against the queen's shields, the torpedoes exploding in green, blue, and red explosions against the shields. All of this made the queen's shields glow even brighter, but they weren't being destroyed. Soon, kinetic plasma cannons could be seen appearing on the hull of the queen's ship, as they came out from slots that began opening on the queen's ship. There were thousands of plasma cannons now on the front of the queen's ship, and then thousands of kinetic plasma bolts began being released from the cannons, and we're rushing towards the Armageddon.

"Oh FUCK! MR. MEDVETZ EVASIVE MANEUVERS NOW!" Jefferson yelled his order at Tommy, as he positioned himself in his chair that would brace him for impact.

"Lieutenant! Emergency power to shields!" Johnathan shouted his order at Maria, as he turned around to face her.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Maria acknowledged Johnathan, and entered certain commands into the consoles which then rerouted emergency power to shields.

The kinetic plasma bolts were rushing towards the Armageddon at a frightening rate, and soon the Armageddon was doing many crazy maneuvers within the hailstorm of plasma to avoid being hit with thousands of plasma bolts that were flying by them. They we're spinning, rolling, doing deep maneuvers downwards and upwards, and so forth. Of course the Armageddon couldn't avoid all these projectiles, as it's shields were shinning brightly as many plasma bolts we're hitting it. While it was doing all of this, the Armageddon was still firing it's weapon's at the queen's ship despite being in the hailstorm of kinetic blistering hot plasma. The Armageddon was attempting to get closer to the queen's ship so they wouldn't be such a target and get hit easily, and was doing many crazy maneuvers in the process.

Meanwhile, the battle between the queen's ship and the Armageddon was providing quite a show back on the surface. Most of the citizens of Beach City had come out of there homes at the sounds of the bombardment, but now most of the citizens looked up towards the sky and saw thousands of green, yellow, and red lights flying towards each other at incredible speeds, as well as bigger blue, dim red, and green lights that exploded when it impacted the red light. But the thing that got the attention the most was the many green beams of energy emitting from the blue and yellowish light and impacting against the red light, which looked like it had some ghostly blue light around it. The Crystal Gems simply looked up in amazement and shock at the sight above them. It was pretty obvious now that these were ships and they are currently engaged in a heated battle. Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven we're pretty much speechless at the sight. The mere firepower these two ships held was jaw dropping and horrifying. Garnet on the other hand, was attempting to focus, so she could use her future vision to see where this situation might go.

Meanwhile, the Armageddon was still attempting to get closer to the queen's ship while firing pretty much all of it's weapons, and it was close to accomplishing that. But the Armageddon was beginning to take some serious damage to it's shields, and it wouldn't be long before it's shields completely dropped. The ship was shaking slightly with every blast that hit the shields, and the shaking was only getting worse as the shields we're lowering. Johnathan and Jefferson sat in there chairs in a impact ready position, as a light above them then blew out as electricity sparked from the now destroyed light.

"Our shields are at 21% Captain! If we don't do something soon, our shields will be done for!" Maria shouted towards Jefferson in a urgent tone, as a light then erupted in a small explosion of electric sparks next to her, as she moved away from it before getting back into her original place.

"Do everything you can to keep them up for as long as possible! Prepare to Polarize the Hull Plating once the shields drop!" Jefferson shouted his order towards Maria, as the bridge shook from another blast hitting there ship. "Mr. Medvetz how much longer!"

"Only a few more seconds sir!" Tommy shouted towards Jefferson, as the ship then shook violently.

The Armageddon was now approaching the front of the queen's ship, as the plasma cannons that were shooting at them we're becoming more visible. The plasma cannons continued shooting the blistering hot yellow plasma towards the Armageddon, as the shields on the Armageddon seemed mere moments from failing, glowing incredibly bright. The Armageddon the altered it's course before it hit the queen's ship, and flew above the queen's ship and was now flying above the massive hull of the queen's ship.

"Qeesheer! Automatic Railguns! NOW!" Jefferson yelled his order at Qeesheer, looking dead straight at him, as another light blew up in electric sparks.

Qeesheer quickly entered commands into his console urgently, and soon ten giant slots on the bottom of the Armageddon opened up, and out of the maw came ten giant deadly and hungry looking automatic railguns that slowly lowered out of the slots, currently in the process of charging as the magnetic coils on the guns were beginning to shine brightly.

"Mr. Medvetz, tilt the ship about 25 degrees to the left, I don't want the rounds from the railguns hitting the planet when they go through the queen's ship!" Jefferson ordered Tommy, as he looked like he was ready to stand up from his chair any moment.

"Got it sir!" Tommy acknowledged Jefferson, as he typed in certain commands into his console which made the ship begin tilting.

By the time the ship was done tilting 25 degrees to the left, the automatic railguns were charged and ready to be fired, as the ten guns aimed at the hull of the queen's ship that was rushing by.

"The railguns are ready captain!" Qeesheer announced to Jefferson, as he looked up from his console towards him.

Jefferson turned to look at him as well. "Fire!" With that Qeesheer entered commands into the console which activated the railguns and all hell broke lose on the queen's ship.

Thousands of red highly energized rounds of Tungsten and Titanium we're flung out of the railguns and towards the hull of the queen's ship at frightening speeds. The thousands of highly energized rounds we're then stopped by the shields of the queen's ship, each hit causing the shields to light up brightly around the area of impact and send a huge ripple across the shielding. The Armageddon was flying above the hull of the queen's ship while firing these ten automatic railguns, which caused a path of ripples to follow along with Armageddon.

After about four seconds of bombardment, the shields on the queen's ship finally failed, collapsing under the stress the hailstorm of highly energized rounds of tungsten and titanium the Armageddon was putting on it. When the shields failed, the projectiles from the automatic railguns began immediately going through the hull of the queen's ship, the rounds going the ship's hull like butter as multiple explosions began erupting across the areas of impact, the fires inside the ship being put out almost immediately as they were exposed to the vacuum of space. The Armageddon was leaving a trail of total destruction behind it as it shot thousands of projectiles onto the queen's ship's hull, the projectiles coming out from the bottom of the ship as well. Soon, the Armageddon had fully navigated the queen's ship and was now flying above the huge gape that separated Earth and space and was now firing into the vacuum of space before deactivating the automatic railguns.

"Qeesheer, fire five Antimatter torpedoes from one of the aft torpedo bays, high yield!" Jefferson ordered Qeesheer quite aggressively, as he looked over at him.

Qeesheer entered certain commands into his console, and after he entered all of the right commands in, one of the many aft torpedo bays on the Armageddon fired five highly explosive Antimatter torpedoes towards the queen's ship at an alarming rate. The five Antimatter torpedoes glowed brightly with a red light as they rushed towards the unshielded hull of the queen's ship, ready to explode on impact. Not long after, the first antimatter torpedo that was shot out of the torpedo bay, impacted against the hull of the queen's ship, as the antimatter and normal matter came in contact with each other and absolutely obliterated each other in a powerful blinding red explosion. The torpedo detonated in 500 Kiloton explosion that immediately vaporized a large portion of the queen's ship, and soon that explosion was followed up with four other 500 Kiloton antimatter explosions.

The queen's ship erupted in multiple explosions that scattered everywhere across the hull of the ship which showed that the ship was indeed doomed as the reactor and many other electrical components on the ship began going critical. As the blinding light from the antimatter explosions cleared, over half of the queen's ship had been destroyed from massive explosions, and multiple explosions were erupting frequently across the hull about every second. But before the entire ship exploded, a hatch opened up on the bottom of the queen's ship and out came a saucer about the size of the bodyguard ships that were guarding the queen's ship before being destroyed by the Armageddon.

The saucer emerges from the hatch and then began rushing towards Earth at frightening speeds to get away from the explosion that was to come from the queen's ship. After about five seconds of it speeding towards Earth, the queen's ship then erupted into a blinding red explosion that lit up the entire night sky across North America in it's red glow, as it's Antimatter reactor was destroyed and erupted into a 500 Megaton explosion. The saucer that was escaping this explosion in the first place, was caught in the gargantuan explosion, it's engines and hull becoming severely damaged as it's already weak shields failed, and was now on a collision course towards the Canadian Arctic.

Despite putting full power to it's engines, the Armageddon was also caught in the gargantuan explosion, it's remaining shields failing upon impact with the explosion. It's hull took severe damage and it's engines also took severe damage, as one of it's warp engines were caught mostly within the explosion, as the engine was destroyed and erupted in an explosion and soon the pylon that was connecting the warp engine to the Armageddon was also destroyed, leaving the Armageddon with only one warp engine. With all this damage happening at once, the Armageddon began spinning out of control.

The whole ship shook very violently, as Jefferson was launched from his chair and towards the console that piloted the ship. Jefferson impacted violently against the center of the console, as he let out a loud painful groan as he impacted metal and two large levers. Johnathan was only knocked to the ground by the powerful forces that we're put onto the ship, and immediately began recovering from the impact. Everyone else on the bridge was knocked to the ground or sent flying due to the powerful forces, but immediately began to get up and get back to there station's, ignoring the pain. Multiple lights on the bridge we're also exploding violently, as they released a ton of electric sparks. A console on the bridge also exploded, which caused a fire to start from the destroyed electrical components. Johnathan was just beginning to get up, when the large circular light above him snapped from the things that we're holding it together and began falling to the ground.

"WATCH OUT!" Johnathan yelled towards Jefferson, Tommy, and Vincent, as the light began to decent towards the three.

Johnathan immediately took action and quickly crossed the short distance that was between the console and the two chairs. Before the large and heavy circular light could hit them and damage the console, Johnathan stopped it by holding the large that was above him with both of his arms, not really struggling at all despite it being heavy and dense metal. Johnathan then adjusted his grip on the huge light, and began pulling it away and set it down a couple feet to the left and out of harms way. Johnathan thanked his genetic modifications for allowing him to carry that huge light so easily.

"REPORT!" Johnathan yelled through the multiple alarms going off and the fire that was on the bridge, as Jefferson and the rest of the crew began recovering and getting back to there station's.

Maria stopped running as she reached her console and began typing in commands on it frantically as she was trying to find out the condition of the ship. "Our shields are down, we've lost our right warp engine, we've taken major hull damage-" Maria was interrupted by a certain conduit blowing up in electric sparks, as smoke began blowing out of it. "Our engines are barely functioning, our weapons are disabled, we have hull breaches on decks 3 through 8 and we've completely lost power on decks 3, 4, and 5." Maria finished her alarming report on the condition of the ship, as she already began sealing off the breaches on the ship.

Jefferson and Johnathan were now sitting down in there chairs. "Maria, if your not already, seal those breaches and polarize the hull plating!" Jefferson shouted to Maria through all the commotion, as he looked towards her. "And somebody get that fire out!" Jefferson ordered, as he pointed towards the burning console.

"Captain! The queen appears to have escape the ship in another vessel!" Tommy announced to Jefferson, as he typed in commands on his console.

"What's the status of her ship!" Jefferson shouted back towards Tommy.

"Her ship is severely damaged and is on a collision course towards the Canadian Arctic!" Tommy told Jefferson in a urgent tone, as he turned to face him.

"Fuck! Maria, is there anyway we can get weapons back!" Jefferson asked Maria in a urgent tone, as he turned to face her.

Maria typed a few commands on her console to check the condition of the weapons. "No sir, it would take a few hours at best to restore weapons." Maria announced to Jefferson in a disappointed tone, as she looked up to face Jefferson.

"Sir, we've been caught in Earth's gravity! We're on a collision course!" Vincent announced to Jefferson in a panicked tone, as he typed commands into his console frantically.

"Do the engines have enough power to get us into a stable orbit around Earth!?" Jefferson asked Vincent urgently, hopping that they do have the power.

Vincent typed in a few commands. "...Negative sir." Vincent announced to Jefferson in a calm panic, as he turned to face Jefferson.

Jefferson then went silent, looking around the bridge and everyone in it, as they looked at him with worried faces. Jefferson was considering his options, and trying to find out if there was a way to get out of this mess...but he came up with nothing. He though of ordering everyone to get to the escape pods, but the more he thought of that, he realized it would be a huge mistake for many different reasons. There was also the fact that the queen was still alive and was on a collision course towards this Earth that stood absolutely no chance against her and the Xyzox. Jefferson saw only one way to go...he took a deep breath and pressed a button on the armrest of his chair.

"This is the Captain...all hands prepare for a crash landing on the surface of the planet." Jefferson announced through the intercom calmly, as his announcement echoed throughout the ship.

As soon as the captain gave his order, everyone on the bridge began typing in commands onto there consoles, as they prepared the ship for the crash landing. Jefferson got up from his chair and began walking towards Tommy.

"Mr. Medvetz, set a course to follow the queen's ship. Get us to crash as close as possible to that ship. We'll have to end this war with boots on the ground." Jefferson told Tommy strictly, as he entered a few commands on his console.

"Yes sir." Tommy acknowledged Jefferson, as he began to get to work on setting the course.

"John, get over here." Jefferson ordered Johnathan in a serious tone, as he opened up his H.C.P. from a wristband he had on his uniform, and began typing in commands on the H.C.P.

Johnathan got up from his chair and walked over toward Jefferson. "What is it Jeff?" Johnathan asked Jefferson in a concerned tone, as he knew by the tone of his voice he was about to do something crazy.

"Listen here John." Jefferson finished whatever he was doing on his H.C.P. and stopped the projection and lowered his arm. "What I'm about to ask of you, is something very important and could very well determine the fate of the galaxy and possibly the whole damn multiverse, if we fail to stop the queen when we get down there. I just ordered three of our best soldiers on this ship to get to an escape pod, and go down towards the place that was being shot at by the Xyzox, and warn any government leader about the Xyzox. John...I want you to go with them." Jefferson finished explaining to Johnathan, as he put his hand Johnathan's shoulder.

Johnathan was quite shocked at Jefferson request, and didn't agree with it at all. "No way, I'm staying on this ship to help kill the queen Jeff." Johnathan pointed out to Jefferson in a strict tone.

"John listen to me." Jefferson put both of his hands on Johnathan's shoulders and began speaking to him in a brotherly tone. "You're one of the best damn soldiers the Alliance has got, and one of the best diplomats as well. I need you down there to warn the US government about the Xyzox and to protect the innocent lives that reside down there from the Xyzox. Because the queen is most likely to send Xyzox all across Canada, the United States and possibly the whole damn world when she gets down there, and we need someone like you to tell them about the threat and get there military ready for an apocalypse. Now get moving, that's an order." Jefferson finished explaining to Johnathan, as he then turned away and checked up on Tommy's progress.

Johnathan stood there after Jefferson released him, and watched the parallel Earth get closer and closer, as well as a saucer getting closer. After hearing no footsteps behind him Jefferson turned around and faced Johnathan.

"Johnathan...get out of here, now." Jefferson told Johnathan in a calm brotherly tone, with a brotherly look in his eyes as well.

Johnathan pushed aside his reluctance to leave and began walking backwards. "Yes sir." Johnathan simply acknowledged Jefferson, as both of them turned around to do there thing.

Johnathan turned around back towards the two empty chairs and picked up his helmet that was on the floor and put it on his head. Once he put on the helmet, certain magnetic locks on the helmet and armor engaged and locked the helmet on his head, giving a satisfying acknowledging beep inside the helmet. With that beep, the H.U.D. inside his helmet activated, displaying his vital signs, his shielding, motion tracker, and would display how many grenades and weapons he had, but currently had none. After getting his helmet on, Johnathan began quickly making his way towards the turbolift on the bridge. Johnathan approached the turbolift door, and once he did, it automatically opened up for him, revealing a small cylinder shaped room. Johnathan quickly stepped inside the turbolift, the turbolift door closing behind him as he stepped inside.

"Computer, deck 9." Johnathan ordered the computer, which beeped in response.

The turbolift then began moving down tunnel that it fit perfectly in, making it's way to deck 9.

* * *

 **Parallel Sol System/On a Collision Course with Parallel Earth/U.S.S. Armageddon/Deck 9/Unknown/Unknown/2015 C.E.**

When the turbolift doors opened, Johnathan was met with a chaotic scene. There was little pieces of metal that either belonged on the bulkheads or the roof scattered everywhere on the floor, there was glass littered across the floor due to almost all the lights exploding, The entire hallway in front of him was mostly lit up by the red lights the alarms emitted, and there was a fire across the hallway. Johnathan only took a little time to look at the sight that was in front of him before he began running down the hallway and towards the Armory to get his weapons.

Johnathan continued running down the hallway before taking a left turn into another hallway that almost had the exact same sight as the other one, minus the fire. As Johnathan was running, a console that was on the wall exploded in electric sparks and flames, causing John to shield his head with his arm as he ran through the sparks and flames. Johnathan continued running towards the Armory to get his weapons, looking at the sights that these devastated hallways had to offer. despite seeing the usual sight, which was glass and metal littering the halls, Johnathan sometimes saw other people running down the hallways with there own objective in mind. Johnathan even saw people going down the hallways carrying other injured people to sick bay. Feeling that he was running out of time, Johnathan picked up his paste and began running even faster towards the armory. As he was approaching the armory, he was stopped in his tracks by a large fire in front of him, blocking the path to armory. In front of this fire was another crewmember that was currently in the process of putting out the fire with a fire extinguisher. Hearing Johnathan's footsteps, the crewmember looked behind him and recognized the Commander by his suit of armor.

"Commander! Give me a hand with this fire! Grab that other fire extinguisher!" The crewmember shouted at Johnathan though the fire, as he pointed towards another fire extinguisher that was on the ground.

Johnathan rushed over towards the fire extinguisher and picked it up. Johnathan then checked the fire extinguisher to see if it was ready to fire, and after he checked it out, he determined it was ready to fire. Johnathan then aimed towards the fire with the fire extinguisher, and released the white mist from the nozzle. After about twenty seconds of the two blasting the fire with the fire extinguishers, the fire was finally extinguished. The crewmember wiped some sweat from his forehead as he then looked towards Johnathan.

"Thanks for the help Commander." The man thanked Johnathan, as he set the fire extinguisher on the ground.

"No problem." Johnathan acknowledged the man, as he too set the fire extinguisher down on the ground and continued running towards the armory.

Johnathan didn't have to run much farther before he approached the armory door, turning to his right to enter into the armory. The armory doors automatically opened up for Johnathan to enter, the opening door's revealing a large square room with many weapons mounted on the walls, although some weapons were on the floor due to all the damage the Armageddon had taken. Johnathan quickly rushed inside the armory, already knowing the weapons he was going to take. Johnathan quickly rushed towards one of the many sections of weapons, planning taking one of the many rifles from the stock. Johnathan stopped in front of section of weapons and immediately grabbed one of the rifles and placed on his back. This rifle was the X-13 Plasma Rifle, one of the best and reliable guns in the Alliance.

The X-13 was able to do many things, although one of it's most amazing features was it's ability to change the kind of rifle it is. Want a Carbine, you got it, want a three shot rifle you got it, want a fully automatic rifle you got it, and want a Sniper Rifle, you got it. The rifle also five different settings, Stun, Heavy Stun, Kill, Heavy Kill, and Vaporize. Johnathan immediately then began running across the armory for his next guns, which was the X-2 Plasma Pistol, and the L-15 Laser Pistol.

These two guns we're mostly normal pistols, although the L-15 Laser Pistol has a setting that would allow it to take down a small Xyzox fighter which is quite a achievement. Both the L-15 and X-2 have the five different settings the X-13 has, Stun, Heavy Stun, Kill, Heavy Kill, and Vaporize. After a bit of searching thought the armory, Johnathan eventually found these two guns, and put them on his magnetic holsters. Johnathan then grabbed some extra ammo for the three guns and made his way out of the armory.

Johnathan was now running through the devastated hulls of the Armageddon, making his way to the escape pod that he was told to meet up at by the others, and luckily it was on deck 9. As he was making his way to the escape pods, Johnathan once again looked at the ruined hallway he ran down, which was in perfect condition not too long ago. Glass and pieces of metals littered the hallway which was mostly lit up by the red lights the alarms emitted, and the sound of the alarm echoed throughout the hallway Johnathan was running in. A console once again blew up in front of Johnathan, only this time it slightly damaged his shields, which quickly recharged afterwards. After about another minute of turning and running down hallways, Johnathan was finally approaching the escape pod, as he saw two armored men waiting in front of a escape pod.

"There you are Commander! Just beginning to worry about you." One of the men named Staff Sergent Henry Johnson told Johnathan as John was approaching them.

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up with a fire back there." Johnathan pointed out to Henry, as he stopped running and now stood upfront of the two men.

"Understood, now how about we get off this damn ship." The other man named Lieutenant Commander Johnny Get asked the two others, as Johnny began making his way into the escape pod.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go!" Johnathan acknowledged Johnny, as he and Henry began making there way into the escape pod.

The three men then entered into the escape pod and took there sat down on one of the many seats. As they sat down, they lowered down a thing that would prevent them from flying out of there seats if they do have a rough landing. Once they we're fully secured in there seats, Henry gave the order.

"Pilot, punch it!" Henry ordered the female pilot that was sitting in the pilot seat of the escape pod.

"Aye aye sir." The pilot acknowledged Henry with a southern accent, as she then lowered a visor onto her eyes.

After she did that, she entered certain commands into the console which then caused the whole escape pod to shake, as the pod had detached from the Armageddon.

"We're disengaged, setting a course for Maryland!" The pilot announced to the three men as she began piloting the pod towards Maryland.

Johnathan looked out the windows that were on the door of the escape entrance, and saw just how badly damaged the Armageddon was. The Armageddon had quite visible hull breaches all across it's hull, and multiple explosions could be seen erupting across the hull of the Armageddon. The remaining warp engine on the Armageddon was flickering and was leaking plasma, creating a long trail behind it. The Armageddon was also getting farther and farther away as it was following the queen's ship into the Canadian Arctic. The Armageddon was in a hot pursuit of the queen's ship, as it could then be seen accelerating quite rapidly towards the saucer, attempting to catch up with the queen despite it's engines barely functioning. But soon, the saucer that the Armageddon was chasing began devolving fire around it's hull, as it began entering the atmosphere, and the Armageddon soon followed after, as it's hull began devolving fire around it. It wasn't long after before the escape began shaking and everything began to lit up inside, as the escape pod began entering the atmosphere.

"Heads up everyone. This is it! We're beginning the entry into Earth's atmosphere!" The pilot announced to everyone, as she began doing her best to slow the pod down.

"Alright everyone. Here we go." Johnathan announced to Henry and Johnny, as he grabbed onto his set tighter, preparing to delve head first into the complete unknown.

* * *

watch?v=mhoa7oWPPhk

 **Damn, now that's gotta be the biggest chapter I've ever written! The reason this chapter took so long is because I didn't expect to be writing a over 15,000 word chapter like holy crap! Although that just goes to show how much time I put into the details and making sure Jefferson, Johnathan, and the rest of the crew seem like normal people. Like how they would react to this, or how deep would they question that, or would they even question that. Although, what a good time for highly technological advanced blood thirsty aliens and extra dimensional humans and other aliens from 542 years in the future to arrive in the universe of...uh Steven Universe. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, things go down fast. Also sorry if the YouTube link doesn't work.**


	3. Chapter 2: Crash Landing

**Earth**

 **United States**

 **Delmarva**

 **Beach City**

 **9:57 PM**

 **March 11th**

 **2015 C.E.**

* * *

The scene that was presented in the night sky of Beach City was both beautiful, yet horrifying. Thousands upon thousands of what looks like meteor's rained down onto Earth in a meteor storm, lighting up the night sky with it's streaks of fire. Although with what the residents of Beach City just saw take place above there planet, they could assure themselves that these weren't meteors raining down onto Earth, but pieces from the ship that lit up the whole sky in a red light as it exploded in a absolutely massive explosion never before witnessed by the human race. Everyone in Beach City looked up at shower of debris that rushed through the night sky, mesmerized by the sight of it. Although something else then grabbed there attention, a much larger and faster streak of fire entered the scene, and not long after another streak of fire entered the scene. The streak of fire behind the other one looked to be in a hot pursuit of the other streak of fire, as they slowly yet quickly passed above the residents, and began disappearing over the horizon. Although everyone's attention was then brought towards a very loud boom emitting from the sky behind them, and when they turned to investigate, they saw the biggest streak of fire yet. It was big, fast, and looked to be heading straight towards them, despite it's destination being elsewhere. The streak of fire was beginning to get so close in fact, that the residents were beginning to hear the sound of the air pushing up against it's surface and the sound of the flames burning against it's surface. Before everyone began to panic, there worries were relieved, as the streak of fire didn't looked it was going to hit Beach City, and instead flew above Beach City at frighting speeds and towards the horizon.

"Just as I foresaw." Garnet announced to Amethyst, as she watched the streak of fire disappear in the horizon. "That one right there is heading towards the Kindergarten." Garnet pointed out.

Currently at this time the Crystal Gems we're now in Beach City, making sure that everyone was okay and not injured. They were also there to help calm down any panic after what everyone just witness, with the help of Mayor Dewey, who had immediately rushed over to Beach City to make sure everyone was okay. Mayor Dewey was currently talking with Pearl and Steven about what the hell just happen and how exactly they we're going to restore the power. The Mayor was also informing Pearl and Steven about the massive destruction that took place in Empire City and how many people were killed in the bombardment. It would take billions of dollars to repair all the damage that Empire City sustained, and the casualties we're over 1,000 people and counting. Garnet and Amethyst we're currently watching the sky for the specific streak of fire Garnet was looking for, which just flew overhead.

"You still haven't told me what's so special about that rock." Amethyst pointed out to Garnet in a annoyed tone, crossing her arms as she watched the streak of fire begin disappearing over the horizon.

"It isn't any normal "rock" Amethyst. It's some sort of pod, and within it is some sort of lifeform." Garnet pointed out and explained to Amethyst, as she looked down towards her.

"So no gems? Then what kind of life is in there?" Amethyst asked Garnet in a questioning tone, as she looked up at her.

Garnet went completely silent and motionless for a second, attempting to use her future vision to find out who exactly was in the pod. "I can't tell. Although whatever it is, it's very powerful." Garnet pointed out to Amethyst, as she looked over at the horizon where the pod had disappeared.

"Okay, well, we know where this thing is heading, so are we going after it or what?" Amethyst questioned Garnet as she did different hand motions.

Garnet sat there completely silent and motionless, looking at the direction the pod went towards before turning around and beginning to walk towards Steven and Pearl. Amethyst rolled her eyes and began following Garnet, going along with whatever plan she had in mind.

As Amethyst and Garnet were walking, Amethyst began observing everything around her. The sky was filled with streaks of fire that was debris from both of the ships that engaged in a very intense battle only mere moments ago. Many people she walked by were looking up at the sky in wonder and horror at the same time. There was also the people that were panicking at the sight above them while other people helped to calm them down. Looking up at the sky, Amethyst was filled with the same emotions everyone else was feeling, wonder and horror. The sight above her was beautiful, but when you know what those things falling from the sky actually where, an entirely different emotion fills you...horror. It was horrifying that these parts that are currently falling towards Earth used to be part of a ship that was completely unharmed only moments ago, but the mere firepower the two ships threw at each other was enough to obliterate these fully functional ships in a matter of minutes. But while Amethyst was thinking about this more and more, a single thought came to her mind. If the red ship was from homeworld...where was the other ship from, and who did it belong to? Then a much more terrifying thought appeared in Amethyst's head...what if neither of those ships were from Homeworld? The thought of some unknown alien race coming to Earth and simply beginning to bomb the surface of the planet without remorse, killing many innocent lives in the process, only seemed much more terrifying then Homeworld invading Earth. Because for all she knows, this unknown alien race could be much more advanced then Homeworld and could cause twice as much damage, if not more then what Homeworld is capable of. Amethyst was suddenly brought out of her thoughts as she heard Mayor Dewey talking to Pearl, as the two we're currently in a slightly heated conversation.

"Do you have ANY ideas on who did this! The President certainly isn't happy about this incident and I need some answers! Mayor Dewey slightly shouted at Pearl, pointing towards the streaks of fire in the sky.

"No, I don't." Pearl answered Mayor Dewey in a simple tone, lying to him to keep the threat of homeworld a secret.

Mayor Dewey sighs. "Listen here, I've been mayor long enough to know that you and the others don't know something about this! Do you know how much damage Empire City took from those things, and how many lives were lost! I don't intend to walk away here empty handed, because the President wants answers on who did this, and I intend to give him-"

Suddenly Garnet and Amethyst approach the three, and interrupted the Mayor.

"Pearl, Steven. I need you two to stay here with the Mayor to make sure things in Beach City don't get out of control." Garnet announced to the two in her blank emotionless tone, as her and Amethyst stopped in front of the three.

"Where are you two going?" Steven asked Garnet and Amethyst in a fearful tone, as the whole situation taking place around him was seriously scaring him.

"There is a mysterious pod heading in the direction of the Kindergarten, and from what I can tell there is something alive in it." Garnet announced to Pearl and Steven, as she looked towards the direction the pod went.

"Hold on a minute. You're saying that some sort of pod with something alive in it is heading towards a Kindergarten! Great, that'll be another school damaged! Also how do you know that there is something alive in this pod!?" Mayor Dewey asked Garnet in stressed and frustrated tone, getting tired of been left in the dark.

"Now is not the time to explain things. We need to get moving Amethyst. Steven, Pearl, we'll be back." Garnet pointed out to the Mayor and the Crystal Gems, as Garnet then brought her attention towards Amethyst.

"Right." Amethyst and the others acknowledged Garnet, as Amethyst and Garnet then turned around and began walking towards Steven's house.

"When you two get back I expect some answers!" Mayor Dewey aggressively declared at the two gems that were walking away, as he pointed his index finger towards there turned backs.

In the corner of his eye, Dewey caught Pearl glaring at him with a deadly glare, as he then immediately stopped his action and turned his attention back towards Pearl, as the two then continued there heated conversation. Meanwhile Garnet and Amethyst walked towards Steven's house in silence, as the only things that could be heard were the ocean waves crashing against the shoreline, the sounds of the residents of Beach City talking and panicking, the sound of Pearl, Steven, and Mayor Dewey arguing but slowing fading away as Garnet and Amethyst got farther away, and the sounds of Garnet and Amethyst's footsteps on the sand. Amethyst took this opportunity to look back up into the sky that was filled with flaming falling debris. The same emotions once again filled her, wonder and horror, although what she was extremely curious about was who did that other ship belong to? Amethyst had never really encountered any other sentient beings besides humans and gems, and encountering something besides humans and gems would be quite exciting, and yet terrifying.

"Hey Garnet?" Amethyst called out to Garnet, continuing to look up in the sky.

"Yes Amethyst?" Garnet acknowledged Amethyst, as she continued looking forward.

"You know I've been thinking, if those red ships belonged to homeworld, then who did that other ship belonged too?" Amethyst pointed out to Garnet in a curious tone, as she looked up towards Garnet.

The question Amethyst asked Garnet intrigued her, and not just a little but greatly. Garnet hadn't really thought about who the other ship belonged too, due to everything that just happened and finding out how exactly she and the other Crystal Gems would engage Peridot and all the other gems she brought with her. The question Amethyst has just presented to her is actually a very good and important question, because they could possibly be dealing with an entirely different species here, or more gem rebels.

"I don't know, although my best guess is it's possibly more gem rebels, rebelling against the rule of the Diamonds." Garnet gave her explaintion to Amethyst, as the two began approaching the stairs to Steven's house.

"It could be...but that doesn't explain how there's something alive on that pod." Amethyst pointed out to Garnet as the thought appeared in her head.

"No...it doesn't. Although there are still many reasons on how something alive is in the pod, like a prisoner." Garnet explained to Amethyst as the two began going up the stairs.

"Then we better be ready to help this alien." Amethyst told Garnet, as the two were nearing the entrance into Steven's home.

"Indeed, but it won't take kindly to our presence if it is a prisoner." Garnet pointed out an important fact towards Amethyst, as the two then finished climbing the stairs and stopped at the entrance of Stevens house.

"Yeah, good point." Amethyst simply acknowledged Garnet, as Garnet then opened the door and entered the house that was in front of the Crystal Tower, being greeted with the familiar sight, as she then began making her way towards the Warp Pad that was at the end of the living room with Amethyst right behind her.

"But yet again, we don't even know if this alien we're dealing with is even a prisoner." Amethyst pointed out to Garnet, the two walking across the living room and towards the Warp Pad.

"True, although it's best to prepared for a situation like this and not go into it completely clueless. Who knows what we could be dealing with." Garnet told Amethyst in her blank tone, as the two gems then walked up the small three step staircase that lead up to the Warp Pad.

"Yeah. I just hope this alien or whatever doesn't attack us on first sight." Amethyst expressed her worries to Garnet, as the two gems then stop moving once they got onto the Warp Pad, preparing to warp to the Kindergarten.

"I hope so too Amethyst." Garnet expressed blankly to Amethyst, as a white beam of energy then appeared out of nowhere above the Warp Pad and slammed down onto the warp pad, engulfing the two gems in it. They then turned into black silhouettes before beginning to float upwards towards the ceiling, there appearances turning more block like and dissipating the farther the traveled upwards, before disappearing completely. The beam of white energy then disappeared from the warp pad as soon as the two gems disappeared, leaving the house in utter silence.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Prime Kindergarten/9:59 PM/March 11th/2015 C.E.**

The Prime Kindergarten, a truly eerie and disturbing place. The entire kindergarten was filled with a thick eerie fog that cut out almost all light from the sun, leaving the kindergarten forever bathed in a eternal darkness. The entire region looked to have been drained of it's life and energy, the only thing to be seen was lifeless grey stone throughout the entire kindergarten. Although bacteriophage shaped drills also littered the canyon's walls as far as the eye could see, as the drills simply sat in place, waiting to be turned back online to continue it's job, as it had been for thousands of years. Also littered across the grey lifeless stone in the kindergarten were hundreds of humanoid shaped figures imbedded into the stone a couple feet, looking as if something had emerged from these shapes. But suddenly, the ancient scene was interrupted as the sound of a roaring engine could be heard getting louder and louder, approaching the kindergarten. Then a small section of fog above the canyon that was the kindergarten, lit up in a bright yellow light, getting brighter every second. It wasn't long before the source of the light was revealed, and a metallic pod broke the fog layer and was rapidly falling towards the ground, as roaring engines in front of the pod were releasing there energy, attempting to slow down the pod.

"We're coming in too fast!" The female pilot announced urgently and fearfully to the three men in the back in her southern accent, as she began pulling on the control wheel harder after breaking the fog layer and seeing the strange canyon below.

"YEAH NO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Johnny yelled back at the pilot in a aggressive tone, as the entire pod was currently shaking.

"Ah hell! I had a bad feeling about using an escape pod RIGHT after the Armageddon suffered major damage! Losing the air brakes was one thing, but then having one of the front engines malfunction right as it turned on certainly fucked us!" Johnathan pointed out and complained to everyone in the escape pod, as he watch the canyon get closer and closer.

"We aren't fucked yet! We haven't even hit the surface!" Henry shouted towards Johnathan and Johnny.

The front engines on the escape pod began fluctuating a little, although these fluctuations in the engines at the moment were extremely dangerous, for every second of full speed mattered between life and death. As these fluctuations were happening, uneven thrust was emitting from the engines, which was beginning to cause the pod to begin spinning left. The pilot attempted to battle the uneven thrust by spinning the ship back to it's stable position, but the RCS thrusters stood no chance against the powerful engines that were in front of the pod. The pilot began to panic, trying to do everything in her power to compensate for the uneven thrust that was now beginning to spin the pod out of control, although it was useless. With the dark and eerie canyon getting extremely close, the pilot realized all she could do now was brace for impact and hope she and everyone else survives.

"I'm losing her! BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The pilot announced to the three soldiers in the back, panic quite clear in her voice, as the entire pod then began doing multiple barrel rolls.

Only seconds later after the pilot made that announcement, the escape pod had now entered the canyon, and as soon as it did it slammed against one of the bacteriophage shaped drills, snapping the drill into many different pieces, as the sounds of glass shattering and metal bending and tangling echoed across the kindergarten with a intense volume. The impact also made a decent sized dent in the titanium hall of the escape pod, which was now going absolutely insane after the impact with the drill, spinning at fast speeds and heading towards a huge wall of stone. Seconds later the escape pod slammed into the stone wall sideways, absolutely obliterating a large chunk of the stone wall, as it sent a ton of rocks flying towards the ground below. The escape pod now had a huge dent on it's right side, the dent pushing into the inside of the pod, as the pod was reflected off of the stone wall and sent flying downwards towards the ground. The escape pod fell down a good thirty feet before impacting against a large boulder on the ground, reflecting off of it, and then impacted the ground and sled across the dirt for about two seconds before finally stopping. The escape pod now sat silently in the kindergarten, as the kindergarten had once again fell into complete silence after it's foreign invader was dealt with. Now the dented and damaged escape pod sat silently in it's final resting place, with it's inhabitants most likely dead.

* * *

 **Earth/France/Ile-de-France/Paris/3:36 PM/October 29th/2466 C.E.**

Silence...total darkness. These are the things Johnathan heard and saw, nothing but utter silence and total darkness. But in the far distance, he thought he heard something, a plasma rife discharge...and there's another one. Then there was a very loud sound that sounded like thunder echo across this void of total darkness that he was currently in. Johnathan then realized that this was the sound of a railgun artillery cannon blasting off it's hyper sonic round, most likely destroying whatever it was aimed at with ease. The more Johnathan heard these gunshots, the more and more clear they became, and the more and more there was echoing across this void of darkness. But suddenly, Johnathan's memories began dawning back on him, and as this happened, all the gunshots became clear as day, and Johnathan began hearing many soldiers yelling orders and the sounds of many war cries. Johnathan came back to reality and opened his eyes and was greeted with his H.U.D., which detailed his shielding, weapons, grenades, heartbeat, current ammunition, and motion tracker. Currently, all the battery on his plasma rife was dead, and he currently had no more nano-batteries, making him officially out of ammo for his plasma rife. His sidearm, which was a railgun pistol that was designed by some of greatest human minds in the Terran Republic, and this gun had a full magazine, but only had two magazines left. His current shielding was at 100% and it seemed to have fully recharged awhile ago, and he currently had two frag grenades, four plasma grenades, one EMP grenade, and one quantum grenade. His heartbeat seemed rather relaxed at the moment, but was only increasing as John observed the situation around him. Johnathan was currently buried under the rubble of a building that was destroyed in this battle, and began moving certain debris out of his way. The Xyzox were currently attempting an invasion of Earth, and one of the main targets they chose for there first landing parties was in the French capital city of Paris. Although currently they were failing badly due to the fact that scientists had made a major breakthrough with there shielding tech, and they were caught completely off guard by how easily there shielding was being penetrated, and the same goes for there fleet that was currently engaged in a heated battle above Earth with the alliance fleet, which the Xyzox were currently losing.

Johnathan was pushing many pieces of debris out of his way in order to get out of the pile of debris he was currently buried in. As he was pushing debris out of the way, he began hearing two voices approaching him, there speech muffled by the large amounts of rubble currently on top of John. Johnathan then began feeling the rubble being lifted off of him, and in the process he began hearing the fight outside the pile rubble much more clearly, as well as the grunts of the people that were currently digging him out of the debris. It wasn't long before he began seeing small bits of light coming through small gaps inbetween the pieces of rubble, and a second later the piece of rubble that was on his face was lifted off of him, and Johnathan could now see the people that were digging him out, which was a Human and Krowrurc soldier. Johnathan was also exposed to the burning red skies that were filled with smoke and fire from the huge battle currently taking place.

"Yep, that's him alright." The Human soldier announced to the Krowrurc soldier, turning to his right to face him, before going back to taking the debris off Johnathan.

The debris had become light enough on Johnathan for him to get out of the pile of rubble that was on top of him, as he began moving his entire body upwards, facing only limited resistance from the rubble as it began falling off of him. The two soldiers backed up from the emerging super soldier as he threw the last remaining pieces of rubble off of him and began standing up to his full height. Only two seconds later, Johnathan was standing at his full height of 6'4 and looking at the two soldiers, with clear damage done to his armor such as small dents and a lot of scratches.

"Commander!" The Human and Krowrurc soldiers announced at the same time, as the saluted Johnathan.

"At ease men. First off thanks for getting me out of there." Johnathan thanked the two soldiers kindly, slightly smiling behind his helmet.

"No problem sir!" The Human soldier acknowledged Johnathan with a British accent, nodding his head.

"Anyways, what's the current situation." Johnathan asked the two soldiers in a questioning tone, as he began making his way out of the ruined building, dusting himself off while walking over more debris from the destroyed structure.

"First to point out sir, it took us awhile to found you in this pile of garbage. The exact time limit it took for us to find you I would say about 20 minutes." The large muscular and armored reptile that was the Krowrurc soldier pointed out to Johnathan as they navigated through the remains of the building that collapse. "As for the current situation, the Xyzox have taken major casualties and have been losing many battles all across Paris. They retreated and are now making a final standoff underneath the Eiffel Tower, where they've set up barricades and defenses on all four entrances." The Krowrurc soldier explained the situation to Johnathan, as the soldiers then made it out of the ruined building and onto the street.

"How many Xyzox are under the tower?" Johnathan asked the Krowrurc soldier in a urgent tone, as he turned around to face him.

"Over 200 sir." The Krowrurc soldier answered Johnathan rather reluctantly. "From certain reports, it seems out men are having a hard time getting them out from underneath there. The Xyzox have established such good defenses and barricades, that it's pretty much a death trap to just peak your head out." The Krowrurc announced reluctantly.

Johnathan took a deep breath and sighed. "Fucking bastards. Getting there filthy little paws all over the Iron Lady. Do we only have infantry stationed there at the moment?" Johnathan cursed the Xyzox and then asked the Krowrurc his question, looking back towards him after looking out towards the ruined and damaged structures while cursing the Xyzox.

"Yes. Although reinforcements we be arriving any minute to assist them." The Krowrurc pointed out to Johnathan, as he check his plasma rifle.

"There better be artillery, tanks, and other heavy vehicle's with these reinforcements, because that's the only way I see we'll get through the Xyzox defense without completing destroying the Eiffel Tower." Johnathan pointed out the the Krowrurc in a stern tone.

"Oh don't worry, there are. In fact look behind you." The Krowrurc told Johnathan, as he looked over his shoulder at the sight that was presented behind him.

Johnathan looked behind him to see the what the Krowrurc was talking, and the sight he saw made him grin ear to ear sinisterly. Johnathan let out a sinister chuckle as he looked at the hundreds of tanks, APC's, Assault Vehicle's, Artillery, and more infantry. Johnathan and the other two soldiers moved off the street and onto the sidewalk to allow the mass of reinforcements to go by.

"We should probably join them sir." The Krowrurc soldier announced to Johnathan, looking away from the reinforcements and towards Johnathan.

"Psssh, probably!" Johnathan announced to the Krowrurc soldier in a questioning tone, as he turned around to face the two soldiers. "Hell we're GONNA join them! It's about time we get an actual victory to be proud of in this damn war. By the way, do any one of you have extra Nano-Batteries I can use, I'm all out." Johnathan pointed out and asked the two men.

"I've got some extra's on me sir." The Human soldier announced to Johnathan, as he reached down into his ammo belt and grabbed two Nano-Batteries. The soldier then placed them into Johnathan's hand.

"Thanks soldier." Johnathan thanked the soldier, as he then put one of the nano-batteries in his ammo belt and then proceeded to put the new fresh Nano-Battery into his gun. Johnathan pressed a button on the side of his rifle to open up a small slot at the bottom of the gun, and when it opened a drained nano-battery fell out of it, which Johnathan then replaced by putting in the new nano-battery which then magnetically locked to a magnetic inside the slot. Johnathan then pressed the button on the side of the gun once more and with that the slot then closed. Too finish the process, Johnathan then pulled back on the primer on the side of the gun, which then officially put the nano-battery into the weapon's main system. As it did, lights on the gun then lit up with a bright white, which showed that Johnathan's gun was currently set to the kill setting.

"Lock and loaded." Johnathan announced to himself and the other two soldiers, as he admired the plasma rifle.

"And here's three more Commander." The Krowrurc soldier announced to Johnathan as he pulled out three nano-batteries from his ammo belt and held his hand out towards Johnathan.

"Oh, well I'm pretty sure two would have done the job but if you insist." Johnathan told the Krowrurc soldier, as he grabbed the three nano-batteries and put them in his ammo belt.

"Don't worry Commander, I've got much more on me." The Krowrurc soldier told Johnathan with a sly grin.

"Why I'm I not surprised." Johnathan said rather blankly, as he relaxed his stance.

"You really shouldn't be." The Krowrurc soldier told Johnathan smugly, earning a chuckle from Johnathan and the other soldier.

"Anyways, ready to make history." Johnathan asked the two soldiers, as he looked out towards the damaged Eiffel Tower in the distance.

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers acknowledged Johnathan, saluting in the process.

"Then let's move!" Johnathan ordered the two, as they then began following the reinforcements towards the Eiffel Tower to win and finally put an end to the Battle of Paris.

But suddenly, before Johnathan could walk any farther, everything around him, from the building, to the tanks, to the people, and pretty much everything began disappearing for his sight, instead being replaced with the familiar sight of a black empty void. Johnathan began to panic, as he watched the whole world around him disappear right in front of his eyes. Johnathan began shouting out to the all the other soldiers in a clear state of panic, only to see they completely ignored him and continued disappearing like nothing was wrong. Seconds later, Johnathan's entire world was replaced with familiar black void of emptiness, hearing absolutely nothing, not even his own breathing or heartbeat. But then, Johnathan heard a voice in the distance say something, although he couldn't make it out due to how quiet it was. But a few seconds later, he heard the voice again, clearly feminine in nature, and it called out a pretty weird statement towards him.

 _ **REVIVAL ATTEMPT FAILED! ATTEMPTING TO COMPENSATE! ACTIVATING DEFIBRILLATOR!**_

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Prime Kindergarten/10:02 PM/March 11th/2015 C.E.**

Johnathan suddenly felt a high voltage electric shock course through his entire body, his nerve cells responding to the shock with great pain, and causing his limbs to spasm from the electric shock. Johnathan's eyes shot wide open from the pain the electric shock brought him and took a deep breath from the pain, but also because it felt like he hadn't breathed for years. Johnathan exhaled and then took a few more ragged breaths while coughing in the process, to busy trying to get air to realize his surroundings.

 _ **"REVIVAL ATTEMPT SUCCESSFUL! WELCOME BACK COMMANDER REED!"**_ The computer in Johnathan's armor announced to him in a feminine voice, as it then brought his H.U.D. back up.

The familiar voice was enough to bring Johnathan back to his senses, his memories coming back to him, as he then began looking around at his surroundings. Johnathan realized that he was still strapped into his seat by the restraint that was currently up against his body, keeping him trapped in his seat. Johnathan also noted that the interior of the escape pod was extremely damaged, from the huge dent in the wall, to the many sparking wires hanging from the roof, and the wires on the ground. But one of the things that Johnathan noted most of all, was that Henry and Johnny were setting in the seats on the right side of the escape pod, and the huge dent in the hull of the pod was directly behind them, and the two men looked limp and lifeless. Johnathan leaned forward a little bit to look down the rows of seats and towards the pilot and was greeted with the same sight, the pilot looked limp and lifeless, with her body hung to the right and her arm hanging over the edge of the chair. Johnathan could only find out if they were truly dead if he got out of this damn seat, and with that in mind, Johnathan began pushing the restraint upwards only to found out it was jammed. Johnathan then began pushing up harder onto the restraint, using all of his strength on it, and as soon as he did that, the restraint not only unjammed, but broke as it came off of it's hinge's and clanked against the roof with the sound of metal against metal. Johnathan sometimes forgot how strong he actually was, despite being a genetically modified super soldier for quite a while. Johnathan stood up to his full height with the restraint still in hand, but then turned around back towards his seat to put to destroyed restraint on the seat. With that now taken care of, Johnathan then turned around to face the two limp soldiers, planning to find out if they were truly dead or not.

Johnathan opened up one of the pouches on a vest he wore over his suit of armor, and pulled out a scanning device and then proceeded to flip it open, which revealed a screen that activated when the device was flipped open, and many buttons that did many things to the device. Johnathan pressed a few buttons on the device which would allow him to view any damage done to a body structure, from muscle damage, bone damage, brain damage, nerve damage, etc. Johnathan started with Henry, as he began waving the device up an down his body, a blue light emitting from the device and traveling up and down Henry, scanning his body for any damage as the sensors made a wavy beeping sound effect as they scanned Henry. Only a few seconds later, results from the scans began appearing on the screen, detailing all the damage that had been done to Henry. The results that were presented on the screen showed a single fatal injury on Henry, his neck was snapped, and this most have happened when the escape pod hit the stone wall and made a huge dent into the pod. Confirming Henry K.I.A., Johnathan moved onto Johnny, and not surprising, he found the same fatal injury on Johnny, a snapped neck. Seeing these results come in on the screen caused Johnathan to close his eyes and sigh in frustration. Now with Henry AND Johnny K.I.A., there was only one person left to check, and that was the pilot. Johnathan moved away from the dead bodies of the two soldiers and began navigating through the ruined pod and towards the pilot. It didn't take long before Johnathan navigated his way through the pod and towards the front of it, where the control panel and the pilot resided. Just by looking at the pilot's current position, Johnathan already knew she was dead, her head was currently impaled into one of the handles on the control wheel, the handle going through where her nose would be, and up towards her brain. Blood could still he seen glibly freely out of her skull and onto the handle on the control. Johnathan wasn't really affected by the sight at all, pretty much becoming numb to such bloody sights after decades of fighting in the bloodiest war in galactic history, and sights like this we're quite common. But sights like these never cease to send shivers down John's spine. Now that the pilot was K.I.A., this left Johnathan completely alone in a completely alternate universe, on a completely alternate Earth that was totally different geologically. The only place that Johnathan could call for help from was thousands of miles away, and is most likely going to be crawling with Xyzox soon. Johnathan was not looking forward to this, he had no idea what could be out there waiting for him, hostile or friendly, and he was supposed to be on a diplomatic mission to warn the government's of the world about the damn Xyzox. Johnathan took a deep breath and exhaled, this was currently a lot for him to take in, if Jefferson and all of the Armageddon's crew fails to defeat the Xyzox Queen...then the entire galaxy, if not now the entire future of the multiverse will be depending on him! But right now that wasn't important, what was important was at the moment was finding out exactly where he was and how they hell he'll get out of this place.

Before he left however, Johnathan grabbed the necklace that at the end of it held the dogtags of the pilot and undid it, wanting to hold on to them for when he gets back to his universe to honor this woman's death. Johnathan looked down at the pilots dogtags and saw her name.

"Elizabeth Brown. Rest in Peace." Johnathan told the dead body of Elizabeth Brown in a whisper, as he then turned around and began navigating his way through the pod towards Henry and Johnny, where he will collect there dogtags too.

Johnathan then approached the dead bodies of the two men, as he did the same thing to them as he did to Elizabeth. He undid the necklace that was keeping the dogtags around there neck and pulled them off there necks. Johnathan now held the dogtags of Elizabeth Brown, Henry Johnson, and Johnny Get. Johnathan put the dogtags in one of the empty pouches on his vest, and once he did that he looked back towards the lifeless corpses of Henry and Johnny.

"Rest in Peace you two." Johnathan told the two dead bodies, before he then picked up Johnny's wrist and proceeded to open up his H.C.P.

It was a normal precaution that after a soldier was killed and the squadron was currently in a location that was far away from any Alliance outpost to call for help or too retrieve the body, that all files and data on the soldiers H.C.P. was to be deleted and erased to ensure that any valuable data didn't get into enemy hands. Johnathan opened up Johnny's H.C.P. and navigated through many options and settings before he finally found what he was looking for, the 'delete all files' button. Johnathan pressed the button on the hardlight screen and a message popped up on the screen saying that if he was certain if he wanted to delete all files on the H.C.P. and to make sure the files cannot be retrieved. Johnathan was certain he wanted to do this and pressed the 'yes' button, and within seconds all files on Johnny's H.C.P. had been erased from history. Johnathan then proceeded to do the same with Henry's and Elizabeth's H.C.P.'s, deleting and erasing all data and making sure they couldn't be retrieved. Johnathan finished up with Elizabeth's H.C.P., and with that he closed her H.C.P. and put her arm back into the position it was in, before turning around to navigate through the ruined escape pod and towards the exit of the pod. As Johnathan reached the end of the escape pod, he was greeted by the sliding doors that had many cracks in the windows that were on it and damaged was quite visible to the doors themselves. The right sliding door was slightly cricked due to the massive impact the right side of the pod took when it came in for it's crash landing, and the left door looked mostly fine. Johnathan entered certain commands into a small panel on the wall near the sliding doors that would would open sliding doors of the escape pod and allow John to exit. But sadly when Johnathan entered the command to open the doors into the panel, the only thing that happened was the left door opened only halfway, while the right door didn't even budge. With the doors barley even budging from there positions, Johnathan realized that he would have to get them open manually by prying them open. Johnathan position both of his hands on the two doors and prepared to pry them open, and soon he began applying force onto the doors, the sounds of broken mechanic's inside the door slots falling down, coming lose, and even breaking. Finally after a couple seconds of prying open the doors, the doors finally succumbed to Johnathan's strength, as they finally opened and allowed Johnathan passage into the outside world.

Johnathan took a moment to stand in his current position in the escape pod to look at the eerie sight that was presented in front of him. This entire canyon or whatever it was, Johnathan didn't really get a good look at it when they were crashing, was filled with a very thick fog that could he could see everywhere he looked. He saw strange he would say drills that were shaped like the bacteriophage virus littered across the area in many different positions across the stone walls. Johnathan made sure to take note that these drill did not look like a human design, but how the hell can he be saying that when he's in a alternative universe, on a alternative Earth! Hell for all he knew, humans in this universe had three arms for god's sake! Off that topic, Johnathan also noted that that the entire area he was currently in looked almost "dead", like the entire area had been sucked of all it's life force, AKA, all of it's minerals and valuable resources, only leaving the stone behind. Johnathan had seen a sight much like this not so long ago on a Xyzox mining planet, where the entire area was dull and lifeless as all of it's valuable resources had been removed by the Xyzox mining drills, leaving only the stone behind this giving it it's dead and lifeless look. This sight alone was bringing back some bad memories for Johnathan, some memories that he'd rather leave buried. Johnathan shook his head and figured he better find a way out of this eerie place and stop standing here admiring it's disturbing sights.

Johnathan moved his right leg forward and a second later his foot was placed on the ground, as Johnathan had now officially taken his first step into a completely unknown environment and world. Johnathan was quick to move his left leg out of the escape pod and was now completely standing on the dead stone that was everywhere in the area. It seemed as if he was walking on the moon, everything was so silent, eerie, desolate...dead. The systems on his H.U.D. also took note that there was a small wind currently going through the valley, but Johnathan could also hear it rushing past him gently...almost like a ghost. Not only was there a ghostly wind rushing gently thought the area, giving it a more haunting feel, the whole region was almost pitch black, mostly due to it being night but Johnathan hadn't experienced a night this dark on Earth ever before in his life, and to prove this while they were coming down everything seemed much brighter before they entered this eerie place...of course Johnathan saw the brightness of the night after the escape pod stopped lighting up like a fireball. When Johnathan looked up towards the sky he saw nothing but mere blackness, no moon, no stars, no planets, nothing. Johnathan due the conclusion that the thick layer of fog was most likely casting the the entire region into a darker night. With a single thought, Johnathan had activated the night vision in his helmet, granting him a more lit up view of the eerie place. When he activated his night vision, Johnathan then noticed that all over the walls of this place were humanoid shapes engraved- no CUT into the stone. It looked as if someone thought it was a good idea to drew possibly hundreds of human shaped figures on the walls, and then cut them out, but making them like 2 or 3 feet thick! Moving on from that, Johnathan also realized that the drill the escape pod crashed into while on it's collision course was laying down on the ground completely destroyed at least twenty feet away. But before going to investigate the strange drill, Johnathan figured it was a good idea to make a Field Report due to his current situation.

Johnathan pulled up his arm near his chest and pressed the button on his wrist that opened up the small slot on top of his wrist, which revealed the hardlight projector that would project his H.C.P. Johnathan then pressed the other button on the side of his wrist that was next to the one that opened the slot on his wrist, and in return projected his H.C.P., and Johnathan was quick to navigate through the H.C.P. by sliding his finger across the hardlight. After a few seconds, Johnathan managed to navigate his way towards his audio logs (which were in many different separate files due to him having a lot of them) and pressed the button that allowed him to create a new audio log. When Johnathan press the button, he was brought to a screen that was quite simple, there was rectangular box that inside of it held a straight line near the bottom of the rectangular that showed how powerful the sound frequencies were coming from the speaker, or the thing the the user desired to record, and three buttons beneath the rectangular that said 'pause', 'begin', and 'unpause'. Johnathan prepared for what he was going to say into the recording, and once he was ready he took a breath a pressed the begin button, soon to be replaced with the stop button.

"Field Report, month unknown, day unknown, year 2015 C.E. You heard me correctly, I'll all be explained in this report. Everything was going fine and according to plan, after the battle of Vuoyama, I was to meet back up at the Armageddon and waited for our next move on the Orellius system. After two days of waiting, Ship Master Hoymuquar was ready to engage the assault on the Xyzox homeworld of Xuwhypso and ready to end this war once and for all. When we arrived, we were met with little resistance from Xyzox fleet, or what remained of it, and proceeded to destroy to fleet and secure orbital superiority over the planet, where we would then proceed to invade the planet and kill the Xyzox Queen. Although things turned out for the worst...as they always do. The Xyzox queen attempted an escape from Xuwhypso with her bodyguards right behind her, in which she succeeded at escaping. Although before she could get away, Ship Master Hoymuquar ordered the Armageddon to pursue the Xyzox queen, which we did without question. Although the way the queen escaped is when things begin getting weird, the queen escaped Xuwhypso by traveling through a wormhole that was deployed by her ship, and as the Alliance knows, the Xyzox aren't capable of creating a wormhole. Despite this, we followed the queen through the wormhole and made it just in time before it closed...but where the wormhole lead us is something I'm still questioning myself at this moment. When we exited exited the wormhole, we were greeted with a very strange sight, I would say it was space but it wasn't, there was clouds everywhere in this starry void that we're made of Methanol and Boric Acid, according to data from the Armageddon's scanners, and there was these strange beams of Quantum energy and Dark Matter branching off from a spherical central point. The entire region of space also wasn't mapped and was filled with a very thin atmosphere, although too thin to breathe without any life support. The queen seemed to have an interest in these beams and wanted to find out where they lead, but while scanning them she found a small unidentified construct moving within the beams, which she immediately transported onboard. But while scanning these beams we came upon a horrifying discovery...according to the data we received, these beams were some kind of portals...and these portals lead to another universe. While I don't know the specifics of the data our science officer, or how she was able to determine it lead to another universe, but before we could ask questions, the queen proceeded to move away from the beams and then opened up a wormhole to this other universe. Her motives behind going to this other universe are still unknown. We proceeded to chase her down, and once we arrived on the other side of the portal we were greeted with a familiar yet unfamiliar sight...it was Earth, but it's geological appearance was far off from the Earth in our universe that we're familiar with. As for the current date, Lieutenant Williams found out while we were overlooking this parallel Earth, that all the stars around the Sol System, are currently in there positions as they were in 542 years ago, this putting us in the year 2015 C.E., the early 21st century. We then spotted the queen and her bodyguard bombarding the United States in the states of Maryland or Delaware. After destroying the queen's bodyguards, the Armageddon and the queen's ship engaged in a heated battle above Earth, so heated that the Armageddon was heavily damaged when the queen's ship exploded in a massive explosion. The Armageddon began chasing after a small escape craft the queen took to avoid her death on the ship, while Captain Jefferson ordered me and two other soldiers to warn this parallel Humanity about the threat of the Xyzox in case Jefferson and the Armageddon's crew failed to kill the queen. Me and the two other soldiers, Henry Johnson and Johnny Get, took an escape pod to get off the Armageddon and down towards Earth, although our escape pod experience major malfunctions while on it's way down here. These malfunctions were enough kill Henry, Johnny, and Elizabeth, our pilot when we crashed landed on the surface, leaving me as the sole survivor. I'm now currently outside the escape pod in a place that looks similar to a Xyzox Mining Planet after many years of being mined, dead, desolate, eerie, and disturbing in appearance. I don't know how long I'll be stranded here on this parallel Earth, but in the meantime I'll be making these Field Reports everyday to keep the a record of everything that happened here once I do get back to the Alliance. But until the Xyzox queen lies dead, I'm not going anywhere...and I hope to god that Jefferson and the Armageddon's crew can kill the queen, if not...then the fate of possibly the entire multiverse will rest on me...I hope it doesn't come to that. Commander Reed out." Johnathan then pressed the end button on the hardlight screen, which finally ended his long ass field report.

Johnathan always tended to get to much into detail about events that happened when doing a Field Report, and sometimes it annoyed him a lot. After Johnathan pressed the end button on the hardlight screen, another screen popped up on the screen saying what folder did he want to save the audio log in, but instead of pressing one of the many files, Johnathan instead pressed the button that allowed him to create a new folder, which he titled 'Field Reports on My Time in a Batshit Insane Universe'. Johnathan chuckled slightly at the name he chose for the folder, already knowing that everything he was going to experience here in this alternative universe was certain to be fucking insane. With the Field Report finally saved in his new folder, Johnathan pressed the button to disable the H.C.P. and then press the button to close the small slot on his wrist.

Johnathan lowered his left arm that had the H.C.P. on and began reaching for his plasma rifle on his back with his right arm. He grabbed the grip of the rifle and began pulling off it's magnetic sealings, and soon it detached from it's magnetic sealing, as Johnathan then lifted it over his head and then grabbed onto the front of the rifle with his left hand, leaving him in a relaxed yet battle ready posture with his plasma rifle near his stomach, as Johnathan then flipped a switch on the deadly rifle which caused lights on the gun to glow a bright yellow, indicating that the gun was set to the kill setting. The haunting and ghostly wind blew a little bit harder on the super soldier, as he looked towards the large wreckage of the bacteriophage shaped drills that resided on the ground.

Johnathan began walking across the dead pitch black stone landscape and towards the drill that had been destroyed by the impact with the escape pod, as the stone underneath him seemed to almost turn to dust whenever he walked one step forward, indicating that this place has been in this condition for quite sometime now. Johnathan analyzed the the condition of the place as he looked through his night vision, wondering just how old this place might be. His questions were soon to be answered however, as he finally approached the drill after his twenty foot walk. Now that Johnathan was in front of the drill, he now truly saw just how big this machine actually was, despite in being shattered into two separate pieces, one of these pieces alone looked fairly large. Johnathan took a look at the size of the drills, while John had seen MUCH bigger drills in his lifetime, it always seemed to amaze him when a drill was larger then his entire body. Johnathan removed his left hand from the rifle and proceeded to open the pouch on his vest that held his scanning device, while he rested his right arm to his side, with the rifle in his right hand. Johnathan then pulled out the scanning device and flipped it open, revealing many buttons and controls on the device. Johnathan then proceed to wave the scanner across the largest drill on the drill head, as the blue light emitted from the device and waved across the drill, as the device made a wavy beeping sound as the scanners did there work. Within a few seconds, a small digital model of the drill appeared on the screen of the scanner, as it listed the compensation of it, it's age, it's atomic number, and details such as that.

"Let's see what secrets you hold big guy." Johnathan said to the inanimate drill, looking up towards it before looking down at the scanning device. "Compensation of the drill...a large mix of tungsten- wait a minute! This is the same material used on Krowrurc ships in the beginning of the galactic war!" Johnathan spoke in a surprised tone at seeing this material completely making up the drill, for this material was very hard to make and requires very complicated science to get it to it's full structural capacity. This material was famous for being able to withstand ridiculous temperatures and take one hell of a beating before giving in to whatever was shooting at it. Today Krowrurc ships are equipped with Neutronium Armor, as well as every other ship in the Alliance. Neutronium is probably some of the most toughest armor in the universe, be able to withstand fucking RIDICULOUS temperatures, and seemed nearly unbreakable.

Johnathan made sure to save the data of the drills compensation before moving on to the rest of the drill. Johnathan moved onto the center of the drill, well the two half's of the center. The first thing Johnathan noted was that there seemed to be giant rubies on the ground, the second was there seemed to be some kind of liquid like substance on the ground, leaking out of a tube that was in the drill. Johnathan approached the liquid and began taking scans of it, the blue light waving over it and the device making it's wavy beeping sound effects as the scans did there work. Once the result came in on the screen, Johnathan was absolutely baffled at what was presented. He had never seen anything like this before in all of his years of living, but despite all the unknown crap and anomalies popping up everywhere withing the liquid, Johnathan noticed something very strange within this liquid...it looked like some kind of genetic code or something was within this liquid. Johnathan began making farther scans into the genetic code, and what he unraveled was that the genetic code within this liquid, even if it was one, it was far too scattered and distorted to be even considered a genetic code. This liquid would need to be studied more when he had the proper tools to do so. The other things within in this liquid included many different chemicals and reactants that seemed rather strange and almost artificially made. With all these results, Johnathan pulled out a small test tube out of one of his pouches, brought it to the floor, and scooped up some of the liquid into the test tube before putting a cap on it and putting back into his pouch. As for the reason why Johnathan carried small test tubes around with him was because during the times of the war, he was assisting in the research for the use of chemical weapons on Xyzox troops, and since he was always on the front lines and one of the best soldiers the Alliance has got, scientists called him up one day to help them collect blood samples, skin samples, bone samples, and so on from dead Xyzox troops. After years of doing this, Johnathan felt now as if he could enter battle without them for some reason.

Johnathan was now going to start scanning the humanoid shaped figures in the stone, finding out if he can find something within them. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for, but just something that may give him a clue as to why there here. But before Johnathan could even begin scanning the humanoid shaped in the rocks, Johnathan heard what sounded like the screaming of a zombie hoard out of some zombie movie or something off in the distance. As soon as Johnathan heard that noise, he immediately flipped his scanner closed and put it back into his pouch at incredible speeds, and then proceeded raise the plasma rifle up to his chin, as he grabbed onto the gun with both hands and was now aiming down the sights of his plasma rifle towards the direction where the screaming came from, which was in the direction of the escape pod. The transition from completely vulnerable to a battle ready stance only took Johnathan 1.5 seconds. As Johnathan aimed down the sights of his plasma rifle, the sight that he saw made him cringe in absolute disgust.

Currently approaching of Johnathan was truly the definition of the word abomination. Approaching him was what looked a failed lab experiment, science gone wrong, as the thing had purple skin, brown skin, and light green skin. It's torso was basically just an oval, with thirteen razor sharp teeth in the center of the oval. There was also six other legs coming out of the sides of it's oval shaped torso, with two on it's right side having the purple skin, while the remaining four legs were colored with the brown skin, as well as the rest of it's torso. Finally behind it, there was a green arm in the place where a tail should be. The abomination wasn't alone however, as five other abominations that were all missed up in there own followed right behind the abomination Johnathan first spotted. The large abomination that Johnathan first spotted was currently approaching him on two of it's legs, as it raised out it's other arms in an attempt to look intimidating, which had no effect on Johnathan. Johnathan knew what he had to do at this moment, as he took aim at the abominations razor sharp teeth and prepared to fire.

"The peace can never truly last can it?" Johnathan asked no one in particular, as he prepared to open fire on the failed science experiment. "Go back to hell where you belong you sick abomination!" Johnathan shouted at the abomination that was approaching him, as he then pulled the trigger on the plasma rifle.

The sound that was created from the plasma bolt exiting the barrel of the plasma rifle echoed within a large radius of the kindergarten, and it sounded like a wavy, splashy, and deep crackling electricity all combined into one noise, giving it a quite intimidating sound. The whole area around the clear white blazing hot 10,000 degree plasma bolt that was heading towards it's target, lit up like a Christmas tree that had some lights that would likely light up the whole living room and was almost blinding to look at. After a second, the blazing hot plasma bolt hit it's target, as it burned right through the beast's teeth, leaving a huge, flaming, and melting circular hole in the center of all of his teeth, and the plasma bolt finally stopped in his month, impacting the eye before dissipating. The eye in the beast's mouth where the plasma bolt hit lit on fire and began devouring it's eye and flesh, as the fire spread through it's mouth.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!** " The abomination screamed at the top of it's lungs in immense pain, while it then moved it's other arms towards it's mouth in pain, as the fire spread within it's mouth and devoured it's flesh and eye like a hungry beast, as the abomination stared glitching and distorting slightly but went unnoticed by John.

The other abominations that were following the one that was currently being set on fire, stopped moving towards Johnathan in a fearful hesitation, as they watch there leader burning alive right in front of them. Drips of molten teeth began dripping into the beast's mouth, as the molten drips then set more of it's flesh on fire where it hit, putting the creature in farther in pain and making it's screams of pain even louder. The sight that was presented in front of Johnathan was something straight out of a horror movie. The abomination's entire mouth was now on fire and the fire began spreading out of it's mouth, burning more of it's flesh. Johnathan could see a eye within it's mouth that was melting away right in front of his eyes and it was quite a disturbing sight to see something like that. Finally there was the blazing yellow glow coming out of it's mouth, making look like a demon out of hell. Getting tired of hearing the things screams of pain, Johnathan shot another plasma bolt out of his plasma rifle towards the the abominations upper left arm. When the plasma bolt hit, the flesh around the impact site of the arm was lit on fire, as the new fire began devouring the flesh on it's arm. The creature stuttered backwards when the plasma bolt hit it's arm, and it's screams of pain only got louder as the new fire devoured it's flesh. Suddenly a strange sight was presented for Johnathan, the creature that was currently being burned alive began distorting and glitching as if it's form was disappearing. Since Johnathan was looking at it more carefully now, he also noted that the fire that was currently spreading across it's flesh, didn't seem to be melting it, but only changing the color. The fire acted on the beast like it was some sort of hardlight projection. Then suddenly the creature erupted into a green, purple, brown, and cyan gas, and the only thing that seemed to be left of it was a lump of three crystals that fell to the ground, one of the crystals being teal, the other red, and the other grey. Johnathan raised his eyebrow at the sight of the lump of crystals, lowering his rifle, completely puzzled as to where they came from. But Johnathan realized that he couldn't look at it any longer, as there was currently more of these abominations approaching him. Johnathan brought his plasma rifle back up towards him, and aimed down the sights of the guns towards where the other abominations were, only to be greeted with peculiar sight. The abominations backed up in fear when Johnathan aimed his plasma rifle towards them, looking completely terrified that they were next to suffer from Johnathan's plasma rifle. Seeing that these things were showing some form of intelligence, Johnathan decided to take advantage of the situation.

"You want to end up like your friend over here freaks!" Johnathan shouted towards the abominations in a intimidating and stern tone, as the abominations backed up farther in fear. "RUN! RUN FORREST RUN!" Johnathan yelled his order to the abominations while quoting a famous line, shooting the ground next to them as they began cowering in fear, running for the hills.

Johnathan watched them running away in absolute fear, as he lowered his rifle and chucked slightly. "From that day on, if I was going somewhere, I was running." Johnathan said sarcastically, while mimicking Forrest Gump.

With the hostiles dealt with, Johnathan turned back towards the object that puzzled him greatly, the lump of crystals. Johnathan turned towards the crystals and began walking towards it, before crouching to pick it. Johnathan then stood back up with the lump of crystals in his hand, observing it with great detail before pulling out his scanner to scan it. The lump of crystals certainly was a strange sight, one of the crystals on it was red, other being teal, and the other being grey. Seeing as that was pretty much Johnathan could observe with his eyes, Johnathan put his rifle back on his back while holding the crystals, and then opened up the pouch on his vest and pulled out his scanning device. Johnathan flipped open the scanning device, entered a few commands in to it before beginning to wave the device over the lump of crystals as a blue light waved over the crystals sending back data, as awavy beeping noise emitting from the device as the scanners did there work. The scanning of the crystals was taking quite some time, and quite too long for just a lump of crystals, as at least thirty seconds have already passed. Johnathan was extremely confused on why the scan of something as simple as a lump of rocks was taking so long, and in order for a scan to take this long meant whatever was being scanned was complex. After a minute of scanning the crystals, the scan was finally complete and Johnathan began receiving the data on the screen, and the results were shocking. Johnathan eyes opened wide open as he look over the data from the "SIMPLE" lump of crystals that was currently in his hand. If the scans were correct, then this lump of crystals was as complex as an Artificial Intelligence, if not MORE complex. These crystals acted as a hardlight projector that would project some sort of form, but Johnathan had never seen a hardlight projector this advanced before in his life, and that's quite a statement since the hardlight projector that projected his H.C.P. was the most advanced hardlight projector in the galaxy. But this things hardlight projecter was fucking LIGHT-YEARS ahead of what the Alliance OR the even the damn Xyzox have ever created. This thing's projector made Xyzox and Alliance projector look like fucking potatoes, and that's not an understatement. According to the scans, this thing was capable of projecting a being that had full artificial intelligence, working organs, and working muscles, and all of this was made of damn hardlight! But the thing that surprised him the most is that it was capable of creating these organs or whatever at will. The thing was also capable of creating hardlight bones, but that could easily be done by the Xyzox and the Alliance. Finally, there was all sorts of different energies and chemicals within these crystals that seemed to allow all these functions to take place. But while looking at the data, Johnathan found something else out, these crystals seemed incomplete, damaged, and looked like they were attached by force. This information boggled Johnathan's mind even farther, if this thing was only partially complete, then how complicated was a completed one? Johnathan didn't even want to think how complicated it would be if it was fully complete, but he knew it would be VERY complex. But while looking over the data, Johnathan saw that this "machine" seemed to be regenerating from the damage Johnathan inflicted on to it. So with this in mind, Johnathan put away his scanning device and dropped the crystals on the ground, before grabbing the plasma rifle off his back.

Johnathan then grabbed the plasma rifle with both of his hands and aimed down the sights, aiming at the lump of crystals. Johnathan then pulled the trigger without hesitation, the sound of the plasma rifle firing echoing across the entire area. The 10,000 degree plasma bolt flew put of the plasma rifle and hit the crystals directly, turning the lump of crystals into nothing but molten remains of it's former self. Any remains of the intelligence that was within the crystals was now officially dead, as it's molten remains sat on the glowing red-white stone beneath it, smoking. Johnathan stopped aiming down the sights and lowered his weapon, as he admired the sight of the molten material of the crystals beginning to melt the stone even farther beneath it. After that little incident Johnathan just had, he figured it would the best time to get moving and find a way out of this valley, canyon, or whatever it was and find his way towards human civilization to warn them of the Xyzox threat. Johnathan we'll just have to take more scans of this area on the go, because the escape pod's crash certainly brought some attention to whatever inhabited this area, and he didn't plan to stick around any farther. So Johnathan began walking back the way he came and towards a vast pathway that was filled with more of those drills and humanoid carvings in the stone wall that was in front of the escape pod. Johnathan walked back towards the escape pod and took one last look into the escape pod, looking at the lifeless corpses of Henry, Johnny, and Elizabeth occupying the pod, before turning away from the sight and going around the escape pod to begin his journey farther into this eerie place...with no other assistance but the weapons he carried.

Other then that...Johnathan walked the path all alone and isolated from any contact with the Alliance.

* * *

 **Hope you're enjoying the concept of this story so far. Anyways make sure to leave a review on the story, I always appreciate the feedback. Also if you spot ANY errors in the Crystal Gems personality, make sure to let me know. Also to note that the plasma rifle sounds like the EL-16 Blaster Rifle when fired. It's the gun Poe Dameron uses in the beginning of the Force Awakens. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Contact

**Earth**

 **United States**

 **Delmarva**

 **Prime Kindergarten**

 **10:09 PM**

 **March 11th**

 **2015 C.E.**

* * *

 **2 Minute Earlier...**

Garnet and Amethyst were currently walking through the pitch black darkness that covered all of the Kindergarten due to the sheet of thick and dense fog that covered the entire Kindergarten, preventing barley any moonlight from getting in. Garnet and Amethyst currently walked through the darkness with there gems emitting light from them much like a flashlight would, as light from there gems guided them through the pitch black pathways of the Kindergarten. Although it was quite difficult to see through nothing but a stream of light, with the rest of there surroundings being nothing but pitch blackness. This put both Amethyst and Garnet on high alert, as them only being able to see with the light emitting from there gems clearly left them at a disadvantage if they were to be attacked suddenly. Other then that, Garnet and Amethyst had been completely silent towards each other, only speaking when they had to decide which way to go, or discussing where the pod could have went in the Kindergarten. But in the silence, Amethyst had been in her mind thinking about the recent events that took place and possibilities on what could happen when they meet this alien or whatever it was. Amethyst had drawn the conclusion that this alien would most likely attack them on sight, if this alien had been a prisoner on the giant Homeworld ship. But thinking about the ships and the whole situation that played out between them, Amethyst was once again brought back to a thought that she thought of not to long ago. What if the ships that bombarded Earth weren't from Homeworld? In fact what if the ships that bombarded Earth weren't Gem ships at all and were ships that belonged and were made by some completely unknown alien race? As unlikely as it sounded, it's definitely a possibility. But then again why would some aliens just decide to stop by Earth and simply begin bombing it like crazy? It just didn't add up, but if that were the case then the aliens had to have some sort of motive behind bombing Earth. Amethyst couldn't really think of really any reason why a random alien empire would decide to come to Earth and begin bombing it, so Amethyst decided to present her crazy theory to Garnet.

"Hey Garnet." Amethyst called out to Garnet, whispering slightly so she wouldn't bring any attention towards them.

Amethyst's voice caught Garnet slightly off guard because she had gotten so use to nothing but silence and from time to time a breeze of wind. "What's wrong Amethyst?" Garnet asked Amethyst in a alerted tone, stopping in place, thinking that she spotted or heard something while she looked around the surrounding area attempting to find what Amethyst had spotted or heard.

"Geez Garnet chill out. I was only trying to ask you a question." Amethyst said to Garnet in a shocked tone, as she looked up towarecho which showed looked down towards Amethyst and sighed. "Now is not the best time to be asking questions Amethyst." Garnet told Amethyst in her blank tone.

"Yeah, but it has something to do with all this." Amethyst told Garnet, as she opened up her arms wide, pointing out there current surrounding.

Garnet thought for a moment while looking at her before drawing her conclusion. "Fine, what's your question?" Garnet asked Amethyst in her blank tone, with a slight tint of annoyance in it.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound weird but...what if we're not dealing with Peridot at the moment? Or what if we're not even dealing with Homeworld but instead some freaky aliens who decided to take a stop at Earth?" Amethyst presented her question to Garnet, as she did some motions with her hands.

"Amethyst that's very unlikely. I doubt an alien civilization would decide to come to Earth and begin bombing the surface of the planet for no apparent reason. Also what could a space faring civilization gain from Earth and Humanity?" Garnet pointed out towards Amethyst, as she spoke with a calm, organized, and blank voice.

Suddenly, Amethyst thought of a reason why an alien civilization would come to Earth. "Perhaps they're here for Earth's resources! I mean they did just start firing at Earth for no reason, and they seemed to be targeting Empire City the most!" Amethyst pointed out her sudden revelation to Garnet, quite positive with her point.

The point Amethyst made seemed to put Garnet in a state of thinking, as Garnet thought about Amethyst's point deeply before coming to a conclusion. "That could actually be a good reason for an alien invasion. Also the ships were targeting Empire City the most, suggesting that they would want Humanity out of there way." Garnet spoke her thoughts out loud, as she looked down and put her hand on her chin.

"Exactly! I mean If I was an alien and I wanted to steal a planet's resources and there so happened to be intelligent life on it, I would want them gone and out of my way before taking the resources." Amethyst supposed her point.

"And that's very similar to what the Diamonds did to Humanity when they planned to colonize Earth." Garnet related the Gem War to Amethyst's theory. "You make a good point. If this is the case, we should be on the look out for any unknown creature's." Garnet explained to Amethyst, as she came up from her thinking position and looked towards Amethyst. "But we still need to take the threat of it being Homeworld seriously."

"Right. For all we know it could all just be-" Suddenly Amethyst was silenced by Garnet shushing her.

"Do you hear that?" Garnet asked Amethyst, making sure to whisper so Amethyst could hear.

Amethyst stopped any sort of movement she was making and listen very closely to here surroundings. A small breeze rushed by, which caused her and Garnet to hear nothing but the rushing air, but after it cleared, both gems heard something very faintly in the distance.

"Is that screaming?" Amethyst asked Garnet while whispering, slightly horrified as the screams sounded as if they were begging for mercy and the individual was in immense pain.

"I'm not sure, but it certainly sounds like it." Garnet acknowledged Amethyst while whispering, as she listened closely.

Suddenly, the sound of some strange discharge that sounded wavy, splashy, and had a deep electric noise in the background of it, echoed all across the Kindergarten much louder then what sounded like screams, which we're coming in the same direction as the sound of the discharge. After the noise of the discharge, the screams only got louder and painful, as the noise could clearly be identified as screaming now.

"That's screaming alright..." Garnet said to Amethyst in a disturbed tone, as she listened to the person or whoever being most likely murdered.

Then suddenly the screams stopped, and we're now replaced with the silence Garnet and Amethyst had become use too after walking through the Kindergarten for awhile. Amethyst was about to say something to Garnet, before she was interrupted by the sound of another discharge and then a voice ordering someone to do something in the same direction where the screaming was coming from.

" _Run! Run Forrest run!"_ The mysterious voice ordered a person named Forrest to run, as the ordered echoed faintly across the Kindergarten.

"We need to get over there, now!" Garnet announced to Amethyst, as she began running down the pathway, hoping to get to the source of the voice as soon as possible.

"Right! Right behind you!" Amethyst acknowledged Garnet, as she began running towards her, catching up with her.

Garnet and Amethyst began running at incredible speeds through the pathways of the Kindergarten, attempting to navigate through the Kindergarten so they could get to the point of origin of the sounds. Although they couldn't keep up with there incredible speeds due to how dark everything was and only being able to see through the stream of light there gems we're providing. There was also the fact that they didn't know exactly where they were going, and they had to stop at points when the path branched off into multiple points and decide which way would most likely lead them to the point of origin of the sounds. After about three minutes of navigating through the dark, eerie, and twisted pathways of the Kindergarten, Garnet and Amethyst had finally arrived at there destination when they turned to there left on one of the many pathways they were navigating. The only reason they figured they arrived at there destination was because of the sight that was currently presented in front of them, and as soon as Garnet and Amethyst saw it they immediately stopped in there tracks. About fifty feet in front of them, there was a injector on the ground that was split into two pieces and the whole structure of the injector was deformed and mangled, looking as if something that moving fast crashed into it and completely shattered it's structure. All over the ground around the injector was small shattered pieces of glass, as well as the shattered remains of the giant gem that was on top of it, as it had been almost completely obliterated by whatever hit it. Finally, scattered everywhere around the injector were the legs that supported the injector to stay up right, and the legs to were mangled and deformed.

"...Whoa. That's quite a sight." Amethyst expressed to Garnet in a shocked tone, as she looked at the completely shattered remains of the injector, the injector looking more like a skeleton of it's former self.

Garnet observed the damage that had been done to the injector, concluding that this was the crash site of the pod, and the pod had completely obliterated the injector on it's way down. With a blank expression on her face, she began walking towards the mangled remains of the injector to get a better look at it. With Amethyst following right behind her, Garnet eventually approached the injector, and the sight of the mangled injector was quite eerie. Garnet shined the light from her gem all over the injector and saw that the liquid that was within the tubes of the injector was spilling out onto the cold, black, and dead ground of the kindergarten. As they looked at the damage farther, the mangled and destroyed injector actually gave the two gems a better insight on how an injector actually worked.

"I've never actually seen the inside of an injector like this before, and I have to admit it's pretty cool looking." Amethyst added her opinion on the mangled injectors insides, as she continued to observe the machines inner workings.

But as Garnet was looking at the injectors inner workings, in the corner of her eye she spotted what looked like piece of the ground that was glowing a dim red. Spotting this sight, Garnet spun her head around away from the inner workings of the injector and towards the dim red light, shining the light from her gem onto the glowing piece of stone. But besides the dim glowing red stone, the things that caught her eye the most was the shine from the came from the center of the glowing stone, like something in the center was reflecting the light from her gem. Garnet started walking over to the dimly glowing red stone, curious to find out what this reflective object was. In the corner of her eye, Amethyst saw Garnet walking away and moving away from the mangled remains of the injector. Amethyst turned away from the injector and began following Garnet, but before she could ask her question what she was doing, Amethyst saw what she was moving towards, a dim red glowing piece of stone that seemed to have something reflective in the center of it. As Garnet got closer, she realized that the glowing red stone was actually a small crater of the glowing red stone, and in the center of the crater was molten material from something that seemed to be cooling down along with the rest of the stone. Finally Garnet approached the small crater, with Amethyst right behind her, and crouched to get a better look at the dimly glowing crater and the reflective material. The reflective material that was in the center of the crater was multiple colors, which was teal, red, and grey, and these colors seemed to be mixed together which caused the material to have a swirly appearance, has the colors where everywhere in the material. But as Garnet and Amethyst looked at the molten material longer and observed it's details and thought about what kind of material this was, they finally realized what they were looking at, and it certainly was horrifying.

"I-is that what I think it is." Amethyst asked Garnet in a clearly disturbed tone, as she looked at the molten remains of a gem.

"...I'm afraid so. That's a gem..." Garnet acknowledged Amethyst in a blank yet disturbed tone.

"B-but how!? That gem is completely melted! Who could have had the power to completely melt a gem!?" Amethyst told Garnet in a confused and shocked tone, as she turned her sight away from the molten remains of the gem and towards Garnet.

Garnet looked away from the molten remains of the gem and a little bit to her right, attempting to find something that could have caused this, where she then spotted another dimly glowing red crater in the stone on the ground. But when she shined her light on it, there was nothing inside the crater that reflected the light from her gem to her relief. She then moved her hand over straight in front of her with the light from her gem lighting up the region in front of her, and just by looking at the sight that was presented on the other end of her light, she already knew what did this.

"The living thing inside the pod." Garnet answered Amethyst's question blankly, as the light from her gem now shone onto the pod that she and Amethyst had seen falling from the sky and what caused the two gems to come here in the first place.

Amethyst looked away from Garnet and towards where Garnet was pointing her light, and the sight alone that was presented in front of her was enough to give her goosebumps. In front of her was the very pod that she and Garnet had seen falling from the sky not so long ago, and the pod looked very eerie looking in nothing but the light Garnet was shining on it and the dim red lights that could be emitting from inside the pod. The pod was currently in a bad condition, there was scratches and small dents all over it hull, but the thing that stuck out the most on it's hull was the huge dent that was dented into it's right side. Seeing the damage on this pod, Amethyst looked up towards the stone walls of the Kindergarten to see what could have caused that damage, and not to far to the right of her there was a absolutely huge dent in the stone wall where something traveling at insane speeds hit and caused a huge dent in the stone walls. Just below that huge dent there was a ton of rocks that had been kicked up when the pod hit the wall. With the mystery solved on how that huge dent on the side of it's hull got there Amethyst looked back towards the eerie looking pod where Garnet was still shining her light on it. After sitting there looking at the sight for a bit, Garnet stood up from her crouched position on the floor and began walking over towards the damaged pod, with Amethyst following right behind her. As Garnet was walking over towards the pod, a small ghostly breeze blew across the area, which gave the whole scene a much more eerie feel to it. After a twenty foot walk, Garnet and Amethyst finally stopped in front of the entrance to the pod and upon first look at the entrance they noticed one thing.

"These doors seemed to have been forcefully opened." Garnet pointed out, as she observed the cricket and messed up doors.

As Garnet was observing the damage that had been dealt to the doors to see if they had actually been forced open, Amethyst shone the light from her gem onto the pod...and saw a sight that greatly disturbed her and yet fascinated her.

"Uhhhh...G-Garnet? Look inside the pod." Amethyst told Garnet in a disturbed tone, as she looked at two limp, lifeless, and heavily armored humanoid bodies sitting in the many seats on the right side of the pod.

Garnet looked away from the left door on the pod that she was observing for damage and looked into the pod. Behind her visor, Garnet's three eyes widen in shock as she looked at two limp, lifeless, and heavily armored humanoid bodies that were sitting in the many seats on the right side of the pod and were sealed in there seats by a restraint, as the whole sight was currently bathed in Amethyst's purple light. Garnet also saw that one of the seats on the left side of the pod had it's restraint laying down on the seat, completely detached from the hinges looking as if it was forcefully taken off. Finally, at that at the end of the pod there was a chair that had a arm hanging lifelessly off the chair and onto the ground. Garnet continued looking at the sight for a few seconds, before beginning to walk into the pod slowly and towards the closest body, with Amethyst following right behind her. Garnet approached the nearest body, and then crouched to get a better look at it. The being was armored fully in a suit of very durable looking heavy armor, which Garnet tapped to test it's durability and was met with a very good resistance, indicating that this armor was made of a very tough metal. The piece of armor Garnet tapped was the chestpiece, and it was huge, thick, bulky, and very durable looking, making it look like it was made to survive a firefight and come out almost unscathed. Garnet also noticed that on the chest piece, there was two large blue lights, which puzzled Garnet because she honestly didn't see why it would be necessary to put lights on a suit of armor. The being was also wearing a belt that had five large pouches on it, and the pouches looked like they were currently filled with something. But then Garnet noticed something strange above the blue light on the right side of the chest piece, it was an emblem of some sort. The emblem had a spiral galaxy in the center, and around the galaxy there was two olive branches surrounding it, and above the galaxy and the two olive branches there was a single star. But the thing that caught her eye the most about the emblem was the words that stood for something below the symbol, which said M.W.G.A., and honestly Garnet had no idea what that could mean at first sight. Besides the emblem, the armor was black and grey, and was very bulky and heavy looking, making it look like it was built to take one hell of a beating for a long period of time.

The shoulder pads on the suit of armor were thick, bulky, and quite big, and it certainly looked like it would do it's job to protect the shoulders very well. The armor also had huge wrist guards on it, they were just like the shoulder pads, thick, bulky, and huge. The wrist guards almost did there job too well, Garnet noted, and seemed very exaggerated in size, making her wonder why someone would need wrist guards this huge. Another thing she noticed was that at the end of both wrist guards, there was a small glowing blue light, which once again puzzled Garnet as to why the lights were needed. Finally there was the helmet of the armor. The helmet had a blue visor, the same blue color that the lights on the rest of the armor were like. Finally, the visor was shaped much like a rectangle, but the edges on the shape were smoothed out. The suit of armor Garnet was currently looking at looked very technologically advanced, so advanced in fact that Garnet wouldn't have a problem saying that this suit of armor was the most advanced suit of armor she had ever seen, making any suits of armor Homeworld built during the Rebellion look inferior compared to this armor. This thing looked like it was meant to last year's if not decades in a war.

"Hey Garnet, take a look at this thing." Amethyst called out to Garnet.

Garnet looked away from the heavily armored humanoid and towards Amethyst, who was currently standing next to the other humanoid that looked to be in a much lighter and advanced suit of armor compared to the other one she was looking at. But that wasn't the thing Garnet was paying attention to, she was paying attention to the object that was currently in Amethyst's hand, which looked a lot like a weapon, especially like some sort of small firearm. The weapons design was very smooth and sleek looking, giving it an futuristic look and was light grey in color. The weapon was very intimidating, and yet it had deadly beauty to it.

"It looks like some kind of Ray Gun. I wonder what this switch does." Amethyst told Garnet, as she carelessly waved it around, before flipping some switch on the side of the gun.

Before Garnet could tell her not to flip the switch, it was too late, as soon as Amethyst flipped the switch, multiple lights on the gun turned on with a satisfying him, as the lights lit up in a bright white color. "Whoa! This thing's got style!" Amethyst announced to Garnet in a impressed tone, as she then continued to observe it.

"Amethyst! Give me that!" Garnet ordered Amethyst in a stern commanding tone, not trusting her at all with the alien weapon, as she walked up to her and reached out her hand towards her.

"Okay okay, jeez! No need to get all demanding about it." Amethyst told Garnet in a annoyed tone, as she then handed over the firearm to Garnet and then crossed her arms in a offended way.

With the firearm now in her hand, Garnet then brought it up towards her to get a better look at it and see what switch Amethyst flipped. But as she was looking at the gun, she spotted a switch on the current side of the gun she was looking at, which was the left side, that had a pointer attached to dial and around the switch there was five words, and they were arranged around the switch like they were setting for the gun. The five words said, Stun, Heavy Stun, Kill, Heavy Kill, and Vaporize By looking at these settings, this only confirmed Garnet's theory that this was a weapon, especially a weapon that was meant to kill. But what horrified her the most was that the gun was currently set to kill, and Amethyst only a couple of seconds ago was waving it around like it was a toy.

"Amethyst, this weapon is set to kill!" Garnet shouted slightly at Amethyst in a angry tone, as she spun the gun around to show Amethyst. "You could've gotten yourself shattered with how you were handing it!" Garnet once again said to Amethyst in a angry tone, as she spun the gun back around towards herself, and observed the setting again.

Amethyst looked down in shame and embarrassment as she realized her mistake. "S-sorry Garnet." Amethyst apologized for her mistake in a shameful tone.

Garnet turned the dial on the gun towards the stun setting, which caused the gun to emit two beeps as she turned the dial past Heavy Stun and onto Stun, and the light on the gun also changed from a bright white to a simple red. Garnet then looked up towards Amethyst.

"Amethyst, how did you turn this thing on?" Garnet asked Amethyst with a little bit of her angry tone still present in her voice, looking directly towards her.

Amethyst looked up from the ground and towards Garnet. "There's a little switch on the other side of it." Amethyst pointed out to Garnet, pointing to the other side of the gun.

Garnet then flipped the gun around and saw the switch Amethyst was talking about, and then proceeded to flip it in the opposite direction, which then powered down the gun. Garnet then proceed to put the powered down gun onto the lap of the armored humanoid they were next to, and then looked back towards Amethyst.

"Now, let's go find out where this-"

Before Garnet could finish her sentence, she was interrupted by a strange sound that was coming from outside, and the sound only seemed to be getting louder by the second. Garnet looked towards the end of the pod before looking back towards Amethyst with a confused face, and then looked back towards the end of the pod and began running towards the exit with Amethyst right behind her. When the two gems exited the pod, the volume of the strange sound only seemed to intensify, and the sound was becoming much more clearer to make out, and it sounded much like an engine. Suddenly, the fog layer above them began glowing a bright red, and soon a very strange chunky looking vessel that had glowing red lights in many different places on it's hull flew overhead and was heading west and looked to have a clear objective in mind. The sight of this strange vessel flying overhead sent shock through both of the gems.

"What was that!" Amethyst shouted out towards Garnet, as she looked in the direction the vessel went.

"Some sort of ship, and there's likely Homworld Gems in it! We need to follow that ship and find out exactly what they want." Garnet told Amethyst in a commanding tone, as Garnet began walking back towards the way they came.

"Right then, then let's get-"

Amethyst was then interrupted when suddenly in the distance the sounds of multiple loud discharges that sounded wavy, electric, thunder like, and intimidating began going off. Then the sounds of the same discharge that Amethyst and Garnet heard a little while back, and the same sound that lead them over here in the first place, was once again heard, a wavy, splashy, and deep electric discharge. It sounded like a battle of some sorts was going on in the distance.

"We need to get moving NOW!" Garnet shouted towards Amethyst, as she summoned up her gauntlets and begin running towards the source of the noise, which now sounded like a firefight in the distance.

"Right!" Amethyst acknowledged Garnet, as she then summoned up her whip and began running after Garnet, not knowing what to expect once they got to there destination.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Prime Kindergarten/10:14 PM/March 11th/2015 C.E.**

 **1 Minute Earlier...**

This whole place and it's atmosphere and pretty much everything about it gave Johnathan chills. Johnathan was currently walking down one of the many large and vast pathways that filled this place with his plasma rifle drawn and in a relaxed yet battle ready posture, ready for any more horrors this place would throw at him. As Johnathan was walking through this vast and large pathway, he took his time to observe his surroundings and the environment, making sure he knew the environment so he would know when he found something "out of place." All around him, he was surrounded by towering walls of dead and lifeless stone, and within these stone walls was a sight he never ceased to see while here in this place. Everywhere across the stone walls and as far as the eye can see, there was drills that were shaped like bacteriophage's attached to the stone walls that surrounded him, and to add onto the bacteriophage shaped drills, also everywhere across the stone walls and as far as the eye can see were humanoid shaped holes in the stone, which puzzled Johnathan immensely. Johnathan honestly didn't know what the hell could have caused thousands of these shapes to appear within these stone walls, and a while back Johnathan had scanned one of these shapes but found nothing but stone material. Johnathan would usually start making theories at this point but he was completely clueless as to what could have caused these shapes to appear. The theories that he did make were always dismissed when he thought about the place more and such as why the drill are here. The only one that seemed to make some sense was that these drill could have been used to drill all these humanoid shapes into the walls, but then that brought up the question as to why the fuck someone waste there time and money to do something as stupid as that? Johnathan let his mind get a little bit off topic, and he then continued to observe his environment.

From time to time, a ghostly breeze would rush across the place, the breeze whistling as it rush across the stone walls of this vast pathway and across the entire place. Johnathan kinda found the sound relaxing yet eerie at the same time, for this place looked dead, desolate, and lifeless and the ghostly winds whistling across the stone walls only gave off the effect of this place being completely dead more apparent. Johnathan also noted his footsteps, which we're heavy of course due to the bulk of armor he was wearing, and yet it was quite quiet for the bulk of the armor due to his training on how to make his footsteps not so loud while in this suit of armor. With his environment observed, Johnathan continued walking with his thoughts now out of his head and focused on observing the environment around him, listening and looking for even the slightest disruption. Although honestly, Johnathan had absolutely no idea where he was going, hoping that just walking aimlessly around this place would eventually lead him to an exit, although Johnathan knew it would be that easy, and if it was it would moat likely take him hours if not days to find an exit that way. But despite this, Johnathan continued walking aimlessly, all alone, completely isolated from any support, completely vulnerable in this vast and wide open pathway, which Johnathan didn't like at all. Suddenly, Johnathan stopped completely in his tracks, as he heard a slight disruption in the natural environment. The disruption only seemed to be getting g louder and louder, which caused Johnathan to grip his plasma rifle tighter. Johnathan then looked towards the area where the sound was coming from, but was only greeted with the towering stone wall that was to his right. The sound in the distance continue to get even louder and louder, indicating that whatever this thing was, it was heading straight for him. But due to the sound get louder about every second, the sound also got clearer and easier to make out, and Johnathan finally knew what he was listening to. It was the sound of an engine, but not just any engine...but the engines of a Xyzox Drop Ship!

Johnathan immediately began looking around his surroundings for something to take cover behind for when the Xyzox troops landed, or something to hide behind before they could spot him. Johnathan then spotted about thirty feet in front of him a large, thick, and bulky rock, that would prove very reliable against Xyzox weaponry. Xyzox weaponry was so deadly because the Xyzox had managed to make kinetic plasma bolts fire out from there weapons, so not only would the plasma bolt be dealing a ton of kinetic damage, but melting through it's target with a average heat of around 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Johnathan began sprinting towards the large rock as fast as he legs allowed him to move, but Johnathan had begun moving towards the rock to soon, as the layer of fog behind him began glowing red, and soon the Xyzox Drop Ship had broken the fog layer, as it began descending into the valley. As the ship was descending, the drop ship began spinning sideways, where doors on the sides of the drop ship began opening up at a decent speed, and soon the doors had opened all the way up and revealed about 8 heavily armored Xyzox troopers just now starting to bring up there guns. The suit of armor the Xyzox troopers wore wearing was dark grey in color, and all across the armor there were red lights that we're detailed in certain patterns on the armor. The helmet was very strange looking to a normal humanoid, for the helmet was built to match the Xyzox's crown like head, which was a very big indicator for a Xyzox trooper, and there fungoid nature. The visor on the helmet was in fact multiple visors, with three red glowing visors on the right and left side of it's helmet, which gave the helmet 6 visors and showed that a Xyzox had six eyes in all. The shoulder pads on a suit of Xyzox armor was quite big and bulky, yet smooth, sleek, and fit to match the rest of the armor on the arm so the shoulder pad didn't look to out of place on the armor. Finally, the wrist guards on the suit of armor were wrapped all around laid down as flatly as possible on the wrist, and extended halfway up there lower arm, all of this to make sure the wrist guards looked sleek and smooth with the rest of the armor. Speaking of the armor, one the first things Johnathan knew about the queen just by looking at the armor she equipped with her troops, was how much of a goddamn perfectionist she was. But don't let the looks of the armor fool you, for it may look easy to penetrated once the trooper's shields are down, but the armor was very VERY tough.

The eight Xyzox troopers pulled up there kinetic plasma rifles and took aim on Johnathan, before then pulling the triggers on there rifles, releasing kinetic 30,000 degree plasma bolts soaring towards Johnathan, as the sound emitted from the plasma rifles firing there deadly bolts echoed all across the Kindergarten. The plasma bolts began hitting around Johnathan, kicking up molten stone as the bolts impacted the ground, as Johnathan was nearing the rock where he planned take cover behind. One of the Xyzox soldier managed to take a shot at him, as the plasma bolt impact against Johnathan, causing him to stumble slightly from the impact, as well as causing his shields to lower and flare up, before he then vaulted over the rock and dropped to the ground next to it when he finished vaulting over it. Johnathan let his shields recharge after being shot by one of the Xyzox troopers, before coming out of cover and returning fire back onto the fungoid bastards. After a few seconds, his shields had now fully recharged, and the drop ship seemed to have dropped the eight Xyzox soldiers onto the ground, as the drop ship flew overhead and Johnathan was still being fired at. Johnathan was currently under heavy fire by the Xyzox troopers, as they were currently unloading into the rock he was taking cover behind while slowly moving towards it, and Johnathan couldn't risk peaking his head out. So instead, Johnathan watched his rifle to full auto mode and lifted it above his head and above the rock, as he then pulled the trigger and began unloading blindly onto the Xyzox troopers. Some of the firing from the soldiers seemed to stop, as they were currently occupied with trying to avoid being shot by Johnathan's blind shooting, and currently everything was going according to plan, as Johnathan then took the advantage to slightly peak his head out and take aim with his plasma rifle. Johnathan once again pulled the trigger on his plasma rifle, and unleashed a flurry of 10,000 degree plasma bolts onto the closest Xyzox soldier, and after three seconds of being in the bombardment of plasma bolts the Xyzox soldier's shields dropped, and he was now completely exposed as the plasma bolts began impact against his armor. While Johnathan was shooting at this Xyzox soldier, he made sure to open fire on the other ones from time to time so he wouldn't get completely bombarded with there kinetic plasma bolts once again. After a couple of seconds of unloading onto the the Xyzox soldier's armor, the armor began melting under the increasing heat, and soon the Xyzox soldier's flesh began melting, as the soldier begin screaming in pain, as the pieces of molten armor and the plasma bolts being fired from Johnathan's plasma rifle melted it's flesh. It wasn't long before the Xyzox soldier fell down onto the ground dead after the torment Johnathan was putting onto it, and the Xyzox soldier was now laying down on the cold, hard, dead stone ground completely lifeless.

After Johnathan got the kill on the Xyzox soldier, he immediately ducked back down for cover, not wanting to spend another moment in the open like that for a bit due to his shields being lowered to 25% after being repeating shot by the Xyzox troops while shooting at the other one. Johnathan then realized that the troops then continued moving up on him slowly while unloading onto the rock he was taking cover behind hayride before. Johnathan noted that if he kept killing Xyzox troops at this rate, those troops would have long approached him by then, and if he did do something that'll scattered them soon, then he'll be completely overrun by these soldiers. Luckily for him, Johnathan knew exactly how he would scatter these dipshits, as he reached behind his back and onto his ammunition belt to grab a plasma grenade from the belt. Johnathan then brought up the plasma grenade towards his face as he observed it's smooth and sleek green cylinder structure, before he then flipped opened a slot on top of the cylinder shaped grenade which revealed a glowing red button that Johnathan immediately pressed when he saw it. When Johnathan press the glowing red button on the grenade, two large coils on the top and bottom of the grenade shot out, as green lights began beeping on the coils, as they emitted a beeping sound that indicated the time it would take until the thing exploded. Johnathan wasted no time to thrown the grenade over the rock and towards the approaching Xyzox troopers, and as soon as he did there firing stopped as the troopers saw the green beeping cylinder and immediately recognized what it was, as they began running away from the device and attempt to find some cover. Johnathan took advantage of the current situation and stood up from behind the rock and began running away from the Xyzox troopers and towards the end of the pathway, where he planned to turn right, as it was the only way to go. Two Xyzox soldiers saw Johnathan running away from the battle and completely stopped in there tracks and brought up there plasma rifles to begin firing at Johnathan, although the plasma grenade was very close to detonating, as it was currently emitting a very rapid beeping sound, as well as the lights on the grenade were beeping very rapidly. Only two seconds later, the plasma grenade exploded in a blinding white and blue explosion, as the two Xyzox soldier that had stopped in there tracks and decided to shoot at Johnathan were now sent flying by the hight yield explosions's shockwave, as they were then instantly killed due to the immense heat emitted from the plasma grenade.

The certain plasma grenade Johnathan just threw was NOT the one he intended to throw at all! Johnathan currently had four plasma grenades on his belt, two were a small yield explosion that one would expect out of a Frag Grenade, but with a bit higher yield. This grenade was the one he intended to throw, because this grenade's explosion would be enough to distract and kill some Xyzox troopers so he can make a run for it. But nope, he accidentally threw the high yield grenade, which is an explosion one would expect from a small goddamn bomb! The explosion that was emitted from the grenade scorched and melted the pretty much everything within a 20 foot radius, and the shock wave sent out by the explosion was very powerful and it managed to begin collapsing some of the rock and stone on the walls that surrounded them, as well as the bacteriophage shaped drills which fell with the rocks and boulders, as the glass on the drills shattered when the shock wave impacted against it. Although most of the rock the fell from the walls was stone that had already been weaken by the immense heat emitted by the plasma grenade. The remaining five Xyzox soldier's saw that the walls around them began collapsing and many had begun falling down onto the dead and lifeless stone ground they stood on. The soldiers were quick to act with the current situation, they immediately began sprinting out of the cover they took cover behind from the grenade as fast as they could and began sprinting after Johnathan through all the collapsing rocks, boulders, and bacteriophage shaped drills that were falling down onto them so they wouldn't be delayed in the pursuit for him. The rocks, boulders, and drills that were falling down onto the Xyzox soldier's were mostly glowing red from the heat of the plasma grenade, or just slightly. As the soldier's were running down the pathway of superheated rocks, boulders, and drills, one of the soldier's was crushed under a giant red glowing boulder which killed him instantly upon impact since his shields were unfortunately down after nearly escaping the explosion from the plasma grenade. This now left them at four troopers, and these four Xyzox were just barley able to make it out of there, and they now had a direct path towards Johnathan who was currently about to turn to his right. One of the Xyzox troopers lifted up there plasma rifle and fired at Johnathan, only for Johnathan to turn the corner, and the plasma bolt missed him and instead impacted against the stone wall that made the corner, as the plasma sunk several feet into the stone and then obliterated a large portion of the outer layer of the stone, as it kicked up now molten stone.

Johnathan had narrowly evaded the plasma bolt that was shot by one of the remaining Xyzox troopers that was currently in pursuit of him. As John turned the corner, he put his plasma rifle back on his back and pulled out his plasma pistol so he can easily shoot back the Xyzox troops. Johnathan looked behind him while still running forward, and just as he looked behind him, the four reminding Xyzox troopers were in the process of turning the corner and we're currently raising there guns. Johnathan pulled the trigger on his plasma pistol and sent a 10,000 degree flaming white ball of plasma towards the four Xyzox troopers, before he then turned his body back around to check if he was about to run into anything, and just as he expected, he was. The medium sized rock that would probably go up to his stomach was directly in his path, and within half a second before he would run straight into it. Johnathan acted very quickly, as jumped up off the ground with all his speed and acceleration still acting upon him, before he then dived forward which allowed him to fly past the rock without hitting his legs and the rock. As Johnathan approached the hard stone ground, he got into position while still in mid air to prepare to roll across the floor so that he would fall straight onto the ground. As Johnathan touched the ground, he rolled across the stone ground, the metal on his armor clanking upon contact with the hard surface, before he then rolled into a forward position and then pushed himself up with his legs and then continued running across the pathway. The cool thing about that rock being there for Johnathan to do his little trick, he was able to avoid being shot by another plasma bolt from one of the Xyzox soldiers. Johnathan then began running across the large and vast pathway at about 50 MPH, all thanks to his one of many genetic modifications that allowed him to run much faster then an average human. But the Xyzox troopers were keeping a constant paste with him, as they two were genetically modified. The four Xyzox troops and Johnathan were running through many different pathways and turning many different corners all throughout this place, as the Xyzox troops were in a heated pursuit of Johnathan, shooting there plasma rifles towards Johnathan. Johnathan was sometimes shot by the troopers plasma bolts that were shot out from there plasma rifles, but most of the time the glowing blue bolts of kinetic plasma flew by him and hit the rocks or walls that were in front of him. Johnathan would sometimes turn around and shoot back at the Xyzox, but he would have to keep shooting them constantly in order to take one of there shields down and kill them, and Johnathan couldn't do that without running into a wall, rock, or stopping completely and taking cover behind a rock, but that would put him in the exact problem he had when these troops landed. After thinking about how he would solve this problem, Johnathan suddenly knew what he was going to do to lose these bastards once and for all.

Johnathan sped up himself a little bit, hoping to gain some distance between him and the Xyzox that were currently in pursuit of him. Johnathan began speeding towards the next turning point that was available in the current pathway he was running down. When he began approaching the turning point, he started turning so that once he reaches the the end he wouldn't have to worry about slamming into the wall that was in front of him, and instead turning around the corner. Johnathan's calculations were correct, as he when reached the end of the pathway, he turned perfectly passed the corner and into a wide open area of this place. Johnathan quickly took this opportunity of the wide open area to go down onto the floor for a roll to slow him down before he then slammed against the stone wall right as he was done with the roll, which was on purpose to slow him down immediately. Him slamming against the wall left a huge dent in the stone that released a ton of rocks flying in all directions around Johnathan. Johnathan then quickly recovered from slammed against the wall and crawled over a few feet from the huge dent he left in the stone, before he then activated a device on him with a single thought that made all the light surrounding him go around him instead of hitting him. Johnathan was now completely invisible, as he then stood up on his feet and stood completely flat and still against a flat stone wall he was against. Johnathan now looked as if he were a part of the stone wall, but the only way if someone were to spot him, is if that person looked very closely at the stone wall and saw the slight outline of him, but since it was so dark Johnathan highly doubted the Xyzox troopers were going to be able to spot him, even if they had night vision. Even if the Xyzox had Infrared sensors in there visors, it would still be very difficult to spot him, due to him being in this place for quite awhile, his armor was already as cold as everything in this place.

Suddenly he could hear the sounds of rapidly moving footsteps approaching through the pathway he just came from, indicating that the Xyzox soldier's were about to turn the corner. A couple seconds later, Johnathan saw the four armored Xyzox troopers turning the corner and into the wide open area Johnathan was currently in, before dropping to the ground and sliding across it to slow themselves down from there incredible speeds, the metal on there armor screeching against the stone, as they noticed the way in front of them branched off into two pathways. There shielding fluctuate slightly as they slid across the ground, but them sliding across the stone ground did absolutely nothing to damage there shields. Seeing this reminded Johanna of a good comparison he usually said to people that were new in the war back then, and knew nothing about Xyzox shielding, is that the Xyzox shielding is a titanium wall, and whatever your shooting at the shields is an Orange. You shooting a Xyzox's shields before the proper tech came out that made Xyzox shielding that any other, was like throwing an Orange against the titanium wall and hoping that the Orange would make a dent. Although anyone with common sense would know that an Orange could never make a dent in titanium, even when pigs could fly, and would just bounce off the wall or explode on contact. Letting his mind wonder a bit, Johnathan refocused his attention back towards the Xyzox soldier's, who were currently now beginning to stop as they slide across the ground.

After coming to a full stop in there sliding, the Xyzox soldier's immediately stood up and began looking around the area with the rifles raised, looking as if they were looking for something. Johnathan was extremely puzzled on how they stopped and began looking around, they weren't looking for him, were they? How could they have known he stopped and decided to hide here? Johnathan then looked next to him and found his answer, the damn huge dent in the stone next to him! Not only was it smoking gun evidence that he came to a stop here, but the sound that was produced from the impact was very loud, and it must have clearly indicated to the soldier's that he stopped here. The Xyzox troopers continued looking around the area with there rifles raised, looking carefully at the walls and listening very carefully for even the slightest move of a rock or anything for that matter. Johnathan's attention was mainly focused on a Xyzox that was getting to close for comfort, as he was walking towards the huge dent that Johnathan made when he impacted against the wall. The soldier finally approached the dent and crouched down to observe the damage and shape in the dent, making sure that this dent was made by Johnathan and not just made by something else. Johnathan then noticed in the corner of his eye, that one of the four Xyzox soldier's looked back towards the two other ones that were currently looking around the area with there rifles raised, before the two soldiers then looked over towards the soldier that had looked at them before they began moving towards him, as the soldier that had looked at the two in the first place, turned his head back around, and began moving forward. Johnathan took his eyes away from the Xyzox that was observing the dent in the wall next to him, and towards the the Xyzox soldier that had brought the attention of the other two soldiers towards himself, as Johnathan was curious as to what perked there interest. Upon first look of the area in front of the Xyzox soldier, Johnathan immediately saw what had perked the soldier's interest, and it certainly perked his own. There in front of the soldier and in the middle of a wide open area was a light green square that stuck out like a sore thumb among all the dead and lifeless stone that surrounded them. The square looked metallic in nature, and it certainly looked like it didn't belong in this place at all, not one bit. In fact the light green square looked artificial, and Johnathan and most likely the other Xyzox, knew without a doubt that this was made by someone. The three soldiers approached the square with great interest, as the one that was leading the group tilted his head slightly in curiosity. Johnathan then heard the Xyzox soldier near him stand up, and when Johnathan turned his head around to look at what he was doing, he saw the Xyzox walk by him, making his way towards the light green metallic square that the three other Xyzox soldier's were around. One of the soldiers pulled out a scanning device from some sort of storage mechanism in it's armor, as the scanning device simply materialized in his hands. The soldier then pressed a few buttons on the device before a red light emitted from the end of it, as the soldier began waving the device around the green square, the device emitting a deep beeping sound as the scanners did there work. The Xyzox soldier that was taking scans then began pressing buttons on the device again, the results from the scans coming through, as the Xyzox observes the results. Suddenly, the Xyzox soldier that had originally been near Johnathan grabbed the shoulder of the Xyzox that was scanning the square, as the Xyzox scanning the square looked away from the screen and towards the Xyzox that had grabbed him by the soldier, where the two then stared at each other communicating telepathically.

The two soldiers stood there staring at each other for a few seconds, before the Xyzox that was scanning the green square nodded towards the other one that was holding by the soldier before he then put the scanning device away. The Xyzox that was holding the other one's shoulder back off and pulled out his rifle, as the other Xyzox did the same. The Xyzox that now looked to be the leader pointed towards a pathway that was behind the three other Xyzox troopers, as two of them looked down the pathway. The leading Xyzox then nodded towards the Xyzox that wasn't looking behind him and towards the pathway, and then the four remaining Xyzox then split up, as two Xyzox began running towards the pathway that was behind them, as the leader and the other trooper began running towards a pathway behind them. Soon, the Xyzox soldier had completely disappeared from sight, as they had ran down the pathways, most likely searching for Johnathan. With the Xyzox now out of sight, Johnathan disabled his invisibility as the light now began impacting against him instead of going around him. Johnathan took a few steps away from the stone wall, before he then looked towards the light green square in the middle of the wide open area that surrounded him. Johnathan wanted to know exactly what this was, and see if he could find out it's purpose, so Johnathan began walking towards the light green square that was sitting in the middle of this wide open area. As he was walking towards the light green square, Johnathan reached for the pouch on his vest that held his scanning device, opening the pouch and then taking out the scanning device. Johnathan then flipped open the device, taking a few more steps before he now stood in front of the light green square that intrigued him greatly. Johnathan then pressed a few buttons on the device before he then began waving the device around the light green square, a blue light emitting from the end of the device, as the device produced the wavy beeping sound effect, letting Johnathan know the scanners were doing there work. After several seconds, the results from the scans come back, and Johnathan was certainly fascinated with the results. This light green square was made out of the same stuff as the drill on those drills that were littered everywhere across this place. But this is not what interested Johnathan at all, because according to the results from the scans, this little square just wasn't a stupid piece of metal laying around this place, no. This little square was a platform, an elevator, and beneath this thing was a huge artificially made cavern, and it was littered with all sorts of computers and technology. Of course, the technology within this cavern can easily be classified as inferior to Alliance technology, and considering the fact that there appeared to be no switch to lower this platform into the cavern, Johnathan would have to access the elevators controls through hacking the computer that controlled the elevators function. So Johnathan took a few more scans of the computer that controlled this elevator, before he then brought up his left arm and pressed the button that opened up the slot on his wrist, before he then pressed the other button on his wrist and the projector within the slot on his wrist began projecting his H.C.P. Johnathan then downloaded the data from his scanning device onto his H.C.P., where he then navigated through the files he just downloaded before he then opened up the file with his most recent scans. Johnathan skipped through the other information on the light green platform, before he then came across the information on the computer that controlled this elevator. Johnathan entered a few more commands into his H.C.P. before he was now in the process of hacking the computer.

"What the fuck is this shit? A goddamn rookie could easily hack this without looking!" Johnathan said to himself in a tone of disbelief, as he saw how "unsecured" this computer was.

The computer was secured of course, but with today's knowledge, these security systems were utter crap, and were in a urgent need of updates. Johnathan rolled his eyes and only pressed a few buttons on his H.C.P. before he then had total access to the computers controls. Johnathan then ordered the elevator to begin going down with the press of a button. With that, the platform then begin descending into the ground.

"Fucking crap runs on Windows XP." Johnathan sarcastically said to himself, making fun of the "crappy" security systems on the computer.

The platform began descending into the artificially made cavern at a slanted angle, and as Johnathan was descending into the cavern he was met with a most peculiar sight. Everywhere around him there was huge giant green tubes on the walls that surrounded him. Johnathan raised an eyebrow under his helmet in confusion.

"What the fuck?" Johnathan simply declared, as he was quick to then pull out his scanning device and begin scanning the tubes to find there purpose.

The results that came back from the scans confused him a lot, because according to the scans these giant tubes were wires and were connected to some giant computer within this cavern. But this isn't what confused him, what confused him was the design of these things.

"Who the hell thought it was a good idea to place giant wires not inside or behind a wall, but on the OUTSIDE where they can be easily destroyed!" Johnathan slightly shouted in confusion and shock, as he observed a very stupid design. Johnathan wanted to pull out his plasma pistol right now and shoot these stupid wires, just to prove to it's designer how much of a retard he or she is. But if Johnathan shot these wires now, he wouldn't be able to check out the computer these things were connecting to, as it's entire power source would be cut off.

"Whoever made this crap must have been high, pulling a prank, or just didn't care about anything, because no engineer can be THIS stupid." Johnathan spoke to himself in a tone of disbelief, as he continued looking at the MAJOR FLAW in this places design.

Johnathan then noticed that the slanted path the elevator was going down began opening up into a large wide open room that was filled with the large green wires, and at the end of the room was a large hexagon shaped room that looked to be made of some sort of grey metal and in the end of it was a large green crystal that all of these wires seemed to be connected to. But the thing about this crystal was that it seemed to be slightly damaged due to a bunch of cracks in it. Finally, the elevator had descended fully into the cavern, as the elevator finally come to a stop, and in front of Johnathan was a decent sized catwalk that lead into the large grey room. Johnathan simply stood there on the platform for a few seconds, observing his surroundings, before he then began walking across the catwalk, intending on finding what exactly this place is. Johnathan footsteps echoed slightly within the large wide open room that was filled with the green wires, his footsteps causing a heavy metal on metal echo throughout the room due to his suit of heavy armor. As Johnathan was walking across the fairly short catwalk, he observed his surroundings, taking note of every single little detail. All around him on the walls, floor, and ceiling, there was the huge green wires that he had first spotted when he came down here, and as noted before the wires were connecting to some giant huge crystal that was straight ahead of him, and this crystal seemed to be this places energy source from the looks of it. Beneath the catwalk he was currently walking across, was a small area that really served no purpose but to hold the wires that it was littered in. Besides that, the only thing left to note in this huge wide open room was the hexagonal shaped room that was in front of him and seemed to serve some purpose, and Johnathan intended to find out what this whole cavern was, and perhaps finding out what this whole mining facility is about. Johnathan finally came to the end of the catwalk and now stood inside the hexagonal shaped room, where he then stood there for awhile and looked at the condition it was in. Johnathan noted that this whole room, if not this whole cavern looked to have no power, and if Johnathan wanted to find out anything farther about this place, then he needed to get the power back on immediately.

"Gotta find a way to restore power to this place." Johnathan whispered to himself, as he then began walking towards the thing that looked most like a reactor, which was the large crystal in front of him.

As Johnathan was walking towards the large crystal, he flipped open his scanning device which he still had in his hand, and lifted it up towards him, where he then prepared the device for scanning the large crystal by entering certain commands into it. By the time he finished entering commands into the device, he was already in front of the giant crystal that he theorized would be the power source. Johnathan lifted up the scanning device towards the giant green crystal, waving it back and forth in order to get a detailed scan, as the blue light emitting from the front of the device waved over it. Johnathan was once again put into the same situation that he was in when he was scanning that lump of crystals not so long ago, as for this scan was taking a very long time to complete, and knowing the results he got from a scan such as this, he was expecting something extremely complex. But before he could think about the subject any farther, the device had finally finished it's scans, and those scans seemed to have taken not as long as that lump of crystals he scanned. Looking at the data presented on the screen of his scanning device, Johnathan found himself not surprised at all to be looking at very complex results and design. This universe yet ceases to intrigue him, because according to results from the scans, this giant crystal was exactly what he thought it was which was a reactor, and it seemed responsible for powering this entire place. But this is not what amaze him, it was this crystals inner workings that fascinated him, and it's inner workings were very close to matching the same scans he took of the lump of crystals not to long ago. The only things that were different about this giant crystal and the lump of crystals was that it seemed unable to projected a hardlight form, and instead seemed to be entirely made just to produce power for this facility. While this thing produced a lot of power for it's size, it was still unable to beat the power produced in a Nuclear Fission reaction, the reactions that were found in a Fission Power Plant. For a reactor this complex, Johnathan honestly thought it would be able to produce a lot more power then it's fully capable of. But as Johnathan was looking through the data from the scans on his scanning device, he was disappointed to see that the damage this crystal reactor had sustained seemed to be fatal, and there was no way he was going to be able to repair this thing without a team of engineers, and a much deeper understanding about the machine. But something else Johnathan noticed about the damage this reactor had sustained, is that the damage seemed rather recent, about 6 days old, and whatever had caused this damage was heavy and had a lot of kinetic energy in it. Seeing on how there was no way he was going to be able to turn this thing back on, Johnathan began searching for alternatives, such as a backup power source. Suddenly a terrifying thought came to Johnathan's head, as he slowly looked up from the device and looking blankly at the crystal reactor.

"...If the engineer of this place was stupid enough to put the wires on the outside of the walls...was he or she stupid enough to not provide this facility with a backup power source?" Johnathan spoke his terrifying thought out loud, before he began frantically typing on his scanning device, looking over the data of the crystal reactor, attempting to find out if it was connected to some backup power source. After a minute of searching through many of the reactors inner workings, Johnathan took a sigh of relief, as he found the backup power source through looking through the connections this reactor had to other devices. "Oh thank god! At least this engineer has some intelligence." Johnathan spoke in a tone of relief, as he began to track down the location of the backup energy source.

Johnathan looked a bit more into the backup energy source, and surprisingly it was simply located a little bit behind him and to his right. Although when Johnathan turned to look behind him to his right, there was nothing there but the wall. Johnathan simply smiled slightly, for he had seen this trick multiple times in order to hide something such as an important control panel, or in this case a backup power source. A certain part of that was wall was nothing but a hardlight projection that made the actual part of the wall blend in with the rest of the wall and it's surrounding. It was quite a useful trick, but these days Alliance troops always made sure to look for these things when there was especially an environment like this, an almost completely empty room. Johnathan began walking over towards the wall to his right, typing in commands on his scanning device that would let the device alert him when the scans detected hardlight. Once he got there he began doing a scan of the entire wall from beginning to end, hoping to find the little hardlight projection. Not even halfway through scanning the entire wall, Johnathan's scanning device beeping much like a metal detector would when it detected metal, but in this case the device was alerting Johnathan to the presence of the hardlight projection in front of him. The hardlight projection seemed to be in the shape of a square, and it was quite small to be honest.

"That didn't take long." Johnathan said in a surprised tone, for he was expecting the search for the hardlight projection to take a little bit longer then that.

Besides that, Johnathan then began taking deep scans of the projection and it's surroundings, for the button to reveal the panel or whatever was also usually hidden in hardlight as well. After a second or two of searching for the button, Johnathan finally found it in the top right corner of the square when the scanner brought back data detailing the functions of a button were located there in the top right corner. Johnathan then positioned himself in a crouching position, due to how low this panel was to the ground, and set down his scanning device on the ground next to him. Johnathan then proceeded to left up his right hand before he then extended his index finger and touched the location where the button should be, and to his satisfication, he was met with a satisfying wavy beep. After pressing the button, the hardlight began dissipating, and as it was doing so, a square piece of the wall that the hardlight was covering began coming out of the wall slightly, which caused the smooth surface of this part of the wall now have a square bump on it. A second later, the hardlight cover had completely dissipated and instead was now replaced with small square that was a darker shade of grey then the walls that surrounded it, and was slightly protruding from the wall, making it look like a hatch. Johnathan observed the square for a couple seconds before concluding that it was most likely a hatch, because according to his scans the thing that should activate the backup power should be right here, and this little thing certainly didn't look like a switch. With this in mind, Johnathan positioned both of his hands on the right and left side of the hatch and then pulled slightly. The hatch came off of the wall with ease, the hatch was now above the slot it used to be in before Johnathan moved the hatch to the side to see what was behind the hatch, and when he saw what was behind the hatch he closed his eyes and sighed. Johnathan expected to be greeted by a switch, lever, or something like that that would activate the backup power source, but was instead met with a bunch of plugs, conduits, and wires.

"The engineer of this place must be some sort of goddamn troll or something." Johnathan said to himself in a frustrated tone, getting already extremely tired of the engineer who designed this place. It's so damn easy just to make a switch that would activate emergency power, but instead this dipshit engineer is so damn lazy, that he can't even put in the extra effort to add a switch to activate emergency power. Johnathan once again sighed. "Whatever, I'm pretty sure I just have to connect a few conduits and plugs, and the power should just turn on." Johnathan said rather sarcastically, before he got down onto his stomach in order to get his hands fully into the panel and get a better look at it.

"Now, let's see here, shit, shit, shit, sh-" Johnathan stopped naming off the useless crap within the panel, as he then saw to his right...a fucking switch. Looks like he judged the book by it's cover, the cover of the book being all the plugs, conduits, and wires. Johnathan facepalm with incredible strength against his helmet, causing a very loud slam of hollow metal to echo across the entire cavern, which showed how annoyed he was at the moment at the design of this place. Johnathan growled slightly before he then reached his left hand into the panel to flip the switch.

"Fucking lowlife troll, why can't you just place the switch where it's fucking visible." Johnathan muttered and complained about the design of this place, as he flipped the switch within the panel.

The sound of a spark of electricity echoed across the cavern, as the whole room around Johnathan came to life. Johnathan looked away from the panel that was in front of him and behind him to observe what activating the power did to his surroundings. All the corners of the hexagon room lit up with a faint but bright light, as well as the other patterns that surrounded the green crystal reactor. Speaking of the green crystal reactor, the reactor also seemed to be glowing slightly as well with the backup power now on. After observing his surroundings, Johnathan took his hands out of the panel and then proceeded to push himself up from the ground and back to his full height of 6,4. But before Johnathan did anything else, he squatted down to pick up his scanning device from the ground. Now that the power was back online, Johnathan just needed to find the purpose of this room, and perhaps he could find some form of computer around here to provide him with the information he needed. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a green column of light began emitting from the roof and onto the place where he had been standing moments ago in order to scan the crystal reactor. Then, a circular hardlight projection dissipated where the green column of light was impacting, and immediately a green pedestal in a shape of what looked to be a hand with a diamond shaped light green crystal that was about the same color as the crystal reactor, rose from the ground and continue raise upwards before stopping at a certain height.

"Well, wish granted." Johnathan said in a impressed tone, seeing that this pedestal looked like the closest thing to a computer in the area, and a computer was just what he needed at the moment.

Johnathan then began walking over towards the green pedestal, his footsteps echoing slightly within the cavern with a metal against metal sound. It only took Johnathan a few steps to reach the green pedestals right side, and since he was now this close he could confirm that this pedestal was in the shape of a hand, which he found quite odd and strange. Johnathan then moved around the right side of the pedestal and moved into a position around the pedestal that looked to be the front of it, and now that he was currently standing in front of the green hand shape pedestal, he looked down towards it and began observing it's details, trying to find a way to activate something with this pedestal. The thing that stuck out the most on the pedestal was diamond shaped green crystal on the palm of the hand, and it clearly served some purpose. Johnathan brought up the scanning device that was currently in his right hand, and began scanning the small green diamond shaped crystal on the pedestal, and it wasn't long before he got results from the scans. The crystals purpose was simple, it was to scan a person's hand that'll be held above it and after the scan was complete, it should allow him to access this facility's main computer. This crystals function could possibly explain why this pedestal was shaped like a hand. With this in mind, Johnathan put the scanning device back in it's respectful pouch, but didn't close the pouch just in case he needed it for farther scans of this pedestal. Johnathan then proceeded to raise his right hand above the green diamond shaped crystal, and expected something to happen. It wasn't surprising that something did actually happen after he placed his hand above the green crystal, but Johnathan completely didn't expect the entire pedestal to change color from it's original green, to a glowing white. The only thing that wasn't glowing completely white on the pedestal was the green crystal that was currently scanning his hand, while it made a deep humming sound effect. Then after about a second, it seemed as if the crystal had finished the scan of his hand because the pedestal had stopped glowing white and returned back to it's green color, although immediately right after it did, dozens of pictures of what looked to be crystal shards with descriptions next to them began appearing on the faces of the hexagonal shape of the room. Johnathan simply looked around at all the pictures of crystal shards and there description in confusion.

"Jackpot?" Johnathan said to himself in a uncertain voice, as he continued looking at the pictures and descriptions of the crystal shards. But then suddenly, Johnathan remembered all the mining drills outside, and that creature he fought that had dropped that very complicated crystal that seemed to have actually been that thing. That crystal and these crystals seemed to have something in common by looking at there description. "Is this place some sort of mining facility...or the place where whoever create these A.I.?" Johnathan asked no one in particular in a uncertain and questioning tone, as he continued looking at the pictures and descriptions of these crystal shards on the hexagons faces, before he then brought his head back down towards the pedestal, intending on finding out this facilities purpose.

But Johnathan was currently presented with one major problem...THERE WAS NO KEYBOARD OR ANYTHING TO TYPE ON! Johnathan looked all over the pedestal's surface, trying to find a button or anything that would allow him to work this device. Not knowing what to do, Johnathan just touched the surface of the pedestal that was below the green crystal with his index finger, but he was surprise to see that when he did a small deep wavy beep emitted from the pedestal and then all the screens around him then began doing what looked like a transition to what was originally on the screen, to some other image. Not knowing what he just did, Johnathan stepped away from the pedestal slightly and put his hands up in front of him, before drawing his full attention towards the transitioning screen that was to his left. After about a second and a half of waiting, the screen had finally transitioned to the image it was going to present on it's virtual screen, although what Johnathan saw being presented on the screen in front of him was very shocking and peculiar.

"Is that Earth?" Johnathan asked no one particular, as he spoke with great curiosity...and even some slight disgust with the image that was being presented in front of him that seemed to be this universe version of Earth.

Johnathan remembered Maria saying stuff about the tectonic plates on this Earth being off by a lot, but Johnathan never expected the tectonic plating to be off by this much! As he remembered Maria saying, one of the most noticable tectonic mess ups was that it's seems South America had taken most of Africa when the two continents separated 140 million years ago, and Johnathan could fully agree with Maria on that statement! South America just looked very awkward on the map, and with all that landmass attached to it, it might as well be deemed the largest continent on Earth. Honestly, in Johnathan's opinion South America having all that landmass gave Earth a much more repugnant look, and the landmass clearly belongs to Africa. At least Africa made the landmass that South America now has much more attractive. Speaking of Africa, almost all of it's continental beauty was now gone, stolen by South America. Africa looked like nothing more then disgusting piece of landmass that clearly looked like some big mistake and should be connected to some other piece of landmass, like South America. But another thing that caught Johnathan interest about the two continents was what was in between them, and the thing that was inbetween them was two large islands, with two smaller islands near South America, and four smaller islands near Africa. Seeing these islands made Johnathan wonder how they ultimately changed the course of history when the European empires came to the America's, because at that point of history every inch of land in the America's counted. Plus, with the path of islands from Africa to South America, could these islands had lead to discovery of the America's? Besides that, Johnathan started looking other continents on Earth. Europe looked mostly intact, Italy still seemed to be in it's famous boot shape with slight disruptions, Spain had lost it's square like shape and instead was some irregular shape, Denmark looked more like an erected dick, and besides that, Europe looked mostly fine. But one of the most important mess up's that Johnathan saw on Earth surface was that North and South America were not connected...and this could lead to some serious oddities and problems. When the two continents connected 3 million years ago, you'd be surprised how much this connection changed the entire planet, for the connection impacted the climate and environment everywhere. When the land bridge formed and connected North and South America, it rerouted the currents of the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, but the most important current shift was when the Atlantic current shifted northward. This shift in the Atlantic currents formed the Gulf Stream, and the Gulf Stream made warm Caribbean waters flow towards the northeast Atlantic, which made northwestern Europe a lot warmer. But without those warm waters flowing towards northwestern Europe, this would make there winters about a jaw-dropping 10 degrees Celsius colder, or 50 degrees Fahrenheit colder, which would undoubtedly have a massive impact on Human civilization. Also, with the connection of North and South America, the Atlantic Ocean grew saltier, and with all these changes combined the connection ultimately changed Earth's global ocean and atmospheric circulation patterns, which helped sculpt the Earth's landscape. But this connection of the two continents never happened in this universe, and as said before this would cause northwestern Europe to be 50 degrees Fahrenheit colder during the winter, the Atlantic to be much less salter, the global ocean and atmospheric circulation to never have changed, and finally without the land bridge connecting North and South America, the certain plants and animals that used the land bridge to migrate between the two continents would have never done so, thus causing animals such as the porcupine, armadillo, and opossum to be present in only South America instead of both continents, because the early ancestors of these animals were located in South America. Without all many different animals migrating between North and South America this would alter the food chain entirely, and may have even caused some prehistoric animals that went into extinction, to have thrived instead. And all of this changed would have not only have impacted Human civilization, but possibly all of Human history as well. The Earth Johnathan was looking at was a completely alien place, an entirely different planet that was not the Earth had grown up to know and love. And Johnathan had one this to say about this.

"Looks like Earth had the worst hangover known to humankind." Johnathan said sarcastically, before he then pulled out his H.C.P.

Johnathan had only seen the tip of the iceberg of what this computer had to offer, but honestly all the information that is most likely present on this computer would be very useful in understanding the purpose of this facility and understanding this alien Earth he was currently in. Johnathan needed all the data and information on this computer at his fingertips at all times, and Johnathan plans to download copies of all the information on this computer and onto his H.C.P. Johnathan was presented with the last thing he was doing before he shut it off, which was the controls for the elevator, and with only a little bit of navigating through the systems of the elevator Johnathan eventually made his way to the controls and systems of the computer that was in front of him. Johnathan then proceeded to navigate to the information and files on the computer, before then entering certain commands into his H.C.P. that would allow a full transfer of copies of the information that was present on the computer and go his H.C.P., and only a few seconds later, his H.C.P. began the process of downloading and copying the information from the computer. The first step of this process was to copy all the files present on the computer, and this part only took about thirty seconds. After thirty second's, all the files on the computer were now copied and ready to download, but the second part of this process was to scan the files and information to make sure there were no viruses present in the files and information, the viruses acting as a safeguard for anyone who wished to steal the data from the computer, which Johnathan was currently doing. This took about ten seconds, and after ten seconds a window popped up on Johnathan's H.C.P. that said "Scan complete! One virus adverted! Continuing with download!" After Johnathan read the window, the window then immediately closed and was instead replaced with a window that said "Downloading Data..." and below it was a empty bar that had a blue outline around it, before the bar then began filling up with a white bar. Johnathan watched the bar moving from the beginning to the end eagerly, excited to learn all about this facilities purpose, inner workings, and all the information about this parallel Earth. But not even half way through the downloading process, Johnathan noticed movement behind him on his motion tracker, and whatever it was it was approaching him fast. Johnathan then began hearing what sounded like something or someone sliding down the slanted pathway that lead into this cavern, and the path the elevator he rode on took. A couple of Xyzox infantry must have noticed the elevator was now gone and instead replaced with a deep dark hole, and decided to investigate the anomaly. The sound of the sliding was now loud, and whatever was sliding down that pathway was now about to reveal itself, and whatever it was it was most likely a Xyzox trooper. Johnathan quickly reached for his plasma pistol that was on his right hip, and grabbed it with his right hand before releasing it from it's magnetic holster. Johnathan then immediately spun around with the plasma pistol in his hand and prepared to pull the trigger on the pistol...but immediately stopped his finger from doing so due to what he was currently aiming at...and the sight shocked him.

There at the other end of the walkway, were two what looked to be woman, one of them was quite tall, and from this distance she seemed to be as or almost as tall as him. But it wasn't her height that caught Johnathan interest, not at all, she currently had black colored hair, and her hair was styled into a square like Afro, she was wearing a sliver translucent visor on her eyes, she seemed to be in a suit of light body armor that was colored black, crimson, and a pale light red, with the colors on her body armor in a certain pattern, she had cubic like shoulder pads that were colored magenta and crimson, the right shoulder pad being magenta and the left one being crimson. There was also her hips, which were quite large and stuck out a lot on her body, and around her legs were a pair of pants that seemed to connect with her boots, and the right side of her pants was red, with the other side being black. On her hands she wore fairly large gauntlets that were almost all red except the tips of the fingers were black as well as the thing that separated the palm and the fingers, and onto of the gauntlets was a yellow star that looked to be some symbol of some kind. Also a good thing to note about the gauntlets was that they surely looked strong enough to destroy a normal human skull with one punch. But one detail that stuck out the most on her was her skin color, which was maroon, and this clearly indicated that she was not human and some kind of alien Johnathan's never seen before. But hell what do you expect to find in a parallel universe. The other woman that was standing next to the tall one he just observed was an alien as well, due to her skin being colored a bright lilac, which is of course something you would not see on a human. Besides that, she had long pale lavender hair that reached down to her knees, which Johnathan noted that it's most likely unsafe to grow your hair out that long due to it getting to the length were the she could trip over it. She also had plump lips, a fairly small upturned nose, a large bang that was currently covering her left eye, and had what looked to be dark indigo eyes. Also another about her was that she quite short, and would most likely only come up to his stomach or hips. As for what she wore, it was quite basic, she wore a oversized mauve colored tank top that had the right strap on her upper arm instead of being on her shoulder, and her right bra strap was showing and was colored black, which showed to Johnathan that she was wearing a black bra. She wore black leggings that had cutouts of that star he saw on the red aliens gauntlets on her knees, and seeing this now confirmed Johnathan's theory that this star meant something, a symbol of some sorts. On her left legging slightly above the star was a small tear and finally she wore white boots. She also held a whip that had three whips attached to the handle, and the whips seemed to have small amethyst at the end of them, and at the bottom of the handle was a fairly large amethyst. But something that really stood out from all of her physical appearance, was a large circular what looked to be amethyst on her chest, and it certainly looked to be part of her. This detail greatly fascinated Johnathan and had him questioning something's. Could these alien in front of him possibly be fully functioning A.I. crystals that he has came across within this facility.

Johnathan's thoughts were cut short, as the two aliens in front of him seemed to get into battle stance once they saw he was currently pointing a gun at them, which was a completely expected response. Johnathan needed to cool this situation down, because he definitely didn't want unnecessary bloodshed...if they could even bleed if they were what Johnathan suspected them to be. Simply following basic protocol when dealing with unidentified personal, Johnathan shouted his order towards the aliens.

"Hold it right there! Identify yourselves, NOW!"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Found this to be a perfect part to leave the chapter. Anyways there's a lot to discuss, mostly how things look in this story such as the Xyzox. The Xyzox appearance comes from a video game named Stellaris, and are one of the many fingers selections when making your species. Here they are, just copy the link,**

 **:/ File:Fungoid_normal_07. p n g**

 **I would show you other designs of things such as Johnny Get's and Henry Johnson's armor, and weapons designs, but I'm currently typing this on my phone and I'm unable to get the links at the moment, but perhaps I can place the designs on my user page so keep an eye out for that.**

 **Anyways, how will Garnet and Amethyst think of Johnathan's foul language, and how will they react to this whole situation, for now you can only ponder.(unless your reading this when the next chapter is already out, if so go right on ahead and find out) Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! Also make sure to tell me if the link doesn't work.**


	5. Chapter 4: Xyzox Engagement

**Earth**

 **United States**

 **Delmarva**

 **Prime Kindergarten Control Room**

 **10:24 PM**

 **March 11th**

 **2015 C.E.**

* * *

"Hold it right there! Identify yourselves, NOW!" The armored humanoid being demanded in a aggressive and commanding tone, as he pointed a handgun at her and Amethyst that looked exactly like the one the found in the pod not to long ago.

This thing spoke with a deep masculine voice that echoed quite clearly throughout the control room, which indicated that whatever this was, it was a male. However, Garnet saw that the armor the man was wearing looked very familiar to the suits of armor she and Amethyst saw the two humanoids wearing in the pod. The chest piece was very smooth yet bulky at the same time, also it was thick yet despite all this the chest piece look surprising light and didn't look like it would weigh him down at all while still providing massive amounts of protection due to the material that it was made out of looking so strong.

Also a thing to note on the chest piece was a military vest that had many pouches on it and looked like the man would store objects within the pouches. Also on his vest was that same emblem Garnet had saw on that other humanoid being in the pod, a spiral galaxy with olive branches around it and a star on top, and underneath the emblem were the words M.W.G.A., which clearly meant something.

His shoulders pads were in a smooth curved shape, with the surface of the shoulder pad being smooth, and while the shoulder pads looked thin, the material they were made out of looked like they could take one hell of a beating. On his arms there wasn't that much to note, except a blue holographic screen that was floating above his wrist that had the words "Downloading Data..." labeled on it, and below the label was a bar that was being filled with a white bar that showed the process of the download until it was complete.

This holographic screen reminded Garnet much of the green holographic screen she had seen Peridot with, but this one was simply floating above the man's wrist without the aid of the four projectors Garnet had seen Peridot's holographic screen with. Although below the holographic projection of the screen that was floating above the man's wrist, was a open slot on his armor, and inside thiHumant could be the projector, but Garnet couldn't see in the slot due to the way the man had his wrist positioned.

Besides that, the helmet the man was wearing had a dark yellow visor, and on the cheeks of the helmet were two small rectangular blue lights, with each cheek having two of these lights, and finally on the helmet where the man's ears would be were two circular pieces of metal that had about eight small blue lights circling a larger circular blue light in the center. Garnet still didn't understand the need for the lights on the armor, but they most likely served sort of purpose. The color of the man's armor was a dark blue, and on his arms and on top of his helmet was a three striped line that ran down his entire arm and on his helmet it ran down all the way to the bottom of the helmet behind it. The three striped line was colored white and blue, with the outer lines being white and the inner line being blue.

Despite it being only a couple of seconds since the man asked the question, he seemed to be getting impatient and only seemed to grasp his pistol harder, making it look like he was beginning to draw the conclusion they were threats. Garnet needed to act fast to insure there was no unnecessary violence, but before she could say anything Amethyst spoke.

"Well, why don't you tell us who YOU are, and are you with Homeworld?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a intimidating tone as she held her battle ready stance.

Hearing her voice, Johnathan could now clearly confirm that this was a female, but he honestly thought she was nuts, because does she not realize she is being held at gunpoint here, she should be answering his question immediately after he asked it because she is clearly at a disadvantage here. Besides that, her question also greatly confused Johnathan, like what homeworld of what species is she asking he is aligned with? But then Johnathan slightly smirked underneath his helmet, seeing this moment as a perfect opportunity for a sarcastic response, and Johnathan certainly loved being sarcastic. So, Johnathan decided to answer her question.

"Homeworld? Oh yeah I'm aligned with Homeworld alright." Johnathan simply stated towards the two gems as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and when he said that the two gems looked just about ready to charge him. Johnathan continued "I'm aligned with the Vectorlous homeworld, the Krowrurc homeworld, the Blygoss homeworld, the Xonsirf homeworld, the Fluba homeworld, the Spaghetti homeworld, the Peni- BE MORE SPECIFIC JACKASS!" Johnathan named off a bunch of homeworlds he's aligned with, before he yelled his demand at Amethyst.

Amethyst's face went blank and her eyes widen in shock after hearing the insult the alien threw at her. She was also shocked at all the names of different species homeworlds he was aligned with, which most likely threw out the fact that he had any ties to the Diamonds. Amethyst came out of her shock and prepared to defend herself before Garnet spoke up.

"Do you have any allegiance with the Diamond Authority?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a slightly annoyed tone due to his sarcastic comment and the insult he threw at Amethyst.

Johnathan tilted his head to the side a little in confusion. "The Diamond Authority...? No I do not have allegiance with jewelry." Johnathan once again responded sarcastically, slightly chuckling at his joke. "In all seriousness though, my allegiances are with the Milky Way Galactic Alliance and no one else. Also I have no idea what this "Diamond Authority" is in the first place. Although you and your partner here still have yet to answer my question, and honestly your lucky I even answered yours first. So I'll repeat myself again, who are you?"

Garnet took in everything he just said within that short period, and it was a relief that he wasn't with the Diamonds, but it was concerning that he didn't even know what the Diamonds were. If he doesn't know what the Diamonds or Homeworld are...then it's quite clear that Peridot has yet to reach Earth, and whatever was bombing Earth wasn't Homeworld...but some completely unknown alien race that has nothing to do with Homeworld.

Amethyst's theory was right, and if these aliens are still around then it's most likely possible that she and the rest of the Crystal Gems not only have to focus on Peridot now but this new alien threat, and this thought annoyed Garnet greatly. Although the man in front of her said that his allegiance is with the Milky Way Galactic Alliance, which is most likely the meaning for M.W.G.A. on that emblem he is wearing, and it's quite surprising that some form of galactic alliance was formed in this very galaxy by some of the native species of this galaxy. This man that was currently in front of her most likely knowledge on many different alien races, and having him as an ally would be very beneficial for Garnet and the rest of the Crystal Gems due to him having knowledge on these aliens that attacked Earth. But, if Garnet wanted him as an ally, she would need to answer his question first before continuing with any negotiations.

Garnet took a deep breath and lowered her battle stance before beginning her introduction. "I'm Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems, and right here is Amethyst." Garnet announced to Johnathan in her blank tone, as she pointed her hand over towards Amethyst

"Yo." Amethyst greeted Johnathan in a cool tone, as she nodded her head upwards towards him.

"That certainly is a coincidental name 'Amethyst.'" Johnathan said sarcastically towards Amethyst, as he looked at the giant amethyst chest

Amethyst saw that he seemed to be looking at her gemstone, and once she saw this she simply rolled her eyes, getting why he made the sarcastic comment. "Dude, Gems simply go by the name of there gemstone, we don't have special little names." Amethyst pointed out to Johnathan.

Hearing what Amethyst said made Johnathan raise an eyebrow. "Gem? Is that the name of your species?" Johnathan asked with a great curiosity, although uncertain if species was the right word to use since they seemed to be A.I.

"Yes, we are called Gems." Garnet blankly said towards Johnathan.

Johnathan raised his eyebrow in fascination. "Gems? Certainly seems like a fitting name." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet and Amethyst in a simple tone, before he entered a state a thought, and then came out of it. "If you two don't mind me asking, who exactly are your crea-"

Before Johnathan could continue talking, a beeping alert began coming from Johnathan's H.C.P., and displayed on the screen was the words "Download Complete!" Johnathan then looked down at his H.C.P., before he looked back towards Garnet and Amethyst and then looked back down towards the H.C.P. but keeping Garnet and Amethyst in the corner of his eye.

Johnathan then quickly used the hand he was holding his plasma pistol in and used his index finger to dismiss the alert. He then used the same index finger to press the two buttons on his wrist that would close the H.C.P. and the slot on his wrist, and with that he looked back up towards Garnet and Amethyst but this time with his gun at his side. Garnet was quite suspicious as to what he was exactly doing, especially since pictures of Earth were displayed on the screens in the control room, and whatever was on that computer, he just got. Garnet was about to question Johnathan before he spoke.

"Well, since it seems that you have no intentions to kill me, I guess I no longer-"

Johnathan was suddenly interrupted by the same sound that he heard Garnet and Amethyst making when they were sliding down here, but the sound seemed to be different. The sound of the sliding seemed metallic, like metal grinding against stone, and this seriously worried Johnathan. Could it be a Xyzox soldier, or could it possibly be one of Garnet and Amethyst's companions? The sound also gained the attention of Garnet and Amethyst, as they looked away from Johnathan and towards the slanted passage behind them.

"Uhhhh, you two don't happen to have a third person following you, right?" Johnathan asked Garnet and Amethyst with great concern in his voice, as he once again raised his plasma pistol, but this time aiming towards the passage.

"No...there's no one else with us." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan in a cautious tone, as she slightly got into a battle ready position with her gauntlets up in front of her, expecting trouble.

At that moment, a shiver ran down Johnathan's spine, for he knew exactly what was coming down from that passage, and that fungus certainly didn't have good intentions. To make matters worse, he currently had Garnet and Amethyst here with him, and there weapons certainly aren't fucking modified to take down Xyzox shielding, and seeing how they have weapons and most likely know how to use them, they're going to without a doubt fight back against the soldier, and if they do that, they're going to die pretty quickly, without a doubt. The sound of the sliding was getting very close and the Xyzox soldier seemed like he was about to reveal itself. Johnathan panicked and acted on instinct.

"BOTH OF YOU GET TO COVER NOW!" Johnathan yelled at Garnet and Amethyst in a commanding tone, as the two gems turned there attention towards Johnathan as soon as he yelled.

Not a second later, an armored Xyzox trooper fell down from the passage and landed right next to Garnet and Amethyst with a loud metallic thud, which the two gems now turned back around to face the armored fungoid alien after hearing it impact the floor behind them. The Xyzox soldier immediately spotted the two gems and was quick to raise it's plasma rifle towards the closest one, which was Garnet, who's eyes widen in horror as she stared down the scorched barrel of the soldier's plasma rifle. However before the Xyzox could fire at Garnet, Johnathan acted very quickly to the situation, and pulled the trigger on his plasma pistol twice, which sent two 10,000 degree plasma bolts flying towards the Xyzox soldier, and the two plasma bolts went right past Garnet and Amethyst, who could feel the scorching heat emitting from the bolts of plasma that passed right between them.

The two plasma bolts impacted against the soldier's shields, which flickered and slightly stunned the Xyzox, making him stumble backwards due to him not expecting to be hit with plasma bolts. In the process of his stumbling, the Xyzox soldier accidentally pulled the trigger on his plasma rifle, which caused a blue, kinetic, glowing hot 30,000 degree bolt to fly out of the scorched barrel of his plasma rifle and hit the green platform that was the elevator platform below him. The plasma bolt emitted from the Xyzox's plasma rifle impacted the elevator below his harshly, and caused glowing bright yellow chunks of the metal to fly out of the now one foot blown out hole that was quite large on the elevator platform and glowing bright yellow. The area where the plasma bolt had hit had suffered a lot of kinetic damage from the plasma bolt, and was on the verge of melting, even thought the plasma bolt was 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit, which just goes to show the strength of the metals heat resistance.

Seeing how this alien almost just shot her, Garnet clearly figured that this was a threat, and is probably the same species of alien responsible for bombing the Earth. So Garnet quickly took the opportunity of it's stunned state, and charged up a electrical current in her gauntlet, before she swung her left fist as hard as she could at it, and once her fist made contact with the alien, the alien went flying in the right part of the control room. But a strange thing Garnet noticed when she hit the alien, was that a red what looked to be shield appeared on it and the area she hit sent a shockwaves though the shield, which is not the same response Johnathan got when he shot his plasma projectiles at it. In fact from the looks of it, it seems as if the aliens shielding simply reflected nearly all of the energy she put into her punch, but the shielding certainly didn't stop it from flying into the air.

The Xyzox soldier went flying towards the giant green wires on the right side of the control room at an incredible speed, and Johnathan simply watched in amazement as the Xyzox soldier went flying through the air, although mostly amazed at the fact that Garnet manged to make that Xyzox soldier go flying with a single punch. Johnathan's thoughts were cut short, for the Xyzox soldier just impacted against the giant green wires on the wall with incredible force, sending out a very loud slam of metal against stone, as the impact kicked up huge amounts of dust. The impact also completely destroyed the wires that the soldier impacted against, which sent out massive bolts of electricity and sparks from the destruction of the wires.

Although what happened next completely shocked Garnet and Amethyst, but didn't shock Johnathan at all, for he had been expecting it. The Xyzox soldier activated a jetpack that was within it's armor and released a short burst of thrust, although that short burst was enough to sent him flying away from the scene of destruction and directly towards Johnathan, and the Xyzox soldier looked completely unharmed and unfazed by the destruction it just went through.

The soldier began opening fire on Johnathan with it's fully automatic plasma rifle, while in mid-air and getting ever closer to Johnathan. Johnathan fired two plasma bolts from his plasma pistol before rolling to his left to avoid fire from the Xyzox soldier, who had now landed in the hexagonal room Johnathan was in. The Xyzox soldier was unloading his plasma rifle onto the region around Johnathan, as the plasma bolts impacted against the lower left screen, causing the screen to begin distorting and malfunctioning due to the dozens of kinetic plasma bolts impacting against it, and it wasn't long before the screen went completely out, leaving a blank grey wall that was littered with melting blown out holes.

Johnathan was running to his right while firing plasma bolts from his pistol towards the Xyzox soldier, but the Xyzox soldier then stopped firing for a second before emitting a short burst of thrust from his jetpack to lift him in the air, and after that he emitted a very powerful burst of thrust from his jetpack and went flying towards Johnathan. Johnathan saw the incoming attack and quickly used his own jetpack that was in his armor to emit a short burst forwards, and helped him dodge the rapidly approaching Xyzox soldier. The Xyzox soldier then slammed into the lower right screen, going right through the metal, causing huge sparks of electricity to shoot out of the hole in the metal, which was a huge imprint of himself in the metal, as the screen was distorting and malfunctioning severely.

Johnathan turned back around towards the area he use to be in after finishing his burst of thrust and was met with the sight that made him want laugh his ass off, which was the sight of the imprint of the Xyzox soldier in the metal, which was releasing sparks at a rapid pace from the dozens of wires behind the wall. Although Johnathan wished to admire the sight and laugh his ass off, he needed to tell Garnet and Amethyst to get to cover or get the hell out of here because it certainly wasn't safe for them here. Johnathan immediately turned around and was met with Garnet and Amethyst, who had just now crossed the catwalk and entered the hexagonal room.

"You to need to get to cover, or get the fuck out of here! You'll die a quick death if you stay here in the open like this!" Johnathan shouted towards Garnet and Amethyst in a commanding tone, as he pointed his index finger towards them.

"We're just as capable of fighting as much as you pal! Don't think you can just boss us around because you're in a suit of fancy armor!" Amethyst shouted back at Johnathan in a angry and insulted tone, as she glared at him.

"YOUR WEAPONS HAVE NO EFFECT ON THAT DAMN THING'S SHIELDING!" You can punch, shoot, hit, beat, and whatever else it, but without the right modifications to your weapons, your weapons are as useless as a fucking squirt gu-"

"GET DOWN!" Garnet yelled towards Johnathan in a worried tone, as she watched the alien trooper emerge from the hole and morph what looked to be a rocket launcher onto it's wrist.

Johnathan turned around to face the Xyzox trooper, but was to late to act against it's attack, as a small plasma infused rocket launched from a small rocket launcher on it's wrist and impacted directly against Johnathan, causing him to go flying backwards from the explosion and into the pit below the catwalk. Johnathan's shields absorbed all of the damage from the explosive, which caused his shields to drop, but the explosive still stunned him, rendering him temporarily out of the fight. With Johnathan now in the pit below the catwalk stunned, the Xyzox soldier directed his attention towards Garnet and Amethyst, as he then morphed the wrist launcher back onto the armor on his wrist. The Xyzox soldier then pulled out his kinetic plasma pistol from the magnetic holster on his thigh, and took aim on Garnet before then flipping the switch on the pistol that would turn it on. Once he flipped the switch, the black futuristic looking pistol emitted a low deep hum, as red lights turned on on it.

 **"Time to die Gem scum!"** The Xyzox soldier spoke in a deep and tall voice that easily echoed throughout the control room, his helmet making his voice sound more mechanical then organic, as he began pulled the trigger on the pistol.

Before Garnet could think about the current situation or even move, the Xyzox soldier pulled the trigger on his plasma pistol, and out of the plasma pistol went flying a 30,000 degree glowing blue kinetic plasma bolt that was approaching Garnet rapidly. Less then half a second later, the plasma bolt impacted directly against Garnet's chest, putting a decent sized dent into her chest piece, and knocking her to the ground on one knee, although there was absolutely no signs of any heat damage present on Garnet, which greatly confused the Xyzox soldier. The Xyzox shrugged off the anomaly and figured he'll kill Garnet with the kinetic damage present in the plasma bolts, for that seemed to be putting some hurt on her.

Although before the Xyzox soldier could pull the trigger again, Amethyst lashed her whip onto the ground, which caused the whips to begin moving towards the Xyzox soldier like a wave, and the whips seemed to be charged with some form of purple energy. The Xyzox soldier saw the incoming attack...but simply stood in place, waiting for the charged whips to impact against him, and Amethyst could swear that he was smiling smugly behind his helmet, which just farther fueled her anger. The whips impacted against the Xyzox, causing large purple explosion to erupt and sent the Xyzox soldier flying towards the giant crystal reactor that was powering this place. The Xyzox soldier slammed against the crystal reactor with such force, that the entire thing shattered into a million pieces as soon as he impacted against it, causing tons of smoke and sparks of electricity to explode out from it, which then caused everything within the control room to immediately turn off, due to it's power source being utterly destroyed.

Amethyst looked at the sight of destruction in front of her while breathing heavily from the adrenaline produced from that entire situation, and as she was looking at the sight, Garnet had just now begun standing up from the shot to the chest. Although the next thing that happened shocked Amethyst greatly. Within the smoke Amethyst saw the red lights that were on the Xyzox's suit of armor reactive, making quite a haunting scene. The Xyzox's armor reactive with a deep hum, and not long after the Xyzox soldier emerged from the smoke in a menacing way, and there was absolutely no signs of damage present on him anywhere, not even a scratch.

The Xyzox soldier took a few steps towards the two gems who were currently in a battle ready stance and looked just about ready to pounce him, before he stopped in his tracks...looking at the two gems in a disturbing silence. The soldier then began laughing in a different voice that sounded nothing like the one Garnet and Amethyst just heard a little bit back, and instead he...or she, laughed in a feminine tone that was dark, soothing, yet sorta deep.

 **"Foolish Gems. You are pathetic and weak without the assistance from your creators. I honestly thought you would provide a much more honorable challenge...I guess I was mistaken. The event seemed to have weaken you more then I imagined, although your former strength can easily be restored with a little..."adjustments."** The female voice spoke in a sinister tone, as the Xyzox soldier simply continued to stand there.

Garnet and Amethyst were extremely confused with everything this soldier was saying, in fact completely lost would be the right word. Although the soldier seemed to be not attacking them at the moment, and Garnet was extremely puzzled with this whole situation, so she decided to ask this thing a question.

"Who are you, and why have you come to Earth!?" Garnet shouted in a commanding and intimating towards the Xyzox soldier, while continuing to stand in a battle ready position.

 **"Awww, now isn't that adorable. Do you actually believe that I would simply tell you my name and my reason for being here with a simple petty demand? You Gems are more stupid then I first thought. Cleansing you two parasites will most certainly be a huge favor for this Earth. But well, I have far more important things to be committing myself towards then talking to you. You pathetic imbeciles. So I'll be taking my leave now, and I'll let you continue where you were with my minion here. I would wish you good luck...but do you honestly have a chance?"** The female voice then began laughing sinisterly, before it disappeared from the soldier's voice as soon as it appeared.

With the female voice now gone, the Xyzox soldier continued where it left off, and immediately charged at Garnet at incredible speeds, engaging her in hand-to-hand combat. The soldier's sudden charge caught Garnet off guard, but she was quick enough to process the current situation before the soldier could attack her. Garnet immediately raised her fist and punched the area where the soldier would be within a second, but the soldier must have saw this coming for he activated his jetpack and released a short burst from it, a burst short enough to send him flying above Garnet, passing above her in the process. The Xyzox soldier then immediately turned around and released another short burst of thrust from his jetpack, preventing him from falling into the pit Johnathan was currently in.

The Xyzox soldier then went flying back towards Garnet, and it wasn't long before he landed back in the hexagonal room, and directly in front of Garnet. Garnet had noticed that the soldier seemed to have been attempting to attack her from behind, but she had turned around quickly enough that whatever he was planning on doing by attacking her from behind, had failed. Garnet quickly acted and swung her left fist towards the alien at incredible speeds, but despite that the alien manged to easily dodge the attack by leaning backwards with his chin tucked in, to his right. Garnet quickly attempted to throw another punch at him with her right fist, but was met with the same result as last time, the alien easily dodged the attack by leaning backwards to his left.

Before Garnet could attempt any other attack, the Xyzox soldier swung his left fist towards Garnet's face at such incredible speeds that she almost couldn't see it coming. Seeing the attack coming, Garnet quickly raised her right fist up towards her face, where she could then feel the Xyzox's fist impact directly against her gauntlet. The kinetic energy behind the Xyzox's attack wasn't what Garnet was expecting at all, for the attack seemed possibly four times more powerful then what she was expecting, and since she wasn't expecting that, her hand flew back towards her face but Garnet stopped her hand before it could hit her. Garnet lowered her right hand slightly before she then began to swing her left fist towards the soldier, but was immediately stopped as she spotted the soldier's right fist coming towards her face, and she instead brought her right hand up towards her face instead of using it to attack the soldier.

This time she was prepared for the kinetic energy stored in his attack, and she avoided having to deal with her own fist almost hitting her again. Seeing that these types of attacks between her and the alien would continue if she continued to stand in place, Garnet decided to back up and distance herself from the alien, backing up with her fist raised and preparing for another aggressive attack by the soldier. Although the aggressive attack she was expecting from the soldier was not the one she got at all, for instead the soldier activated his jetpack and charged towards her, releasing a long continuous burst of energy from his jetpack while charging towards her.

The Xyzox soldier approached Garnet so fast that she didn't even have time to move out of the way before the Xyzox soldier slammed into her, sending her flying backwards towards the end of the control room. As the Xyzox soldier impacted against Garnet, he positioned himself so the thrust from the jetpack would slow him down instead of continuing to move forwards. Only a couple seconds later, the Xyzox soldier had stopped completely in his tracks and then deactivated his jetpack before it could begin sending him flying backwards. The Xyzox soldier now stood still in place and looked at Garnet over at the end of the room, stunned and dazed, and with Garnet now temporarily out of the fight, the Xyzox soldier now only had to take out Amethyst, which would prove to be an easy target due to Johnathan and Garnet out of the fight.

The timing was perfect, for as soon the Xyzox soldier began thinking about Amethyst, he felt Amethyst's whip impact directly against his left arm, causing him to stumble slightly to the left. But as soon as her whip impacted against the Xyzox soldier, Amethyst noticed that her attack had done nothing to affect his suit of armor, not even leaving a scratch, and was instead met with a red force field surrounding him and vibrations being sent through the force field starting at where she had hit him.

Amethyst then remembered what Johnathan said to her about this things "shields", and how her weapons would have no effect on it, and before he was hit by the explosive it sounded like he was going to say that her weapon would be as effective as a squirt gun. Remembering this brought concern and fear to Amethyst, and seeing that her weapon DID seem to have no effect on this thing, more concern and fear filled her. During her train of thought, the soldier seemed to have recovered from her attack and was now staring directly at her with it's six haunting red visors on it's helmet.

Panicking, Amethyst pulled out her second whip from her gem, and once again lashed her whips onto the ground and caused the whips to begin moving towards the Xyzox soldier like a wave, as they were charged with the purple energy. The Xyzox soldier saw the incoming attack but instead of just sitting there like last time, he activated his jet pack and launched himself into the air. A second and a half later the whips had finally impacted the area where the Xyzox soldier was standing, erupting in a large purple explosion as the purple energy impacted against the ground. Knowing that the Xyzox soldier was flying through the air, Amethyst immediately pulled back the whips and looked up above her to see if she could spot the Xyzox soldier, and when she did spot him he was already close to landing behind her.

Seeing that he was about to land behind her, Amethyst immediately began turning around while swinging her whip towards the area where the Xyzox soldier seemed like he was going to land. As soon as Amethyst had fully turned around, she was greeted with the sight of the Xyzox soldier landing right in front of her, but the Xyzox soldier was met with a direct whiplash to the chest from Amethyst as soon as he landed. Although the whiplash was powerful, the Xyzox manged to keep his balance this time, and the whiplash Amethyst had directed onto the Xyzox had only caused his red shield to appear, and a ripple to be sent across his entire shield.

Before Amethyst could attack the Xyzox soldier again, she was grabbed by her throat and then lifted into the air like a ragdoll by the Xyzox trooper. The Xyzox soldier then begin squeezing her throat with massive amounts of strength, even though he knew that choking a Gem is a pointless effort, he did it anyway to cause her some form of discomfort in her current situation. Then, the Xyzox soldier moved his free hand which was his right one, and held it over a certain part of his thigh, specifically where some form of machine was located. Suddenly, the handle of what looked like a knife materialized in his hand atom by atom, and seeing this confused and fascinated Amethyst greatly, for she thought only Gems could store things like that.

But she was brought out of her thoughts when the Xyzox soldier pressed a button on the handle, and from the top of the handle erupted a small beam of what looked to be some sort of bright white laser. Amethyst could feel the heat radiating from white beam of energy as if she was sitting right next to a fire, and despite this things size it still managed to give off a ton of heat. The futuristic looking melee weapon hummed with a deep electric tone as it sat idle, before the Xyzox soldier brought it up towards himself with the beam aiming directly towards Amethyst's Gem, the weapon making a deep electric wavy sound as the Xyzox brought it up towards himself.

Amethyst saw exactly what the soldier was planning to do, he was going to stab her gem directly with that laser knife thing, and such an attack would ultimately kill her, and seeing the current position she was in, being held by her throat in midair, and being held with such strength that an attempt at escaping this aliens grasp would be a pointless effort, Amethyst could easily concluded that if Garnet or that other alien didn't recover from there wounds within a few seconds...she was going to die. With this thought in mind, Amethyst made an attempt to escape from the alien soldier's grasp, using her hands in attempt to remove his hand from her throat...but her effort was pointless, as the soldiers hand barely budged and her efforts only being acknowledged by a single sinister chuckle coming from the alien holding her.

 **"Die."** The Xyzox soldier declared his simple demand towards Amethyst in his deep, tall, and mechanical voice, as he then began hurtling the weapon towards Amethyst's gem.

The weapon made the deep electric wavy sound as the Xyzox hurtled the blade towards Amethyst's gem, Amethyst feeling the heat emitting from blade getting closer and hotter as it approached her gem. Amethyst closed her eyes and there she began seeing her life flash before her eyes, for she knew that this was it...this was the end. From the first memories she ever had when she emerged in this very Kindergarten, to some of the greatest memories she ever shared with Garnet, Rose, Steven, Pearl, yes...even Pearl, and everyone else she had ever known, all of this she saw flashing before her.

Even some of the toughest battles she had ever fought in she remembered, but she never imagined she would go out like this, at the hands of some completely unknown alien that seemed to have extremely advanced technology, and despite all of the battles she fought in, all the training she committed herself too, this alien manged to lay waste to all of that, and would ultimately be the one that killed her...

Amethyst was expecting the grip of death to grasp her within a few milliseconds due to the massive amount of heat just inches away from her gem, but instead she heard the sound of the alien soldier grunting in surprise due to something heavy tackling him to the ground, but as the soldier was being tackled to the ground, the energy blade that was only a couple of milliseconds away from killing her, manged to slice across her left arm before she felt the aliens hand that was around her throat let go, as Amethyst flying slightly to her left.

"GAAH!" Amethyst screamed in pain due to the huge slice wound that was currently on her left arm, as she fell and impacted against the cold metal ground.

The pain from the slice wound on her left arm was unreal, it felt as if the wound was on fire with a very sharp intense heat, heat that would most likely easily destroy human nerve cells, at least that's what Amethyst thinks there called. But the heat didn't stop there, it felt as if almost her entire arm was on fire, but it wasn't only the surface of her arm but it felt as if the heat was deep into her arm as well. Amethyst's form slightly flickered as she withstood the immense pain from the slice wound, holding back a scream of pain in the process before she once again opened her eyes, intending on looking at the damage of the wound.

Once she opened her eyes, she proceeded to look over at her arm, and the sight that greeted her shocked her. The slice wound looked to be very deep within her "flesh", with the whole area around the wound being blacken and scorched, which caused Amethyst to slightly panic at the slight. Whatever that energy blade was made out of, it certainly had no problem cutting through her arm, cutting through it easier then a knife through butter. Amethyst then drew her attention away from the wound on her arm, and towards the sound of struggling, and it sounded like Garnet and the alien. By the time Amethyst looked up towards them, the alien soldier seemed to be getting up from on top of Garnet, making it look like he managed to spin Garnet around from being on top of him.

The alien stood up and backed away from Garnet who was currently on the ground, before he jogged over to his left where his energy knife had ended falling after Garnet tackled him. The alien soldier then rolled over to his energy knife (which was still activated and was in the process of heating up the metal below it extremely) and picked it up from the ground while in his roll, and then got up from the ground after finishing his roll. The alien then turned back around and was greeted with an attack by Garnet, but easily dodge the attack at incredible speeds.

Garnet attempted to throw another punch at the alien, but he once again dodged it with ease and then proceeded to swing his energy knife at Garnet's torso, making a deep electric wavy sound as it swung through the air. The bright white hot beam of energy impacted against Garnet's torso...but had no effect against her what so ever, which greatly shocked Amethyst and the Xyzox soldier, but mostly the Xyzox soldier, as the energy knife bounce off of Garnet's torso like a sword against steel. As the knife bounce back towards the Xyzox, he proceeded to look at the weapon in confusion before he looked back at Garnet, who was currently sitting there watching the Xyzox question his reality.

Garnet took the opportunity of his confused state to throw another punch at him, this time with every bit of strength she had stored into the punch. The Xyzox soldier was quick to jump out of his confused state, throwing the weapon to the side before he countered Garnet's attack...by catching her fist. The large gauntlet clad fist slammed against the Xyzox's, causing him to slide backwards as sparks were kicked up due to the two metals grinding against each other, while also making a high pitched sound. The immense amount of strength this gem held greatly surprised the Xyzox soldier, while the Xyzox soldier being able to catch Garnet's fist with that much energy stored in it greatly surprised Garnet.

Garnet proceeded to throw her other fist at the Xyzox soldier, but was once again caught by him, causing him to slide backwards again, as the Xyzox soldier and Garnet were now locked in a battle to see who was the strongest. Seeing there current situation, the Xyzox and Garnet proceeded to put as much strength into pushing each others fist together as possible, seeing who ultimately had the most strength. The Xyzox and Garnet grunted and struggled in their current situation, both of the two sliding against the metal below them as it seemed there two strengths seemed almost equivalent. It didn't seem like anyone of them was going to give out soon, both of them equally determined to win this battle of strength.

After about ten seconds of neither of them giving in to one another strength, the Xyzox soldier realized that this was getting him no more closer to ultimate victory of this battle, and decided to activate his jetpack to send him flying into the air. The Xyzox was quick enough to avoid being hit by Garnet, who fell to the ground after he launched himself off the ground and into the air, but was quick to begin getting up off the ground. The Xyzox soldier slammed into the roof of the hexagonal room due to the amount of energy he put into launching off the ground, and left a deep dent into the roof before falling back to the ground. A second later, the Xyzox impacted against the ground on his feet, squatting down to absorb the impact from the fall before standing back up to his full height.

Garnet was now currently standing at her full height in a battle ready position a few feet away from the Xyzox soldier, but before she could engage any attack onto him, the Xyzox soldier was quick to pull out another plasma pistol by putting his hand over the mechanism on his thigh, which caused the plasma pistol to materialized in his hand atom by atom. With the plasma pistol now in his hand, he quickly brought up the pistol and was now aiming directly at Garnet's head, intending to put a quick end to this pointless fight once and for all.

Garnet's eyes widen as she saw the soldier pull up another pistol and aim it directly at her, especially her head, but before Garnet could do anything to counter the incoming plasma bolt, she heard the sound of a plasma pistol discharging coming from behind the Xyzox soldier, and the next thing she knew the Xyzox soldier was stumbling slightly to his left and fired the plasma bolt that was suppose to hit her at the floor. When the soldier stumbled slightly to his left, Garnet saw the other alien that had been hit with that missile walking slowly towards the alien soldier, while dual wielding two pistols, the plasma pistol in his right hand while a strange looking pistol was in his left hand.

Johnathan had emerged from the pit below the catwalk just now, and it seemed like his emergence was at the right time, because the Xyzox was about to shoot Garnet, before he was able to save her by shooting at the Xyzox soldier first. Johnathan was quick to fire another shot from the plasma pistol towards the Xyzox soldier, who was now turning around to face him, and since he now had his attention Johnathan could now not worry about the safety of those two gems, and kill this bastard once and for all. Johnathan raised up the other pistol in his left hand and aimed it towards the soldier while continuing to fire plasma bolts from his plasma pistol, before he pulled the trigger on the pistol and held it in place, as a large, green, and EXTREMELY bright laser shot out from the pistol and impacted against the Xyzox soldier, causing his shields to begin draining rapidly.

The brightness from laser was so bright, that it was like looking directly into the sun for Garnet and Amethyst, who immediately closed there eyes and blocked the light with there arm while looking the opposite direction. The laser impacted against the Xyzox with no sound at all, with the exception of Johnathan firing shots from his plasma pistol as fast as he could, and the sound of the Xyzox's shields draining from the laser and the plasma bolts Johnathan was shooting. It only took a second and a half for the Xyzox's shields to be completely destroyed due to all the firepower he was currently under, and as soon as his shields dropped he began spasming due to all the plasma bolts hitting him and the large laser burning a hole through his armor and torso.

A couple seconds later, the laser had burned completely through the Xyzox's torso, the laser beginning to hit the wall behind him now and beginning to burn a hole through it, and despite this Johnathan was still holding down the trigger on the laser pistol and unloading plasma bolts onto the the Xyzox soldier like a utter madman.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Johnathan screamed in pure rage as he unloaded onto the Xyzox soldier like a madman, letting his anger get the best of him.

Johnathan continued unloading onto the Xyzox soldier for another two seconds while screaming in rage in the process, before he thrusted both pistols forward, pulled them back, and finally released the trigger on the laser pistol and stopped spamming the trigger on the plasma pistol. Johnathan lowered the two pistols to his side and stood in place, as he observed the damage he had done to the Xyzox soldier.

All across the Xyzox's body, from head to toe were scorch marks and glowing red holes that were littered across him due to the massive amounts of plasma bolts that impacted against him. But the thing that stood out among all of the plasma burns and scorch marks, was the huge glowing circular hole that went through his torso, Johnathan easily being able to see the wall that was behind him through the hole, which was scorched and had a decent sized hole in it. The next thing Johnathan knew, the lifeless husk of the Xyzox soldier fell down onto the ground on his back, which caused a huge metallic cling to ring throughout the control room.

Johnathan stood in place, breathing heavily due to the large amounts of adrenaline rushing through him, as he continued to look at the lifeless corpse of the Xyzox soldier, acting as if it may get up and attack him at any moment. The metallic cling that ringed throughout the control room, caused Garnet and Amethyst to open there eyes and move there arms away from there faces, and the sight they were presented with caused there jaws to drop and eyes widen in horror. There on the ground laid the lifeless corpse of the alien soldier that had caused both of them a lot of harm, and in the center of his torso was a huge, glowing, and smoking hole that had caused Garnet and Amethyst's reaction in the first place.

Garnet and Amethyst then noticed the other alien beginning to walk over to the lifeless corpse on the ground while breathing heavily, the alien responsible for killing the other one in the first place. Johnathan stopped walking towards the Xyzox soldier as soon as he stood right above him, observing him to see if he was actually dead, even though common sense stated that he was. Just to make sure he was dead, Johnathan proceeded to kick the Xyzox's with a decent amount of strength, before lifting up his plasma pistol and taking aim on his head. Johnathan proceeded to pull the trigger on the plasma pistol, which sent a plasma bolt speeding towards the Xyzox's head, before hitting it and causing it to move from the impact.

After Johnathan fired that shot from his plasma pistol, an eerie silence fell over the entire control room, the only sound being Johnathan's heavy breathing and the sparking of all the destroyed electronics. Garnet and Amethyst looked at Johnathan in shock at what he just managed to do to the Xyzox soldier, before Johnathan lifted his head up away from the Xyzox and looked towards Garnet.

"...Are you two alright?" Johnathan asked Garnet and Amethyst with concern in his voice, as he looked and alternated between the two.

As Johnathan looked at Garnet and Amethyst, Garnet had taken notice of what looked like metal that had been melted slightly before cooling down on the left side of Johnathan's chest, which is exactly where that plasma rocket had hit him. The piece of the metal had completely lost it's blue color and was now a steel gray, and the metal was no longer smooth and elegant looking, but was rough and had imperfections all across the impact area. Garnet's attention was taken away from Johnathan's armor and towards Amethyst.

"Not quite!" Amethyst called out to Johnathan, who had now directed his attention towards her, as Amethyst began getting up from the ground.

"What's wrong?" Johnathan asked Amethyst in a concerned tone as he started walking towards her, Garnet following Johnathan, suspicious of him after hearing him screaming in rage and absolutely butchering the Xyzox soldier.

"That stupid alien hit me with that laser knife thing over there!" Amethyst pointed over towards the energy knife that was near the right wall, the energy knife still being on and the whole area around it being scorched.

Johnathan looked over towards the area where Amethyst was pointing, and when his eyes landed on the glowing bright white blade, he instantly recognized it. His eyes widened in horror as he looked at the blade of superheated plasma on the other side of the room, and immediately looked back towards Amethyst.

"Crap. Where did he get you?" Johnathan asked Amethyst in a calm, organized, yet panicked tone, not bothering to take another step near Amethyst after he noted that Garnet seemed rather suspicious and tense of him at the moment.

Garnet walked over towards Amethyst while Johnathan was asking her his question, as for she was concerned about the damage the alien inflected upon her. "Well where does it look like he got me!" Amethyst slightly shouted at Johnathan, since it seemed obvious where she was hit since she was currently holding her arm, and the pain just frustrated her greatly.

Johnathan sighed in annoyance at his stupid mistake. "Right, mistake on my part. But there's no need to show me the wound, I've seen far to many of them to know the extent of the damage." Johnathan pointed out to Amethyst, as he began walking towards the energy knife. "Garnet was the name right? Listen, I don't think I can help your friend Amethyst here with her wound. While I do have limited medical supplies on me at the moment, they don't tend to work on non-organic lifeforms, especially a sentient hardlight projection." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet, as he stopped in front of the energy knife.

Garnet brought her attention towards Johnathan for a second, curious as to how he knew that about gems. "How did you know that gems take on a holographic form?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a questioning tone, greatly curious as to where he got the information.

"Since, I would say about, half an hour ago. After I killed a gem and scanned it's remains. Although this gem looked NOTHING like you two, it looked like something straight out of a horror movie, and hey maybe even hell." Johnathan explained to Garnet casually, as he picked up the energy knife and deactivated it, before putting it in one of the pouches on his vest.

Garnet was about to question Johnathan more on the gem he saw and killed, before Johnathan managed to speak first. "Listen, I much as I would love to continue our introductions and story time, your questions and concerns are going to have to wait, because this entire room is going to be swarming with Xyzox soldier's any minute now." Johnathan explained to Garnet and Amethyst in a stern tone, as he walked towards them.

"Xyzox? Is that the name of that aliens kind?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a curious blank tone, pointing over towards the dead body of the Xyzox soldier.

Johnathan hesitated for a second, not sure if he should reveal such information to these "Gems", but they clearly seemed to not be from Earth, and if the queen was planning a full scale assault on this universe, he needed to bring awareness to the new Xyzoxion threat. "...Yes, it is, and there name is feared by many from all corners of the galaxy. They are a fungoid alien race, connected in one huge Hive Mind conciseness under the absolute control of there queen, Queen Jhulaad. Although that's a story for another time if I stick around long enough, all you need to know is that these fungoid bastards are responsible for the deaths of over a trillion innocent lives all over the galaxy. Men, woman, children, infants, you name it, none are spared by them." Johnathan said in a emotionless tone, as he explained to Garnet and Amethyst.

Garnet and Amethyst's eyes widen in shock and horror at what Johnathan just told them about the Xyzox and what they've done to the galaxy. The Gem Rebellion, a 1,000 year war for Earth's independence, never even approached over a trillion casualties. "Wait hold on a second. Did you say they've killed TRILLIONS of other aliens in the galaxy!" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a very shocked tone, slightly shouting in the process.

"...You heard me correctly Amethyst, trillions. They've also thrown thousands of sentient species all across the galaxy into extinction. It's genocide on a galactic scale." Johnathan explained to Amethyst in a very dark tone, with a little anger in his voice as well. "So if you two want to make it out of this place alive, you are to listen to every word I say, and follow every order I give you without question. Is that clear?" Johnathan explained to them while leaning forward slightly.

Garnet hesitated to answer Johnathan for a moment, not really trusting him at the moment due to them just meeting and the display he just put on. But realizing the damage just one of these Xyzox managed to do to her and Amethyst and all the information he has on them, it would wise and logical to follow whatever he says.. "Understood." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan in a hesitant tone.

"Good, now any last minute questions before we get down to business?" Johnathan asked Garnet and Amethyst seriously, as he pulled his plasma rifle off his back and now held it in his hands.

"Do you know why these Xyzox are here on Earth?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a serious tone, crossing her arms as she looked at him, wanting to know why aliens like the Xyzox want any business with Earth.

Johnathan sighed. "I'm asking myself the same thing Garnet, although this isn't the first time they've invaded planets with Pre-FTL species on them. So if I were to make a guess as to why there here, there's two things. One, there here to assimilate the entire native population of Earth into there collective for more troops, or two, there here to kill every single native on the entire planet and then proceed to stuck the planet dry until there's no natural resources left." Johnathan explained to Garnet and Amethyst in a dark tone, as he began walking over towards the catwalk.

The second reason why they might be here reminded Garnet far too much of why the Diamonds came to Earth in the first place, which greatly angered her because was she possibly going to have to deal with another war for Earth? But the first reason why they might be here greatly confused and yet startled Garnet.

"How exactly would they assimilate a human into there hive mind?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a questioning tone, as she and Amethyst followed Johnathan.

"Easy, plug a bunch of machines into the humans brain and there you go! One assimilated Human being! Of course, the science behind it is much more complicated then just plugging in a bunch of wires into the brain, but we honestly don't have time for me to sit you down and teach you a science lesson, because I certainly do not want to die today, and I'm pretty sure the same goes for you two." Johnathan explained and then pointed out to Garnet and Amethyst, stopping at the beginning of the catwalk before turning around to face them.

"Although before we get the hell out of here, I have a quick question for you two. How exactly did you get to this place, what was your method of transportation? Because it's going to be our only way out of here." Johnathan asked Garnet and Amethyst, as he made sure his plasma rifle was functioning correctly, as Amethyst looked at his plasma rifle in fascination.

"We got here by using a device called a Warp Pad." Garnet told Johnathan without hesitation, but was expecting him to question her.

"A Warp Pad? I presume that's some form of teleporter right?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a casual tone, as he was beginning to finish checking his plasma rifle.

"Yes, that's exactly what it is." Garnet said in her blank tone.

"Well, that's certainly a huge benefit to us. With a teleporter this will make things much easier. Although where does it lead?" Johnathan asked Garnet, as he finished checking his plasma rifle and proceeded to turn it on, white lights turning on on the gun and the gun activating with a hum.

"It leads to our base, the Crystal Temple, which is located in the human settlement of Beach City." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan, giving him exact details as to where it was located.

Johnathan looked up and simply stared at her with a blank face, which wasn't visible to Garnet. "Did you just say your base was located in a human settlement?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a blank worried tone, as he continued to stare at her.

"Yes, I did. If you're worried about humans gaining control of Gem technology, don't worry, we've made sure that they don't get there hands on it." Garnet explained to Johnathan, assuring him that he doesn't need to worry about that subject of things.

"The people there also know us." Amethyst added onto Garnet's point.

Johnathan processed the information he was just given, and he just had to ask them one last question. "Is this countries government aware of your presence in this Beach City?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a serious tone, because if these Gems were known by the government and held some form of power, then it would be perfect to inform them about the current situation.

Garnet and Amethyst looked at each other with questioning faces, before looking back at Johnathan. "We're not sure if the government is aware of our presence." Garnet regrettably told Johnathan.

Johnathan once again sighed. "Great. Well clearly your aliens and aren't from this planet, so what in god's name are you doing here? Talk to me as we walk." Johnathan asked Garnet in a slightly annoyed tone, but was mostly curious, as he began walking across the catwalk towards the elevator, Garnet and Amethyst right behind him.

"Our reason for being on Earth is to protect Humanity from the threat of Homeworld, which has been a constant threat to Humanity for 5,000 years. We are the Defenders of Earth, the Crystal Gems." Garnet told Johnathan a short summary of why they were there with pride in her voice, as they continued walking across the catwalk.

Johnathan rolled his eyes under his helmet in annoyance, the mere thought of Humanity having superheroes protecting them from this "Homeworld" greatly annoyed yet concerned Johnathan. But still, it looks like Earth has some cute little superheroes to protect them from hostile extraterrestrial threats, how adorable! Meanwhile the Humanity Johnathan knew would be instead building hundreds of Nukes and increasing there military strength by hundreds of times if they learned there was an extraterrestrial threat out there in this current year.

Although the reason why Garnet saying they were the defenders of Earth concerned Johnathan was because it brought up the question if any nation on Earth had a military at all! Although as Garnet said, she wasn't sure if the United States government was aware of there presence, so it's most likely they have a military. But, they were the defenders of Earth, which would allow Johnathan to speak to them about his mission once they got to a secure location.

"Crystal Gems? Defenders of Earth? Oh god what crazy shit end of the universe have I ended up in." Johnathan said in a surprised tone, before mumbling in a annoyed tone. "You can tell me about your Crystal Gems and this "Homeworld" later, because this certainly sounds like an issue I should be informed on. But right now we need to shift our focus to the situation at hand, which is getting out of this godforsaken place alive." Johnathan explained to Garnet, as they all now stood on the green platform that was the elevator.

"First, I need to clear up some things, because our conversation has been rushed, quick, and gone off topic multiple times. First off, is there anything we can do for Amethyst's injury at the moment?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a questioning tone, as he looked between Garnet and Amethyst.

"I'm only going to be able to heal it if I retreat into my gem." Amethyst pointed out to Johnathan in a strained tone due to the pain that was still present.

"I presume that means completely deactivating your physical form?" Johnathan asked Amethyst in curious tone, as he brought up his wrist and prepared to activate his H.C.P.

"Yeah." Amethyst simply acknowledged, as she looked directly at Johnathan

"And how long will it take you to heal that wound?" Johnathan asked Amethyst in a worried and reluctant tone.

"It will take far too long if you wanted Amethyst in her current form, because if a gem regenerate too fast, they could come out with a very disrupted form." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in her blank tone, as Johnathan towards her.

"Well, if that's the case, then you're just going to have to push your way through the pain that injury is producing, because every second counts, and I don't want to take the risk of one of us dropping you." Johnathan pointed out to Amethyst in a casual tone, as he turned back to face her.

"Yeah...gotcha, I can do that." Amethyst acknowledged Johnathan once again in a strained tone, as she straight her stance.

"Good. Now we've already wasted enough time here, we need to get moving immediately." Johnathan pointed out to the two gems, as he activated his H.C.P. and began navigating his way towards the controls of the elevator.

After about a two second silence of nothing but the sound of Johnathan navigating his way through his H.C.P., and the sound of the sparking electronic's in the control room, Amethyst decided to question what he was doing.

"So watcha doing on that fancy little gadget of yours?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in questioning tone, directing her attention back towards him.

"I'm trying to activate the elevator we're on, and this option should do it." Johnathan answered Amethyst in a focused tone, as he then pressed the button on his H.C.P. that would allow the elevator to begin going up.

With the button pressed, the platform the three of them were on began going up into the slanted passage way. "Wait, how did you do that!?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a surprised tone, as she looked around her watching the platform go up.

"I manged to gain access to this elevators controls by hacking into the systems mainframe. Let me just say if all of this crap is yours, you really need to improve your security systems because they're absolute shit." Johnathan explained to Amethyst in a calm and casual tone, as he deactivated his H.C.P.

"What exactly were you doing in the control room?" Garnet asked Johnathan suspiciously, changing the subject and getting immediately to her point.

Johnathan once again looked away from Amethyst and directed his attention towards Garnet. "I figured you would bring that up eventually. It's not everyday you find an alien snooping around a place like this in the middle of the night." Johnathan causally said to Garnet, as he walked around the platform they were on, looking away from her in the process. "If your wondering why I was downloading information from that computer, well then the answer's quite simple. It contained important geographic information on this planet that I'm most likely going to need to know." Johnathan explained to Garnet, turning around to face her after he stopped walking.

Johnathan's answered intrigued Garnet and worried her at the same time. Why would he need geographic information on the Earth if he was only planning on staying for a bit? Is this Xyzox threat worse then she thought? Garnet obviously didn't know something here, but she intended to find out.

"Why would you need information on Earth's geography?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a questioning tone, as she crossed her arms.

Johnathan stared at Garnet silently, before he turned around to face away from her. "...In case of worst case scenario. Listen, I'll tell you everything you need to know about the current situation once we get to a secured location. But for now, you're just going to have to wait." Johnathan explained to Garnet in a blank tone, as he turned back around to face her.

"That's reasonable. But would you mind giving me your name?" Garnet told Johnathan in her blank tone, just realizing that she has yet to know his name.

Johnathan paused to think due to the current situation he was just put in. If these two have been around Human culture, especially American culture, then it's most likely they'll recognize his name as a Human name easily, and he didn't want to deal with a situation like THAT at this moment, because it would most certainly be absolutely insane.

"My name isn't important at the moment. But if you need something to identify me with, then just call me by my rank, Commander." Johnathan told Garnet in a organized tone, as he then placed his plasma rifle in both of his hands due to the exit approaching.

"Now here's the plan you two, you are to follow every order I give you without question, failure to do so will most likely result in your death's. You are also to follow and stay behind me at all times, I'll be taking any damage for you if the Xyzox decide to show up. But here's the catch, while you'll be behind, both or one of you will guide me to this Warp Pad of yours since I don't even know the in's and out's of this place. Is that understood you two?" Johnathan explained to them in a strict commanding tone, as he walked back and forth sideways.

"Understood." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan in her blank tone.

"Gotcha." Amethyst acknowledged Johnathan in a cool and slightly strained tone.

"Good, now let's start making out way out of here and hope we don't get detected in the process." Johnathan told the two in his commanding tone, as the platform had finally reached the cold dead surface of the Kindergarten.

A cold, gentle, and ghostly sounding breeze rushed by as the platform reached the surface, giving the three a eerie first impression of the outside world after being in the control room for awhile. Johnathan activated his night vision with a single thought, and then raised up his plasma rifle, aimed down the sights, and scanned the area for any Xyzox soldier's, which luckily there was none. But right as he was about to step off the platform and walk onto the cold dead stone ground, his attention was drawn behind him, where a purple and red light was activated. Johnathan turned around to see Garnet and Amethyst using there gems as some form of flashlight, which wasn't good because a flashlight would easily reveal there location to any Xyzox.

"Do you have anything else on you that can provide light!?" Johnathan asked the two gems in a hushed frustrated and clearly annoyed tone, as he looked straight at the two.

"I'm afraid not. But you don't seem to have anything on you that provides light." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in her blank emotionless tone, as she slightly shone her light on Johnathan.

"I've got Night Vision within my helmets visor. Don't worry about me I can see everything as clear as day. But if lighting up your gem like that is the only way you're going to be able to see, just don't be waving it around like some madman." Johnathan pointed to Garnet and Amethyst, as he had fully turned around to face them at this point.

"Well obviously!" Amethyst acknowledged Johnathan in an annoyed tone, as she was beginning to draw the conclusion that he thought she and Garnet were stupid or something like that.

"Anyways which path are we taking?" Johnathan questioned them, looking at the two different pathways around them.

"The path in front of us will lead us to the Warp Pad." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan, as she shone her light towards the path in front of them, which caused Johnathan to look behind him towards the path.

Johnathan then looked away from the path and towards Garnet. "Well then, let's get moving before the Xy-" Regrettably, before Johnathan could finish his sentence, the sound of a Xyzox rifle activating emitted from the other pathway.

Garnet and Amethyst immediately turned around and shone there lights on the Xyzox soldier that was standing in the pathway, while Johnathan quickly went around the two gems, brought up his plasma rifle, and prepared to fire...but stopped when he saw what was standing in the pathway, and it was no Xyzox. The sight Johnathan saw never ceased to send a shiver down his spine and disturb him greatly, despite seeing it on the battlefield quite often. There standing in the pathway hauntingly and quietly...was a Human being that had been assimilated into the Xyzox hive mind.

It was a male, and he was in a full suit of Xyzox body armor, but wasn't wearing a helmet, which allowed his terrifying features show. The skin was very pale, pale enough to almost be completely white, which gave the man a much more dead and terrifying look. But the thing that stood out the most on the man, was a large mechanism on the right side of his head that looked to be directly implanted into his head, and most likely his brain. Finally his eyes seemed to be glowing a faint red, which just added to the already disturbing sight. The assimilated man stood there silently and motionlessly, holding his rifle in a relaxed position, and was currently staring at the three with a completely emotionless face that seemed to be completely dead and empty. Any sign of individuality within this man...was nonexistent.

"I-I-is that a H-Human...?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a breathy and clearly terrified tone, as she continued looking at the man and was slightly backing up, as Garnet simply looked at the man with a disturbed look on her face.

Johnathan looked at the man for a couple more seconds before getting his sights directly on him. "I'm afraid so..." Johnathan told Amethyst in a dark tone, tightened his grip on his plasma rifle, before he then pulled the trigger on his plasma rifle and sent a 10,000 degree plasma bolt flying towards the man.

Frighteningly, the plasma bolt Johnathan shot at the man hit his shields, but had no effect whatsoever. Johnathan cursed under his breath, realizing that he changed the frequency of his shields, a frequency that the Alliance hadn't managed to counter. Thank god however that changing there shields to that frequency ate away at there power storage like a hungry fire, so they were only granted temporary invincibility before they had to go back to there normal frequency. Garnet had noticed that the shields on the assimilated Human did the ripple effect instead of flickering, and one thing Garnet learned from battling that Xyzox soldier was that whenever the ripple effect appeared it meant that the attack inflected upon it did no damage, if not barely any. This brought concern to both Garnet and Amethyst.

"Why isn't your weapon working against that thing!?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a slightly panicked tone, but was still organized and calm, as she looked away from the terrifying sight of the assimilated Human and towards Johnathan.

"It changed the damn frequency of it's shields, and my weapon or any weapon in the Alliance can't penetrate that frequen-" Johnathan was once again interrupted, as the assimilated Human raised his kinetic plasma rifle and spoke.

 **"You will be assimilated, Resistance is futile."** The assimilated Human said in a blank and monotone voice, with not a single sign of emotion showing on his face.

Johnathan raised his eyebrow as he heard the assimilated Human say a familiar and infamous line from Star Trek. "Huh, looks like the queen has taken some interest in Star Trek." Johnathan said to himself curiously and in a confused tone, wondering why someone like Queen Jhulaad would watch a show like Star Trek. Or prehaps it was just some coincidence. Besides that, Johnathan jumped in front Garnet and Amethyst with his plasma rifle aimed towards the assimilated Human, switched his rifle to full auto mode, and prepared to provide cover fire for Garnet and Amethyst.

"Start making your way to the Warp Pad, NOW!" Johnathan shouted at the two while looking back towards them, and then the next thing Johnathan knew he was hit with a kinetic plasma bolt fired by the assimilated human.

Johnathan's shields flickered from the blast of the plasma bolt, dealing a suitable amount of damage to them, as Johnathan then turned around and began unloading his plasma rifle onto the assimilated human, as Garnet and Amethyst turned around and began running towards the pathway that would lead to the Warp Pad. As Johnathan shot his plasma rifle towards the assimilated human, the dozens of plasma bolts that hit his shields simply did nothing, as it sent out a ripple throughout the assimilated human's shields, showing that his weapon was doing nothing. Johnathan was also shot by the assimilated human while he was shooting at it, and his shields were almost at 50%. Knowing that Garnet and Amethyst managed to get there distance away from this thing, Johnathan knew that sitting here shooting at this thing served no purpose besides wasting energy in his nano-battery, so he fired a couple more shots at the poor bastard, before completely turning his back and sprinting out of there towards the pathway Garnet and Amethyst went down.

Perfect timing to get out of there as well, because when Johnathan fired those last shots at the assimilated human, he spotted 4 Xyzox troopers and 1 assimilated Saqek come up behind him to support his fight against Johnathan, which Johnathan had just ditched. Right as he was about to turn the corner, Johnathan was shot by one of the many plasma bolts that were now flying towards him from behind. The lone plasma bolt brough his shields down to 46%, to 39%, which was concerning because his shields were beginning to get to dangerous levels, and if he didn't get a break from being shot at soon, he would have to rely on the tough metal of his armor to save his life. After turning the corner, up ahead he spotted Garnet and Amethyst running down the path not to far away, but Johnathan best get over there as soon as possible before they're attacked by Xyzox soldiers or assimilated aliens. Johnathan picked up his speed to catch up with them, and it wasn't long before he began approaching them.

"Hello there you two!" Johnathan greeted them in a fake happy tone, which caused the two to look behind them for a second before they turned back around to focus on running.

"Commander! Are you alright!?" Garnet asked in a commanding yet concerned tone, as she continued looking forward.

"I'm fine! The only thing we need to worry about right now is that we currently have 6 hostiles in pursuit of us, and we need to get to the Warp Pad as soon as-" Suddenly Johnathan was interrupted by the sound of Xyzox transport ships approaching to there location, there engines roaring within the dead stone valley. While Johnathan expected to at least two or three transport ships fly through the thick layer fog above them, he was shocked to see fucking 5 transport ships fly through the fog.

"Jesus H. Christ! She must REALLY want me dead!" Johnathan announced to himself and the gems at the same time, as he watched the transport ships slow down and begin looking for a place to drop off the troops it was currently carrying.

"What kind of ships are those!" Amethyst shouted out towards Johnathan, curious to see if he knew why there's so many of these ships coming into the kindergarten at the moment.

"Transport Ships, and in every one of those are over a dozen Xyzox troops! Also if you're wondering why there's so many, well here's your answer, I'm one of the top people on her damn Too Kill list!" Johnathan pointed out to not only Amethyst, but Garnet as well, as the three continued to run towards the Warp Pad.

Suddenly, a plasma bolt whizzed right by them from behind, nearly hitting Johnathan in the process. As soon as Johnathan, Garnet, and Amethyst saw the plasma bolt whizz by, they looked behind them and saw the squad of 1 assimilated Human and Saqek, and 4 Xyzox troopers that Johnathan was fighting a little while ago. Johnathan, Garnet, and Amethyst turned back around to continue and focus on running forward.

"WHERE'S THE WARP PAD!" Johnathan yelled at the top of his lungs in stress and frustration towards Garnet and Amethyst, extremely worried about one of them getting shot any second now.

"It's just up ahead!" Garnet yelled back at Johnathan though all the gunfire, plasma bolts whizzing by them, and the wind rushing by there ears as they ran, as Garnet spoke in urgent and worried tone, for any one of them could be shot any moment, and who's to say the Xyzox aren't preparing to ambush them at the Warp Pad?

"Where up ahead! I don't see shit besides fucking rocks and stone!" Johnathan yelled back at Garnet in a frustrated tone, looking at her for a second before looking back ahead of him.

"It's on top of the cliff in front of us!" Garnet yelled back towards Johnathan, pointing out to Johnathan the location of the Warp Pad, as she pointed towards the very step cliff ahead of them, in fact it looked more like a stone wall.

Johnathan observed the large wall they were approaching, and the closer they got to it the more Johnathan realized how high off the ground it was, which brought concern. While he could easily use his jet pack to get up there, he was wondering how exactly Garnet and Amethyst would get up there, because they certainly DIDN'T have time to climb something that steep. So Johnathan voiced his concerns.

"That WALL you mean!? How the hell do you two plan on getting up there without climbing!? If it's even possible to climb that thing!" Johnathan yelled at Garnet and Amethyst in a stressed, frustrated, annoyed, and fearful tone, believing that these two will die if they don't have some trick up there sleeve.

"Don't worry! Gems possess the ability to-AUGH!" As Garnet was speaking, one of the Xyzox soldier's behind them manged to land a shot on Garnet, as the kinetic plasma bolt impacted against her back, putting a decent sized dent into her armor and causing her to stumble a lot, but she managed to catch her balance. The only damage the plasma bolt did to her was kinetic, otherwise she would have most likely "poofed" due to the 30,000 degree plasma bolt melting through her body.

"GARNET!" Amethyst yelled out in concern and fear as she watched Garnet get shot in the back, as the pair continued running forward.

"FUCK!" Johnathan yelled out in anger and frustration, for he knew someone was going to get shot eventually, but he had hopes that the person to be shot would be him, not Garnet!

So Johnathan turned around slightly while still running forward and brought up his right hand towards the 6 troopers, and within his right hand was his plasma rifle. Johnathan then began holding down the trigger on the plasma rifle and the plasma rifle began unleashing dozens of bright white 10,000 degree plasma bolts towards the 6 soldiers behind them, hoping that not only would the plasma bolts would hit them, but would draw there attention away from Garnet and Amethyst and towards him. Luckily it worked, and the soldier's drew there attention from Garnet and Amethyst, and began opening fire on him.

"You okay Garnet!" Johnathan asked Garnet in a worried tone, as he continued firing on the enemies behind them.

"I'm fine! We just need to leave NOW before anything like that can happen again!" Garnet yelled back at Johnathan and Amethyst in a reassuring tone, as she began preparing to jump on top of the wall in front of them that held the Warp Pad on top of it.

"Couldn't agree with you more!" Amethyst acknowledged Garnet, as she to prepared to jump on top of the wall in front of them.

Johnathan looked away from shooting at the enemies and in front of him, where he saw the approaching stone wall that had the Warp Pad on top of it's flat surface. Johnathan then pulled back his plasma rifle and completely turned around to face the wall they were about to jump on top of. "I certainly hope you two know what you're doing!" Johnathan yelled at them in a hopeful and a strict tone, as he prepared to activate his jet pack for a short burst large enough to get him up on top of the wall.

As soon as Johnathan got in the right spot in front of the the wall, he immediately activated his jet pack and released a short burst that had enough energy to send him flying 30 feet into the air, a little bit overboard, as he navigated his way towards the top of the wall while in mid air. Below him Johnathan noticed a large circular platform that looked to be made of some crystal like material, and around this platform were pillars that had large red crystals on top of them. Seeing all these damn crystals brought the question back into his head that Johnathan had been asking himself a lot, what is up with these Gems and there thing for crystals?

But looking at this thing Johnathan figured that this was most likely the Warp Pad, but something that caught his eye was that Garnet and Amethyst were a few feet below him, which shocked him because they managed to jump that high into the air! Perhaps that was what Garnet was going to say before she was shot in the back, that Gems are capable of performing jumps that most lifeforms can't perform, which brought relief to Johnathan because now he didn't have to worry about this problem any longer.

Johnathan then noticed that gravity began taking a hold of him, falling down towards the top of the stone wall as he accelerated with every second that went by. Garnet and Amethyst had already touched down on the top of the wall, and were already making there way towards the Warp Pad, while Johnathan was approaching the top of the wall rapidly. Johnathan then activated his jet pack to slow down his decent towards the ground to avoid any damage to his shields from the long fall, and luckily he touched down softly onto the stone ground of the wall, avoiding any damage to his shields.

Johnathan landed a couple feet behind the Warp Pad, which Garnet and Amethyst were now currently standing on, and Johnathan immediately turned around to face Garnet and Amethyst, more specifically what was behind them and pretty much all around them, as Johnathan's eye's widen in terror.

"GET ON THE WARP PAD YOU IDIOT!" Amethyst yelled out aggressively towards Johnathan in a frustrated and panicked tone, not wanting to spend another second here.

Amethyst yelling brought Johnathan out of his terrified daze, as he drew his attention away from the sight all around them...which was the 5 transport ships that had flew over earlier and were currently circled around the area around the Warp Pad, and were in the process of opening there door, and behind those doors were dozens of Xyzox troopers armed with kinetic plasma rifles. The sound of the doors opening on the transport ships caused Garnet and Amethyst to turn around, and they were greeted with the sight of dozens of Xyzox troopers turning on there rifles and taking a step forward. Johnathan at this point was already running towards the Warp Pad, and by the time Xyzox troopers were done taking there step forward Johnathan was already on the Warp Pad. Finally the Xyzox troopers brought there rifles up to there hips and prepared to unleash a hailstorm of kinetic superheated plasma onto the three.

"ACTIVATE IT NOW!" Johnathan screamed at Garnet very quickly in a commanding and panicked tone, as he stood in front of Garnet and Amethyst.

Garnet proceeded to activate the Warp Pad with a single thought, and as soon as she did so all the Xyzox held down the triggers on there plasma rifles and unleashed a hailstorm of kinetic superheated plasma onto the three. Johnathan watched as the hailstorm of plasma drew closer and closer, and honestly he thought that after all these years of living, he had finally met his end. But this was not the case, for when it seemed the plasma bolts were about to hit all of them, a charging up sound emitted from the Warp Pad and not a second later Johnathan's whole world was enveloped in a bright blue light, and now the plasma bolts were hitting an empty Warp Pad and in the process completely destroyed it.

* * *

 **Warp Space/Warp Stream/10:46 PM/March 11th/2015 C.E.**

The first thing Johnathan realized, was that as soon as his entire world was enveloped in the bright blue light, he felt his feet completely leave the ground and now seemed to be completely floating in mid air. He also felt weightless, as if the gravity of Earth was no longer pulling down onto him and had completely disappeared, which brough into question, where exactly was he at the moment, was he in freaking space? Because the only other environment Johnathan knew about that would put him in this exact situation was the vacuum of space. But then there was the sound, the sound that surrounded him from every direction...and it was certainly a very strange noise, and it certainly wasn't something you would hear in the vacuum of space, well if you could even hear in it.

It was a wavy and soothing sound that kept repeating with the same frequency over and over again, but this sound was only background noise, and the sound that could be heard the most was even more strange and unique then the background noise. It sound like musical twinkling, twinkling that sounded like something that would be found in a song, and this sound effect brought a lot of interest to Johnathan and it certainly brought a lot of curiosity into him as well. He wanted to find out exactly where this Warp Pad had teleported them, and why does this place have such a strange environment.

But all he knew at the moment was that it was very strange, and he couldn't wait to get out his scanner and gain a better understanding of this strange place. Speaking of the subject of wanting to find out more about where exactly the Warp Pad had teleported them, Johnathan's sight began to come into focus once again, and the sight he saw in front of him was very shocking, surprising, and not what he expected to see at all. His entire surroundings looked much like inside a Wormhole, especially the one the Armageddon followed the queen in, although it had it's differences.

Everywhere around him was a light blue stream of energy that seemed to strangely have what looked to be shapes, more specifically shapes with sharp angles like a Triangle, or Parallelogram, and all these shapes had some color closely related to light blue. It also seemed like he was currently moving downwards in tunnel, most likely leading him, Garnet, and Amethyst somewhere. Speaking of Garnet and Amethyst, where exactly did they go, Johnathan thought to himself as he prepared to looked around farther in his surroundings.

"Is everyone alright?" Garnet asked Johnathan and Amethyst in a worried tone, as her sudden vocalization slightly startled Johnathan.

Turns out Garnet and Amethyst were right fucking behind him, how mentally embarrassing he didn't think of that as soon as he wondered where they were, because the last time he saw them they were right behind him after he stood in front of them to protect them against the Xyzox soldier's. As if Johnathan would last more then two seconds under that firepower the Xyzox had. After hearing Garnet's question, Johnathan turned himself around in the weightless environment, and proceeded to look at Garnet and Amethyst through his helmets visor.

"Besides this." Amethyst pointed out as she lifted her hand away from her arm and revealed the deep gash in her arm made by the Xyzox soldier they battled in the control room, before she put her hand back down on it. "I'm fine."

"Don't worry about me, I'm more worried about YOU. You took two shots from a Xyzox plasma rifle back there, and your current condition is questionable." Johnathan told Garnet in a commanding tone, as he crossed his arms.

"You have nothing to worry about Commander, I've taken far worse hits then this." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in her emotionless blank tone, as she pointed towards the large dent on her chest piece.

Garnet's answer baffled Johnathan. She was claiming that she had taken worse hits, even though a shot fired from a Xyzox plasma rifle is well over 30,000 degrees Fahrenheit, and has massive amounts of kinetic energy stored within each shot!? Unless she's been in a near death experience by some other force, Johnathan found her claim hard to believe. Those rifles are responsible for taking the lives of trillions of innocents and soldier's, and they are indeed very feared on the battlefield. So unless she's got some hard evidence supporting that fact, Johnathan wasn't buying it.

"You've taken worse hits? Sorry to say Garnet but I find your claim very hard to believe, because I'll have you know that a Xyzox plasma rifle fires a plasma bolt that's well over 30,000- wait a minute." Johnathan was explaining his reasons for his disbelief in Garnet's claim in a clear and logical tone, before he realised something was wrong. VERY VERY WRONG.

HOW THE HELL IS THIS BITCH STILL STANDING!? She had taken TWO direct hits from a Xyzox plasma rifle, a plasma rife that has plasma bolts that have massive amounts of kinetic energy stored in them, and capable of reaching temperatures over 30,000 degrees, all of this on just the kill setting! 30,000 degrees is capable of melting if not fucking vaporizing ALL naturally formed elements, so that first plasma bolt should have just went through her armor AND her, like a knife through butter! No, it would probably be easier then that, like a knife through a fucking empty vacuum like space! So her armor's got to be made of some artificially made element, or she's fucking god!" Johnathan yelled in a very shocked tone, before continuing.

"How is there not a SINGLE SIGN, a SINGLE SIGN of a scorch mark ANYWHERE inside those dents on your armor!?" Johnathan shouted at Garnet in a questioning and dumbfounded tone, as he did many motions with his hands and arms.

Garnet feared he might bring that up at some point, because from what Garnet had observed about the Commander ever since they met, was that he seemed like a very curious, logical, intelligent, person. Of course, these observation were made when he wasn't throwing out sarcastic comments and jokes, and yelling out all those foul words...like fuck, which he seemed to say a lot.

But the reason why she feared the Commander asking her that question was because she didn't specifically like to tell the fact that she was a Fusion with a complete stranger, and considering that he didn't even know what they were when they first met, he probably doesn't even know what Fusion between two Gems is. Then Garnet would have to explain the whole process of Fusion and what it is in specific clear detail considering the type of person he is. So Garnet decided to give him an answer that she says to Steven when she doesn't really want to explain things or just in other circumstances.

"Magic." Garnet told Johnathan in her blank emotionless tone, as she waved her hand in front of her.

Johnathan simply stared at Garnet blankly behind his helmet, currently questioning her intelligence and IQ level before he spoke. "Magic...FUCKING MAGIC!? How stupid and clueless must you be to NOT know how your OWN ARMOR works and what it's made out of!? That's outright fucking embarrassing, ESPECIALLY for someone like you, A DEFENDER OF MOTHERFUCKING EARTH!"

Garnet was highly insulted by what Johnathan just said about her, as she felt a small amount of anger course throughout her, but she managed to keep her anger under control and not go apeshit on Johnathan, which Ruby would have most likely done by now. Amethyst was also angered by what Johnathan said to Garnet, but before she could defend Garnet against Johnathan's insult, Johnathan spoke.

"You know what, forget everything I just said, we have far more important things to be doing then arguing over what your armors made out of." Johnathan announced to the two, as he pointed towards Garnet. "One of those important things being my question, where the hell are we?" Johnathan asked the two in great curiosity, as he looked all around his surroundings.

Garnet took a moment to look at him with a slight glare behind her visor, before she answered his question. "We're currently in a Warp Stream, which will take us to our destination." Garnet answered Johnathan in her emotionless and blank tone, although it was noticeable that she was still affected by Johnathan's insult.

"A Warp Stream? So this thing stream we're currently in is bringing us to our destination? Huh, this "Warp" certainly is a very strange teleporter concept. In fact I could almost related it to-" Suddenly, as Johnathan heard this information and observed all of his surroundings in the warp stream, memories began playing in his head, more specifically the memories when the Armageddon had first exited the wormhole and had entered into the strange starry void that was filled with all those strange clouds and multiple beams of quantum energy and many more things.

The reason this came into Johnathan's thoughts was because these Warp Streams certainly looked frightening similar to those beams of quantum energy he saw when they first entered the starry void, which made him question could he put his hand or head beyond the stream that was around him, and see if that starry strange void was beyond this stream? Johnathan had many thoughts going through his head at the moment, but he needed to do his best to think one at a time and do what was most important first, such as finding out the properties of this Warp Stream, and see if they matched with the description Maria had given them when he was on the Armageddon.

Johnathan immediately began going for his scanning device in one of the pouches on his vest, before he then opened up the correct pouch and pulled out the scanning device without hesitation, as he flipped it open and began typing commands into the scanning device immediately, preparing the device to begin taking scans. Garnet and Amethyst noticed Johnathan strange sudden behavior and where curious as to what was causing him to act like this, especially bringing out that strange in the process device.

"Is something wrong Commander?" Garnet asked Johnathan in her blank and emotionless tone, although you could still tell she was curious and suspicious of Johnathan sudden behavior.

"Tell me." Johnathan said in a focused tone, completely ignoring Garnet's question as he continued entering commands into the scanning device. "Does anything lay beyond this Warp Stream? More specifically something that looks like space but really isn't?" Johnathan continued asking Garnet his question in his focused tone, as he finally got the scanning device ready and looked over towards Garnet.

Garnet was now getting more suspicious of his behavior and actions, for not only does he seem outright suspicious for suddenly beginning to behave as the way he was, but now he was asking questions about what was beyond the Warp Stream, and surprisingly he seemed to have some extend of knowledge about what layed beyond the stream which brought up even more suspicion.

"Yes, something does lay beyond this stream in fact. It's called Warp Space, although there's not much air out there, and it's very cold." Garnet told and warned Johnathan about Warp Space, as she spoke in a blank tone.

It was all adding up, Johnathan thought as he listened to what Garnet described. From what Maria had described when she was reading the scans of the starry void they took out loud, she said there was a very small amount of Oxygen and Nitrogen present everywhere in the void, giving it very thin atmosphere, although far to thin to actually support human oxygen needs. Garnet also mentioned that it was very cold, which wasn't surprising since there was nothing around emitting heat like a star as far as he knew, so temperatures are going to be very, VERY cold.

Johnathan was then snapped out of his thoughts when his scanning device beeped 3 times, indicating that it was done scanning the Warp Stream. Johnathan then brought it closer towards him after putting out wards in front of him to better scan the area, and then began entering commands into the device.

"Hmm, yes indeed. Very cold temperatures, very thin atmosphere, and strange clouds that are filled with Methanol and Boric Acid that emit green lighting due to the chemical reaction between the Methanol and Boric Acid that occur within the cloud. All of this is adding up to your knowledge of Warp Space, correct?" Johnathan explained to Garnet in a fast and casual tone, as he turned around and pointed his scanning device at her before turning back around and continued looking at his scanning device.

Garnet and Amethyst were very surprised at what they heard come out of Johnathan mouth, for it seemed he knew exactly what Warp Space was like, and even knew some things they didn't such as the composition of the clouds and the chemical reaction that occurs between two elements that create the green lighting. Now Garnet was not only very suspicious of Johnathan, but was actually very surprised with his knowledge of Warp Space, despite not even knowing what a Warp Pad and Warp Stream were. Things weren't adding up for Garnet.

Meanwhile Johnathan was looking over the data his scanning device was displaying on the screen, and it was almost exactly what Maria had described on the Armageddon, High amounts of Quantum energy, and a decent amount of Dark Matter, as well as many other elements but the quantum energy and dark matter dominated over the other elements present. With this data, Johnathan was certain he was in one of the same beams of quantum energy he saw when he was on the Armageddon, and he only needed to do one more thing to finally conclude that Warp Space was indeed the same place he was in over an hour and a half ago, if not two hours.

Johnathan would need to stick his head out of the stream to see if he was indeed in the same place, and Johnathan was certain that this was safe because his scans had some good evidence to support that. So the first thing Johnathan did was extend his left arm to his left and towards the end of the stream slowly and cautiously, still a little suspicious if sticking his hand out of the stream would actually hurt him, but he was confident it wouldn't. So a few seconds later his fingers made contact with the end of the stream, and when they made contact they immediately went through it, as the warp stream reacted to his fingers by flowing around them and causing a small wave to be constantly sent out around Johnathan's fingers.

Lit was much like when you touch perfectly calm water and it sends out that small shock wave, expect in this case it was constant. Johnathan kept his fingers there for a few seconds before pulling back his hand from the stream, causing it to return completely back to normal. Johnathan could now safely say that sticking anything out of the stream would be completely safe just as his scans said, so he prepared to stick his head out of the stream and get a better look at Warp Space and see if it adds up with his description.

"Commander what are you doing?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a suspicious tone, as she had been observing his strange behavior.

Johnathan looked away from the stream and turned to face Garnet. He stared at her for a few seconds before he answered her. "Finding out if this Warp Space is what I think it is." Johnathan acknowledged Garnet, as he then stuck his head out of the stream and into Warp Space, taking Garnet and Amethyst by surprise.

Once Johnathan stuck his head out of the stream and into Warp Space, almost all sound was cut off and nearly everything was dead silent due to there being limited air for the sound waves to compress on. Pretty much the thing Johnathan could hear the most was the machinery of his suit of armor working, and his breathing, but besides that there was mostly nothing. But the silence wasn't what caught Johnathan attention not at all, no it was his surroundings...very familiar surroundings that he has seen before.

As far as he could see in every direction was the starry void he had seen back on the Armageddon, and littered across this starry void were the clouds he had also seen on the Armageddon, the ones that had the mixture of Methanol and Boric Acid within them. Speaking of the clouds, Johnathan noticed that a cloud to his right emitted a bolt of green lighting from within it, which was also a familiar sight as a faint thunderclap could be heard in the distance, although not as strong due to there being very little air.

Seeing the current sight that was presented in front of him, Johnathan could firmly conclude that this Warp Space was the exact same place the Armageddon and queen's ship transverse over an hour an half ago, or two hours ago. But, Johnathan's revelation gave him more questions then answer's, such as how did the Xyzox manage to gain access to an area of space like this, or why are the Xyzox interested in a place like this, and most importantly what exactly is this place? He had many questions he wanted answers to. But now that Johnathan had the answer to his original question, there was no need to continue sticking his head out into Warp Space(as they so call it)like this, and possibly worrying the two about his safety.

So Johnathan easily pulled his head out from Warp Space and back into the stream, as sound from the stream flooded his ears quite loudly due to him having his head in an environment in a near vacuum state. Hearing sound again despite only sticking his head out into Warp Space for a few seconds was only ways a strange experience for Johnathan, especially if he was fighting in space or on planets or moons with no atmosphere for so long, he always found it surprising when his ears could actually pick up sound waves again and do there job. But despite that, Johnathan looked away from the stream and turned around to face Garnet and Amethyst, who only had faces of confusion present on them.

"Dude why did you stick your head out like that?" Amethyst asked in a curious and confused tone, as she looked at him with a confused expression.

Johnathan took a moment to analyze her question before answering. "Well, you see, the description Garnet provide about Warp Space seemed very famili-" Suddenly, Johnathan realized that if he began explaining that reason now, it would eventually lead into the very reason why he's here, and information like that sound be saved when they're in a proper place to talk. "You know what, how about we just wait to talk about that until we reach a reasonable place to talk." Johnathan told Amethyst in a assuring tone, as he turned around to face away from her and back towards the stream. "I promise you both that you'll get the answers to your questions once we reach this destination of yours."

"You certainly have a lot of explaining to do Commander." Garnet told Johnathan in a strict and commanding voice as she crossed her arms.

"I know I do, and I assure you you'll get the explanations you've been waiting for." Johnathan simply acknowledged Garnet, as he opened a pouch on his vest and inserted his scanning device into it. "Let's just hope you're prepared for it..." Johnathan mumbled to himself, inaudible to Garnet and Amethyst.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Beach City/10:50 PM/March 11th/2015 C.E.**

It's possibly been close to an hour, it not over a hour since Garnet and Amethyst left to investigate whatever crashed landed in the Kindergarten, she didn't know and she certainly wasn't paying attention to the time after everything happened. Pearl sat on the couch in Steven's house, fidgeting and looking down at her hands nervously, as she made small nervous movement with her fingers, clearly worried about the safety of Garnet and Amethyst. Everywhere around Pearl was dark and quiet, for all electronics in the house had been turned off and the only light source that was available was the moonlight shinning through the window, as it sat high and mighty in the night sky in all it's cratered glory.

The only sounds Pearl heard at the moment was the sound of Steven above her in his bedroom breathing in and out in his sleep, the sounds of her breathing and nervous movements, and the sounds of distance sirens that were most likely ambulance, police, and fire department that had been called to control the situation not only in Beach City, but most likely in every city and town that had been hit by the orbital bombardment. This bring her to her current situation, after Garnet and Amethyst had left for the Kindergarten, and after Pearl and Mayor Dewey had finished there argument, the Mayor allowed her to stick around to help him calm down everyone in Beach City after all the drama that just occurred, and help any people that had possibly been injured during the bombardment, which luckily no one got hurt.

The Mayor acted far more serious and attentive then usual when he was around her, most likely because he didn't have the thought of trying to act "cool" around her as he usually does, and instead was more worried about the safety of his people of trying to get the situation under control, which Pearl had no arguments about. Although around 10 minutes of getting the entire situation under control, Steven who was with Pearl the entire time, was not only getting quite frightened with the whole situation, but was getting tired as well, since it was well over his bed time and Pearl was so focused on getting the situation under control she completely forgot that Steven needed to go to bed, although it would most likely be very hard to do so if he was completely alone back at the house.

The situation was getting much better and Mayor Dewey said he could take it from here, which Pearl was highly greatful for. So for the rest of the time until now, Pearl had been sitting here fidgeting nervously, waiting for Garnet and Amethyst to return from the Kindergarten, and providing Steven company so he doesn't feel scared. Steven had only managed to fall asleep a few minutes ago as far as Pearl could tell by his relaxed breathing cycle, and since then Pearl had been doing nothing but sitting on the couch, fidgeting nervously and looking up from her hands and the Warp Pad constantly over and over again. Pearl sat there in the dark, looking at her hands and watching her fingers move nervously, before she looked away from her hands and towards the Warp Pad, hoping that Garnet and Amethyst would appear there any second now.

Unfortunately, her wish didn't come and the Warp Pad remained silent and motionless, which only got Pearl more worried and nervous. Pearl then proceeded to look back down at her hands again and watch them move nervously, but before she could complete the process of looking down, she heard the sound of the Warp Pad activating which immediately caused her eyes to open up wide and jump out of her seat on the couch. As she did this, the entire house was filled with a blue glow as the beacon from the Warp Pad slammed against the Warp Pad and soon the blue light and beacon faded, and there Pearl saw two familiar figures.

"Garnet, Amethyst! And-" Just then Pearl spotted a third figure that was with Garnet and Amethyst, and it was certainly very strange looking.

The third figure Pearl saw was about the same height as Garnet, but the catch was was that it looked to be clad in some huge suit of armor from head to toe that looked to be made of some type of metallic alloy. The armor it wore was majorly blue, execpt on the left side of it's chest where it looked to have been damaged by something. But on it's arms and shoulders were blue and white stripes that extended from it's hands to it's shoulders, and on it's chest it wore some kind of military vest that looked to be packed with many different things.

Pearl also noticed that on it's right thigh was what looked to be some kind of small firearm that looked very similar to the guns Humans use, but far more technologically advanced looking. Whatever this figure was, it looked very menacing, and it put Pearl extremely on edge.

"Uhhh, Garnet who is this?" Pearl asked Garnet in a very suspicious and worried tone, as she entered into a cautious stance.

"There is no need to worry Pearl. He's a friend." Garnet told Pearl in a assuring tone, as she stepped off the Warp Pad and onto the wooden floor of Steven's house.

"Yeah, a friend that pretty much helped us get out of the Kindergarten alive." Amethyst added on the Garnet's statement, going along with her saying he's a friend, as she two stepped off the Warp Pad and onto the wooden floor of Steven's house while holding the area of her arm that was slashed by the Xyzox's Plasma Knife.

"Out alive? What happened over-" Pearl stopped speaking as she had just noticed the huge dent in Garnet's front chest piece. "GARNET! What happened to your armor!" Pearl shouted quite loudly towards Garnet in shock and surprise, as she approached Garnet to observe the damage.

"You think she has it bad Pearl! Look at this!" Amethyst called out to Pearl to gain her attention, before she turned her left arm towards her and moved her hand away from the wound on her arm, revealing the huge gash wound in her arm.

"O-oh my..." Pearl simply uttered in complete shock as she observed the huge gash wound on Amethyst's arm, as she covered her mouth with her right hand. After a few seconds of observing the wound on Amethyst's arm, Pearl removed her hand from her mouth and got a enraged look on her face. "Did Peridot do this to you two!?" Pearl shouted in anger, as she alternate between looking at Garnet and Amethyst.

After Pearl asked that question, all went silent, as Garnet and Amethyst looked at each other thinking of how they would explain to Pearl about what they were attacked by. Meanwhile Johnathan was still standing on the Warp Pad and was currently observing the current situation taking place between Garnet, Amethyst, and that other gem that seemed to have a pearl on her head.

Remembering what Amethyst said to him about Gems and how there named, Johnathan concluded that this gems name was most likely Pearl, due to her having a huge pearl on her forehead. Anyways, Johnathan saw that when Pearl asked Garnet and Amethyst if some person named Peridot did this to them, they both went silent and looked at each other with a questioning look. But something Johnathan noted, was that a peridot was another type of gem, and if Pearl was asking if Peridot had done this to them, does this mean these three are fighting their own kind? Are they currently in a state of Civil War?

Johnathan would like to think about this more, but he had more important things to be dealing with like the current situation that was currently in front of him, so he could asked the three of them about this "Peridot" later. Coming out of his thoughts, Johnathan noticed that Garnet and Amethyst were still not speaking, and were still looking at each other with a questioning look, most likely trying to find a way to explain to Pearl about what exactly happened back there in that "Kindergarten" as Amethyst had called it. So seeing as they weren't saying anything, Johnathan figured that now it was his time to shine and explain this whole mess to all three of them. Although before Johnathan could say anything, Garnet spoke, which stopped Johnathan from saying whatever he was going to say.

"No...she didn't. In fact, we weren't even attacked by Gems." Garnet spoke in a blank and a slightly disturbed tone, as she had small flashbacks of what happened in the Kindergarten and those aliens that attacked them, or "Xyzox" as the Commander had told them.

Pearl was shocked and very surprised with her answer, her emotions clearly present on her face, as she questioned Garnet's answer. "You weren't attacked by Gems? Then what DID attack you?" Suddenly, Pearl realized something, if Garnet and Amethyst weren't attacked by Gems, then who was bombing the Earth in the first place?

"A-and if you weren't attacked by Peridot or ANY Gems...then who was bombing Earth?" Pearl asked in a clearly worried, nervous, and scared tone, as she looked up at Garnet with a face full of pure confusion.

Garnet went silent for a bit, simply staring at Pearl, especially the horrified look on her face. Garnet was about to answer Pearls question to the best of her ability, and then most likely let the Commander explain the rest, but before she could speak she was interrupted by the voice of Steven.

"Garnet, Amethyst, your back! What-" But before Steven could continue his sentence, he noticed a humanoid figure clad in blue armor from on head to toe standing on the Warp Pad behind Garnet and Amethyst, and as he locked eyes with it, the figure also looked in his direction and Steven could tell that whatever this thing was, that it was also locking eyes with him through it's visor.

Johnathan looked at Steven through his visor in shock and surprise, for it's been simply years since he's layed eyes on a human child, or any alien child in general. The last time Johnathan saw a human child, or pretty much the last time he saw a child, still haunts him to this day, and he remembered that day like it was yesterday.

Johnathan could see the 7 year old child, holding him in his arms and looking down upon him in sadness, as he screamed for a medic or just someone to help him with the kid. Johnathan could clearly remember what he was wearing and what he looked like, the small child was in a ripped and dirty green and black stripped t-shirt, also ripped and dirty pair of brown pants, and a pair of dirty and ripped up shoes. The kid had big blue eyes, that looked up at him with hope and fear, wanting nothing more in the world to be returned to his mommy and daddy, as he said to him before he fell limp in his arms.

Johnathan shook his head slightly, he was getting far to off topic and he didn't want memories like that to be remembered. Anyways, besides that, it was also just very strange and crazy to be seeing his own species on a completely alien Earth and a completely different universe right in front of him, and the kid was wearing a red t-shirt with a big yellow star on it, a pair of blue jeans, and was barefoot. His clothing attire only confirmed what Johnathan already knew, and that was he wasn't in the 26th Century anymore, but he was currently in the early 21st Century, some of the most dangerous times in human history, at least back in his universe, who knows what the history of this Earth might be like.

But the thing that caught his attention the most to this kid, was the big giant pink gem on his belly, where his belly button was suppose to be. The pink gem on his belly looked to be a rose quartz, at least that's what he thought it was. Johnathan wasn't exactly a huge damn expert on gems and gemology, which he could really care less about. But seeing this gem on his belly brought up a huge question in Johnathan's mind, and that was "how exactly did that gem get there, because it looked like it was actually part of him?" Johnathan found it would simply be impossible for an organic life form like a human, to breed with nothing but a hardlight projection, and end up making a child. It simply wasn't possible, and you don't need to be a goddamm Vectorlous to figure that out! The Vectorlous were some of the most intelligent aliens and greatest scientists in the entire Milky Way Galaxy, so yeah, you don't need to be one of them to figure out something absurd as that! Johnathan had to make sure to ask questions about that gem on that kid's belly, and possibly learn why it's there.

"Whooaaaaaa." Steven expressed in a excited tone as he looked at Johnathan in great fascination and curiosity. "Garnet, Amethyst, who's this? And what's he wearing, it looks so awesome!" Steven expressed once again in excitement and great fascination, as he simply started at Johnathan.

Hearing Stevens reaction to him and his armor, Johnathan let out a huff of laughter at his reaction. That was pretty much the response he got from young children such as him, they always seemed so fascinated and curious about his armor, especially when they've never seen someone like himself before. Johnathan figured now it would be a good time to get the show on the road, I mean the kid just ask for his identity, as well as Pearl, so he might as well get to it.

"He-" Garnet was about to answer Steven's question before she was quickly interrupted by Johnathan.

"I'll take it from here Garnet, it's about time I spoke up anyways." Johnathan announced in his deep voice to Garnet, which surprised Pearl and Steven after hearing his voice for the first time, as he began walking off the Warp Pad.

Johnathan stepped off the Warp Pad and began walking across the metallic surface below him, his footsteps causing a metal on metal impact whenever he took a step. Although right as he was about to exit this strange looking room of this house, he stopped, noticing that the entire floor in front of him was made of wood, and he wasn't even sure the wood boards could even sustain his weight before collapsing.

Johnathan sighed heavily, already getting sick and tired of all the stress he's had to deal with today. Also Johnathan certainly needed a break and a chance to process all that happened, because everything went by and happened so fast. The Gems and Steven took notice of his heavy sigh, as they all looked at him looking down at the floor below him.

"Everything alright over there dude?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a questioning tone, clearly taking notice of his sudden strange behavior.

Johnathan looked up to face Amethyst. "No, it's not alright. Just fu- oh right, there's a kid in the room." Johnathan acknowledged Amethyst, before stopping himself from dropping the f-bomb due to Steven being in the room. "Anyways I'll just say, I'll pay for any damage that is done to your floor, once I get my hands on that kind of money, if I ever do." Johnathan announced to everyone else, as he spoke in annoyed tone.

"Why would you need to-" Pearl was about to ask Johnathan about why he would need to pay for damage done to the floors before she was interrupted by him.

"HUSH! I'm trying to listen!" Johnathan shouted at Pearl in a hushed tone, which caught Pearl off guard, as Johnathan then raised his right foot over the wooden floor and began lowering it slowly.

Johnathan's foot then made contact with the wooden floor and began to slowly put his weight on it, listening very closely for any creaks in the wood below him. After a few seconds of putting his weight on the wooden floor, he managed to put his full weight on his right foot, while his left foot was still on the metallic floor that surrounded the Warp Pad. Luckily, so far the wood hasn't creaks a bit, but Johnathan doubt that would last for long, as he raised his left foot over the wooden floor, which put his full weight on his right foot, for he was now only standing on one leg.

The wood creaked like crazy under the new amount of weight applied to it, as Johnathan's single individual right foot had all of his weight down on the floor, as he now quickly placed down his left foot to even out the weight of the amount of pressure been applied to the floor. As Johnathan placed his left foot on the floor, the wood creaked, but not as much as when he was only standing on his right foot, as his body weight and armor weight was now divided between bus two feet. To test the integrity of the wood Johnathan took a few steps forward and towards Garnet and Amethyst. Beside the wood creaking below him it seemed to be holding his weight fine, which he was quite impressed with.

"Nice wooden floors you got here, surprised it can even hold my weight." Johnathan announced to everyone in a impressed tone, before he began walking forward past Garnet and Amethyst, and stopped right in front of Pearl and Steven.

"Anyways, good timing kid to pop in unannounced, because your question matches perfectly with what I was just about to do." Johnathan told Steven directly, as he looked at him through his visor, as Steven was just looking up at him in amazement.

Johnathan then looked away from Steven and took a few more steps forward before turning back to face the four of them. "Although to clear things up, back in that "Kindergarten" as Amethyst had so called it, which I honestly believe is quite a demented name for a place like that. Garnet here said to me that she was aligned with a faction called the Crystal Gems, and Garnet said they were the Defenders of Earth. So tell me, are all of you currently in this room aligned with the Crystal Gems?" Johnathan asked everyone in the room in a serious and strict tone, as he looked at everyone.

"Don't worry, they're all Crystal Gems Commander." Garnet told Johnathan in her blank tone, as she crossed her arms.

"Good. I'm assuming you're the leader of these Crystal Gems because you certainly do seem like the most commanding figure in this room at the moment, no offense to everyone else." Johnathan asked Garnet in a diplomatic tone, as he looked at her.

"I am indeed, the leader of the Crystal Gems." Garnet responded to Johnathan in her usual blank tone.

"Good to know." Johnathan simply acknowledged Garnet before he turned around and began walking again, specifically towards the window near the front door. "Since all of you Gems hold the title of "Defenders of Earth", It's just as important that I inform you of everything that is going on, as I would inform a world government, because the enemy your dealing with here is something far more powerful and sinister then anything you have ever fought in your life times, and I can guarantee you that with 100% certainty. Despite not even knowing the kind of enemies you've faced." Johnathan announced to the four of them in a serious and dark tone, as he looked out the window that was now in front of him, but was mostly using it to look at his own reflection.

"Although...before I even begin explaining anything to you, it's important that you know my identity, but most importantly my species. Knowing my species is a very important part in explaining everything that is going on, and well...I believe you've had experience with my species before. You'll all know exactly what I am as soon as you see me." Johnathan told everyone in the room in a dramatic tone, before he then sent a signal to his armors computer with a single thought to release the magnetic locks attaching his helmet to his armor.

As the magnetic locks released on his helmet, a hiss of air was released from his helmet, as the oxygen that was present in his helmet flooded out to join the oxygen in the atmosphere of Earth. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven all waited in silence as they watched Johnathan doing what looked to be about to remove his helmet, and they were correct when Johnathan then placed his gloved hands on both sides of of helmet and began lifting it up. As Johnathan removed his helmet, the first thing all of them noticed was the hair on the back of his head that extended all the way down to the bottom of his neck. They still couldn't tell what color his hair was, but they knew that whatever species he was they were certainly capable of growing hair. But as he lifted up the helmet more, things began getting really strange for Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven.

They noticed his ears, and the things that surprised them the most was how human they looked, and it was too human looking to not raise some suspicion. But finally, Johnathan had fully taken his helmet off and the Crystal Gems could now fully see the back side of his head, and the sight confused them and shocked them greatly. Just by looking at the back of his head, they saw very human like features, such as the hair, skin, and ears.

They started questioning, was he human? No it can't be possible, he came in on a escape pod that was from the smaller ship that destroyed the huge red one, plus he was in highly technologically advanced armor and had high tech weapons. Humanity has yet to even achieve faster then light travel, let alone even achieve all the technologies he currently had on him right now. Although...at that moment, the Crystal Gems world's were twisted and turned upside down, as Johnathan turned around to face them directly, face to face. The Crystal Gems weren't looking at a alien from outer space, no...they were looking at a Human being!

Right in front of them was a human with very dark brown wavy hair that looked to almost be black, he had brown colored eyes that seems to have so much wisdom and knowledge within them, but also had a cold and dead emotionless look to them as if he has seen some very horrible things. He had a large scar on his face that started up near the tragus of his right ear, and went down all the way to the end of his right cheek. Finally he had a nice decent tan in his skin tone. Amethyst, Pearl, and Stevens jaw dropped, and even Garnet slightly dropped her jaw in absolute shock at what they were seeing. They then saw a small smile of amusement formed on Johnathan's face, as he let out a small chuckle of amusement.

"Surprise surprise." Johnathan said in a amused tone, his deep voice echoing clearly now that the helmet was no longer in the way.

* * *

 **Damn, this chapter has certainly got to be the largest one I've written to date, and the only reason this chapter took so long is because life as always gets in my way. Anyways I've seen the reviews, I'll do my best to make sure Johnathan doesn't seem to overpowered, but still within the realm of reality and reason. Also I was wondering when someone would notice all the references Johnathan makes to pop culture, yes that is very intentional and it has a story behind it that will be explained farther in the story. Also if anyone knows the exact height of the Crystal Gems, I would be very grateful to have this knowledge because it bothers me not having such minor yet important detail information. As always, if you see even the slightest error in any of the Crystal Gems personalities, make sure to let me know because I can't stand not having the correct personality of the character. Also how are you enjoying the concept arts of things in this story I've posted on my profile page? Finally I'll make sure to get to editing this chapter and the other chapters later, because I've seen a lot of typos, incorrect grammar, and outright missing words due to me typing so fast in some of the chapters, so I plan to fix that. Finally, I would appreciate feedback on the chapter and tell me anything I can improve upon.  
**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5: Setting The Mood

**Earth**

 **United States**

 **Delmarva**

 **Beach City**

 **10:54 PM**

 **March 11th**

 **2015 C.E.**

* * *

Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven simply looked at Johnathan with faces of shock and confusion after seeing that he was a human and not some alien or Gem. Although the faces with the most shock and confusion belonged to Garnet and Amethyst, for they saw the things Johnathan was capable of, all the knowledge he knew about Extraterrestrial's, the allegiance's he held with other alien world's, and he even claimed he was part of a Alliance called the Milky Way Galactic Alliance, and even said he was a damn Commander in the Alliance. A COMMANDER! If he has a rank like that then he has most certainly been within this alliance for years now, which just twisted the minds of Garnet and Amethyst even farther, because the main question going throughout there head at the moment was "HOW THE HELL IS HE HUMAN!? ALSO HOW DID HE MANAGE TO GET INTO A ALIEN GALACTIC ALLIANCE DESPITE HUMANITY NOT EVEN ACHIEVING FASTER THEN LIGHT TRAVEL!?" All of the Crystal Gems were desperate to have an answer.

"Y-YOU'RE HUMAN!?" Amethyst nearly yelled in utter shock at Johnathan, as she continued staring at him completely dumbfounded.

Johnathan was now beginning to find it hard to hold back completely laughing his ass off at their reaction to him. Their reactions are priceless! Although after hearing Amethyst's completely dumbfounded and confused questioning tone, Johnathan almost nearly lost it as he let out a few held back laughs. He quickly got over holding back the laughs, and spoke.

"In the flesh. All the way down to my genetic code, I'm 100% Human. You utterly confused yet?" Johnathan responded to Amethyst in a mixture of amusement, reassurance, and pride, as he finished off with a tone of sarcasm.

"But how is that possible!? Humanity has yet to even develop the technology that allows them to travel between stars! They also have yet to develop armor and weapons like yours. None of this is adding up." Garnet spoke with a clear tone of confusion and shock, Johnathan slightly surprised since she didn't seem to talk with emotion all that much.

That's...when things get complicated." Johnathan answered Garnet in a slightly annoyed tone, not looking forward to explaining all this crazy shit that has been happening, as Johnathan placed his helmet under his arm.

As Garnet was pointing all of that out, Amethyst thought of an idea that could possibly explain the situation, even though it was very far fetched. "You some kind of Time-Traveler or something?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a questioning tone with the shock still present in her voice as everyone in the room looked at Amethyst before looking back at Johnathan.

Johnathan was about to answer no, but then he realized he technically was a time-traveller in this case. Even though he's from another universe, he still is from another time, over 500 years in the future from this current date. With this knowledge Johnathan took a deep breathe, preparing for the absolute shitstorm of questions that was going to come at him after his answer.

"Well...yes and no." Johnathan answered Amethyst in a hesitant tone, as he saw the confusion and shock only grow on the faces of the Crystal Gems.

Stevens eyes grew wide with fascination and wonder. "Whooooooaaa. So you're a human from the future!? That's so cool! So did we ever defeat Homeworld in the future, and what's life like in the future!? Also far into the future are you-" Steven asked Johnathan his questions in a very excited tone, as he walked up to Johnathan and looked straight up at him with his eyes full of curiosity and fascination, as Johnathan simply down at him in confusion which was mostly due to his first question about this "Homeworld", which is the second time Johnathan heard about this place since he got here, he'll most certainly have to ask these Crystal Gems about it later. But as Steven was talking, he was suddenly interrupted by Pearl.

"Steven! All of that isn't important right now! It's more important that we find out HOW and WHY he's here in the first place." Pearl announced to Steven in a strict tone, as she took a step forward towards Steven. Pearl would have been skeptical of Johnathan's claims, but really the proof that he was a time traveler was right in front of her.

"Alright then..." Steven said in a dissapointed tone as he walked back over towards Pearl and the rest of the Crystal Gems.

Pearl watched Steven walked back over before she directed her attention back towards Johnathan, who was staring at her with a blank expression that seemed to be saying "You going to talk?" But as Pearl looked straight into his eyes, she felt slightly uncomfortable, for it seemed like his eyes were so cold and dead. It felt like she was looking into the eyes of some husk instead of a human, because they just seemed so empty, dead, and looked like they had seen some...very disturbing and evil things, things that a human like himself should most likely never experience and witness. Yet his eyes were filled with what seemed like wisdom and knowledge, as if he would have the answer to everything she's ever wanted to know. He certainly was a very strange human.

"Are you just going to stand there and admire my beautiful and handsome looks, or are you going to say something?" Johnathan said in a sarcastic and annoyed tone, as he looked at Pearl with a raised eyebrow and a slight amused smile.

Pearl was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by what Johnathan had said to her and realized that she must have been staring into his eyes longer than intended, which caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh, uh sorry, I got distracted that's all." Pearl said in a embarrassed tone, as she then prepared to speak.

"Ah, so you were admiring my dashing good looks? No need to feel bad, ladies from all types of different species tend to fall for this beautiful prince." Johnathan teased Pearl in a sarcastic tone, as he then held back a laugh which was very close to coming out.

The entire area around Pearl's cheeks were now a hot pink due to her blush only intensifying due to how embarrassed she was in her current situation. But Pearl was also getting quite frustrated being teased like this by some human, well a human from the future to be exact. "NO! I was not "admiring your looks!" I was only-" Suddenly Pearl's rant was interrupted by Johnathan beginning to laugh his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my go-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh boy you should see the look on your face!" Johnathan shouted out to Pearl during his laughter, as he bent down in his laughter.

"And there he goes again with his humor." Amethyst said to Garnet in a blank and slightly annoyed tone, as she continued looking at the sight of Johnathan laughing his ass off and Pearl standing in front of them in embarrassment.

"Indeed, he certainly is a strange human." Garnet said in her blank tone, as she too continued looking at Johnathan laughing.

Johnathan finally began to stop laughing as he took a deep breath to flush out any remaining laughter in his system. Although after he took that deep breath, he immediately went back to being in his serious state, and how quick he made the transition was as if his laughing fit had never happened.

"Alright no more jokes and games. Pearl did you want to say something?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a serious tone, as he adjusted his grip on his helmet that was underneath his arm.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Pearl asked in a curious and yet still embarrassed tone, curious as to how Johnathan knew her name actually before she even introduced herself.

"Back in that Kindergarten when me, Garnet, and Amethyst met, Amethyst told me that Gems tend to go off the names of the actual Gems they are. So since there's a Pearl on your head, I figured your name would be Pearl, and it seemed my prediction was correct." Johnathan explained to Pearl in a casual tone, as he pointed towards Amethyst then lower his hand.

"I see. Well anyways, as I was going to say before I was rudely interrupted." Pearl said to Johnathan in a annoyed tone, as she cast a glare towards him when she mentioned the last part, causing Johnathan to slightly chuckle. "When Amethyst asked you if you were a time-traveler, you said "yes and no." What do you mean by yes and no?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a questioning tone, as she put her hand on her chin and tilted her head slightly as she looked at Johnathan.

Johnathan saw this question coming, and with that question he closed his eyes and sighed. Johnathan was NOT looking forward to explaining everything that has just happened in the last hour or two, because they're going to be bombing him with a fuck load of questions, especially the fact about him being from another universe. They're probably going to want to know how human life is like in his universe, and soon John's going to be explaining the whole history of Humanity, from the Roman Empire, too the Crusades, the discovery of the America's, all THREE World Wars, the founding of the Terran Republic, Humanity's first contact with intelligent alien life, the beginning of the Galactic War against the Xyzox and when the Terran Republic entered the war, up until THIS VERY FUCKING MOMENT. But oh well, Johnathan knew what he was signing up for when he took this mission, well he didn't make the decision to come down here but whatever he knew what he was getting into...no...no he fucking didn't. Johnathan opened his eyes to see all the Crystal Gems looking at him curiously, waiting for him to answer. Oh well here goes nothing.

"If you thought things couldn't get any crazier, oh boy were you WRONG. All of you might want to take a seat, because I can guarantee you that we're gonna be here for awhile once I reveal the information that's essential to understanding everything that is happening." Johnathan announced to all of them, as he pointed towards the couch for all of them to sit on, which all of them began going towards to take a seat.

"But first things first, I need to introduce myself to all of you. My name is Johnathan Reed, Commander in the Milky Way Galactic Alliance and a soldier of the Terran Republic. At your service." Johnathan proudly announced to the Crystal Gems, as he moved his helmet under his left arm, and used his right hand to salute.

"Johnathan Reed. It's a pleasure to meet you." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan in a kind tone, as she put on a slight smile and sat down on the couch along with the rest of the Crystal Gems.

Johnathan than dropped his salute. "Likewise." Johnathan acknowledged Garnet in a diplomatic tone, as he too put on a slight smile.

"Milky Way Galactic Alliance? Terran Republic? What is all this? How powerful does Humanity become in the future?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a tone of slight shock, as she listened to the titles he presented to them as well as looking at his armor, wondering how powerful something as simple as humans can become.

"Well. That I can't answer for you Pearl. Because..." Johnathan was about to get started talking before he then noticed Steven sitting on the couch as well. "Excuse me but before I even begin explaining everything to you, may I know why actually there is a human child currently present with us?" Johnathan asked the three Gems in a curious tone, as he pointed towards Steven.

Before any of the gems could say anything, Johnathan interrupted them. "You know what, forgot I asked. That's just going to start up an entirely new conversation that neither of us have time for." Johnathan announced to the Gems and Steven, raising his hand slightly before putting back down. Johnathan didn't want to get into another conversation that would most likely last hours due to all the questions he had about the kid. Such as the damn gem on his belly, or how the fuck does he know these aliens, or most importantly why is he here? This is a topic that will have to be saved for another time, because right now he has for more important issues to deal with like explaining everything to these Crystal Gems. Although it couldn't hurt to ask for the kid's name, Johnathan thought.

"Although I guess I could ask, what's your name kid?" Johnathan asked Steven, as he directed his attention away from the gems and towards Steven.

Steven stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and stood up straight and proud. "I'm Steven Universe Mr. Reed!" Steven announced to Johnathan in loud tone, as he did his best to sound kinda professional.

Johnathan slightly cringed at how Steven identified him. "Steven Universe? Quite an Interesting name, nice to meet you kid. Although let me make one thing clear, don't call me Mr. Reed. Just call me Johnathan, John, Commander, or Commander Reed. Understood?" Johnathan told Steven in a commanding tone, as he looked at him with a stern face and raised eyebrow.

"Yes sir, Commander Reed!" Steven acknowledged Johnathan in a soldier like professional matter, as he stood up straight.

Johnathan simply rolled his eyes in amusement and slight annoyance at Steven's actions. "No need too get all professional like that kid, I'm not a Drill Sergeant." Johnathan told Steven in a amused tone, as he took a slight step forward and placed his helmet on the coffee table in front of him that was in front of the couch.

Johnathan looked up from his helmet he placed on the table and observed Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl looking at him with a look in there eyes saying "So, you going to start talking or what?" Seeing there looks, Johnathan closed his eyes and sighed, not looking forward to explaining everything to them but hey he knew he was going to have to do this eventually. Johnathan opened his eyes and prepared to speak

"Well, where too begin. Although I think the question is, HOW do I begin." Johnathan stated rather dramatically towards the Crystal Gems as he took three steps to his left, his footsteps causing a metal on wood impact sound as the wood creaked slightly under his weight.

"It's not the matter of where too start explaining stuff to you, but it's the matter of how I state this statement without causing all your minds to fuc- freaking implode." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems once again in a dramatic tone, making sure not to drop the f-bomb with Steven around, as he turned around and took three steps putting him back where he was a few seconds ago.

"Well if you are a Time Traveler, which really I don't think your lying at all due to...YOU and everything on you." Pearl stated dramatically as she gestured towards all the equipment on Johnathan. "How much more shocking could it get." Pearl stated in a questioning tone at Johnathan, shrugging slightly in the process.

Johnathan stopped going back and forth and looked Pearl dead in the eye with a blank face. "A LOT, more shocking. In fact you'll probably be in the most shocked state of your life once I find some way to state this statement." Johnathan told Pearl in a dramatic tone once again, as he leaned towards her a bit before leaning back and continued going back and forth.

"We're all open-minded to the possibilities Commander." Garnet assured Johnathan in a assuring tone.

Johnathan chuckle at her statement in amusement and turned towards her. "Really? Are you now?" Johnathan asked Garnet, turning to his left to face her since he was looking at the Warp Pad in thought. "Well we'll just have to test that statement once I reveal this information to you hmm?" Johnathan stated in a slightly smug tone, as he was now fully turned towards the Crystal Gems.

"Indeed." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan in her blank tone.

After hearing Garnet's acknowledgement, Johnathan knew that this was the moment, it was now or never. Johnathan crossed his arms, looked down and took a deep breath, before looking back up towards the Crystal Gems with a determined look on his face.

"Well, here goes nothing. The truth about me is, is that yes I'm technically a Time Traveler from the year 2557 C.E., 542 years from this current date. But at the same time I'm not. The reality of this entire situation is that...I'm not from this dimension. I'm not from this realm of existence...there is no trace of me at all in history or Humanity in general. I'm from a completely different universe." Johnathan explained rather reluctantly towards the Crystal Gems and ended in a dramatic tone, as he did many hand gestures in the process of his speech.

The Crystal Gems looked at Johnathan will a face of pure confusion, but skepticism was highly present in there facial expressions, mostly Pearl's. "You, from another universe! That's absolutely absurd! We have the proof of you being a time traveler right in front of us, but-" Pearl was suddenly interrupted by Johnathan, as he spoke and slowly walked towards her.

"Listen here princess, if you want answers and want to prevent the extinction of the entire Human race and deaths of everything you love, you are to enter this discussion with a open-mind and not rely off your puny little view of the universe for answers. If you can't do that you can get the hell out of here. Is that understood?" Johnathan spoke rather aggressively and threateningly towards Pearl, as he was at this point pretty much right up in her face. If there was one thing Johnathan hated the most, the number one thing he hated in his entire life, it was closed-minded people. Why? It's just something he developed in his childhood around the age of 12, and the strength of this pet peeve has only grown stronger throughout his life. It gotten to the point where it feels like he literally wants to take a damn scalpel to the person's head and cut it open to "open there mind." Johnathan wouldn't be surprised if within a couple more years that scalpel will turn into a fucking chainsaw.

Everyone looked at Johnathan with a shocked and slightly suspicious expression on how he approached Pearl's behavior, an approach that seemed completely unexpected from him. Shocked and slightly scared at the statement Johnathan made at her, as well as having to look into his dead cold eyes which scared her even more this close up. Pearl didn't hesitate any longer to acknowledge Johnathan.

"Understood." Pearl acknowledged Johnathan in a slightly hushed and shocked tone, as she was currently leaned back on the couch as far as possible.

With her acknowledgement, Johnathan only glared at her before standing back up straight and backing up back towards the coffee table while still looking at her with a scowl. After he got to the coffee table Johnathan realized what he just did and his facial expression soften, before he looked down and heavily sighed. The hatred he had for close-minded people was blinding sometimes, which concerns Johnathan, especially where it will lead to in the future. Johnathan looked back up to be greeted with the shocked and suspicious faces of the Garnet and Amethyst, while Steven was mostly shocked and Pearl was looking down at the floor. Johnathan closed his eyes before opening them back up again to prepare speaking.

"I apologize for my outburst. It's just I have a very bad pet peeve for close-minded people, and the pet peeve has a very personal story behind it. I didn't mean to scare you all, it's just sometimes the hatred for this pet peeve is blinding." Johnathan told them in a tone of regret and humility, as he looked at them with the same emotions in his eyes.

"Let's just pretend that never happened and move on." Johnathan told them in a assuring tone, as he lifted up his left arm and began preparing to open up his H.C.P. "Now, I completely understand your suspicion and skepticism Pearl. I mean I certainly would be also if someone like myself came barging into my life and claimed that he was from a completely different universe." Johnathan told Pearl in a calm tone as he pressed the button on his wrist that opened up the small slot on his wrist that had the H.C.P. projector in it. "So, I'll show you some smoking gun evidence that I'm from a completely different universe." Johnathan told Pearl and announced to the other Crystal Gems, before he pressed the other button on his wrist, as his H.C.P. projected out of the projector on his wrist.

The projection that popped out from Johnathan wrist that was now floating above it, surprised Pearl and caught her off guard at it's appearance. Seeing the projection it looked to have many holographic buttons and commands on it, which reminded Pearl very much of the small holographic screen Peridot carried around everytime she's seen her. Although the holographic screen Johnathan had floating above his wrist was blue instead of green, and it seemed much more advanced than the one Peridot was carrying in many different ways. First off it looked like it was simply floating above his wrist although Pearl expected that there was some sort of projector below the screen. But Peridot's screen needed four projectors creating the shape of the screen in order for the thing to work, at least that's what it looked like. Although looking at Johnathan's screen, it most likely only needed one projector to project the screen and the hologram could take shape from there. This brought up a question in Pearl's head, what time period did he come from, and in this time period has Humanity managed to surpass Gem technology and Homeworld in general in technological progress. Does Human technology rule supreme over Gem technology? Pearl can't know for certain unless he asked him directly what Homeworld was like in his time period, even dimension if he's telling the truth. But from simple observations Pearl has taken of Peridot and Johnathan, everything on Johnathan from his armor, weapons, holographic screen and such, Johnathan made the technology on Peridot look absolutely inferior compared to what he has. Seeing this brought up another question in Pearl's head, would he be willing to help her, Garnet and Amethyst fight Peridot and any other homeworld gems she brings with her? If he volunteers to help them, Pearl could see the fight going massively in her and the others favor. Another thing to note is that Johnathan seemed like a soldier, a very good one from just the looks of it, and the cold, dead, and emotionless look in his eyes, which just showed that he's been through and seen a lot. Although since Johnathan is a soldier, and has most likely killed a lot of things, would the fight go to much in her and the others favor, that Johnathan would end up shattering, therefore killing Peridot and any other Homeworld gems? He probably wouldn't hesitate to do so that's for certain, and he may want to do just that if he offered to help them to "permanently" solve the problem with Peridot.

Suddenly, Pearl was brought out of her thoughts when her right ear was assaulted by extremely loud what sounded like singing, but it was hard to tell through all the distortion in the "singing." The extremely loud noise caused Pearl to jump and cover her ear that was being raped before falling down sideways on the couch. The noise continued playing but at least it wasn't right next to her ear! /1rAN-fIcco8

Johnathan had his H.C.P. right up against Pearl's ear and on his H.C.P. was a earrape video of the Soviet Union national anthem, and Johnathan had the volume ALL the way up! The reason Johnathan did this because once again Pearl got lost in her own head and everyone was trying to get her attention when she was in her head. After Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven failed to get her attention, Johnathan stepped in a said he knew the best way to get her attention, and that's when he opened up the video of a earrape version of the Soviet Union national anthem on YouTube. Yes, despite it being centuries after it's founding, YouTube is still around in the 26th century and serves almost as a time capsule of the past from the 21st century to now. Johnathan was smiling as he watched Pearl fall over on the couch in surprise as Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven plugged there ears due to the intense earrape. Looks like they can't handle a true communist experience, Johnathan thought.

"COULD YOU TURN THAT DOWN!?" Amethyst screamed through the loud Slavic earrape, as she plugged her ears and looked towards Johnathan.

Johnathan couldn't hear Amethyst, but by her lip movement and how she was looking at him, it was clear that she wanted him to turn it off. Well since they already have Pearl's attention again might as well. Johnathan pressed the pause button on the video before he closed the tab on his H.C.P.

"There we go! Told you my method would work! Also you all got your daily dose of Communism!" Johnathan said in a amused and joking tone, as he put his arm down to look at them, with his H.C.P. still on.

"Why would we need a "daily dose" of Communism!?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a clearly irritated and annoyed tone, as she recovered from the intense Russian earrape. Garnet recognized the name of the socialist political ideology, wondering why Johnathan would want them to have a "daily dose" of that.

"What's Communism?" Steven asked Johnathan in a intrigued tone, as he to was recovering from the earrape.

"Uhhhh, it's nothing important Steven." Johnathan explained to Steven in a forced casual tone.

Before Steven could even respond to Johnathan, Pearl had recovered from the Russian earrape and directed her attention towards Johnathan. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Pearl nearly screamed at Johnathan, a tone of anger and annoyance highly present in her voice, as she looked at Johnathan with death in her eyes.

Johnathan just raised his eyebrow in amusement at Pearl's behavior. "We couldn't get your attention no matter what we did, so I figured you might've needed some Communist earrape to get you back to the real world." Johnathan explained to Pearl in a simple and casual tone, looking at her with a amused expression.

Pearl's eye twitched. "Putting it up to my ear, WAS TOTALLY UNNECESSARY!" Pearl shouted at Johnathan in a tone of anger and annoyed, clearly sick and tired of all the crap he's done to her only within a time span of probably ten minutes.

"Hey don't blame me, I don't know what it takes to get you out of your head but it clearly takes a lot. More specifically, Communist earrape." Johnathan explained to Pearl in a amused tone, as he was doing his best to hold back laughing. "But really, I'm guessing the reason why your getting stuck in your head so much is because you have a lot of questions, so why don't we get back to what we were doing before Soviet Russia decided to pay us a visit?" Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in a now organized tone, as he went back to his H.C.P. continuing where he left off.

Pearl glared at Johnathan for a few more seconds before she directed her attention back towards the screen floating above his wrist, which brought back all the questions she pondering upon back into her head, which ultimately she was punished for. But seeing that Johnathan guessed she had a lot of questions, which he was right about, Pearl decided it would be best to just ask him about the screen above his wrist and save the other questions for later.

"So what is that little screen floating above your wrist?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a questioning tone, which brought Johnathan's attention away from the screen and towards her. "I've seen something like that before on someone."

Pearl's statement at the end of her sentence caught Johnathan's attention fully, his eyes widening in surprise as he put his arm down and fully face Pearl. "What do you mean you've seen this on someone before?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a serious and commanding tone, attentive of the fact that she may have possibly seen an Alliance soldier. Johnathan was pretty sure it had to be an Alliance soldier, because if she spotted a Xyzox soldier it would have most likely shot her on sight and then continue to slaughter the town's residents. But things weren't adding up for Johnathan, how could she have seen an Alliance soldier, when only he and the three other soldier's, Elizabeth Brown, Henry Johnson, and Johnny Get were the only soldiers deployed to this region? With them dead, the only other conclusion Johnathan could come up with was this soldier was from the Armageddon, but the Armageddon is well over 1000 miles away in the arctic regions of Canada. So some other soldier had to have escaped from the Armageddon without authorization, but Johnathan knew nothing about this universe and it's best that he stays open-minded about any other possibilities.

"We've seen something similar to that on a Homeworld Gem named Peridot. Although the one on you seems much more advanced then the one she had on her." Pearl stated to Johnathan, as she looked towards the other Crystal Gems before looking back towards Johnathan.

Johnathan raised his eyebrow, intrigued by her statement, especially interested that she brought up this person, well Gem named Peridot and this "Homeworld." This is the second time today he's heard the name Peridot mentioned and the third time today he's heard the name Homeworld mentioned. Johnathan was now getting interested in what these things were. But now wasn't the time to ask them questions, it's time for them to be asking him questions.

"Peridot? That's the second time I've heard that name mentioned today, as well as this Homeworld, which is the third time I've heard it mentioned. I'm going to want to know more about these two things later, but right now I'm suppose to be answering your questions." Johnathan stated towards Pearl, as he continued doing what he was doing on his H.C.P. "As for you first question Pearl, this "screen" above my wrist is called a Hardlight Computer Projection, H.C.P. for short. It's a computer that projects it's functions with a Hardlight projection, so this thing above my wrist isn't the computer technically, the projector in my armor is." Johnathan answered Pearl's question in a focused tone, as he was currently navigating through his H.C.P, trying to find his proof to show to the Crystal Gems that he was from another universe.

"How small is that projector then?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a questioning tone, tilting her head in curiosity.

"It's exactly 2 centimeters in diameter. Also did I mention that it's actually a Quantum Computer? It's one of the most advanced computers in my time." Johnathan told Pearl as well as the rest of the Crystal Gems, as he finally made it to the place he needed to get to on his H.C.P., and he now has everything set up to present. "Now let's stop the questions there for now, I need to showcase my proof." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems, as he put his arm out forward a little bit so the others could get a better view.

The Crystal Gems all moved in closer towards Johnathan to get a better look at what he was about to present, eager to see his proof that he was actually from another universe. Johnathan took a couple steps towards the coffee table, as he then pressed a button on the hardlight screen, which caused the screen to completely alter it's shape and form. The screen shrunk down into a small keyboard that moved closer to Johnathan as it took it's form and shape. Right after it did that, a projection of the Earth Johnathan had recovered from the Kindergarten's computer, projected behind the keyboard in a blue hardlight form, spinning slowly in the process. Deep down, it gave Johnathan the chills to see his home planet so altered and deformed. Right now the Crystal Gems could see the Americans from there point of view of the Earth.

"It's...Earth?" Pearl stated in a confused tone, confused as to how simply showing a projection of Earth wound prove Johnathan's from another universe, as she had a confused expression on her face.

"You're right. I got this data of Earth when I hacked into the Kindergarten's main computer, and downloaded the data off of it." Johnathan acknowledged Pearl, as he explained how he got the data to Pearl in a tone of explanation.

"Wait a minute, you hacked and than downloaded information off the Kindergarten's computer!?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a tone of surprise and shock, clearly surprised that he manged to do that.

Johnathan looked around the room with his eyeballs in confusion state, before he looked back at Pearl. "Yeah, I did...is that a problem?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a confused tone, raising an eyebrow in his confusion.

"No it's not a problem but, how did you get past the security protocols?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a surprised and confused tone, for she knew that Homeworld liked to keep there things locked up tight to make sure no aliens like him could get there hands on their knowledge.

Johnathan let out a short laugh. "How did I get past the security protocols? Pearl those security protocols looked like they were made by a three year old on a crappy old Windows XP! I got past the system in less than five seconds, it was pathetic!" Johnathan announced to Pearl in a amused tone, as he went back to what he was doing.

"You got past it in less than five seconds!? How advanced is that thing!?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a clear state of shock, pointing towards Johnathan's H.C.P. Knowing Homeworld and the Diamonds, they wanted to make sure there systems and computers couldn't be hacked like Johnathan had just manged to do! Pearl couldn't even imagine the security systems Homeworld has now, and Johnathan manged to get past them in less than five seconds! Pearl was even surprised that he called the security systems "pathetic."

"Oh, this thing is VERY advanced. It entered service in the year 2552 and it's been very reliable in the past five years of it's service. I could go on and on about all the cool crap it could do but we don't have all day. Also it's quite easy to get such advanced technology when you have millions of different species united against a common enemy, using all their different ideas and scientific knowledge to counter the enemy. Which is why Humanity was able to gain all the technology that it does now, and all of this was achieved in 121 years. Some experts predict that if the war had never happened, it would have taken Humanity over 1000 years to gain the technology we do now." Johnathan explained to Pearl in a prideful tone. "Now, if you would PLEASE stop asking me questions so I can present my proof!" Johnathan told Pearl in a annoyed and aggressive tone, wanting to just get this over with and start explaining the Xyzox threat.

A little surprised by his outburst, Pearl gave into his demands and went quiet, now staring at the projection of Earth pondering what it could possibly mean to prove his claim of being from another universe.

"Now where was I, right. This is the geographic data of Earth that I received from the Kindergarten, and let me tell you this...thing, isn't the Earth I know and love. In fact, this Earth looks like it just had a massive hangover." Johnathan expressed rather dramatically towards the Crystal Gems, as he did multiple hand motions towards the holographic projection of Earth.

"Uhh, what?" Amethyst questioned Johnathan in a tone of confusion, the confusion clearly planted on her face due to Johnathan's comment about the Earth, especially the hangover part.

"So you're saying that THAT Earth." Pearl gestured to the projection of Earth on Johnathan's H.C.P. "Isn't the one you know?"

"Correct." Johnathan acknowledged Pearl, a little reluctant to do so since this whole situation was a little nerve-wracking for him.

"Then what is the Earth you're familiar with?" Garnet asked Johnathan, the was quite skeptical of his claims but the only way she was going to get an answer is if she remains open-minded.

Johnathan looked away from Garnet and back to his H.C.P., where he then entered a few commands into the device before he looked back at Garnet and pretty much everyone in general. "This...is the Earth that is in my database, and the one I'm familiar with." Johnathan declared to the Crystal Gems, before he pressed a button on his H.C.P. that replaced the projection of this Earth, with the Earth Johnathan grew up on and had come to know and love.

As soon as the projection appeared, all the Crystal Gems were once again thrown back into similar state of shock and surprise when they found at Johnathan was a human, as there facial expressions turned into that of confusion and there eyes widened in surprise and shock at the huge geographic differences they spotted on the Earth. They currently had a view of the Americans, and the differences they spotted when they compared the two Earths Johnathan showed them was massive. The first a most noticeable feature they noticed was that South America was missing most of its land mass to the east, which gave it a much more pointer and sharp look then it's rough and rigid shape the Crystal Gems were used to. From there current view, they could also tell that the large cluster of islands that lead to Africa were completely gone and was instead replaced by the blue waters of the Atlantic. The next major detail that they noticed in the Americans was that, THEY WERE CONNECTED! A small strip of land was now connecting the two large continents of North and South America, forming a new CENTRAL America. But with this new Central America, the distance between North and South America seemed much more farther apart then what the Crystal Gems are familiar with. Which brings them to North America, which was quite the same to be honest, it didn't have any major details that stood out. The only details that stood out was that the United States seemed to now a large peninsula connected to it that was extending into the Gulf of Mexico. But overall the shores of North America seemed much more smoother and not as rigid as before. But that was pretty much all the details that were different in the Americans that were most noticeable.

"Ah, there she is! A beautiful planet with beautiful naturally shaped continents!" Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gem in a way that seemed like he was rubbing it, mocking how there Earth looks. "Here's the other side of the planet." Johnathan stated, as he slightly slid his finger across the hardlight projection of Earth.

The Crystal Gems were once again shocked at the major differences on the surface of Earth. The first major thing that stood out to them was that there was no giant crater in the center of Russia, instead Russia was just one huge piece of land, and Siberia was now absolutely enormous. The other major difference that stuck out to them was Africa had much more land mass then before, in fact the giant land mass that was on Africa was most likely the piece of South America that was missing. Another difference was that China didn't have a huge peninsula sticking out of it, instead it was round and smooth, much like the other continents. The only peninsula that China had was the small one that extended into the Yellow Sea, and that peninsula didn't seem much different. Southeast Asia didn't seem much different but India had a huge difference. India was no longer two separate islands, instead the two islands were one big peninsula and near the tip of the peninsula was a small island. The area of Oceania had some major differences. Malaysia and Indonesia were no longer connected, but Australia is what caught the Crystal Gems eyes the most. The large island that was near Australia, was no longer it's own island and was now a part of Australia, making Australia much bigger. Other then that Europe and the Middle East only had small amount of differences.

Despite this evidence, Pearl was still skeptical of Johnathan's claim of being from another universe. Pearl leaned away from the hardlight projection of "Earth", and leaned up against the couch.

"You could have just easily altered the Earth when you had the chance." Pearl pointed out to Johnathan in a tone of suspicion, as she did a small hand gesture and raised her eyebrow.

Before Johnathan could speak to defend his evidence, Garnet spoke up and faced Pearl. "He could have Pearl, but why?" Garnet questioned Pearl in her blank tone as ever, making a huge counter to Pearl's claim on the map of Earth Johnathan had up.

After hearing Garnet's question, Pearl's eyes widened slightly and her facial expression completely went blank, hitting a roadblock in her skepticism. Pearl pondered on the question Garnet just asked her, why, why would Johnathan waste his time to alter a map of Earth? Pearl couldn't think of any reason why at the moment.

"Well...uhhh...he could have...wait no." Pearl stated to Garnet in a embarrassed tone, pretty embarrassed about not being able to support her claim, as she put her hand behind her neck.

"Plus Pearl." Johnathan stated in a confident tone, putting his arm down and gaining the attention of Pearl in her embarrassed state. "I'm a Human remember? I've also got this thing." Johnathan gestured to his H.C.P. "Wouldn't someone like me, a soldier. Keep geographic information of worlds stored on this thing to make sure I don't get lost? This Earth right here being projected, has been on in my database for as long as I've had this thing on me, and this Earth." Johnathan slid his finger across the screen to go back to the other Earth. "I've only had in my database today after I downloaded the information from the Kindergarten's main computer. Now how do you explain that!?" Johnathan pointed to Pearl, his voice getting louder and louder with every word, as he preformed many different hand gestures in the process.

Pearl looked down at the wooden floor beneath her feet in thought. At first she thought she was on to something, until she realized that the thought she had to counter Johnathan's argument, was countered by herself. She was completely stumped.

"In addition to that, why would I lie to you all?" Johnathan asked all of the Crystal Gems this time, as he took a step back and opened his arms up before letting them fall back down to his sides. "Not only is there an extraterrestrial threat that could spell the end for this planet just like that!" Johnathan snapped his fingers. "Taking shelter in the arctic northwest territories of Canada! But I have direct orders from my superior officer, to inform the governments of the world about the crazy mushrooms that are taking shelter in the Canadian arctic right now that are most likely planning on how to kill my ships crew, and how to take over and kill every living thing on THIS ENTIRE PLANET!" Johnathan finished his statement, just now realising that he was yelling at the Crystal Gems and moving around the room in a rant like fashion, preforming quite a show of many different movements. Johnathan looked at the shocked expressions on all of the Crystal Gems faces at his statement, with Steven looking genuinely a little bit scared at his statement. Johnathan had just spilled the beans, and he spilled them very quickly, too quickly in fact. Johnathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, and then proceeded to rest his right elbow on the kitchen counter next to him and put his face into his hand. The silence loomed over the room awkwardly as the Crystal Gems looked at Johnathan sitting there near the kitchen counter with his face rested in his right hand, doing nothing but breathing. Johnathan knew that this was the time to reveal everything to them. Everything about the Xyzox, what they've done, why he's here, and most importantly how he got here in the first place. It was now or never. Johnathan removed his face from his hand and rested his arm on the kitchen counter, before pushing himself off of the counter. Johnathan then turned to face the Crystal Gems, a blank look on his face before opening his mouth to speak.

"Things...are about to get dark. I'm about to tell you everything you need to know about the threat you currently face at this moment. The enemies you face...are without a doubt the most dangerous, sinister, and powerful you've ever faced. I can also say they're are most likely that most dangerous, sinister, and powerful enemies you'll EVER face. Without my help, I can guarantee you all that you stand absolutely no chance against them." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems in a dark hushed tone, as he walked back in front of the coffee table. "They call themselves the Xyzox...a fungoid hive mind race that was almost responsible for annihilating every living thing in the entire Milky Way Galaxy. It probably would have only taken them only 40 years if we didn't find a way to stop them." The Crystal Gems were once again thrown into a state of shock at the final statement Johnathan just declared. An entire galaxy, completely purged of life in a time span of 4 decades! That couldn't be possible.

"Although, if you want to understand the Xyzox, we have to go back to the beginning. 121 years ago, when the war for Humanity's and many other species survival began..." Johnathan dramatically concluded, as he pulled up his arm and began pulling up a projection of the galaxy in the year 2436. "Feel free to leave anytime you want Steven."

* * *

 **I apologize for the long wait. I've been rather busy over the past few weeks and I haven't been able to work on this chapter at all during the time until now. I figured that since I didn't want to have everyone waiting so long, I would stop typing there and leave you all with another cliffhanger. Johnathan is about to reveal everything about the Xyzox to the Crystal Gems, how do you think they'll react to all of this? You'll have to wait and find out. Also, make sure to report any errors in the Crystal Gems personalities.**


	7. Chapter 6: Extradimensional Revalations

_"To understand the Xyzox we've got to go back to where this entire war began as I said before. October 11th, 2435. At this time in galactic history, the galaxy was a very tense place. Literally everyone was at each others throats and constantly throwing insults and threats at each other like an intense snowball fight. Experts all over the galaxy predicted that it wouldn't be long before a galactic war larger than anything in recorded galactic history would break out and absolutely ravage the galaxy and it's nations. Of course, you didn't need to be a freaking expert to see that something big was gonna happen, and it was gonna happen very soon. I would even say that the political atmosphere of the galaxy at this time was so tense, that it would be equivalent to diving 12,000 feet deep into the ocean, and at these depths the pressure is so strong that it would most likely kill a human within seconds if not instantly. So yeah, things weren't looking good at all. Meanwhile, on the Orion Arm, 2 major superpowers fight over dominance of the small minor arm of the galaxy. These powers include the Orion Federation, and the Krowrurc Empire. First off the Orion Federation was a federation consisting of the Blygoss Confederation, the Vectorlous Institute, and the one and only...Terran Republic._

 _The Terran Republic at this time spanned over 3,500 Light-Years, and within this vast distance of Human space were hundreds of colony world's and scientific knowledge that was just waiting to be discovered. The colonies were a grand achievement for all of Humanity, for not only did we finally stabilize a rapidly growing population, but they showed Humanity's success as a species for all of the galaxy to bear witness to. Humanity had achieved FTL Travel in the year 2114, so we're still fairly new to the galactic community, yet we managed to achieve so much in so little time._

 _The Terran Republic was also a force to be reckoned at the time and still is. Over 2 billion active troops and 7 billion in reserve. We also had well over 100,000 starships in the Terran fleet, and well let's just say that we were a very powerful military force and you would have to be pretty brave to fuc- uhem, mess with us. Plus, the Terran military combined with the Blygoss's even bigger military and the Vectorlous's advanced technology, well...the enemy can kiss there sorry asses goodnight. Ah crap I cursed, you didn't hear anything Steven!_

 _Anyways back to the story...where was I going, ah right! Anyways, the enemy that we faced was the Krowrurc Empire, an Empire that was ruled by an authoritarian dictatorship. Now, we would have left them alone but unfortunately for us the Krowrurc species was highly aggressive and wanted absolute control over the Orion Arm. Now, I can go into a huge history lesson about all this but I don't have the time to explain it all, besides you wanted to learn about the Xyzox. Perhaps I can save that story for another time."_

 _"Anyways, at this time in galactic history, pretty much everyone knew where everyone was in the galaxy, and this allowed Humanity and our allies to gain a pretty good view on what was going on everywhere in the galaxy. So on this day, October 11th, 2435, we began hearing numerous reports of many ships belonging to the galactic nation of the Fluba United Colonies beginning to go missing, disappearing without a trace. The Fluba United Colonies was located near the end of the Scutum-Centaurus Arm, otherwise on the other side of the galaxy...let that sink in a bit._

 _We had just received this report, but in reality the reports of missing ships had been going on for about a week...and the most disturbing thing was, was that the reports of missing ships...were only getting closer to the Fluba's colony world's. The Fluba had realized that whatever this was, it was alive and it was getting closer towards their colonies, especially the colony of Fjubius. The Fluba were quick to mobilized everything they had and quickly moved it to Fjubius, preparing to face whatever was moving towards them. The Terran Republic as well as many other galactic nations, tuned into their subspace broadcast to find out exactly what was causing all this drama in Fluba space._

 _This moment in galactic history will forever be remembered...for we were about to listen to the Fluba make first contact...with the Xyzox."_

* * *

 **Earth**

 **United States**

 **New York**

 **New York City**

 **U.N. Headquarters**

 **4:25 PM**

 **October 11th**

 **2435 C.E.**

"Ladies and gentlemen!" President Diego Estrada, president of the Terran Republic, announced through the mic on the podium in front of him, which proudly had the symbol of the Terran Republic displayed on it(formerly the U.N. symbol) as his voice echoed throughout the General Assembly. The General Assembly was filled with many different executives from the many different nations of Earth who were currently present to record and take notes on the broadcast they were about to listen to that was coming from Fluba space.

The United Nations Headquarters currently was the only place on Earth that had a powerful enough subspace transmitter to receive signals from the other side of the galaxy, which is why many had gathered here today to listen in onto the Fluba broadcast, since the Fluba have been causing a lot of drama in the galaxy recently with their disappearing ships. Also since the United Nations Headquarters currently had the most powerful subspace transmitter on Earth, the Headquarters served as the capital building of the Terran Republic, with New York being the capital city of the Terran Republic.

President Estrada cleared his throat before continuing, the sound echoing very clearly through the mic. "We've gathered here today, to listen into a broadcast that is being sent out by the Fluba United Colonies, more specifically a military broadcast. As many of us are aware, here in the Terran Republic, the Fluba United Colonies have been summoning up some controversy within the past hours here in the Orion Arm, although they've been summoning up controversy much longer then that in the galactic community as a whole."

"It's been about a week since a huge armada of their military ships went missing in some unexplored regions of the Scutum-Centaurus Arm. We would have received this news earlier if it weren't for the Luthcarus Dominion jamming subspace transmissions due to their "friendly" neighbors, hacking into their transmissions. The Luthcarus resorted to using a jammer to block any attempts by the Xonsirf to hack into their system, but the jammer turned out to be a little too powerful. The Luthcarus have already apologized for the act, and promise to be more careful and not so carefree when it comes to jamming technology."

The Terran Republic as well as the rest of the Federation accepts their apology, it's always better to have friends and not enemies in times like these." President Estrada concluded in a friendly tone, brushing a piece of his rich chocolate brown hair out from in front of his face.

"Now, as for the Fluba, the news is quite disturbing. An armada of 20 Fluba Cruisers simply disappeared when they were sent out to explore some strange energy readings that looked to be some sort of weaponry that were detected in unexplored regions of the Scutum-Centaurus Arm. Following the disappearance, they sent out a fleet of 60 Corvettes, 20 Cruisers, and 16 Battleships, and frighteningly...they were never heard from again. An entire fleet of 96 ships, gone without a trace."

"Although the most disturbing thing was, was that the disappearance of this fleet was 100 light-years away from where the 20 Cruisers went missing, signifying that whatever this was was getting closer. It wasn't long before they started losing contact with science outposts that were even farther away from the first and second disappearance, which just farther supported the claim that whatever this was was getting closer. As of now, the Fluba are currently mobilizing almost everything they have on their farthest out colony near the disappearances, and are probably about done now." President Estrada concluded the story in a suprised tone, before he continued speaking. "Which brings us to now, the Fluba are currently sending out a galactic wide broadcast of their military near their colony of Fjubius for all of the galaxy to get an answer to the controversy they've been stirring up."

Lucky for us, we have access to their broadcasts this time, and the we'll be able to find a revelation to this mystery." President Estrada concluded his speech, before he then pressed a button on the pedestal he was behind. "Communications, tune us into the Fluba military broadcast." President Estrada spoke into the intercom.

"Yes sir Mr. President." A female voice on the other side of the intercom acknowledged Diego in a confident tone.

Soon, static could be heard coming from the speakers inside the General Assembly, as the executives got there tablets or laptops ready to take notes on and record the audio. Suddenly the static stopped, and was replaced with what sounded like gibberish, but was only the Fluba speaking their native language.

"Translators." President Estrada stated simply into the intercom next to him to communications.

After that command, the Fluba could now be heard speaking English instead of their native language on the broadcast.

"Make sure all the weapons on our defensive platforms are working and functioning without a problem!" A Fluba commanded the others in a strict tone over the broadcast.

"Yes Admiral Domugous!" Another Fluba spoke over the broadcast, calling the other Fluba by the title of Admiral Domugous.

Upon hearing the title, the executives in the General Assembly began rapidly typing on the keyboardson their tablets of laptops, their fingers flying over the keys, as they took the note of who was leading the Fluba fleet. A Fluba by the name of Admiral Domugous.

"Fireteam Fubdjs, proceed to position Z-7346!" Admiral Domugous commanded a fireteam by the name of Fubdjs to the following coordinates.

"Rodger that Admiral!" The Fluba acknowledged Domugous

"It seems like they're making final adjustments." The President of the General Assembly, which was setting in a chair behind the green podium behind Diego, pointed out to President Estrada in his scratchy voice, causing Diego and the two other people sitting in chairs besides the president is of the General Assembly to turn towards him.

"So it seems." President Estrada simply acknowledged the President of the General Assembly, before turning back around to face the huge open room that was the General Assembly.

Suddenly, alarms could be heard sounding off over the broadcast, bringing most of the executives in the room to stop taking notes and listen carefully to what would happen next.

"The big revelation." President Estrada stated through the mic, his voice echoing across the General Assembly almost hauntingly.

"Admiral! We're detecting 40 vessels dropping out of warp!" A Fluba announced in an urgent tone over the broadcast.

"Where!" Admiral Domugous asked the officer in a strict commanding tone.

"Exactly 4,426 miles from Defense Perimeter Delta!" The Fluba officer answer the Admiral in the same urgent tone.

"Identification!" Admiral Domugous asked the Fluba officer.

For a few seconds all that could be heard was the alarms blaring off in the background before the Fluba officer could be heard again. "Completely unknown Admiral! The vessels don't match anything in out database. I've never seen anything like them!" The Fluba officer an announced to Admiral Domugous in a suprise tone of voice.

"Hail them, I want to make sure violence is the last-" Suddenly, the transmission of Admiral Domugous's voice was cut, and was instead replaced with a very clear ambient noise that very haunting and perhaps even disturbing. The noise caused all the executives in the room to completely stop taking notes, and caused everyone to go completely silent...waiting to see if anything would happen. Then suddenly...a very clear and what sounded multiple voices talking at once in a calm and dead tone was heard on the broadcast. Almost echoing on the broadcast.

 **"...We are the Xyzox. Lower your defenses and disable your weapons. We shall purge the entirety of Fluba kind for the survival of the Xyzox Collective and it's future. We will cleanse and annihilate all signs of your culture and history. The weak shall perish. Resistance is futile."**

The transmission then completely cut off and returned back to the original broadcast, leaving the Fluba, Humanity, and all of the other galactic nations that were listing into the broadcast, with the very disturbing transmission made by these "Xyzox" too process. Everyone in the General Assembly, including President Estrada was in a state of shock at the transmission that was just made by these "Xyzox" to the Fluba people, as he and everyone else just sat in the General Assembly in complete silence, waiting to see what would happen next. While everyone in the General Assembly didn't know how to process the information, the Fluba knew exactly how to process it and know what to do with it.

"ALL SHIPS! OPEN FIRE ON THOSE PSYCHOPATHS!" Admiral Domugous yelled very aggressively over the broadcast, as energy weapons could then be heard firing off over the broadcast.

"Admiral! 140 vessels with the same identification just appeared near Defense Perimeter Alpha!" The Fluba officer yelled at Admiral Domugous in a panicked tone.

"All ships at Perimeter Alpha engage those ships!" Admiral Domugous shouted.

"Admiral our weapons are barely doing anything to these adsujuties!" A Fluba captain announced to the Admiral, yelling a curse word in her native language.

"What the hell do you mean they're barley doing anything!" Admiral Domugous shouted in anger at the captain.

"There ships are equipped with some sort of shielding and our weapons are barely doing anything to it!" The Fluba pointed out to the Admiral in a stressed tone.

"Admiral! They're punching through our shields and armor like there nothing! I have multiple hull breaches all over-" Another Fluba captain announced over the broadcast before his voice was cut off with an explosion before cutting off entirely.

"600 Xyzox vessels just dropped out of warp near Defensive Perimeter Bravo!" A Fluba officer announced.

"This is Fireteam Hulmugies! Our fleet has nearly been wiped out! We need back up NOW!"

"1,400 Xyzox vessels have just dropped out of warp near ALL Defense Perimeters!"

"Defensive Perimeter Delta has just been breached! We need reinforcements!"

"This is the FFS Jumugis, we have a Reactor Breach in progress!"

"FALL BACK FALL BACK!"

"Defensive Perimeter Alpha has been breached!"

"13,000 XYZOX VESSELS HAVE DROPPED OUT OF WARP ON ALL DEFENSIVE PERIMETERS!"

"ALL SHIPS RETREAT! WE CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF-"

Suddenly, the broadcast was completely cut off in the General Assembly, leaving everyone, including President Estrada in a state of complete shock. President Estrada was looking straight ahead towards the open room that was the General Assembly in a state of complete shock, as well as everyone else in the General Assembly who were just staring at something in utter shock. President Estrada looked behind him to face the President of the General Assembly, who looked back at him with the same expression everyone else had in the room. The two men didn't need to say anything to each other to know that they were thinking the same thing.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Beach City/11:03 PM/March 11th/2015 C.E**

Johnathan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. Johnathan had been playing the audio recording of the Fluba's first contact with the Xyzox on his H.C.P. The Crystal Gems had requested that he played the audio recording to get a better insight on how the first contact went, of course Johnathan warned them, especially Steven, of how disturbing the audio recording was, but they insisted on listening to it.

Johnathan wasn't so worried about the Gems, but he was mainly worried about Steven he was also insisting on listening to the recording, which Johnathan highly objected too. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl sided with Johnathan on the matter, and also insisted that Steven shouldn't listen to the recording and take Johnathan's word for it. Steven kept on insisting, and it wasn't long before it turned into an argument, so Johnathan decided to let him have his way, because he knew he would regret it.

Unfortunately for the Crystal Gems, Johnathan had the full version of the Fluba's first contact with the Xyzox, and they had only got about half a minute in before the Crystal Gems asked him to stop the recording...mostly because all that could of really be heard was screaming and suffering. Johnathan really wasn't surprised that they couldn't handle the audio recording, just listening to it himself brought back horrible memories that Johnathan wished he could just erase from his memory, but life is never that easy. Life never let's you have an easy way out, it always chooses the most depressing, frightening, torturous, and painful route possible. Johnathan learned this lesson in his teen years, when he learned just how depressed he was and just couldn't go back to being unconscious of his depression. His mentality to not kill himself was getting weaker, and he feared that any day now he would end his own life...until she came came along...

Johnathan shook his head slightly. He was getting too off topic, dwelling on the past, which is something he shouldn't do in a public setting. Anyways, Steven was currently crying in Pearl's arms after hearing the horrific sounds that he heard on the recording. Johnathan warned him, but he kept on insisting, and the only reason Johnathan allowed him to listen was to teach him a lesson, and the Crystal Gems didn't seem to fond of his lesson, judging by the looks on their faces.

"He insisted, and I only granted him what he wanted." Johnathan stated to the Crystal Gems in a blank tone, as he looked at all of them.

"At what cost though! Scarring him for life!?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a clear tone of anger, as she held Steven in her arms.

"Well life isn't all sunshine and rainbows princess! By the time I was his age, I already knew about sex, drugs, a ton of curse words, the current political situation of the world, rapist, and so much more!" Johnathan shouted slightly at Pearl in a aggressive tone, shocking Pearl greatly on how much he knew at that age.

"I don't know how human life is like here in this universe, but I do know that a true human always has dark inner thoughts and feelings, and people will sometimes give into those and commit crazy acts! So Steven had to learn about how dark the world actually is, because just by talking to him I can see that he THINKS everything is sunshine and rainbows!" Johnathan this time shouted at all of the Crystal Gems, before putting his hand on a wall and leaning against it.

"I was a father for a long time...and every kid has to learn the truth about the world in order to survive it, because if they go in oblivious thinking that everything is positive and sunshine and rainbows, they wouldn't survive the real world and life in general." Johnathan added on to his statement in a hushed tone, almost as if he was speaking to himself.

"You were a father?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a shocked tone, surprised someone such as himself was ever a father in the first place.

Johnathan let out a huff of laughter that sounded very blank. "I used to be...that wasn't until it was all taken away from me...if you could even say it like that." Johnathan blankly stated in a hushed tone, as he simply looked down at the floor, still leaning against the wall.

After that a long held silence took over, as Johnathan continued looking down at the floor while leaning against the wall, looking at the floor as if he was having flashbacks of his past. Meanwhile all that could be heard was Steven sobbing and some of the Crystal Gems shuffling. After a few seconds, the silence was broken by Amethyst.

"So...what happened to that "Fluba" fleet? That's how you pronounce it right? Also, what happened to the planet they were protecting?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a reluctant curious tone, not to sure if she should interrupt him in the current state he was in.

Upon hearing Amethyst, Johnathan slightly jumped due to him going so deep into his memories, before he drew his attention to Amethyst. "Oh, um, I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"I said, what happened to those Fluba guys and the planet they were protecting." Amethyst repeated herself in a slightly raised tone of voice.

Johnathan closed his eyes and sighed, before opening them up again. "The Fluba fleet that was defending the planet consisted of 2,000 ships." Johnathan stated while walked back towards his place in front of the couch the Crystal Gems were on, as he then turned to face them. "Only 13 made it out."

The Gems eyes widen as they took in the shocking information they received. "As you heard on the broadcast, the Fluba were completely outnumbered and outgunned. The Xyzox fleet that ended up attacking Fjubius consisted of over 30,000 ships." Johnathan stated.

"30,000!" Amethyst shouted in shock.

"30,000. The Xyzox had an absolutely enormous fleet at the time and weren't afraid to use it to it's full capability. Although as for you second question Amethyst. The colony of Fjubius might as well been wiped off our star charts." Johnathan stated rather blankly, crossing his arms behind his back.

"And why's that?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a questioning tone.

Johnathan just stared at Garnet before continuing. "The entire surface of the planet was glassed. Meaning that the entire surface was turned into nothing but molten rock." Johnathan stated casually to the Crystal Gems, as if it was completely normal.

The room then went completely silent, as Steven stopped sobbing and the Gems looked at Johnathan in utter shock. "...How?" Pearl asked Johnathan in an almost whisper, as she looked at him with pinprick eyes.

Johnathan turned towards Pearl. "How? It's quite easy actually. The Xyzox simply dropped a massive Antimatter Bomb onto the surface, and I'm pretty sure you know what happens when Antimatter interacts with normal matter. It explodes! Explodes in a absolutely massive explosion! In this case there was enough Antimatter in the bomb that was dropped, to trigger an explosion that circled the entire planet. Turning everything in it's path to molten material!" Johnathan told the Crystal Gems in a rather dramatic tone, as he did many hand motions.

Johnathan then leaned in towards the Crystal Gems. "An entire planet like Earth, turned into a molten rock within minutes by a single bomb that wasn't even a mile across!" Johnathan declared, leaning back from the Crystal Gems and crossing his arms.

"How many Fluba lived on the planet?" Garnet asked Johnathan rather reluctantly, afraid to know exactly how many Fluba died on the planet.

Johnathan sighed and looked down, before looking back up. "Fjubius had well over 6 billion Fluba living on it...there were no survivors." Johnathan stated darkly, as Steven began crying once more at the fact that there were no survivors. "All life on the planet...was eliminated...just like that. The galaxy hadn't even known the Xyzox for an hour...and they already had killed 6 billion. That's not even including the wildlife on the planet." Johnathan stated mournfully, as he let his arms fall to his sides.

After that the room went completely silent. The only thing that could currently be heard at the moment was Steven crying and sirens in the distance that belonged to police, ambulance, firefighters, and other emergency services. Steven's crying suddenly intensified, and seeing the kind of state Steven was in, Amethyst and Garnet went over to help Pearl comfort the clearly disturbed boy. Johnathan turned around and began walking up to the kitchen counter, before he then rested his arm on the counter and rested his forehead into his hand.

Johnathan sighed in frustration at the current situation. How the hell was he suppose to continue explaining everything to them if this is going to be their reaction to everything!? Especially Steven! Johnathan pondered on the current situation, wondering exactly how he would explain everything without "THIS" happening. He'll have the sum it up, or at least tell them about how he got here and the Xyzox entry into Warp Space, which is something that should be addressed as soon as possible. Because if the Xyzox now have the capability to travel between the multiverse...then the war could only just be beginning. Who knows how they'll use this new found capability, and honesty Johnathan is still absolutely dumbfounded on how they obtained this technology. But really that could be said for ALL their technology. Anyways, Johnathan figured that he should just tell them how he got here and sum up a little bit of the war so it at least makes a little bit of sense. The whole war will have to wait another time.

Johnathan removed his forehead from his hand and pushed himself away from the counter with the arm he was resting it on. Johnathan then turned around to face the Gems all cluddered around Steven.

"Alright listen up everybody. I'm going to have to skip explaining the entire war to you all due to how you've been reacting to it, especially Steven, which shouldn't really be listening to this in the first place." Johnathan finished his statement with a bit of venom in his voice, annoyed by Steven and his inability to leave or not listen to the conversation.

"But, you'll eventually have to listen to me explain the entire war because it's essential that you understand the kind of enemy you're facing. The Human race and Earth, depend on it. So here's the deal, I'll tell you some of the most important facts you need to know about the Xyzox Collective, such as their leader, their views on the galaxy and such, their technological capabilities, their combat techniques,...and so on." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in a calm diplomatic tone, as he walked back a forth from left to right in front of the couch with his hands behind his back.

"I'll also inform you of how I got here into this universe, even though it might not make much sense due to the fact that I need to explain the entirety of the war to you." Johnathan then stopped his pace back and forth and turned to face the Crystal Gems directly with his hands behind his back. "Does all that sound good to you all?"

"If it means censoring the horrible horrors of this war...then yes it sounds completely fine." Pearl stated rather dramatically as she comforted Steven in her arms.

"Garnet?" Johnathan turned to face Garnet, getting her approval before continuing.

Garnet sent a simple nod towards Johnathan, acknowledging him.

"Good. Now why don't I start with the leader of the Xyzox Collective and what they are exactly. Steven you're going to want to hear this to." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems, as Steven turned around to face Johnathan at the mention of his name.

Johnathan looked blankly into Steven's tear struck eyes, already far used to the sight of tear struck eyes such as Steven's. Steven reposition himself on Pearl lap to face Johnathan while still holding onto Pearl, as he let out a small sniffle. Garnet and Amethyst also reposition themselves on the couch while still staying close to Steven.

Johnathan cleared his throat before continuing. "First things first. Not much is known about the Xyzox in general. The Alliance really only knows the basic information about them to be exact. So the history of their species, how long they've existed, how they managed to gain such highly advanced technology that still to this day beats ours. Alliance technology is quite advanced, yet it comes nothing close to Xyzox technology, and who knows what else they could be hiding, considering that just today we found out they possessed the technology to travel the damn multiverse!" Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems while performing many hand motions and gestures.

"The Xyzox are still a big unknown, despite the fact that we are currently fighting a war against them that so far has lasted 121 years." Johnathan stated simply to the Crystal Gems.

"Yeah and we fought a 1000 year war for Earth's independence." Amethyst stated rather sarcastically, mocking the length of the war against the Xyzox.

Amethyst's sarcastic statement caused Johnathan to turned towards her with a blank expression on his face. Johnathan had to admit that he was really shocked that these Crystal Gems fought a 1000 year war for Earth's independence from god knows what. But really did that war span across the entire galaxy and cause the deaths of trillions? Johnathan highly doubted it.

"Need I remind you Amethyst, that the Xyzox managed to turned an entire planet like Earth into a molten burning rock within the timespan of minutes? Also the Xyzox have multiple times not hesitated to literally destroy an entire planet and turn it into nothing but an asteroid field orbiting it's home star. Also did this thousand year war of yours cause the deaths of trillions on a galactic scale and cause many species to lose there homeworld's with thousands of years of their history going along with it? In all it's only ESTIMATED, that a total of 48 billion Humans have died in this war along with 37 billion Blygoss, 17 billion Vectorlous, 56 billion Krowrurc, 345 billion Fluba, 567 billion Luthcarus, 123 billion Saqek, 600 billion-"

"That's enough!" Garnet shouted at Johnathan in a angry tone, feeling that he got his point through long ago and was just adding onto it at this point.

"Good!" Johnathan responded to Garnet with a little bit of aggression in his voice, as he leaned back from Amethyst who he had leaned towards at this point.

"This isn't just your regular war gems, this is a war for the survival of every living thing in the galaxy! It's fucking genocide on a galactic scale!" Johnathan shouted at the Crystal Gems, consumed by multiple memories of the war that were flooding his mind like a Tsunami, along with the emotions that occupied them, which was mostly anger and sadness.

Johnathan wanted to get off this topic as soon as possible, so he took a quick deep breath before continuing his explanation of the Xyzox. Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven looked at Johnathan in shock, processing the amount of casualties he just listed for them as Garnet glared at Johnathan. Steven at this point was to shocked at the amount of casualties to cry at them.

"Alright, let's just get away from that topic. But...now you know the kind of destruction the Xyzox are capable of, and unless we do something about them now, they won't hesitate to procced with whatever plans they have once they get mobilized." Johnathan told the Crystal Gems in a dark tone, as he made hand gestures.

"Now, getting away from that topic, why don't I tell you about the Xyzox in general, and what they are." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems, as he brought up his arm and activated his H.C.P with a single thought.

Johnathan scrolled through the data on his H.C.P, specifically looking for a picture of a Xyzox. As he did so, he spoke. "Right now I'm looking for a picture of a Xyzox to show you, but in the meantime I'll explain them." Johnathan told the Crystal Gems, continuing to look through his H.C.P.

"Let's start with the basics. The Xyzox are fungoid in nature, meaning that they're mushrooms." Johnathan explained the definition of fungoid directly to Steven, casting his eyes away from his screen and towards Steven, before looking back at his hardlight screen.

An expression of surprise appeared on the Crystal Gems faces at the mention of the Xyzox being mushrooms. "Mushrooms? I never knew mushrooms of all things could develop that level of intelligence." Pearl stated in a surprised tone, looking at Johnathan.

Johnathan chuckled at her statement. "You'd be surprised at the kind of living things sapience can develop in. In fact do you remember the aliens I mentioned earlier, the Vectorlous?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a smug tone, drawing his attention away from his hardlight screen and towards Pearl.

"I do. Why?" Pearl simply stated in a questioning tone.

Johnathan smiled smugly. "What if I told you the Vectorlous were actually Plantoid in nature?" Johnathan pointed out, crossing his arms with his H.C.P. still on.

"You mean there plants!?" Amethyst shockingly asked Johnathan, leaning forward a bit from her seat on the couch.

"Yyyyyyyuuupp." Johnathan acknowledged Amethyst, enjoying their reaction to this revelation. "There also the most scientific and smartest things in the galaxy, despite them being plants."

"Oh my." Pearl simply stated in a shocked state.

"You're aliens aren't you? I'm surprised you haven't run into unique species like the Vectorlous and Xyzox. Although they're quite a rarity in the galaxy. You mostly find things like reptiles, mammals, amphibians, avians, arthropods, molluscoids, and insects most common in the galactic community." Johnathan stated to the Crystal Gems, as he went back to his H.C.P.

"What are all those things?" Steven asked Johnathan about all the types of animals he just listed, clearly confused about it.

"Also, how can a plant develop, what's that fancy word you used? Sapience?" Amethyst added onto Steven question, wanting to know how something like a plant can develop intelligence up to the level of a human and even greater.

Johnathan looked away from his H.C.P and crossed his arms once again, looking at Steven and Amethyst. "Do you want me to transition this conversation into a Biology class? Are do you want to learn about the cancerous mushrooms, taking refugee in Canada's Northern Territories?" Johnathan asked Steven and Amethyst sarcastically, getting tired of the conversation drifting off topic.

Before Steven and Amethyst had the chance to speak up, Johnathan interrupted them. "I'll do my best to remember to answer your questions later on, but right now this conversation NEEDS to focus on the Xyzox? We can't keep drifting off topic like this, we're all to blame, even me especially for bringing up unnecessary things. So we all need to do our best to stay on topic. Understood?" Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems in a civilized tone, as he let his arms drop to his sides.

"Understood." The Crystal Gems acknowledged Johnathan all at once.

"Good. I know the temptation of curiosity is hard to fight, especially when your standing in front of an extradimesional human! But I'll make sure to do my best to answer any questions you have about me or my dimension in general when we get past this." Johnathan kindly announced to the Crystal Gems, before going back to his H.C.P.

"Now, we left off at the fact that the Xyzox were fungoid in nature. So I'll tell you about their society. Not much is known about the Xyzox's society, all we know is that they perform under a collective hive mind, much like bees or ants, but far more intelligent." Johnathan explained, swapping screens and documents across his H.C.P.

"If there a hive mind like bees and ants. Who's their queen?" Pearl asked curiously, putting a hand up to her chin.

Johnathan drew his attention away from his hardlight screen and towards all of the Crystal Gems with a stern look on his face. "The queen? Everyone knows her name. The Xyzox's great leader! A leader responsible for a horrific nightmare that has plagued the galaxy for 121 years. The one responsible for it all...Queen Jhulaad." Johnathan told the Crystal Gems rather dramatically, saying the queens name with a clear accent.

"Garnet, Amethyst, you already know this information. Although all of you have yet to get a clear description of...IT." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems, putting venom and a lot of emphasis on the word "it".

"But first, why don't I show you what a Xyzox looks like. Give me a second." Johnathan point out to the Crystal Gems, as he then pulled up his arm and went back to finding a file containing an image of a Xyzox.

Johnathan had mostly already had made his way to the file, all that remained for him to get to the file was swapping through a few more pages. Johnathan swapped through a few more pages before he found the file, which was titled, "The Face of a Xyzox. AKA, The Face of a Demon."

"Here we are! The Face of a Xyzox! Opening it up now." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems, who all leaned forward the get a better look at the Xyzox.

All Johnathan had to do was click on the file to open up the image, and as soon as he did, the hardlight screen was once again put into the shape that it was like when he was showing Earth. But instead of showing Earth, it showed a holographic projection of A Xyzox head.

"Behold, your neighbors in the north!" Johnathan stated sarcastically, as he extended his arm out for the Crystal Gems to see the Xyzox.

The first person to speak up and react to the image of the Xyzox was Pearl. "OH MY! THAT THING IS HIDEOUS!" Pearl shouted loudly in disgust, as she leaned back as far as she could into the couch.

Everyone looked at Pearl in surprise due to her reaction to the Xyzox. Johnathan was looking at Pearl with a weirded out look on his face, while still holding out his H.C.P. "I know it's hideous, butcha don't have to be such a damn drama queen about it." Johnathan pointed out to Pearl in a weirded out tone.

"Yeah Pearl." Amethyst added onto Johnathan's statements in a joking matter, turning her attention away from the hardlight projection of the Xyzox.

"Amethyst you're not helping." Johnathan stated bluntly and blankly to Amethyst, annoyance clearly displayed on his face.

"Dude, she overreacts to things all the time! I'm just playing with her!" Amethyst told Johnathan.

Johnathan simply rolled his eyes. "Well she certainly does seem like one to overreact to the smallest things." Johnathan mumbled, but was still audible to the Crystal Gems.

"Hey!" Pearl stated in an offended tone to Johnathan.

Johnathan chuckled at Pearl's response, turning his body towards her. "Trust me Pearl, I've met with, and connected with many people. In fact, I've always been good with people, and I can certainly tell you that without doubt, that you certainly fit into the category of a person that would overdramatize things." Johnathan explained in a friendly tone to Pearl.

But then unexpectedly, Johnathan started looking deep into Pearl's eyes, looking into them as if he was analyzing and studying a machine and it's workings. The way Johnathan was looking into Pearl's eyes began weirding her out, and making her uncomfortable. Pearl didn't really want to look back into Johnathan's because they seemed so dead and emotionless, and just looking into them disturbed her. It was as if he was unconsciously casting negative emotions and memories towards her, and Pearl didn't want to experience that kind of...darkness.

"Speaking of being good with people. Looking at you Pearl you almost seem as if you're...hurt? Desperate for something? As if you...as if you miss someone dearly?" Johnathan told Pearl.

Before Pearl could respond to Johnathan, Johnathan turned his attention towards Garnet, who had been rather quiet for some time now. As Johnathan faced Garnet, he realized that Garnet was looking down at the ground in very deep thought, which got his attention.

"Garnet. You've been quiet for some time now. You've got something on your mind?" Johnathan asked Garnet, curiosity greatly present in his voice, because he knew something was up.

"Johnathan...can the queen communicate through her drones?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a serious tone, as she looked up from the floor and towards Johnathan.

All emotional expression from Johnathan's face simply vanished, as he now looked at Garnet in a much more attentive matter.

"Yes...she can...why?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a disturbingly reluctant yet highly curious voice, as he crossed his arms.

"Because I believe she spoke to me and Amethyst while you were out of the fight." Garnet was quick to get to the point, speaking in a stern and dramatic tone as she made the announcement to Johnathan.

Johnathan's eyes widen and his pupils turned into pinpricks as the shocking revelation was brought to his attention.

"WHAT!" Johnathan shouted in a shocked tone, uncrossing his arms and walking closer towards Garnet, as all of his attention was now on her.

"What did she say? Tell me EVERYTHING she said!" Johnathan commanded Garnet in a stern commanding tone.

Feeling rather uncomfortable with Johnathan's close proximity and commanding behavior, Garnet scooter more into the couch cushion that was behind her before raising her hand in front of her.

"Please Commander, control yourself." Garnet said in her blank tone but with a tint of annoyance, due to the fact that she's been wanting to say that to Reed for quite awhile now.

Johnathan looked at Garnet for a bit before he fully processed what she said. Because of that he backed up and cleared his throat.

"Right, apologizes for my unpredictable behavior. But it's just that their have only been a handful of cases where the queen has bothered talking to us, and whatever she said to you could prove to be vital information as to why she's here in the first place." Johnathan concluded his statement in a controlled matter, as he put his hand behind his back.

"She did bring up a few strange things. But I doubt that anything she said to us, relates to her mission here. In fact, I tried asking her, but she simply refused to answer, and just insulted us." Garnet explained to Johnathan.

"Yeah, speaking of that. Queen Jhu-whatever, said that Gems were more stupider then she first thought, and expected a better fight from us. She also called us...parasites." Amethyst told Johnathan in a angry tone, especially pissed off at the fact that she and Garnet were called parasites...but really the queen has a point, unfortunately.

Johnathan processed the information Garnet and Amethyst provided him, and once he did he only ended up scrunching his face in confusion.

"She mentioned your species and your name? How in gods name does she know about you?" Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems, before speaking to himself but was still audible to the Crystal Gems, as he looked down at the floor in thought.

"Well, aren't Gems in your universe?" Pearl asked Johnathan, thinking that she solved the issue by pointing that out.

Johnathan just laughed at Pearl's question. "No. Your kind aren't in my universe for all I know. In fact, there's not a single trace of "talking sentient gems" in human history. We especially didn't have a small group of aliens called the "Crystal Gems" defending Earth. We faced no interstellar threats at this time, and without you Crystal Gems, Humanity was left to it's own devices, and was left with the freedom to manifest it's own destiny." Johnathan explained to Pearl in a almost smug tone.

"My Humanity, at this time, had already developed nuclear bombs, nuclear power and all sorts of nuclear technology, had put well over thousands of satellites in orbit, created a fucking space station, been to every planet in the Solar System, landed on the damn Moon, successfully made a probe enter interstellar space, cloned animals, invented 3D Printers, had a Railgun in prototype stage, had damn laser weapons in prototype stage, military technology Humanity here can only DREAM of, highly advanced ICBM's, aka Inter-Continental Ballistic Missiles, also as a side note, most of these ICBM's were armed with nuclear warheads. We had already had two World Wars, with a third one on the near horizon, and SOOOOOO much more." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in a very dramatic tone.

"Why do I assume this Humanity is so primitive? I seen scans of the planet and the artificial satellites orbiting it. No space station and not as much satellites in general. Scans also weren't picking up the increase amounts of radiation in Earth's atmosphere due to the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union. The two countries experimented with a lot of nuclear bombs okay, A LOT. In fact, the Soviet Union managed to create a nuke that had an explosive force of 50 Megatons! 50 Megatons! They named it Tsar Bomba. The nuke was originally going to be 100 Megatons, but they had to lower it down so the damn pilot could survive dropping it!" Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems once again in a dramatic tone, doing many hand motions in the process.

As soon as Johnathan was finished, Pearl was quick to respond to all the information Johnathan provided them.

"Your kind are such barbarians!" Pearl pointed out to Johnathan in her shocked tone.

"Yeah we are. Although we had to move away from those habits for the sake of our own survival. Hell, we came THIS CLOSE, to throwing ourselves into extinction, but we managed to survive the small scale Nuclear Winter, and the famine that followed with it after World War III." Johnathan told the Crystal Gems in a calm tone.

"You threw yourselves into a nuclear winter!" Pearl shouted in a very shocked tone, very close to standing up out of her seat in shock.

"Yeah we did. Although it wasn't strong enough to kill off all of Humanity, but it did managed to kill over 3 billion humans in the process. Most of that was due to the starvation that occurred with the nuclear winter. We called this period of mass starvation The Great Famine. It managed to last from 2019 to 2037. After that we focused all our efforts on science and technological progress, and in the year 2145, we had successfully created a device that would allow FTL travel. Then, the Terran Republic was born!" Johnathan announced pridefully at the end of his explanation, getting into a stance that showed his pride in front of the Crystal Gems.

The Crystal Gems at this point had there jaws dropped at the violent history of Johnathan's Humanity. Yet they also had there jaws dropped at the fact that Humanity managed to survive a nuclear winter, AND a giant famine that killed off three billion of there own. Perhaps she underestimated Humanity and it's capabilities. Pearl thought specifically.

"Anyways, if your kind are in my universe, you either don't exist, or you died off long ago, before you could make it to Earth." Johnathan pointed out.

"But we have gone way off topic, and that's fully my fault. I let my pride of being a human get in the way. But, where were we...? Ah right! Garnet, how many times did the queen mention your kind?" Johnathan asked Garnet, turning towards Garnet and crossing his arms.

Garnet just stared at Johnathan for a bit, before shaking her head slightly to process the sudden change of topic, before continuing. "Well, she brought up Gemkind multiple times." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in a slight studder, still processing all the information Johnathan provided them and the sudden change of topic.

"Multiple times? What did she mention?" Johnathan asked in a serious and curious tone, as he put his hand on his chin in a thinking way.

"Well, she did mention quite a couple of strange things." Amethyst pointed out to Johnathan, getting into the conversation once more, as she leaned forward.

"She said things like...how "the event" weaken gems...and that our former strength can be restored with a few "adjustments." Amethyst told Johnathan in a confused tone, as she left Johnathan looking at her with a mystified and confused look on his face.

"She also mentioned that gems were "pathetic and weak" without assistance from our...creators." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in her blank tone.

"Our creators?" Pearl announced in a mystified voice, looking at Garnet.

"Your creators? Who are your creators by the way?" Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems.

Suprisingly, instead of getting an answer from them, Johnathan was greeted with nothing but silence from the gems, as they looked at Johnathan and looked at each other. Finally Amethyst spoke up.

"Uhhhh...yeah about that. We have no idea." Amethyst said in a embarrassed tone, as she put her hand behind her neck.

Johnathan raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't know? How could you not know your creators?" Johnathan questioned in a surprised tone, as he lifted his arms into a shrug like style, before dropping them to his sides.

"Our creators aren't even mentioned in-" Pearl was saying, before she was interrupted.

"Never mind that. I'm more mystified on how they know about your kind so much. Let alone how they know who your damn creators are when you have no clue at all. How could the Xyzox, a species from an entirely different universe, know about Gemkind which only exist in this universe. Because we've been to all corners of the Milky Way Galaxy, and not a single sign of your civilization has showed up on ANY worlds that are scattered throughout the gal-"

Suddenly, as Johnathan was speaking, the answer to his question dawned upon him instantly. The Xyzox possessed the ability to transverse the multiverse, and it only today did the Alliance know about this technology the Xyzox possess. Well, only him and the crew of the Armageddon know about it. But the Xyzox are so secretive and unknown, that they could have possessed this technology for years, if not decades without the Alliance finding out, easily.

But it also occurred to Johnathan, that the Xyzox seemed to have access to this realm of existence the Gems call Warp Space, and the Xyzox did make a stop in this Warp Space before traveling into this universe. Gems also had access to this Warp Space, and judging by how they use those Warp Pads of their's, the Gems most likely use Warp Space as a way of transportation so they can get around the universe. For god knows how long, it seems as if the Xyzox have been using Warp Space to gain easy access to this universe, which explains how they know so much about Gemkind! Knowing the Xyzox, they wouldn't just learn about Gems by simply observing them, no they would abduct them and perform all sorts of twisted experiments on them.

Johnathan put his hand on his forehead in a overwhelming amount of shock, as the Crystal Gems just stared at him in concern and confusion.

"...Jesus Christ. It all makes sense now." Johnathan announced in a wispy shocked voice, as he looked down at the ground with his hand on his forehead.

"What makes sense now?" Pearl asked, concerned clearly in her voice, not liking the way Johnathan was acting.

"How they got here, how they know so much about your kind, how they...you know what, now would be a good time to transition to how I got here in this universe in the first place, because how I, and the Xyzox got here, possibly threatens your entire species, and this entire universe." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems in a dramatic tone, before he let his hands fall to his sides.

"I'll cut the chase and get straight to the point. Now...it had been two days since the Alliance finished the the Battle of Vuoyama, which was a harsh and violent battle that took place over the Saqek homeworld. Although at this point, the Xyzox's resources, war machines, and ships were entirely exhausted, and the Xyzox only had a handful of ships to spare, compared to the Alliance fleet, which had well over 20 million ships. So you can imagine, the battle was quite short, but the Xyzox didn't go out without a fight." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems, who listened attentively to his story, as Johnathan continued.

"The nightmare that had plagued the galaxy for generations, looked like it was finally coming to an end, the end of the war was in sight. After the Battle of Vuoyama, the Xyzox were pushed back to their home system, Orellius, and only had their homeworld of Xuwhypso left under their control. The Alliance prepared for the final battle of the war, a battle that would be told to our children and ancestors for the rest of time, and remembered as the day that the galaxy united under a single flag to destroy an enemy that threaten all life in the galaxy." Johnathan dramatically and narratively told the Crystal Gems.

"It was long before the Alliance found itself approaching the mysterious world of Xuwhypso, a planet that had been seen only by Xyzox eyes, until now. Soon, all hell broke lose, as the Alliance fleet opened fired onto the remnants of the Xyzox fleet, in a hailstorm of death and fire. Hundreds upon thousands of Xyzox ships were destroyed within seconds in the hailstorm we unleashed upon them. But then the entire battle took a twist. The Queen's vessel, a giant flying saucer the size of New York City, entered into the fight, although it didn't take long before we realized that the Queen was actually fleeing, and not fighting. But she wasn't alone, along with her were three ships that were her bodyguard ships, the Armageddon destroyed the forth one. Not wanting the Queen to get away, Ship Master Hoymuquar, the person leading the assault on Xuwhypso, ordered Captain Jefferson Andrews, Captain of the U.S.S. Armageddon, to pursue the queen and kill her while the rest of the fleet took care of Xuwhypso. I was on the Armageddon, in fact I'm the Commander on the ship, and me and Jefferson pretty much considered each other brothers." Johnathan announced in his narrative tone, as he had his hands behind his back.

"Sorry to interrupt John, but...why would they just send YOU, and a single ship, after a saucer the size of NEW YORK CITY!" Pearl questioned Johnathan very dramatically, as she also did dramatic hand motions as well.

Johnathan responded by raising an eyebrow and smiling a bit. "The ship is named Armageddon for a reason Pearl. The Armageddon is equipped with 156 Railguns across it's hall, including 10 fully automatic Railguns located on the bottom of the ship, which are capable of firing about 1000 rounds per second. 27 High-Powered Lasers, 34 Plasma Cannons, and 89 Torpedo Bays. The Torpedo Bays are defaultly equipped with 600 Quantum Torpedos, 600 Antimatter Torpedos, 500 Plasma Torpedos, 400 Nuclear Torpedos with all different types of yields, 100 Dark Matter Torpedos, and 50 Gravition Torpedos." Johnathan told Pearl in a smug tone, a smug expression expressed on his face, as he crossed his arms.

"The Armageddon ain't your regular warship, it was a ship build to bombard Xyzox planets single handily, and quickly. The ship is also massive, about 1,450 meters, or about 4,757 feet. So you can imagine the weapons on it are quite massive as well. But as I said, she ain't no regular warship, she makes up for her size with all the firepower she has." Johnathan once again told Pearl in a smug tone.

"So, now that you know that, let me continue. Anyways, as we were pursuing the queen, we were preparing to go to warp, which means engage our FTL drive, to pursue her to the whatever destination she was heading to. We were all caught off guard, when the Queen began opening up a wormhole into subspace. The reason we were caught off guard is because the Alliance never knew the Xyzox possessed the technology to create wormholes. The Queen was unaware of our presence and proceeded to enter into the wormhole without a second thought. The Armageddon managed to enter the wormhole before it closed on us, and before we knew it we were pursuing the Queen inside the tunnels of subspace." Johnathan narrated.

"But their was something unusual about this wormhole. The energy levels inside the wormhole were off the charts. So much in fact that our systems were having difficulty managing all the energy. But then there was our star charts. According to our star charts, we were being thrown all across the universe, and we were possibly even everywhere at once."

"But...never mind all that. It's where the wormhole lead to before the Queen and the Armageddon arrived in this universe that seriously needs your attention. In fact you're very familiar with the place. As the Armageddon exited the wormhole, while still hot on the queens tail, we found ourselves in a starry void...although upon first glance of the strange place, all of us knew that whatever we were, it certainly wasn't space."

"Although with recent events taking place. I can now conclude where the Armageddon and the Queen where...We were in Warp Space." Johnathan concluded dramatically, once again crossing his arms.

"WHAT!" All the Crystal Gems shouted at once in shock, which caused Johnathan to widen his eyes in surprise, and caused Steven to jump, who was falling asleep.

"How do you know it's Warp Space you were in!?" Pearl shouted questioningly at Johnathan.

"Me, Garnet, and Amethyst took one of those teleporters you call a Warp Pad, to escape from the heavy Xyzox assault we were under. In fact, by now they probably have the whole area under their control, and are stealing all sorts of information as we speak. But, when we were in the Warp Stream, the Warp Stream was eerily similar to the streams I saw in the starry void we were in while I was on the Armageddon. So, after scanning the beam to make sure it was safe to touch, I stuck my head through the stream and behold...it was the same starry void that I saw before." Johnathan explained to Pearl on how he knew it was Warp Space, as he did all sorts of hand motions.

"But...that means that-" Pearl was saying before Johnathan interrupted her.

"It means the Xyzox have access to Warp Space..." Johnathan stated dramatically. "Which means that the Xyzox can move entire fleets through Warp Space, and have easy access to any Warp Network in this universe. Although the real question here is, how long have the Xyzox had access to Warp Space?" Johnathan declared.

"Tell me, do anyone of you know if there has been suspicions activity on your homeworld or any of your colony worlds?" Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems, putting his hand out in front of him, gesturing towards them.

"We wouldn't have any idea." Pearl told Johnathan in a simple declaration.

"And why's that?" Johnathan raised his eyebrow at Pearl, asking in a questioning tone.

"We haven't had contact with Homeworld for over 5,000 years." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in her blank tone.

"5,000 years! What the hell have you been up to all this time!?...Oh right, protecting Earth." Johnathan stated, before he connected the dots of the Crystal Gem's current situation.

"You can tell me more about how you lost contact with "Homeworld" later on. But since we have no idea what has been happening to your kind for...thousands of fucking years. Let alone these past few decades. I think I can conclude, that the Xyzox could have had access to Warp Space for years, if not decades without the Alliance knowing, due to their secrecy." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in a simple tone, walking back and forth before stopping at his original position in front of the couch.

"And what makes you think that?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a questioning, blank tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, judging by what you told me Garnet. The Xyzox seem to have extensive knowledge of your kind, and the amount of knowledge they have about cannot be achieved without years if not decades of research. The Xyzox may be one of the most technologically advanced civilization to roam the Milky Way, but their still limited by the laws of physics, and to achieve this type of knowledge is impossible within the timespan of two hours, if not less." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in an organized tone.

"Although I hate to break it to you all, but the Xyzox aren't the type to just passively observe, take notes, and research on a species. Oh hell no! Instead, they would be abducting Gems, and performing all sorts of twisted experiments on them!" Johnathan pointed out to the Crystal Gems a little dramatically.

Amethyst puffed slightly and a small smile could be seen on her face. "Homeworld had it coming. Give them a taste of their own medicine." Amethyst mockingly announced out loud for all to hear.

Johnathan chucked at Amethyst's response. "Whether your on good relations with your homeworld or not, they're still your people, and whatever experiments the Xyzox have performed on Gems, affects all of you as well." Johnathan pointed out to not only Amethyst, but to all of the Crystal Gems, as he gestured to them.

"Because here's the thing, Amethyst. The Xyzox WILL learn how your gemstone works, and they will find EVERY flaw in the design of gems. Then, once they have that, they'll proceed to use the information about your kind to make all sorts bio-weapons, chemical weapons, neurological weapons, mind control weapons, and all sorts of twisted weapons to do many things. Such as kill you as quickly as possible, kill you in the most painful way possible, fuck up your entire network, control your mind, cause you to get thrown in an insane asylum, cause you to endure the most pain possible and yet KEEP you alive, give you hallucinations to incapacitate you, and all sorts of twisted things. They've already done it with Humanity, so I've seen the horrors first hand performed on my OWN kind. DON'T, underestimate these mushrooms and their capabilities." Johnathan explained to Amethyst in a very dark tone, as he backed away from Amethyst, who he had gotten quite close to while explaining all that.

Amethyst looked at Johnathan in horror as he backed up from her, horrified at just how...psychopathic and demented these aliens were. Also the fact that they've already done this to HUMANITY! The species she swore to protect!

"Now, anyways. You know the rest of the story, we arrived here in the universe and found the Queen and her bodyguards bombing the Earth. So the Armageddon opened fire on her ship and ended up destroying it in the end, but not without the Queen escaping and the Armageddon being severely damaged. I crashed landed in that "Kindergarten" of yours, everyone in the escape pod died but me, and I eventually found the control room of the Kindergarten. Then, Garnet and Amethyst found me, where we were then attacked by a Xyzox soldier, nearly killed these two as well." Johnathan pointed towards Garnet and Amethyst, before continuing.

"I then killed the psychopathic mushroom, and me, Garnet and Amethyst escaped the control room, only to find that the entire Kindergarten was swarming with Xyzox. We ran to the Warp Pad under heavy fire, activated it and barely made it out alive, and well...here I am!" Johnathan summarized the rest of the story how he got here, as he did all sort of motions.

"Wow…" Pearl just shocked blank tone, as she just blinked.

"Although, with the Xyzox in control of that Kindergarten, they have full access to all the data in the Kindergarten's control room. Spoiler alert, which isn't fucking good." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems.

"Could you maybe lay down on the language a bit John?" Pearl asked in a annoyed yet kind tone, looking at Johnathan with the same expression on her face.

"Sorry mommy, I'll go wash my mouth out with soap now! I've been such a bad boy!" Johnathan sarcastically told Pearl in a childish, squeaky tone, as he turned his back towards the Crystal Gems and started walking away, before turning back towards them.

Amethyst could be heard holding back a laugh at Johnathan's sarcastic remark, before Pearl turned turned towards her and glared at her.

"Steven is literally pass out Pearl. So I don't need to hold back my language. But, what time is it anyways?" Johnathan pointed out to Pearl, before he opened up his H.C.P. and began looking for the Eastern Time Zone.

"Oh man. 11:32 PM, twenty eight minutes till midnight. Well, I think this would be a perfect time to stop for the day. Is there anywhere in here or town I could stay? Because there still is a lot of information you need to know, and it's important that I stick around to keep this town safe from any Xyzox wanting to make a trip on that Warp Pad." Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems kindly, pointed towards the Warp Pad at the end of his statement, as he picked up his helmet from the coffee table and put it under his arm.

"Well...there is a barn south of here that you can take residence in." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in her blank tone, as she got up from her seat on the couch and stood up to her full height.

"How far south?" Johnathan asked Garnet, backing up from his original position, as everyone began getting up.

"It's not that far, probably at least a mile." Pearl pointed out to Johnathan, as she got up and went up the stairs to put Steven in his bed.

"Well, is it owned by anyone? I wouldn't want to be invading private property." Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems in a questioning tone, turning towards Garnet especially.

"It's owned by Steven's father, Greg." Garnet pointed out in her blank tone, turning towards Johnathan.

"Well then, hopefully he understands the circumstances, and doesn't freak out when he sees a humanoid fully clad in armor sleeping in his barn." Johnathan pointed out, letting out a small laugh.

"Although, with all the drama taking place, I don't want to freak out the locals with my appearance. Also, it would be nice to have someone guide me to this barn. Anyone want to volunteer going with me?" Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems in kindly, putting his hands on his hips as he looked around to see their reactions.

After a bit of silence, one of the Crystal Gems spoke up. "I'll go with you." Pearl, out of all the gems spoke up to volunteer going with Johnathan, as she walked down the stairs after finishing putting Steven in bed.

Johnathan raised both his eyebrows in surprise, not expecting Pearl of all people to volunteer going with him. He thought she hated his guts!

"Pearl?...Alright then?" Johnathan said out loud to Pearl, a confused expression forming on his face.

"The only reason I'm going with you, is because the locals would know your not a threat with me, and I would like to ask you some questions of my own." Pearl pointed out to Johnathan in a rather salty way, as she walked up to Johnathan.

"Ha, salty much?" Johnathan mumbles to himself, inaudible to the Crystal Gems, especially Pearl. "Alright then, fair reasons. Although before we head out, Garnet." Johnathan announced, as he turned towards Garnet.

Johnathan began reaching for his holster where his Plasma Pistol was being kept, before he pulled it out and observed it.

"I suppose you and the other two know how to work a firearm, right?" Johnathan asked Garnet seriously, looking away from the gun and towards Garnet.

"I've seen humans use them, why?" Garnet responded to Johnathan in a question tone.

"It's because you'll need to hang onto this for the night." Johnathan declared strictly, as he held the gun by the barrel and put it out towards Garnet, with the grip facing her.

"Your weapons aren't modified to take down Xyzox shielding, but this is. I'm giving you this in the worst case scenario that Xyzox soldiers just so happen to appear on that Warp Pad over there and attempt to kill you all. Because if I'm in a barn at least a mile away, I wouldn't be here to save the day like last time Garnet. So take this." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a serious dark tone.

Garnet looked away from Johnathan and down towards the futuristic pistol that was facing her a way that she could grab it with ease. Understanding Johnathan's logic completely, Garnet slowly raised her right hand towards the pistol's grip, before grabbing it and rolling her fingers across it, locking it into her hand. Johnathan let go of the barrel of the gun and let Garnet have, as she then brought it closer towards her to observe the killing machine. Garnet had never before held a handgun, let alone one that can fire superheated plasma.

"Now, see those things on top of the gun, those are called sights if you didn't know. Look down them, and a align the the two things together to get a precise shot on a certain object...or thing. Also, that little switch on the left side of the gun, turns it on. Flip it on for me." Johnathan explained to Garnet calmly, getting next to her to explain the gun.

Garnet brought up her left hand and flipped the switch on with her index finger. As she did so, the pistol emitted a hum as it turned on, with lights on it turning it on as well.

"Now, since it's on, you can now pull the trigger and plasma will fire out of the barrel. But don't do it now! Also, on the left side of the gun, you can see there are different settings for the gun to function on. Stun, Heavy Stun, Kill, Heavy Kill, and Vaporize. NEVER, turn on the Vaporize setting, the heat alone emitting from the plasma bolt will burn this whole house down, without even hitting anything. Keep it on the Kill setting, anything below that wouldn't do much to Xyzox shielding. You got all that Garnet?" Johnathan explained to Garnet, before turning his attention away from the gun and towards her.

Garnet absorbed all the information Johnathan told her, and after five seconds she looked at him. "Got it."

"Good! Now, when I get the chance, hopefully I can modify all your weapons to be effective against Xyzox shielding." Johnathan announced to all the Crystal Gems, turning to face them all. "Also Garnet you can turn off the pistol now." Johnathan declared l, turning to face Garnet.

"Now that's dealt with. You ready to head out Pearl?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a questioning tone, turning to face her.

"I am." Pearl simply acknowledged Johnathan in a simple tone.

"Good, let's move out then." Johnathan declared, beginning to make his way to the door with Pearl following right behind him.

"See you two in the morning." Johnathan announced to Garnet and Amethyst, as he then opened the door to the outside.

As Johnathan opened the door, he held the door open for Pearl to go out first looking at her blankly. Unexpectedly, Pearl stopped and looked at Johnathan.

"I can open the door myself you know?" Pearl told Johnathan in a slightly offended tone, as she put her hands on her hips.

Johnathan raised his eyebrow as a small smile formed on his face. "Salty much now are we?" Johnathan declared, laughing a bit before turning his facial expression into a serious dark one. "Just go through the fucking door." Johnathan declared in a blank annoyed tone.

Pearl simply rolled her eyes before walked through the door, Johnathan following right behind her, as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/The Barn/12:00 AM/March 12th/2015 C.E.**

"My dad was a very emotionally abusive father. He targeted me the most out of my two other brothers, and would almost constantly be doing all sort of emotionally abusive things to me. Say when I was running around the house and having fun, he would always just tell me to stop, and if I didn't, he would usually yell all sorts of nasty things at me. He would call me stupid, worthless, a horrible person, and things like that, and this applies to many other scenarios. He emotionally scarred me for life, but luckily my mom was able to get me and my brothers away from him." Johnathan explained to Pearl as they walked, looking each other right in the eyes.

During their trip up here to the barn, Pearl had been asking Johnathan multiple questions about many different topics, especially ones that were brought up back in Steven's house. But as they got deeper into the conversation, the two started warming up to each other, and Pearl asked Johnathan to tell her more about his childhood and his early life. Johnathan had eventually reached the topic of his dad, after explaining things such as how many people where in his family, what he was like back then, his passions, etc.

"Around my teen years, from ages 13-16, the impact my dad had left on me had really began to hit me, and I entered into a very severe state of depression. My dad's voice was constantly in my head, saying things like I'm a worthless human being, I'm a failure, I'm stupid and boring, and all sorts of negative shit like that." Johnathan told Pearl in a blank solemn tone, as the two continued walking.

"Stupid and boring? Uh, yeah I don't think so." Pearl gave her opinion to Johnathan in a "no way" tone of voice, as she continued looking at Johnathan.

From the short amount of time Pearl has known Johnathan, there is a 0% possibility that he is "stupid and boring." For the stupid part...well it's pretty damn obvious he isn't. He knows how to hack through Homeworld security parameters, knows how to work a floating holographic screen and can tell you how it works, tell you all sorts of things about the universe, etc. As for the boring part...yeah Pearl really didn't need to think about that. She's already experienced his sarcastic humor and rather...interesting personality to say the least.

"I tell myself that all the time. Like, I'm pretty sure you don't need a damn rocket scientist to confirm that! You have personal experience with me to know that that's utter bullshit!" Johnathan pointed out towards Pearl, before beginning to laugh, Pearl laughing bit as well.

"If anything, the stupid one here is your dad." Pearl pointed out to Johnathan in a kind tone, only to find that her statement only made Johnathan laugh harder.

"Oh trust me, he was! He didn't even know proper grammar, like here's an example! When he would spell out is, instead of spelling out I,S, he would spell it out like, I,Z! It's fucking embarrassing!" Johnathan pointed out to Pearl while still laughing.

Johnathan was so in depth in the conversation, that he had just started taking in his surroundings, and noticed that in front of him was the barn that he was going to be taking residence in tonight. Johnathan stopped in his tracks and calmed himself down, before looking towards Pearl.

"Oh, would you look at that! We're here! I guess we got so in depth in talking that we didn't even notice." Johnathan pointed out to Pearl in a kind tone, before he then began walking towards the barn and taking in it's features.

The barn that was currently in front of him, was pretty much your average barn you would see almost every time you would enter a farm or a rural area filled with lots of agriculture. He couldn't really tell the color of the barn due to how dark it was outside, but judging from what he could see, the barn didn't really look like it had much color on it, but it did look like it had a little bit of red on it. Besides that, the barn was pretty basic looking, and looked to be in good condition...thank god.

When Johnathan thought of the barn he was staying in for the night, he was thinking of some run down crappy old barn that was barely holding itself up, but that's just him. After all, Johnathan does have quite a negative imagination...and fighting in this war certainly hasn't helped that. But even if the barn was in the condition as he imagined, he wasn't going to complain, he's slept in much worse places, like on the cold hard ground of rugged trench that could be invaded by Xyzox any moment.

"Well, at least the barn isn't not how I imagined it." Johnathan spoke his thoughts out loud to Pearl as he continued walking towards the front doors of the barns.

"How did you imagine it?" Pearl asked Johnathan curiously, continuing to follow him.

"Well...I'd imagined it as shitty, old, broken down, and barely holding itself together. I'm not the most positive thinker, as you can tell." Johnathan explained to Pearl, stopping in front of the barn doors and turning to face her. "But hey, at least my negative imagination wasn't right this time."

Pearl raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the last part of Johnathan's statement. "This time?"

Johnathan eyes slightly widen, realizing the kind of information he just gave out, and now having to explain it. "As I'm sure your aware. War provides all sorts of negative imagery...but it just so happens that whenever I think of something negative out on the battlefield, whether it be an ambush, a friend dying, a disturbing sight, and overall just something shitty happening...it usually happens." Johnathan explained to Pearl in a slightly emotional tone, as all sorts of bad memories began entering his thoughts.

Johnathan shook his head to clear out the horrible memories from his head, before looking back at Pearl. "But, anyways! I still got to open this door and check out the inside!" Johnathan pointed out, before sliding open the large doors of the barn and entering it.

Once Johnathan entered the barn, he was greeted with a...strange sight to say the least. Honestly, at this point, what's the fucking point of trying to predict what something as simple as a barn could be holding in this universe! Because instead of holding things like hay or...things like that. Instead, the entire back of the barn is filled with all sorts of random machinery! Johnathan could possibly build a damn robot with all this stuff! It's ridiculous!

"Is something wrong John?" Pearl asked Johnathan, confused as to why he was just blankly staring at all the machinery at the end of the barn.

"Very. Does Steven's dad just so happen to be a horder?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a clearly confused tone, turning to face her.

"Oh, heavens no! From what Greg has told me, he inherited all this machinery from his late aunt and uncle." Pearl explained to Johnathan, wanting to clear up that confusion as quickly as possible.

"Ah, I see. Then I suppose that picture over there of those two people are his late aunt and uncle?" Johnathan asked Pearl in curious tone, as he walked over towards the picture of the man and woman to get a better look.

"That they are." Pearl acknowledged Johnathan, as she followed him.

Once Johnathan got close enough, he saw the man and woman in the picture in a lot better detail and was able to tell what they were doing. In the picture Greg's late aunt and uncle had their arms over each other and we're smiling for the camera, while on their heads were pairs of goggles and their faces looked to be covered in grime. They were also wearing some old 20th century clothing, so this barn must have been standing here for quite awhile. Also, Johnathan couldn't help but admire the damn fine mustache Greg's late uncle had!

Johnathan looked away from the picture and looked around at the machinery around him, adding up the puzzle pieces. Seeing all this machinery surrounding him, and how the two looked in the picture, Johnathan easily draw a conclusion.

"The two were engineers." Johnathan announced his conclusion out loud for Pearl to hear, as he turned towards her to confirm his conclusion.

"That they were." Pearl acknowledged Johnathan simply.

Johnathan then turned back towards the picture of the two, and then looked back at all the machinery surrounding him...a small smile forming on his face.

"You know, I used to be an engineer." Johnathan told Pearl in a memorable tone, turning back to face Pearl.

"Really?" Pearl said in a intrigued tone.

"Yeah. Heh, god were those the days." Johnathan stated, once again saying in a memorable tone. "I would work on things like aircraft, whether it be for commercial use, or military use. I was quite imaginative when it came to designing aircraft, but still making them as effective and flight worthy as possible." Johnathan explained to Pearl quite slowly due to some good memories popping up in his thoughts.

"You know, speaking of aircraft, I did manage to make a small space craft from all this machinery here." Pearl pointed out to Johnathan in a boastful way, hoping that pointing out that would possibly impress him for her own personal reasons.

Upon hearing what Pearl said, Johnathan immediately looked away from a certain machine that caught his sight and turned towards her with a surprised expression on his face.

"You managed to build a space craft from all this crap?" Johnathan questioned Pearl in a surprised yet suspicious tone.

"Yes I did." Pearl declared boastfully, putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest.

"Where is it? I would love to see it." Johnathan stated, crossing his arms, wanting to see this aircraft for himself.

Pearl's face then fell flat upon Johnathan's statement, her confident posture falling completely and turning into one of embarrassment.

"Uhh, yeah about that." Pearl stated, putting her hand behind her neck in embarrassment.

"It was destroyed before it could reach space. Right?" Johnathan questioned Pearl in a slightly smug tone, attempting to farther her embarrassment.

"Hey! I'll have you know it did reach space! But-"

"The friction applied onto the ship from the atmosphere was too much for it to handle, and it collapsed, am I correct?"

Pearl embarrassingly looked at Johnathan, because it seemed he already knew what happened to her ship before he even knew the full story.

"...Yeah." Pearl declared in an embarrassed tone, a slight blush now forming on her cheeks.

"Did you even try testing how the ship would perform under high speeds, before trying to exit the atmosphere?" Johnathan asked Pearl with a raised eyebrow, now quite interested in finding out what she did wrong, because she could be quite useful in his mission if she can manage to build a small space craft out of this junk.

Pearl bit her lip slightly, not really liking how she was having to admit to her errors like this. She was hoping to impress Johnathan, not embarrass herself!

"Uhh...no."

"So you're telling me, that you went immediately to the last step of building a space worthy vessel, and skipped ALL the testing, which could have easily, and most likely resulted killing you in the end?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a surprised tone, honestly quite shocked that someone like her, that was able to build a "space craft" from all this junk, would just forget about making sure that this space craft of her's, wouldn't kill her!

"...Yeah." Pearl admitted in a quiet tone.

"Huh, wow." Johnathan simply declared, shocked and ashamed at how Pearl could forget about that.

"B-but, hey! I was desperate to get to space at the time!" Pearl said in defense, trying not to prolong her embarrassment any farther.

"Your desperation, shouldn't have to cost you your life." Johnathan judgemently declared, turning back toward Pearl.

Hearing that statement, Pearl tried to make some sort of comeback to defend herself, but she couldn't think of anything, because Johnathan was totally right. Her desperation shouldn't have almost caused her and Steven's demise. So, Pearl just looked down at the floor in shame.

"Although, on the positive side Pearl. I'm quite impressed you managed to build a ship capable of exiting the atmosphere and almost escaping Earth's gravity from this junk. That kind of efficiency and knowledge of materials and technology is very hard to come by." Johnathan pointed out to Pearl upon seeing how embarrassed she was about her failure to cheer her up.

Pearl perked up upon hearing what Johnathan said to her, bringing her head up to face Johnathan, as her eyes lit up. Pearl immediately turned from a embarrassed state, to a cheerful state. "Oh! Why thank you!" Pearl said to Johnathan, a smile forming on her face.

"No problem. In fact...you might be very useful assisting me when comes to machinery in the future. The Xyzox have a lot of it, and it's hard for one man to handle and absorb all at once. I may only have to catch you up on Xyzox tech, and bingo! You should be able to tackle it like all this other stuff in here!" Johnathan cheerfully explained to Pearl, being quite excited on finding some use for these Gems besides using them as war machines and bait for battling the Xyzox!...He'll make sure to keep his mouth shut about that little fact of his.

Pearl couldn't help but blush at Johnathan's flattering compliment on her, as she put her hand behind her neck. "Oh...umm, well yeah I bet I can! I'll gladly assist you! Especially if it means getting those mushrooms off Earth." Pearl acknowledged Johnathan, slightly studdering on her words, before slightly shivering upon remembering what those Xyzox looked like.

"Great to here! Well, anyways, I need some rest for tonight. I need to make sure I'm preforming as efficiently as possible tomorrow. Anything could happen at this point." Johnathan declared, clapping his hands together when he transitioned the conversation.

"Oh, alright then. Well then, I guess I'll be making my way out." Pearl told Johnathan in a understanding tone, as she began making her way for the door.

But before she could make it to the door, she suddenly remembered something that she needed to bring to Johnathan's attention. She forgot to mention to him, that Peridot could be arriving on Earth any day now, and she was going to ask Johnathan if he could assist in dealing with Peridot. Although, it seemed to be too late now to ask that, also, something like this should be discussed with everyone.

"Hey, John. Before I go, some point tomorrow, me and the rest of the Crystal Gems need to tell you about something that's very important." Pearl told Johnathan in a normal tone, as she turned back around to face Johnathan.

"Is it something that needs to be discussed with everyone?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a curious tone, crossing his arms.

"It would be better if it was discussed with everyone." Pearl simply declared.

"I see. Alright then, if it's very important, then I'll be sure to be there tomorrow." Johnathan acknowledged Pearl, uncrossing his arms and nodding his head.

"Alright. Goodnight!" Pearl told Johnathan, before turning back around and making her way towards the door.

"Oh, yeah and Pearl!" Johnathan said calling for Pearl's attention, causing her to turn around with a curious expression on her face. "Pleasure speaking with you." Johnathan said to Pearl with a smile.

Pearl smiled back. "You to." Pearl acknowledged Johnathan, before finally turning around and heading towards the barn door. Soon, Pearl had exited the barn and was now walking on the trail that would take her back to Beach City.

Johnathan continued looking at Pearl as she walked down the trail, since he had nothing better to do. But soon, Pearl had disappeared from his sight, and now Johnathan simply looked down at the wooden floor below him, silently. Right now, Johnathan was debating what he should do at the moment. Should he try contacting the Armageddon and inform Jefferson of the current situation? Or should he just get out his armor, and look for some place to sleep in this barn?

Johnathan questioned the situation in his head. It would be most logical to inform Jefferson of his current location, but then again, Jefferson could be very busy at the moment and wouldn't have time to answer a call. Jefferson as it is, if he hasn't been knocked out from the crash landing, probably already has a ton of shit and stress on his hands. One of those things probably being making sure the crew doesn't freeze their asses off. Johnathan should probably just wait until he contacts him, or wait until some point tomorrow to contact him, because as said, he's probably already overwhelmed as it is. So, Johnathan should begin finding a place to sleep in this barn, but first he should out of this armor. But before he did that, he put on his helmet, which he had been carrying with him the entire time.

With a thought, the H.C.P. on Johnathan's arm opened up and activated, as Johnathan then began navigating his way through the H.C.P. to find the application that would open up his armor and get him out. Johnathan quickly found the application, due to how many times he's done this procedure. But after opening the application...you had to deal with the safety procedures. Displayed on the screen was words saying "Please enter password to continue the procedure." And below the words was a empty bar where the password could be entered.

Johnathan entered his password into the empty bar within a few seconds, despite it being quite a long and complicated one. Now came the secondary safety procedure.

 **"Voice recognition required. Please speak password into the device."** A female voice emitting from Johnathan's H.C.P. declared in a monotone voice.

"Delta833346-Charlie99346-Tango1457234." Johnathan spoke into his H.C.P. in a slightly annoyed tone, remembering how long it took for him to remember that by heart. But, with the threats of cyber warfare, you need very secured passwords to make sure no Xyzox hack into your systems.

Once Johnathan spoke into the H.C.P., the device finally began processing the password, and making sure it was in Johnathan's voice. Finally it emitted a satisfying beep.

 **"Access granted! Beginning procedure!"** The monotone female voice declared, before the back of Johnathan's armor began opening up and revealing the man behind the huge suit of armor.

It didn't take long for the entirety of the back of the armor to open up, the procedure was quite a quick one. Now, the entire back body of Johnathan was revealed, from head to toe. Johnathan was currently clad in a smooth, advanced looking, and protective looking dark blue jumpsuit, that served as the undersuit for his armor. Johnathan adjusted his suit of armor into a position to make it look not so awkward when he got out of it. Once he did this, Johnathan stepped out of the advanced suit of armor, shrinking a good inch in the process. Lowering him to the height of 6'3. After getting out of the suit of armor, Johnathan proceeded to flex his head, arms, and hands, getting use to the feeling of not being stuck under inches of metal.

Johnathan then brushed off his arms for really no particular reason, before his attention was then drawn to his left hand after brushing off his right arm. Johnathan looked at the robotic hand that had unfortunately replaced his organic hand so many years ago. Whenever Johnathan looked down at the advanced robotic hand that had replaced his real hand, it brought back memories of the one battle that had took away that hand. Although the robotic hand was no better then an actual human hand. It had the ability to feel, grab things just like an actual hand was, in fact you probably wouldn't even be able to tell it was a robotic hand if it wasn't made of metal and wires.

Johnathan flexed his robotic fingers, and then formed a fist, before relaxing his hand and drawing his attention away from it and towards the objective at hand. Johnathan looked around at his surroundings, attempting to find something comfortable to sleep on, but the only thing he could see was a bunch of wooden crates and machinery. Well, from the looks of it, Johnathan isn't going to be sleeping on anything comfortable tonight, but that didn't really bother him, he's use to it.

There was also nothing in sight that could serve as some sort of sleeping platform, like a bed. So, it looks like Johnathan was going to have to get creative if he didn't want to sleep on the floor tonight, and well, he already had a simple idea.

Time to get to work.

* * *

 **Mother of mercy! That chapter took way to long to finish! I apologize for the late update. The last few weeks of school had me overwhelmed and I just needed some time to recollect myself...but it seemed I procrastinated a bit. I got to speed up this stories progress, or else at this paste it's going to take years to finish. Anyways, I'll make sure to edit the chapters this time and make them easier to read by spacing out the text more. If you see ANY errors in the characters personalities, make sure to let me know, it's very important.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Political Power

**Earth**

 **United States**

 **Delmarva**

 **The Barn**

 **7:20 AM**

 **March 12th**

 **2015 C.E.**

* * *

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

Johnathan slowly opened up his eyes to the sound of the alarm that was going off on his H.C.P., that he had set for 7:20 AM. Awaking from the realm of his dreams, Johnathan ignored his drowsiness, and began getting up from his makeshift bed, which was nothing but three wooden crates put together. While the crates were slightly high off the ground, and wasn't that comfortable, it still served as a better "bed" then sleeping on the cold hard ground. Plus, it was a simple idea that work quite efficiently. If Johnathan was going to end up using this barn as a base of operations for his stay here, he was going to have to build himself a bed...and furniture...and places to put machines that he would probably retrieve from the Armageddon. But all that will have to wait for the future.

Johnathan finally got off his bed of wooden creates, and touched the ground with his socked feet, before standing up to his full height. Johnathan, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them, then began walking over towards his suit of armor to turn off the alarm on his H.C.P., which was currently projecting itself on his armor. Johnathan didn't take long to get to his suit of armor, and was quick to turn off the annoying blaring alarm that was going off on his H.C.P., by pressing the "stop" button. After pressing the stop button, the H.C.P. stopped projecting itself, and the slot that the H.C.P. was in, closed automatically.

"Fucking hell." Johnathan announced his first words of his morning in a clearly annoyed tone, looking down at the closed H.C.P. slot with annoyance clearly expressed on his face.

Johnathan then looked up from the closed slot on his armor, and looked around at his surroundings. It was still dark inside the barn due to there being no side windows for the eastern sun to shine through, but it was much brighter then it was at night. Johnathan also took note of all the machinery around him and the interior of the barn.

"Fuck, it wasn't all a dream was it?" Johnathan said to himself in a annoyed and disappointed tone, annoyed at the fact that he has to deal with all this shit.

"Oh well." Johnathan declared, before walking back over towards his wooden crate bed.

Johnathan approached the bed after a few steps and sat down on it, before reaching down towards his boots which were right next to the wooden bed. Johnathan grabbed onto the boots and moved them right next to his feet, before he grabbed the right one and put it onto his right foot. The same process was repeated with his left foot. After he got both of his boots on his feet, Johnathan tightened the laces on both of the black boots, securing them onto his feet. Johnathan then stood up from the bed and began making his way towards his suit of armor, to get a wristband that was in his combat vest that had a H.C.P. projecter built into it. Because Johnathan certainly wasn't going to go out into the world looking like a walking behemoth, especially after what happened last night. People may look at him strangely due to his attire...especially his highly advanced robotic hand. But being looked at strangely was much better then people running for the hills at the mere sight of you. Plus, Johnathan wondered how the Crystal Gems would react to him out of his armor.

Johnathan soon reached his suit of armor, before walking over in front of it and opening up one of the pouches on his vest, revealing the simple but advanced wristband. Johnathan pulled the wristband out of the pouch, before looking down at the simple device. The wristband was simply a slightly thick black wristband, that had a small H.C.P. projector snugly fit into the wristband. On the bottom of the wristband, were your wrist would cover, was a small device that would read your nerve impulses. This device was here so the H.C.P. would know when to open and close when the user wanted it to do so. You simply just needed to flick your wrist upwards twice to open it, and flick it downwards twice to close it.

Johnathan slipped the device onto his wrist easily, before letting it go, letting it rest on his wrist. With the H.C.P. Wristband now on his wrist, Johnathan was now ready to go back out into the outside world. Johnathan began making his way towards the barn doors, but as he was doing so, the projecter on his wristband suddenly activated, and his H.C.P. suddenly popped up, emitting a beeping sound that alerted him that he had an incoming call. The H.C.P. popping up suddenly in the quiet environment around him, slightly started Johnathan, but not enough to make him jump.

Johnathan looked at his H.C.P. and looked to see who he was receiving a call from...and the mere sight of seeing who was calling him brought relief to flood through him. Johnathan pressed the answer call button faster then he had ever pressed it before, and immediately after he did that, the man himself appeared before Johnathan on the screen of his H.C.P.

"Jefferson! God is it a relief to see you!" Johnathan said to Jefferson, nearly shouting in the process, as he held his wrist up towards him in a more prespective angle.

Jefferson smile upon seeing Johnathan and his reaction. "Likewise Johnathan. It's certainly a relief to not see you dead as well. From what I learned, Jhulaad sent transport ships to the crash site of your pod. Is everyone alright?" Jefferson asked Johnathan in a worried tone.

Johnathan's face fell blank upon hearing Jefferson's question, as he remembered the lifeless husks of Johnny, Henry, and Elizabeth."...They...all died on impact. We crash landed in some rocky terrain, and the hall was beat up enough to kill Johnny, Henry, and our pilot Elizabeth." Johnathan explained to Jefferson in a solemn tone. "I'm the sole survivor."

"What! Oh shit! Did you manage to retrieve their dogtags?" Jefferson asked Johnathan in a worried tone, hopeful that Johnathan managed to get the dogtags so the three can be remembered by more then a memory.

"Don't worry. I have them with me." Johnathan stated in reassuring tone, as a look of relief washed over Jefferson's face.

"Thank god! Although...judging that your still standing, you handled yourself quite well against the Xyzox troops. But right now I'm more worried about your current location and what the hell has happened with you so far." Jefferson stated in a organized tone.

"Well, right now I'm currently in a barn near a town named Beach City, on the Delmarva Peninsula. Where are you?" Johnathan explained to Jefferson, before asking him his question.

"Well, the Armageddon is currently on Baffin Island, in the northeastern parts near Qiajivik Mountain." Jefferson told Johnathan in a simple tone.

"And the Queen?" Johnathan asked

"Her vessel is crashed 40 miles north of ours. We've been able to retrieve some data from probing her vessel's computers, although it's limited...the Armageddon isn't in top condition at the moment." Jefferson explained. "Although what about you John, what the hell's been going on with you?"

Johnathan sighed, because he knew he was going to have to answer a lot of questions. "Well, a lot has happened Jeff, and honestly I don't think I'm going to be able to explain it all to you as of right now, because I important business to attend to, as you can imagine. But, I can send you my field report on what exactly happened to me last night to get the big picture. But I'll tell you some things that need to be brought to your attention immediately." Johnathan told Jefferson, as he began navigating through his H.C.P. with the call still active, attempting to find his field report he took last night before he went to sleep.

"Alright then, I'm listening." Jefferson declared.

"Well, as of now, I haven't made contact with the United States government, but I have managed to make contact with individuals very close to that. They call themselves the Crystal Gems, and they say they're the defenders of Earth. But here's the catch...they aren't human, they're aliens. More specifically, they call themselves Gems." Johnathan explained to Jefferson.

"Aliens? Protecting Earth...? What kind of strange universe have ended up in?" Jefferson stated in a confused tone, looking at Johnathan with the same expression.

"That's exactly what I was asking myself when I learned of this. But here's the strangest thing. They-" Suddenly Johnathan was interrupted, as the sound of someone at Jefferson's door was announced, as a beeping alert was heard coming from Jefferson's door.

"Hang on a second John. Come in!" Jefferson told Johnathan, turning his head away from his H.C.P. and towards the door, before acknowledging the person behind the door.

The door could be heard opening before Qeesheer could be heard in the background speaking. "Captain! Xyzox transport ships have been spotted approaching the Armageddon!" Qeesheer could be heard speaking in a clearly panicked tone in the background.

"WHAT! Oh shit! Alright, John I'm going to have to hang up on you unfortunately. But before I do, I need you to send me that field report!" Jefferson told Johnathan in a urgent time, as the background behind Jefferson could be seen moving, as Jefferson began getting up from the seat he was sitting in.

"I'm already on it! Also, I'm sending you some data I stole from an old Gem Mining Facility. I haven't been able to read it all, but you and the crew can! It should help us gain far more insight into this universe!" Johnathan told Jefferson also in a urgent tone, as he prepared the field report he made last night to be sent to Jefferson's H.C.P., before he then began rushing through his H.C.P. to find the files he got from the Kindergarten.

Jefferson waited for Johnathan to find the files and send it to him, as Johnathan could be heard cursing at himself quietly. "Alright...and...got it! Sending to you now Jeff!" Johnathan said to Jefferson, before pressing the send button.

Johnathan and Jefferson waited for the files to be sent, and it didn't take long before Jefferson's H.C.P. made an alert sound effect. "Alright I got it John! Now, good luck out there!"

"You two Jeff. Report to me on the situation as soon as you can!"

"Understood. Jefferson out!" Jefferson declared, before the the screen on Johnathan's H.C.P. displayed a message the announced that the call was ended, and then returned back to it's normal display.

"...Fuck." Johnathan whispered to himself a little aggressively, pissed off at the fact that literally everything was going to shit. He couldn't even have a talk with his friend, or in this case superior officer, without something going wrong. Is this how his entire time here will be like? One disaster after another?

Johnathan didn't really want to think about the future right now, because right now he had business to do, and that was met up with the Crystal Gems and discuss how they can take action against the Xyzox. Not wanting to spend another second here, Johnathan began making his way towards the barn door.

After a small walk towards the door, Johnathan finally made it to the barn door and opened it quickly to get outside...only to be assaulted by the bright morning sunshine.

"AH FUCK!" Johnathan shouted out in pain, as his eyes were burning from the bright sunlight, before he quickly closed the barn door.

Johnathan opened up the door a little to quickly, and didn't give his eyes enough time to adjust and prepare for the brightness of the sunlight which had assaulted him moments ago. Johnathan just growled in anger, already fucking sick and tired of this place, before he opened the door slightly to see how bright the sun was. After a few seconds of his eyes adjusting, Johnathan opened up the door completely, before he walked out into the outside world, with his eyes squinted, which were still trying to adapt to the light after being inside a dark barn and dark places for hours. Johnathan, without hesitation, began making his way towards Beach City.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Beach City/7:42 AM/March 12th/2015 C.E.**

After about a ten minute walk, in addition with a little jogging, Johnathan had finally made it to Beach City, more specifically, to the Crystal Tower. It wasn't surprising, that on his way over here, the many residents of Beach City looked at him strangely due to the jumpsuit he was wearing...which definitely isn't normal clothing for the early 21st century. After all, the jumpsuit Johnathan was wearing, was from the year 2557...and a completely different timeline. Him walking around town, was pretty much the equivalent of a man from 1557, walking around town.

But, once the residents spotted his, very advanced looking robotic hand, many of them drew their attention away from his attire, and towards the alien piece of technology that was hand. Some of them even stopped in their tracks to take a look, but none of them were brave enough to come up to him and ask about it. It was quite clear that they knew Johnathan's hand was advanced...a little, too advanced for 21st century standards. It would be hard for the residents to it consider fake, because Johnathan hand looked very real and couldn't be mistaken for some cosplay or something like that.

Although anyways, Johnathan had made it to the Crystal Tower, going inside of it wasn't his main objective, his main objective was to get inside the small beach house that resided in front of the Crystal Tower, aka, Steven's house, to speak to the Crystal Gems about the next course of action. But as Johnathan stood in front of the house at a fair distance away from the main stairwell that lead up to the house, Johnathan saw a suited man with coral colored skin, walking up the stairwell to Steven's front door in what looked like a frustrated matter.

Johnathan raised his eyebrow in suspicion at the suited man, suspicious of his intents and reason for being here at Steven's house, let alone the Crystal Tower. So, Johnathan squatted down slightly into a sneaking posture, and began slowly following the suited man, who at this point was halfway up the stairwell. Johnathan slightly quicken his paste to catch up with the man, and was soon at the stairwell, before Johnathan then quietly began walking up the stairs, making sure he wasn't heard by the suited man.

By the time Johnathan was halfway up the stairs, Johnathan heard a knock at Steven's door, which indicated that the suited man was at Steven's door. Upon hearing the man knocking at Steven's door, Johnathan began going up the stairs faster, but not too fast to reveal his location. As Johnathan reached the top of the stairs, Steven's door opened up and revealed Steven himself at the door, looking at the man in a questioning way.

"Mayor Dewey?" Steven asked Mayor Dewey in a confused tone, confused as to why the mayor of Beach City was at his front door.

As Steven announced the suited man's name and title, Johnathan on the inside immediately jumped with excitement and relief. Right in front of him was a government official! A government official that has direct contact to the President! If Johnathan can some how managed to talk to him, which will honestly be quite easy, he could eventually get this Mayor Dewey, to get in direct contact with the President of the United States, where Johnathan could tell the President about the Xyzox and explain what happened last night! Because Johnathan would imagine the President is pissed at the moment with events that took place last night.

Anyways, Johnathan got up from his squatted position, and stood up to his full height, before beginning to walk over to the mayor.

"Hello there young Universe! Any of your, "sisters" home." Mayor Dewey asked Steven in a civilized and diplomatic tone, as he had his hands together in front of his chest.

"My sisters?" Steven restated Dewey's question in a clearly confused and mystified tone, quite confused as to why Mayor Dewey thought he had sisters.

"Your caretakers, you know? The tall one, the purple one, the hot one?" Mayor Dewey restated his question in the same tone of voice, as he did certain hand gestures for Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

"The, 'hot' one?" Johnathan asked Mayor Dewey in a weirded out tone, finally revealing his presence, which startled Mayor Dewey, and caused him to turn to his left quickly.

"AH!" Mayor Dewey screamed in fear as he was jumpscared by Johnathan's sudden appearance into the conversation. Dewey also started taking in the physical features of Johnathan, such as the strange clothes he was wearing, the large scar on his face, and most of all...the robotic hand!

"W-what...w-who are you?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan, fear clearly present in his voice, as sweat could be seen running down his forehead.

"John? Is that you!?" Steven asked Johnathan in a surprised, yet excited tone, as Steven's eyes lit up at the sight of Johnathan out of his suit of massive armor.

Johnathan chuckled at Steven's reaction to him. "Yeah kid, it's me. Papa John! Now, you ordered a single pepperoni pizza, correct?" Johnathan told Steven in sarcastic matter, taking advantage of his name, with a famous pizza company back on his Earth. Either way, Johnathan knew Steven wouldn't get the joke...Papa John's probably doesn't exist here.

"Also, I got this little thing right here, if you haven't already noticed." Johnathan pointed out to Steven, as he brought up his robotic hand and began wiggling his robotic fingers, the movements being so fluid and human like, that the only way Steven or Dewey could tell it was robotic was because of it's appearance.

"Is that a robot hand? Wow, that's so cool!" Steven said to Johnathan in a excited and amazed tone, as he walked past Mayor Dewey and towards Johnathan to get a closer look at his robotic hand.

Seeing the way Steven was observing his hand, Johnathan figured he wanted to touch it...wouldn't any kid want too if they got the chance? "Hey Steven? Handshake?" Johnathan announced to Steven with a smile, bringing up his robotic hand in a handshake position.

Steven's eyes lit up at the opportunity. "You bet I will!" Steven told Johnathan, before he grabbed onto Johnathan's robotic hand with his much smaller hand, and shoke it.

After about a second, Johnathan let go of Steven's hand and let his robotic hand rest at his side, before directing his attention to Mayor Dewey. But before Johnathan could say anything, Mayor Dewey spoke first.

"Who are you, and why are you in my town?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan in a very suspicious tone, but the tone of fear could still be heard in his voice. Also, you could still see the fear on his face.

Before Johnathan could speak up, Steven spoke. "Don't worry Mayor Dewey, he doesn't mean Beach City any harm! He's a goo-"

"I can explain this Steven." Johnathan stated, interrupting Steven mid-sentence, as he looked down at him, before bringing his attention back to the Mayor.

"Mayor Dewey, my name is Johnathan Reed. First off, I'm not a threat to any of the residents of Beach City in any way, in fact all I wish to do is not only assist the citizens of Beach City, but assist the citizens of Earth in these times of confusion and terror. Mayor...it's very important that we speak as soon as possible...I have information for you and the United States government about the attack that occurred last night on U.S. soil." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey in a serious tone of voice, as he looked right into his eyes.

Mayor Dewey's eyes lit up at the mention of Johnathan having information on the attack last night. Steven's caretakers, had yet to tell him anything about the attack that happened last night, in fact one of his reasons for being here was to ask them for information, because Dewey knew that had to know something.

"You have information? What do you know!?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan in a almost commanding way, because at this point, the world was desperate to know an answer to what the hell attacked the United States last night. Although, if anyone else came up to Mayor Dewey and told them they knew something about the attack last night, he probably wouldn't believe them. But the case with Johnathan was much different, he just seemed so...foreign, so...out of place.

"Now now, slow down Mayor. Right now isn't the best place to discuss this, I'd recommend we take this to your office. There would be the best place to discuss this issue, without having to worry about any public ears overhearing us...because if this information was leaked...chaos and panic will erupt all across the world." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey in a calm tone.

"Although, I have a question for you? Why did you come to Steven's house in the first place." Johnathan asked Mayor Dewey in a confused tone, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah, why are you here Mayor Dewey?" Steven restated Johnathan's question in the same tone, confused being planted on his face.

With Johnathan here, now being able to provide Mayor Dewey with information on the attack, that pretty much only left him for a single reason for being here. So Mayor Dewey adjusted his tie and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Well, you see. The power is out and-"

"Then why would you come to a kid for answers for something like that? Also, are you sure the power grid wasn't damaged in the attack?" Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Allow me to finish please. I've already been on the phone with the President, and he's confirmed that the power plant, and even the power lines that gives Beach City it's power, wasn't damaged in the attack. But, he did say that technicians reported, that the power line near Beach City were damaged by an EMP." Mayor Dewey explained to Johnathan in a calm and diplomatic tone, as he made hand motions and gestures in the process.

Johnthan thought over what Mayor Dewey had just explained to him. When he was still on the Armageddon, from what he saw, the Xyzox weren't firing any EMP Charges at the surface, they were just simply bombing the planet. Plus, even if the Xyzox were to fire a EMP charge at the surface, the EMP wouldn't just simply damaged power lines in the area of Beach City, no. It would knock out the entire power grid of the United States, and possibly even the entire North American Continent. Finally, why would the Xyzox simply fire EMP at a small worthless town like Beach City?

"But there were no EMP's in the attack." Johnathan told Dewey in a tone of realization, as he pointed his finger at him in realization.

"Exactly! Plus, the power went out in Beach City before bombs started raining from the sky! I've been Mayor long enough of Beach City, to know that Steven's caretakers had something to do with this! So that's why I'm here!" Mayor Dewey explained to Johnathan in a frustrated tone, as if dealing with Steven's "caretakers" was something he had to do on a daily basis.

"His caretakers?" Johnathan asked Dewey in a confused tone for two reasons. One, what does he mean by Steven's "caretakers?" And two, if he meant the Crystal Gems, then why didn't he refer them as that? Didn't Amethyst back in the Kindergarten say that the people of Beach City knew about them?

Mayor Dewey just looked at the two blankly before continuing. "Is there anyone else I can talk to about this?" Mayor Dewey asked the two in a blank tone.

Steven, due to being next to Johnathan at the moment, walked back over towards the door casually before yelling out Pearl's name.

"Coming!" Pearl responded out to Steven casually, and it didn't take long for her to appear at the door, with a Robonoid in hand.

But, when Johnathan noticed a blush form on Mayor Dewey's cheeks and him beginning to adjust his tie at mere sound of Pearl's voice, Johnathan couldn't help but hold back a laugh at Mayor Dewey's actions. Well, Johnathan now knows who's the "hot" one in the Crystal Gems by Dewey's standards! Oh Johnathan couldn't wait to tell Pearl about this one the next time they speak!

Although, when Pearl finally showed herself at the door, Johnathan spotted a very strange device in her hands, more specifically, some weird green spherical machine, that had four cylindrical legs. The machines design and color choice looked very similar to the technology and machinery he saw back in the Kindergarten control room. But what confused him the most was that he had a feeling that's he's heard the description of something like that before, it's almost as if...oh no. Suddenly, Johnathan remembered what Maria had described what the machine the Queen was transporting onto her ship...and that machine fit the description perfectly! Johnathan will have to ask Pearl about it later, but right now he needs to pay attention to the conversation taking place.

"Oh, uh, can I help you?" Pearl asked Mayor Dewey in a curious tone, raising her eyebrow in curiosity.

Pearl was definitely surprised to see what looked Johnathan out of his giant suit of armor, right next to Mayor Dewey. Instead of the suit of armor, John was wearing what looked like some sort of dark blue jumpsuit, which was most likely the suit he wore underneath his armor. As Pearl drew her attention to him, she noticed that Johnathan was looking at the Robonoid in her hand with a curious and questioning look on his face. But as she was looking at Johnathan's expression, she noticed something wrong with his left hand...the thing that was wrong was that it wasn't even a human hand! No, it was a robotic hand that was in place instead, a very advanced one from the looks of it! A sight shiver went down Pearl's spine at the sight of the robotic hand, did she even want to know how he lost his left hand? Pearl couldn't debate the question in her head, before she heard Mayor Dewey speak up.

"Yes." Mayor Dewey acknowledged Pearl in a dreamy tone, his eyes lowering into a relaxed state, as a annoyed expression could clearly be seen being expressed on Pearl's face. Pearl also noticed Johnathan in the corner of her vision doing what looked like holding back a laugh, being careful not to emit any sound. Mayor Dewey could then be seen clearing up his attitude, before going into a professional state.

"Oh hi! Beach City is currently experiencing a wide spread power outage-" Mayor Dewey was suddenly interrupted, as the Robonoid in Pearl's hand lighted up brightly before it emitted sparks of green electricity. Which gained a surprised reaction out of both Mayor Dewey and Johnathan, but Johnathan also presented curiosity.

"Oh, don't worry about that! The power should be on as early as tonight! Or as late as...never." Pearl explained to Mayor Dewey in a calm tone, before coming to the realization that the power might never come back on. Pearl had no idea how much damage the EMP had done to the power lines, plus, she wasn't even sure if the power plant that gave Beach City it's power was destroyed in the bombardment by the Xyzox.

Johnathan's eyes just widen in shock at what Pearl said, is she saying the power lines couldn't be repaired? Or does she not know the power line can be repaired? Mayor Dewey on the other hand, had an entirely different reaction.

"NEVER COMING BACK!" Mayor Dewey shouted in fear and shock at Pearl statement, his eyes widening and being quite dramatic with his body movements

"Yes?" Pearl stated as if not having power wasn't a problem at all, being quite confused on why Mayor Dewey was so worried.

"You say that as if you don't give a damn Pearl!" Johnathan told Pearl in a slightly angry tone, not liking her tone of voice in such a serious crisis. Johnathan's change of attitude caused Pearl to look at him with a even more confused expression on her face.

"Is that a problem?" Pearl asked Johnathan in more mystified tone then ever.

"YES THAT'S A PROBLEM!" Mayor Dewey shouted at Pearl, confused on why she didn't understand the magnitude of this situation. "It has to come back! The people of Beach City can't handle a situation like this! They need their electronic distractions, so they won't notice, that this town is a magnet for disaster!" Mayor Dewey explained to Pearl in deeply worried tone, as he put his hand on the wall next to the door and leaned forward.

Johnathan got confused and surprised when Mayor Dewey mentioned the fact that Beach City is a magnet for disaster. Just what huge disasters can be inflicted upon a small town like this?

"Oh don't be dramatic! I saw humans get on fine without power for millennia. You used to hunt and gather. What happened to that?" Pearl explained to Mayor Dewey, laughing slightly at the end of her statement.

Before Mayor Dewey could respond to Pearl, everyone looked over to Johnathan, who was currently laughing his ass off at Pearl's statement, before getting a hold of himself. "Pearl. Pearl, Pearl, Pearl. Do you know nothing about human culture? Or have you just been living under a rock for god knows how long? THESE ARE MODERN TIMES! It's as if you think Humans still live in caves and bang sticks and stones together! That was hundreds of thousands of years ago! Do you know nothing about the advancements of mankind over the past thousands of years!?" Johnathan explained to Pearl in quite a shocked tone. Here he was, thinking that someone like Pearl, a Defender of Earth, had the necessary knowledge to defend mankind? But NOPE, certainly doesn't seem like that!...God he's fucked.

Johnathan also noted that Pearl said she saw humans get on without power for millennia. Does that mean she's been alive on Earth for millennia? If that's the case...that's very interesting...but only helped support his case that she knew nothing about human advancement.

Pearl looked over at Johnathan in a very offended way. "Excuse me?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a defensive tone, taking great offense to his statement about her.

"You don't understand!" Mayor Dewey announced to Pearl, before continuing. "Sure things seem calm now in the light of day. But when the sun goes down, so does...the town." Mayor Dewey explained to Pearl in a dramatic way, clenching his fist when mentioning the last part of his statement.

Johnathan looked away from Mayor Dewey and back towards Pearl. "He's right. You know when you mentioned that humans used to hunt and gather? Yeah, when the power goes out...that happens. We begin raiding the easiest source of food and water there is, the stores. After that, we begin forming tribes, and "HUNT AND GATHER," the other resources the other tribes have or took from the stores. Then, war begins, and you know the story from there. The citizens of Beach City will begin killing each other in the streets for food and other resources. So without power, our old primal instincts kick in...and we turn on each other." Johnathan explained to Pearl in a dark tone, getting closer to her to ensure a serious vibe.

Terrified by what Johnathan just explained to Pearl, Steven immediately spoke up. "Mayor Dewey, this is our responsibility. We'll help you clean up this mess!" Steven declared in a determined tone, as he put his left arm out to his side.

Johnathan just smiled at Steven's declaration pridefully. It's good that Steven is learning to help others in need, it just shows he'll grown up to be a good man. Johnathan would be proud if he was Steven's father. Looks like his dad and the Crystal Gems weren't doing a bad job raising Steven!

"No we won't!" Garnet yelled out from inside Steven's house, officially declaring that she and the rest of the Crystal Gems will not be assisting Steven on restoring power to Beach City.

Well...discard the Crystal Gems! All credit goes to Steven's dad for raising him with good morals. Johnathan's face fell flat as he heard Garnet make that declaration. They called themselves the Defenders of Earth? His ass! They weren't even willing to lift a finger up for the human people in times of crisis! What a fucking joke! Johnathan felt anger beginning to seeth within him, and it only got stronger as he watched Pearl turn around and began walking into the house. Which only further showed, how much of a fucking joke the Crystal Gems were!

"I'll help you clean up this mess!" Steven restated his statement as if nothing was wrong, as he put his left hand on his chest.

Johnathan looked away from Pearl walking away and towards Mayor Dewey. "I'll help you as well Mayor. LIKE SOME PEOPLE SHOULD BE DOING!" Johnathan declared, before yelling out towards the Crystal Gems in a disgusted tone.

"Dewey, Steven. Wait for me. I need to have a quick talk with those three before I leave." Johnathan told the two in a serious tone, transitioning from looking at them.

"Okay. But neither of you are getting paid." Mayor Dewey pointed out to the two in a strict tone, before he started walking off, Steven following after him.

"Don't worry Mayor. I never expected payment in the first place." Johnathan kindly told the Mayor with a smile, as he watched him walk off with Steven.

Johnathan continued looking at the two in a kind way, before he looked away from them and turned around to face the door to Steven's house. Johnathan's facial expression changed from one of a kind gentleman, to an enraged soldier, as a glare that could scare the devil himself, graced his face. If there was one other thing Johnathan couldn't handle besides closed-minded people, it was unloyal people that didn't stay true to their word. Johnathan was quick to barge into the house.

"GARNET! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU LAZY ASS PIECE OF SHIT!" Johnathan yelled out like a Drill Sergeant would, if one of his cadets wasn't following orders or just being an incompetent maggot, as Pearl was startled by Johnathan's sudden yelling and nearly caused her to drop the Robonoid out of her hand. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl drew their immediate attention towards the enraged man.

"ARE YOU JUST TOO FUCKING LAZY TO GET YOUR ASS MADE OF DICK HARD LIGHT OFF THAT COUCH TO HELP THE CITIZENS OF BEACH CITY! OR ARE YOU A DISGUSTING MAGGOT THAT CAN'T BOTHER EVEN DOING YOUR FUCKING JOB!" Johnathan continued yelling at Garnet in a Drill Sergeant tone of voice, treating her as if she was nothing but a pathetic cadet in the academy that won't obey orders, as Johnathan was right up in her face.

Amethyst and Pearl at this point were absolutely shocked at what they were seeing in front of them, as they had their mouths agape as wide as they could go. Johnathan was PISSED, so pissed in fact that Amethyst and Pearl had to admit, it was a little terrifying to see Johnathan this angry. It's as if he'll pull out a gun at any minute and shoot Garnet, if not everyone of them in the room. Garnet meanwhile sat on the couch with her blank expression as ever, however, inside of her there was a massive battle taking place between Ruby and Sapphire. Ruby was seething with nothing but pure rage due to what Johnathan was yelling at Garnet, and was begging to release that rage. Meanwhile Sapphire was attempting to find a logical solution to solving this problem without any violence breaking out.

"Johnathan. We have much more important things to be taking care of at the moment." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in a blank and logical tone, however you can clearly tell there was hate and rage behind that voice.

"So you don't think the lives of the residents of Beach City are important!? Don't blame me if we never get the power back online, and the citizens end up shooting each other in the streets!" Johnathan shouted in a almost hostile tone towards Garnet, as he flipped his hands and arms around.

"Need I remind everyone, that there are psychopathic mushrooms in Canada's Arctic! More specifically Baffin Island! It's essential that we get power back up and running, otherwise me, ALL of you, STEVEN, and the citizens of Beach City, will be easy targets for the Xyzox to kill! The Xyzox didn't drop ANY EMP's during their bombardment, and the power plant that gives Beach acuity it's power, is totally fine. The only thing that was damaged, was the power lines around Beach City, and they were damaged by an EMP!"

"If Xyzox decided to drop an EMP charge on Earth, it would disable the entire power grid of the United States, if not the entire North American Continent! So that only leaves YOU responsible! So if you're unwilling to clean up your mess, I guess daddy will have to clean up your mess for you!" Johnathan finally finished his rant in a aggressive tone, before he immediately turned around and began heading towards the door.

"Some defenders of Earth you are." Johnathan mumbled to himself in a frustrated tone, not really meant to be heard by the Crystal Gems.

"What did you say?" Garnet asked Johnathan in what sounded slightly like a hostile tone, taking great offense to what Johnathan just said. Garnet certainly didn't fight a one thousand year war for Earth's independence from Homeworld, to be mocked by the same species she saved, calling her and the rest of the Crystal Gems pretty much unfit for the job.

"You heard me. Fuck off!" Johnathan acknowledged Garnet, not even bothering to look at her, as he continued walking towards the door, flipping her the middle finger with his robotic hand in the process.

Due to all the drama, Garnet had just noticed Johnathan's robotic left hand, and the sight of it just made Garnet wonder, what did he do to lose his entire hand like that? It was also a little disturbing for her trying to imagine a scenario. Soon Johnathan had walked outside and left the building but as he was walking down the stairs, the Crystal Gems heard him ranting.

"What the fuck even is this universe! I'm fucked for all I care if this shit continues." Johnathan said to himself, as his voice was getting quieter and quieter for the Crystal Gems, therefore making it harder to hear.

Johnathan had left Steven's house with absolutely shocked Pearl and Amethyst, and one infuriated Garnet.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Beach City/7:53 AM/March 12th/2015 C.E.**

Johnathan was walking towards Mayor Dewey van, parked on the boardwalk of Beach City, which had a huge head of Mayor Dewey on it, which Johnathan found quite weird. Steven and Mayor Dewey were waiting for Johnathan next to the van, and as he approached, they were looking at him with slight fearful expressions. Johnathan wasn't surprised with their expressions, they most likely overheard everything Johnathan said to the Crystal Gems, which just made him feel more guilty then he already was. It only took a few seconds after leaving Steven's house, for a huge rush of guilt to rush through Johnathan like a massive tsunami, as he almost immediately regretted what he just did to the Crystal Gems. Not only did he set a very bad example of himself, but he just extremely soured relations between him and the Crystal Gems, and that's certainly something that he cannot have if he is going to be working with them, especially against the Xyzox.

Johnathan would love to say that all the stress being generated in his entire situation, was the reason why he went batshit insane on Garnet...but unfortunately he knew it was much more then that. The war has done so much to him...both mentally and physically...he's no longer the man he was before the war.

As Johnathan approached Mayor Dewey's van, Mayor Dewey walked towards Johnathan in a nervous matter, but the look on his face looked to be determined to get answers.

"Mr. Reed? May I ask just what happened back there?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan in a calm and diplomatic tone, although John could clearly see he was nervous.

Johnathan just sighed. "It..." Johnathan could only mutter that, before Steven interrupted.

"Why were you yelling at Garnet!?" Steven demanded out of Johnathan.

Johnathan directed his attention towards Steven, with the expression on Johnathan's face being completely blank. Just looking into Johnathan's eyes with the current condition he was in now...Johnathan just looked and felt so...dead and empty inside. Steven couldn't explain what he was seeing in Johnathan, but he felt really bad for him.

"Steven...trust me, as soon as I finished my "conversation" with them and walked out that door, I immediately regretted my decision. I really had no control over my actions and emotions at the moment...and well, being exposed to the horrible amount of scarring things I've seen in the Xyzox Galactic War...that's just a consequence. My mind Steven...isn't in the most stable condition due to my long exposure to this war. If I was the same man I was before the war, I would have NEVER even considered carrying out an action like I just did! War doesn't only affect you physically Steven, it affects you mentally...and long exposure to it can have some serious consequences. One of those consequences for me...is completely losing control of myself and just acting on anger and emotions, instead of logic and reason. I hope that makes sense." Johnathan concluded his explanation speech to Steven, speaking in a solemn tone the entire time, as he had squatted down to meet Steven at eye level.

"Xyzox Galactic War?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan in a extremely confused tone, scrunching his face in confusion.

With that single question Mayor Dewey asked, Johnathan knew he was going to have to explain some shit on their way to wherever they were going. So, Johnathan stood up to his full height and met eyes with Mayor Dewey.

"Listen Mayor. I'll make sure to explain some things to you while on our way to our destination. But I can't explain everything to you." Johnathan pointed out towards Mayor Dewey in a organized tone.

Mayor Dewey nodded. "That's good. Because I'm very much in the dark here." Mayor Dewey pointed out to Johnathan.

"I know you are. Now! Why don't we get moving?" Johnathan announced to the two, clapping his hands together in the process, before heading over towards Mayor Dewey's van.

"Right!" Steven announced, coming out of a trance of his, due to him being in deep though over what Johnathan just said, as he began moving towards the van as well.

As Johnathan approached the passenger side of the vehicle, he noticed something that would cause some trouble. There was only two passengers seats. Although, as Johnathan thought about the situation, he quickly came to a conclusion that could solve this issue...but it wasn't the most comfortable. It was either this or he sits in the back, and the Mayor probably wouldn't like that much. Considering Steven was quite small, and he was a child, Johnathan could just get him to sit in his lap while he sat in the passenger seat. As Johnathan said...it wasn't the most comfortable, but It'll have to do. But then again, with what just happened...it would probably be really awkward having Steven sit on his lap, and it would just be awkward in general. You know what...he'll just sit in back...otherwise the trunk.

Johnathan looked behind him and towards the approaching pair. "Mayor Dewey, you could have warned me that you only had one passenger seat." Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey in a rather annoyed tone, as he put his right hand on his hip.

Mayor Dewey's face went blank as he realized the serious problem. "Ooooh, right. Forgot about that." Mayor Dewey pointed out in a rather embarrassed tone, stopping in his tracks and putting his hand behind his neck in embarrassment.

"But don't worry Mayor. I already have a plan to solve this issue." Johnathan told Mayor Dewey in casual tone, letting his right hand rest at his side.

"And that is?" Mayor Dewey raised an eyebrow.

"...I'll sit in the truck." Johnathan told Mayor Dewey in a blank tone, a blank expression on his face as well.

Mayor Dewey just sighed at Johnathan's suggestion...he knew that was coming. "Well...I don't see any other choice." Mayor Dewey acknowledged Johnathan in a defeated tone, not really liking the idea of Johnathan riding in the back without anything like a seatbelt.

"Yeah, me neither. Oh well then see ya later then, I'll be in the back. Oh yeah and I guess that explaination will have to wait for later Mayor." Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey, as he began making his way to the back of van and towards the trunk.

A few seconds later, Johnathan now stood in front of the two windowed doors that were the entrance into the trunk of Mayor Dewey's van. Without hesitation, Johnathan grabbed onto the handles of the two doors, before pulling them towards him to open up the trunk. With the doors now out of the way, Johnathan could see that there were a few boxes and what not inside the trunk, but there was still a lot of space for Johnathan to fit into. So, Johnathan climbed into the trunk of the van, and as he got in, he looked behind him and grabbed the the handles of the two doors, closing it behind him. With the doors now closed, the trunk was now only dimly lit, the only light being the morning sunshine coming through the windows. Well, now it's best that Johnathan finds a place to sit down and get comfortable..hopefully he can get this over with as soon as possible.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Mayor Dewey's House/8:10 AM/March 12th/2015 C.E.**

Johnathan was currently sitting in between two boxes that were in the trunk of Mayor Dewey's van, while watching some simple YouTube videos on his H.C.P., simply waiting for the van to arrive at it's destination. It had been a few minutes after he, Steven, and Mayor Dewey, went around town and ensured the people of Beach City that the power would be working again by sun down...but Johnathan knew that was a lie, hell Mayor Dewey even confirmed it. Johnathan got to meet a few of the residents of Beach City in the process of going around town, people such as Lars and Sadie, who were friends with Steven. Johnathan took a liking to Sadie after having a conversation with her, she seemed like a nice woman, and Johnathan definitely wouldn't mind talking with her again. Although with Lars, he wasn't so sure. Lars didn't really bother trying to strike up a conversation with him, so Johnathan couldn't really determine if he likes him, or hates him just yet.

Also, Johnathan got to meet Steven's dad, Greg. The first thing Johnathan brought up with Greg, was the fact that he was taking residence in his barn, and hope he didn't mind the intrusion into his property. To Johnathan's relief, Greg was totally fine with it, especially when Johnathan told him he was on a mission, and needed a place to take residence. Johnathan and Greg chatted for a bit, before Johnathan took his leave back towards Mayor Dewey's van. Since calming the citizens of Beach City was delt with, Mayor Dewey was free, and decided that he would use this free time to get some answers from Johnathan about who he is and so on. Since Steven had nothing else to do, he volunteered to come along, which Johnathan was totally fine with, but it took some convincing to get Mayor Dewey to agree. But, after their little chat, Johnathan wanted to take a look a the damaged power lines and see if he can help the technicians there with getting working again, which Mayor Dewey was totally fine with. So, besides that, that's where Johnathan is now, watching videos in the trunk of the van, and waiting for the van to arrive at It's destination, which was Mayor Dewey's house.

Suddenly, Johnathan paused the video and drew his attention away from it, and towards his surroundings, as he felt the van beginning to slow down, before eventually it stopped completely. With it looking like they've arrived at their destination, Johnathan closed his H.C.P. with a single thought, before standing up from his current position...or he stood up as much as he could. In a slightly squatted position, Johnathan made his way towards the two doors of the trunk, kicking some boxes out of his way in the process. With Johnathan now at the doors, Johnathan simply pushed them open, due to Mayor Dewey unlocking the van when he got out. Sunlight flooded into the trunk, although this time Johnathan's eyes had been adapted to the light to it wasn't that bad. Johnathan then simple took a single step out of the trunk, and as he did so. he observed his surroundings.

Straight ahead of Johnathan, he could see the entirety of Beach City from here, but they were at a fairly close distance to Beach City, but not distant enough to be considered out of city boundaries. To Johnathan's right there was nothing but grass and the ocean behind the piece of land. Finally, to his left, was Mayor Dewey's house...and it was a house. Well what did he expect from a small town like this!? A fucking replica of the White House!? It's been awhile since Johnathan's been in a small town like Beach City, he was too used to the big cities like New York, or Armstrong City on the world Asgard.

Anyways, with all the sight seeing being finished, Johnathan began making his way to the left side of the van, where Mayor Dewey would be located. As Johnathan turned the corner, he saw Mayor Dewey shutting the door on his van, the car door making a large thud as it closed. The same thud could be heard on the other side of the van, as Steven to shut the van's passenger door.

Mayor Dewey then locked the van by pressing the lock button on the remote that was on his key chain, as the van emitted a beep, letting the owner know that the vehicle had been successfully locked. With the van locked, Mayor Dewey turned towards Johnathan.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Mayor Dewey announced to Johnathan in a cheerful tone, as Steven could be seen coming up behind Mayor Dewey, before standing next to him.

Johnathan once again looked towards the Mayor's house to get a much better view of it. While it wasn't something like a capitol building of a city, it was still quite a nice house that fit with the rural setting of Beach City. Plus, even if the mayor did get a nice place similar to the White House to live in, wouldn't that just make the citizens of Beach City feel like peasants under a tyrant?

"It's quite nice for a town like Beach City. Excuse me but I'm just used to mayors living in large capitol buildings. Say like the one in New York." Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey in a casual tone, looking away from the house and towards Mayor Dewey.

Mayor Dewey had a confused look on his face as Johnathan turned to face him. "New York? I've never heard of that city." Mayor Dewey pointed out to Johnathan in a confused tone, looking at him with his confused expression.

Shit, right. This is an alternative universe and cities like New York, if it even exists, probably have entirely different names here then they do in Johnathan's universe. Johnathan just looked at Mayor Dewey awkwardly, before clearing his throat.

"And that brings us to why we're here in the first place! Why don't we go inside and I'll clear up some confusion for you, and warn you about a serious threat that threatens every single human being on this planet!" Johnathan told Mayor Dewey in a sarcastic cheerful tone, as he put his hand together and smiled sarcastically.

Mayor Dewey's face immediately went into a worried expression at the last part of Johnathan's statement. "Wait, WHAT!" Mayor Dewey shouted in almost the exact same tone when Pearl told him to the power may never come back on.

"Let's go!" Johnathan declared in a rather overcheerful sarcastic tone, as he then began walking towards Mayor Dewey's house.

Mayor Dewey shook his head to clear his thoughts that were running at a thousand miles a second, before running after Johnathan, as Steven followed the two men.

"You're kidding right! Please tell me you're kidding!" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan in a panicked tone, because from the time Dewey has known Johnathan, he seemed to joke around a lot about things, and he hoped that this was just another one of his jokes.

Johnathan sighed. "Unfortunately I wish I was. Listen Mayor, I'll explain the big stuff once we get inside. But in the meantime, you should know what exactly happened last night." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey, as he continued walking towards the front door of Mayor Dewey's house.

Johnathan went silent for a few seconds, thinking of how exactly he would start off his statement, until he finally found a way.

"The event that happened last night, mayor, was caused by an entity that is...extraterrestrial in origin. Not of this world." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey in a slightly dark tone.

The way Johnathan simply phrased that statement sent a shiver down Mayor Dewey's spine. It also disturbed him when he said it was...extraterrestrial in origin. The idea of what happened last being an alien attack, terrified Bill.

"You're saying, that this attack was caused by ALIENS!? I really don't know if I can believe you Johnathan. Despite, how unusual you are." Mayor Dewey stated in a surprised tone, as they continued walking.

Suddenly, Johnathan stopped dead in his tracks, which also caused Mayor Dewey and Steven to do so as well. "You don't believe? Well then, what do you think of this!" Johnathan told Mayor Dewey, as he flicked his right wrist upwards twice, and as he did so, the hardlight projecter on his wristband activated, and his H.C.P. appeared above his wrist.

Mayor Dewey's face turned into one of absolute shock, as his eyes widen with the same emotion. Mayor Dewey took a step backwards in shock at the appearance of the strange device above Johnathan's wrist.

"W-w-what is that!" Mayor Dewey questioned in a nervous tone, anxious due to being in proximity of the strange device.

"It's called a Hardlight Computer Projecter. H.C.P. for short. It's a highly advanced Quantum Computer that emits a small computer screen made of hardlight. This piece of technology Mayor, is millennia ahead of anything humans have ever created! But here's the twist...it was created by humans!" Johnathan told Mayor Dewey rather dramatically, as he got the H.C.P. closer to Mayor Dewey, freaking him out slightly.

"B-but you just said it was millennia ahead of anything humans have ever created? How can be millennia ahead, if we've already created it?" Mayor Dewey pointed out to Johnathan in nervous logical tone, as he tried calming himself down.

Johnathan flicked his wrist downwards twice, which caused the H.C.P. to close. "That's where things get complicated Mayor. Let's head inside so I can explain more. What I just did was too risky." Johnathan stated casual tone, before he turned away from the Mayor and began walking towards the front door of Mayor Dewey's house, which was pretty much right in front of them.

Johnathan began walking up a small pair of stairs to get up to the deck where Mayor Dewey's front door was. Mayor Dewey soon followed Johnathan, but as he was going up the steps, Steven came up to Mayor Dewey.

"Don't worry Mayor Dewey, Johnathan's not going to hurt anyone. He only wants to help us." Steven pointed out to Mayor Dewey in a reassuring tone, as Steven began going up the stairs as well.

"With what? The aliens?" Mayor Dewey simply stated towards Steven, as he reached the deck.

"Yes. These aliens are a threat that every world government needs to know about and prepare for." Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey in a strict tone, looking towards him as he did so.

"Is it really that serious?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan in a doubtful shocked tone, looking at him.

"If you consider the future of Humanity important, then yes it's that serious." Johnathan simply stated.

Mayor Dewey then began searching for his house key among all the keys connected to his key chain. "At this point, do you just want me to get the President on the phone with you?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan, as he found the house key among all the keys on his key chain, and began using it to unlock the door.

"I would love if you could do so. But I promised you an explanation, and I plan to keep that promise." Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey in a stern tone, taking a step forward towards him.

"That's good. After all this town is prone to disaster, and for once I'm not being left in the dark." Mayor Dewey announced in a rather annoyed tone, unlocking the door and pushing it open, before entering his house.

As Mayor Dewey entered the house, Johnathan and Steven followed, and soon they entered a rather large yet small living room. The living room looked very similar to one you would find in a average house, but of course it had many things inside of it that made it look much more fitting for a person of power and not a average citizen. Because what kind of mayor wants to live in a house that was made for your average everyday citizen?

"Over here." Mayor Dewey declared, signaling Johnathan and Steven to follow him with his hand, as he walked across the carpeted floor and towards a staircase that was close to the doorway and lead upstairs.

It didn't take long for three to reach the staircase, with Mayor Dewey being the first, and as soon as they reached it, they began climbing the staircase. Mayor Dewey put his hand onto the neatly polished wooden handrail as he climbed the staircase, with Steven doing the same. Johnathan on the other hand simply climbed the stairs without grabbing onto the handrailing. After climbing 6 stairs, the three where then greeted with a door, a very nice engraved wooden door to be exact, that had a golden trimed sign on it that said "Mayor's Office." Mayor Dewey was quick to open the door and revealed his office in all it's glory, as Mayor Dewey took a step inside before beginning to head to his desk.

Johnathan and Steven then followed the Mayor inside his office, as the boy and man looked around the office as they entered. Steven looked around and observed the Mayor's office with excitement, while Johnathan simply looked around with a impressed look on his face. By far, Mayor Dewey's office was the most 21st century American government looking room in his house, that Johnathan has seen. Although it was the Mayor's office, should Johnathan really be surprised that it was the most governmental looking room in his house?

The room's walls were made of light brown wood that had a rectangle or square in the center of each wood panel, with the rectangular of square being a much lighter shade of brown. On these walls were pictures of Mayor Dewey, Mayor Dewey with what looked to be his son due to the similarities they held, and what looked to be pictures of older American politicians that are most likely long dead. Straight ahead of John was Mayor Dewey's desk, and what Johnathan could mostly see on his desk at the moment was shit tons of paperwork, most likely having to do with the power outage in Beach City, or the attack last night. Finally, behind Mayor Dewey's desk was a large window that had quite a beautiful view of the Altantic Ocean and the shoreline through it.

"Alright Mr. Reed." Mayor Dewey declared in a strict tone, as he began going behind his desk to sit down on the rather comfortable looking chair behind it.

"Please...Johnathan is good enough." Johnathan simply stated, as he began making his way towards one of the chairs that was next to Mayor Dewey's desk.

"Alright then, Johnathan. It's about time I got some answers about you and the attack that happened last night." Mayor Dewey declared in a strict tone, as he sat down in his chair.

As Mayor Dewey declared that, Johnathan grabbed the chair that was on the right side of Mayor Dewey's desk, before pulling it out and setting it down in front of Mayor Dewey'a desk. Johnathan proceeded to do the same with the chair in the left side of Mayor Dewey's desk, so Steven had somewhere to sit. After that, Johnathan walked over towards his seat and sat down on it, while Steven did the same. Steven was quite excited...yet fearful, to learn more about Johnathan and the Xyzox.

"Why don't I start us off with a simple question. Who are you, and why are you in Beach City?" Mayor Dewey questioned Johnathan in a strict and serious tone, as he layed back in his chair, waiting for Johnathan's answer.

Johnathan put his cupped hands on Mayor Dewey's desk before continuing. "Well, I'm afraid the answer to that question is a lot more complicated then it is. So I request Mayor, that you enter this conversation with a open mind." Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey.

"I've experienced many bizarre things as Mayor of this town. I can assure you, that my mind is as open as it can be." Mayor Dewey pointed out to Johnathan in a reassuring tone.

Johnathan chuckled at his response in amusement. "We'll just have to test that now won't we?" Johnathan stated in a amused tone, as he leaned back in his chair.

"So, you want to know who I am, and why I'm here? I'll start off by saying that my presence here wasn't by my choice. If it was my choice, I would have stayed back in my realm of existence." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey, brushing his hand across his dark brown hair.

Mayor Dewey's expression turned into one of absolute confusion when Johnathan stated the last part of his statement, utterly confused as to what he meant by his "realm of existence."

"Excuse me Johnathan. But what exactly do you mean by your 'realm of existence?' I don't understand your statement." Mayor Dewey pointed out his confusion to Johnathan.

Johnathan leaned forward and put his right arm on the desk. A strict expression displayed on his face "It's exactly what it sounds like Dewey. I'm not going to bother beating around the bush Mayor, so I'll get straight to the point. I'm not from this universe Mayor. I'm from a completely alternate universe where Humanity has already achieved Interstellar Travel, and is currently 542 years ahead of the current date." Johnathan explained in a strict tone.

"Wait wait wait! So you're telling me, that you're from a COMPLETELY different universe, that is not only 542 years into the future, but our kind have achieved Interstellar Travel!" Mayor Dewey restated what Johnathan said in a attempt to understand what the hell Johnathan just said, as he leaned forward towards the desk.

"As crazy as it sounds Mayor. That's correct. While I can't necessarily prove I'm from a different universe without you looking into the files on my H.C.P. that detail human history. You already have enough prove to conclude I'm from the future. Things such as my H.C.P. and highly advanced robotic hand prove it." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey.

"As for who I really am, I'll say it. I'm Commander Johnathan Reed, of the Milky Way Galactic Alliance, and soldier of the Terran Republic. At your service." Johnathan told Mayor Dewey in a strict tone, saluting at the end of his statement.

"C-commander!? I-I didn't know you were military!?" Mayor Dewey stated in a nervous tone, as he suddenly now found himself in front of not a average citizen, but a high ranking official in the military, especially of this "Milky Way Galactic Alliance."

"Yeah, well, the more you know. Also, I'll give you a few seconds to process all the information I just launched at you. Because I know this is a lot to take in at once." Johnathan acknowledged Mayor Dewey, before leaning back in his chair as he waited for Mayor Dewey to process all the information.

Mayor Dewey sat there for a few seconds, processing all the information Johnathan just told him. He had so many questions! Such as, what is this Milky Way Galactic Alliance? Or, how exactly DID Johnathan get here? But most important of all...can, and should he trust his word?

"How do I know if you aren't lying to me, Johnathan?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan in a suspicious tone, as he put his hand to his chin in a suspicious matter.

A slight look of annoyance appeared on Johnathan's face, before he leaned forward towards the Mayor once more. "Mayor Dewey. You saw exactly what happened last night. Balls of plasma fell from the damn skies, and hit all sorts of areas and cities across the East Coast. Then, the night skies were lit up with a light show of a battle that was taking place between the hostile alien ship and MY ship, the Armageddon! Then, before you knew it, BOOM! The whole damn sky was lit up red from a absolutely massive explosion that acted much like the sun! Also, just saying, that explosion was most likely around 500 Megatons." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey, before continuing.

"Then, the next day. You have a man in strange clothing with a robotic hand come up to you, claiming that he has information on the attack last night! Then you find out he has a highly advanced Quantum Computer on his wrist, that works by emitting Hardlight, which you didn't even know existed about ten minutes ago, from the computers projector! I don't know about you Mayor, but these events certainly seem a lot more then just a coincidence." Johnathan concluded his speech to Mayor Dewey, before he then sat back down on his chair, due to him getting into the moment and standing up.

Mayor Dewey was in his chair with a shocked expression on his face from Johnathan's speech on why he was telling the truth. From everything Johnathan pointed out to him, and how strange everything has been last night and today...there was no denying, that he wasn't lying. Mayor Dewey lowered his hand from his chair, cleared his throat, and scooted himself towards the desk more. Recollecting himself in the process.

"As crazy as everything's been Johnathan. You're right, it's much more then just a coincidence...and strangely enough, I believe you." Mayor Dewey declared in an calm diplomatic tone, trying to get a hold of his nerves due to the entire situation he's in.

"Although, with everything you've explained to me, that brings us to my second question. Why are you here?" Mayor Dewey once again declared in his calm and diplomatic tone, as he cupped his hands on the desk, trying not to let his mind which was racing a thousand miles per second with questions get a hold of him.

Johnathan took a deep breath and exhaled, as he adjusted himself in his seat. "Why am I here? Honestly...I wish I was here on much better occasions..." Johnathan paused suddenly, really uncertain on how he should continue this statement.

Johnathan sat silent for a few moments, recollecting his thoughts, before he spoke up. "But...I found myself here while following orders given to me by a superior officer. Captain Jefferson Andrews, the Captain of the vessel I was on, the U.S.S. Armageddon. Was given orders by Ship Master Narrise Hoymuquar, to pursue an enemy that was responsible for committing mass genocide on all the inhabitants of the Milky Way Galaxy...Queen Jhulaad." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey in a dark tone.

"I see the confusion on your face Mayor, and allow me to fill you in on some history. Queen Jhulaad is the queen of a hive mind race that is infamously known as the Xyzox. The Xyzox are a species that is responsible for killing trillions of lives all across the Milky Way Galaxy, and conquering millions of worlds and systems in a very short period of time. How did they manage to accomplish this you may ask? Well, the Xyzox managed to get their hands on technology that is light-years beyond anything we could even begin to comprehend. As for where their getting the technology? That's the million dollar- no excuse me, SEPTILLION doller question Mayor." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey in a dark and serious tone, as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's because of their rapid technological progress and territorial growth, that the entirety of the galaxy was forced to come together and put aside their differences, to form the Milky Way Galactic Alliance. All that refused to join the Alliance...were thrown into extinction by the Xyzox. For the next 30 long years, the galaxy was thrown into the most bloodiest and terrifying nightmare that no one thought was even possible. Millions, if not billions of soldiers and civilians, were being slaughtered everyday by the every growing Xyzox horde. The Xyzox at this point had conquered over 60,000 Light-Years of the Milky Way Galaxy. If you don't know, that's over HALF the galaxy!" Johnathan explained, as looks of utter shock and horror graced the faces of Mayor Dewey and Steven.

"You see, the only reason the Xyzox were able to overcome the forces of a united galaxy and conquer all that territory, was for two reasons. One, they had a absolutely massive fleet. At the peak of their power, it's estimated that the Xyzox had well over 2 billion ships, and let me say, they weren't afraid to use this fleet to it's full capability. But the most important reason of all, has to be their shielding technology. Their shielding technology, is fully beyond our understanding. We only know the tip of the iceberg about the technology, most of that tip being how to destroy it. The strongest shield we encountered, took exactly 100 teratons of explosives to destroy. That's equivalent to the explosion, released by the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs! Of course not all Xyzox ships were THAT powerful at the time. The average Xyzox shield would take about 350 Gigatons to destroy."

"THEN HOW DID YOU DEFEAT THEM!" Mayor Dewey and Steven nearly yelled in unisons, due to their state of absolute shock at how powerful the Xyzox were, as Mayor Dewey stood up from his chair and put his hands down onto the desk.

Johnathan smiled smugly. "We learned the secrets of their shields thanks to our amazing scientist! It turned out that the shield were very fragile when our weapons were adjusted to a certain frequency. We learned of this secret just in time to counter the Xyzox invasion of Earth. We caught the Xyzox completely by surprise when they found out their shields were rendered to nothing but ordinary shields. Although even with the technology, they still managed to land troops in Paris, Washington D.C., London, Berlin, New York, Warsaw, Moscow, Ottawa, and Beijing. The Battle of Earth lasted over a month, and it was the most devastating battle the Earth had faced since World War III, but it was a victory for the Alliance, and most importantly Humanity. It was a devastating blow to the Xyzox Collective, and all I have to say is that the Xyzox chose the wrong species homeworld to mess with." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey and Steven with a smug tone, ending his explanation with a sinister chuckle.

"After the Battle of Earth, things began going well for the Alliance. We actually began winning and pushing the Xyzox back and out of Human space, until eventually we pushed them entirely out of the Orion Arm, a very important place in the war. Now, 90 years later after the Battle of Earth, the Alliance had finally pushed the Xyzox back to their home system of Orellius, which was on the other side of the galaxy from Earth, just pointing out. But, here is where things get interesting you two. The Alliance was preparing their final plans to attack the Xyzox homeworld of Xuwhypso...I was there planning with them. In fact, I was in charge of commanding the troops that would invade the planet...until things took a turn."

"Things were going to plan, we encountered the remains of the Xyzox fleet in orbit above Xuwhypso, expecting our arrival. We opened fire on the fleet, but only minutes into the fight, Queen Jhulaad was attempting an escape off Xuwhypso in a absolutely HUGE saucer, and the ship I was on, the Armageddon, was ordered to follow it while the rest of the fleet delt with Xuwhypso and the Xyzox. The Armageddon followed it's orders and pursued the Queen's ship along with some of her bodyguards. But we were surprised when the queen opened up a wormhole, and I'll have you know now, that the Xyzox, for all we know, didn't possess the technology to open wormholes. We followed the queen into the wormhole, and after awhile...we found ourselves here...in orbit above...Earth. Although the Earth we are currently standing on, is very different then the one in my universe, so me and the rest of the crew were mystified on what was happening." Johnathan explained.

"We also found out, that we were 542 years into the past by looking at the stars positions around our sun. Although, our attention was brought towards the queen and her bodyguards...who were currently bombing the planet on the East Coast of the United States. We quickly sprung into action, and proceeded to open fire on the queen and her bodyguards, destroying her bodyguards instantly. Then in the end of the battle, the queen's ship ended up being destroyed, which was the massive explosion you saw in the sky, and the Armageddon was severely damaged. Although unfortunately, the Queen managed to make an escape once again in a small ship, although it was severely damaged in the explosion. With the damage being done, the Queen's ship was preparing to crash land on the surface of Earth, and the Armageddon quickly followed the Queen's actions. But, by the orders of Captian Andrews, I was sent down here to warn the governments of the world about the Xyzox...and well, here I am." Johnathan finally finished his summed up version of the story on how he got here, making sure not to include Warp Space, because that was a completely different story by itself.

Mayor Dewey just looked at Johnathan with a blank face, but with wide eyes full of shock, while Steven just looked at Johnathan with his mouth agape, both of them being absolutely shocked at what they just heard. Although, compared to Steven, Mayor Dewey was the most shocked and dumbfounded with Johnathan's history lesson. Mayor Dewey really didn't know what to think, common sense told him that everything he just said about being from another universe was absolute bullshit. But with the current situation, the technology present on Johnathan, and the attack that occurred last night...it seemed Johnathan was telling the truth, as unfortunate as it was. How the hell was he going to explain this shit to the President? At least Dewey doesn't have to worry about that, all he has to do is get the President on the phone, explain the situation with Johnathan, and hand the phone over to him.

"But here's the thing Mayor. I've received word from my Captain, and it appears that Queen Jhulaad and the Armageddon are currently on Baffin Island, in Canada. The Xyzox have once again landed troops on Earth, Mayor, and the only people standing in their way from killing every single one of us on this planet, is the Armageddon...and me." Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey in a dark strict tone, as he made certain gestures with his hands.

"What about others? Can't they help?" Steven pointed out to Johnathan in a worried tone, as he looked towards him with fear and concern on his face.

Johnathan sighed regretfully. "Listen Steven. Until I can find a way to modify their weapons to damage Xyzox shielding, to my knowledge, the only useful one out of the three is Pearl, since she seems to have extensive knowledge on machinery and such." Johnathan explained to Steven in a regretful tone, as he turned his attention away from Mayor Dewey and towards Steven.

"Steven...Garnet, Amethyst and I, barley made it out of the Kindergarten alive last night." Johnathan added onto his statement in a dark tone, giving Steven an example of just how powerful the Xyzox were compared to the Crystal Gems.

"Kindergarten? Is there something I don't know?" Mayor Dewey asked Johnathan in a suspicious tone, especially since this is the second time he heard about this "kindergarten" location since last night.

Johnathan looked away from Steven and towards Mayor Dewey with a expression of confusion and surprise planted on his face. "You don't know...? You know, the giant alien mining facility that has no signs of life in it whatsoever? Ringing any bells?" Johnathan pointed out to Mayor Dewey in a surprised tone. How could he not know about this? Especially as a government official?

Mayor Dewey just looked at Johnathan with a confused expression on his face, not knowing what the hell he was talking about. As Johnathan continued getting nothing but a confused look from Mayor Dewey, Johnathan just sighed and face palmed. How have the Crystal Gems NOT told the government about the Kindergartens? Or maybe the Kindergartens were just a heavily guarded secret in the U.S. Government? Johnathan did not want to get into another subject, especially one he knew nothing about.

"You know what Mayor, that's a completely different subject that I pretty much know nothing about. But right now, I'm more concerned about warning the United States government, about the Xyzox. So, I've done my part and explained the entire situation to you. So now, it's time you so your part, and get the President on the phone." Johnathan explained to Mayor Dewey in a strict tone.

"I apologize to cut our conversation short, but from what I've told you, you have to understand it's of great importance that I notify Washington."

Mayor Dewey nodded his head in acknowledgment, completely understanding Johnathan's logic. "It is of great importance...just give me a second. Hopefully this doesn't take to long." Mayor Dewey told Johnathan, as he then began reaching for the telephone on his right.

Mayor Dewey grabbed onto the phone of the telephone, and brought it up to his ear, before he then began dialing the number of the White House. Mayor Dewey thought of just calling the President's number directly, but it would be better if he was notified by his staff of the incoming call. After all, he's most likely very busy at the moment, and it would be quite irritating for Dewey to pop in unannounced. Anyways, Dewey put in the last numbers of the White House, and proceeded to call the number. Now Mayor Dewey could do nothing but wait for an answer, listening to the phone dialing.

Meanwhile, Johnathan leaned back in his chair and entered into the world of his thoughts, while he waited for the Mayor to begin speaking. Although before Johnathan could get too deep into his thoughts, he was brought out of them but Steven's voice.

"Johnathan...why did the Xyzox do all those horrible things?" Steven asked Johnathan in a sad hushed tone, as he looked over towards Johnathan.

Johnathan looked over at Steven and sighed. "Steven...we're not 100% certain why the Xyzox chose to do all these horrible things to the people of the galaxy. Although from what we've heard them say in their transmissions to us, it seems like they're simply trying to secure a future for their species...although in a very demented way." Johnathan explained to Steven in a fatherly tone, as he looked at Steven with compassion in his eyes.

"But why couldn't they have just got along with everyone else!? Why did they have to kill everyone!?" Steven nearly shouted with anger and sadness in his voice.

Judging by how Steven was acting, the whole concept of a species like the Xyzox seemed completely foreign to him. It seems like Steven though everyone could just get along perfectly and without a problem. But the problem is, is that sometimes people don't want to get along, and want nothing but power and dominance, and anyone that opposes them and their greed, will be destroyed without a second thought. Just what have the Crystal Gems and Greg put into Steven's head? Lies?

"It's because the Xyzox DIDN'T want peace Steven. They wanted everything for themselves, and you can't just ask for every resource in the galaxy without receiving backlash and refusal. No one would have given into their demands peacefully, thus leaving the only option being war."

"Steven. I don't know if the Crystal Gems or your father have told you about this, but allow me to be a responsible adult and tell you. This world...isn't all sunshine and rainbows. There are very terrible people out there in the world that do very horrible things to other people. Whether it be for money, drugs, food, water, or their own sick self amusement. The world isn't all kind and loving to each other, it would be delusional to think so. But it seems that-" Suddenly Johnathan was interrupted by the sound of Mayor Dewey speaking into the phone.

"Yes, hello! This is Mayor Bill Dewey of Beach City. I need to speak to the President immediately!" Mayor Dewey spoke into the phone in a tone of urgency, as he stood up from his seat.

After Mayor Dewey had spoke into the phone, he went silent, as the sound of another voice emitting from the speakers on the phone were heard, but Johnathan couldn't make out what exactly the voice was saying.

"Listen, I know he is busy. But you have to understand! I have information on the attack that occurred last night! VERY IMPORTANT information." Mayor Dewey spoke into the phone in the same tone, but now with a little stress present in his voice, as put his hand on his desk and leaned onto it.

Slience could be heard on the speaker of the phone, before a single statement was made on the other end. After that, the sound of music could be heard coming from the speakers.

"The attendant is forwarding me to the President right now." Mayor Dewey told Johnathan, as he looked up from the desk and towards Johnathan, with the phone still up to his ear.

"Good. Once you have the President on the line, say whatever you need to say, and I'll take the rest from there." Johnathan declared, as he adjusted himself in his seat and got closer to Mayor Dewey's desk.

Mayor Dewey simply nodded at Johnathan, acknowledging his statement. Mayor Dewey then went back to waiting for the President to respond, with Johnathan doing the same. What must have been only ten seconds felt like years, and it was most certainly the longest ten seconds of Johnathan's life, as he waited for the President to pick up the phone. After a few more seconds, the sound of another voice on the other end of the phone could clearly be heard, and it didn't sound all that happy. Mayor Dewey suddenly stood straight up and did his best to act professional, as he listened to the President.

Mayor Dewey made a simple nervous chuckle, before he prepared to speak. "Yes, Mr. President, and I can assure you that none of this will be a waste of your time. But, a rather interesting individual showed up in Beach City today, and he is currently sitting in my office as we speak. He has extensive knowledge on the attack, from who caused it, to information about the attackers. Let me just say that before I hand the phone over to him, you should be open-minded the entire time while talking to him." Mayor Dewey explained to the President in a calm and organized tone, as he moved a bit in place.

The sound of what sounded like the President acknowledging Mayor Dewey over the phone was heard. Then before Johnathan knew it, Mayor Dewey removed the phone from near his ear, and handed it towards Johnathan.

"Good luck." Mayor Dewey simply declared to Johnathan in a worried tone.

Johnathan cleared his throat to make sure his voice didn't sound bad over the phone. Johnathan then proceeded to look at the phone for a few moments in thought, before he reached out and grabbed the phone from Mayor Dewey's hand. With the phone now in Johnathan's hands, and the President on the line waiting, Johnathan brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Johnathan spoke into the phone in a serious tone, awaiting a response from the other end.

"Greetings. I'm President Arnold Richardson of the United States of America. To whom I'm I speaking with?"

* * *

 **Looks like someone had a lot of free time on their hands, and managed to get the next chapter out in a rather short scale of time! Anyways, as usual, if you see any errors in the characters personalities, make sure to let me know so I can correct the mistake. Also, if you see any areas were I can improve upon, don't be afraid to point it out! I'm always looking to improve more!**

 **Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Threat of Homeworld

**Earth**

 **United States**

 **Delmarva**

 **Beach City**

 **7:00 PM**

 **March 12th**

 **2015 C.E.**

* * *

"So, you're not aware of the specific scientific process Greg and Rose used to give birth to you?" Johnathan asked Steven in a questioning tone, as he looked down at him while the two walked back to Steven's house.

It certainly has been one hell of a day for Johnathan. The phone call he had with the President back at Mayor Dewey's house, ended up lasting about two hours, instead of minutes like Johnathan had expected. President Richardson didn't believe Johnathan at first, and it took a little convincing from him and Mayor Dewey to make him at least not consider what Johnathan was saying was bullshit. After that, Johnathan ended up telling President Richardson exactly what he told Mayor Dewey, but in far more detail due to Johnathan wanting the President to know everything about the current situation that has been afflicted upon the United States and the rest of the world.

President Richardson was desperate to know as much information as possible about the Xyzox, as well as the galactic war and the Milky Way Galactic Alliance. Unfortunately however, President Richardson was extremely busy, and he needed to get back to his work that most likely involved damage done to the cities across the East Coast. But, in his desperation for knowledge, President Richardson said that he was going to schedule Johnathan a flight to Washington D.C. when he was available, so they could meet in person. President Richardson also gave Johnathan his direct contact information, so President Richardson could alert Johnathan what day his flight to D.C. was on. The President also just needed to stay in contact with someone as important as Johnathan.

A personal meeting with the President would be just what Johnathan needed, because all the information he has on his H.C.P. about the Xyzox and everything else was vast, and he would be able to give it all to the U.S. Government. Johnathan would also need to help prepare the U.S. military by advancing pretty much everything from their guns to their defenses. But most importantly, Johnathan would have to give them information on Xyzox shielding, and the frequency that was required to take them down. Unfortunately however, gunpowder weapons can't adjust a "frequency," so Johnathan will most certainly have to upgrade their weapons to Railguns, which will be quite easy actually. Railguns were created and produced in the early 21st century, so the technology should be easily available...that is if history hasn't been altered too much.

After speaking with the President, Johnathan and Steven parted ways, as Steven went to go do his own stuff, while Johnathan would go meet up with the technician team that was working on fixing Beach Cities power lines. Once Johnathan got there, he told the men that he was sent by the Mayor to help assist with the power lines, and the men there were totally fine with having another helping hand. Johnathan and the technician team managed to easily identify multiple issues and damaged areas of the power lines with the help of Johnathan. Although the moments Johnathan really shinned, was when he identified even the smallest issues that mostly went unnoticed by the technician team. Anyways, that's how Johnathan spent the most of his day, helping the team out repairing the power lines, and Johnathan could definitely say, that he helped speed up the process. Around 6:40, the men told Johnathan that they could handle it from here, and thanked Johnathan for his generosity. Johnathan could say for certain, that he made some new friends today.

After being dismissed for the day, Johnathan decided to rest his technical thoughts by making a stop at the Big Donut before heading back to the Crystal Tower, where he would ultimately have to put himself in quite a humiliating position in front of the Crystal Gems as he made his apology. Johnathan had played out how he would apologize to the Crystal Gems, especially Garnet, since he stopped talking to the President. He was quite confident in the apology, although he had his suspicions and worries.

Anyways, when Johnathan arrived at the Big Donut, he found that Steven was there, and was talking with Sadie and Lars, who were pretty much preparing to close shop. After a greeting from Steven and Sadie, Johnathan decided to join in on the conversation...which apparently was about all the frozen things in the Big Donut defrosting or melting, and how much trouble it was causing for Sadie and Lars. As a joke, and to brighten up the situation a bit, Johnathan brought up the time when Lars sat onto the melted box of ice cream this morning, and how his jeans butt were stained by the melted ice cream. Johnathan then teased Lars a bit, saying how he tried to sit on it, despite the fact that he knew it was a wet box of melted ice cream! It got laughs out of Sadie and Steven, but Lars just got irritated, not liking how Johnathan reminded him of his stupid mistake. Also, did Johnathan also mention how weird Lars looks for a Human? Perhaps he was some sort of sub-species of Human that exist in this universe? Something like a Neanderthal.

Anyways, with the Big Donut about to close up shop, Johnathan and Steven decided to make their way out of there, and start making their way back to the Crystal Tower. While on their way to the Crystal Tower however, Johnathan decided to ask Steven about his origins, more specifically, the gem where his belly button should be. The rose quartz on Steven belly had been mystifying Johnathan since yesterday, and he wanted to know how it got there. The answer Johnathan received was quick shocking and unbelievable for him. Apparently...somehow, Steven's father Greg, managed to create a child with the Crystal Gem's former leader, Rose Quartz. Johnathan was absolutely dumbfounded on how a organic being, managed to create life with nothing but a hardlight projection, it was absolutely mystifying, and it would be something Johnathan should make sure to note in his field report...a Human-Gem hybrid.

Johnathan then asked Steven if he knew how such a thing was possible, but the only thing Steven knew, was that Rose Quartz had to give her life in order to give birth to Steven, which explained the rose quartz on Steven's belly. But despite that, Steven didn't know anything else, especially the science behind such a process...which Johnathan was hoping he would get. Which now leaves us with the question Johnathan just asked Steven.

"I'm afraid that's all I know." Steven said in a rather regretful tone, as he walked alongside Johnathan.

"That's no problem. When I have the time I'll have to ask the Crystal Gems about it...as awkward as that'll be. Speaking of the Crystal Gems." Johnathan explained to Steven, shrugging off the issue, before he looked up at the balcony of Steven's house and saw the Crystal Gems doing what looked like having a conversation, completely unaware of Johnathan and Steven's presence.

Upon seeing the Crystal Gems, Johnathan began getting nervous and feeling quite awkward about approaching them. It was a somewhat similar feeling a person would have when approaching their crush. He was never really good with apologizing to people, and despite all the time he's had to improve, it just seemed like it was something that couldn't really be fixed. But Johnathan knew he was going to have to do it, and there was no avoiding it.

"Let's get this apologie over with so we can move on to more important things." Johnathan said to himself and Steven in a annoyed tone, as he began walking towards the staircase leading up to Steven's balcony, with Steven right behind him.

But as Johnathan was going to begin climbing up the stairs, he heard Amethyst say something that caught Johnathan's interest, causing him to stop in place, before raising his hand slightly above him, signaling Steven to stop.

"So what if she shows up with more? I say we just mash them all!" Amethyst declared in a aggressive tone, as Johnathan got into a position below the balcony that would allow him to listen without the risk of detection. Steven also seemed to have taken interest in the conversation, as he to followed along with Johnathan.

"It's not just the Robonoids. According to Lapis, she's going to have back up." Garnet pointed out to Amethyst, as she stood in place.

"Who knows what she's going to have! We won't stand a chance against their weapons. But, if we could somehow get Johnathan to assist us, we would most certainly be at even odds." Pearl pointed out to the other two in a organized tone, as she put her left foot behind her right foot in a more relaxed stance.

Johnathan perked up upon hearing Pearl mention his name, as Steven looked towards Johnathan with a interested look on his face. Johnathan was now growing suspicious, Johnathan had never had the chance to ask them about things such as this "Peridot" and "Homeworld," but Johnathan had an idea that this whole conversation had something to do with the two. Is this what Pearl wanted to talk about with him and the rest of the Crystal Gems? He had no idea about the situation, and he certainly wasn't going to support either side until he gets farther information. For all he knows, he could be helping the wrong people.

"It's not just the Robonoids Pearl. She's coming with other Gems!" Garnet announced in a rather frustrated tone. She has seen Johnathan in combat, but she certainly has no idea if he's capable of taking on so many Gems at once. Hopefully, Peridot didn't bring to many.

Johnathan was getting sick and tired of just standing here and listening to their conversation about using him. He needs to confront them about this entire issue. So Johnathan began making his way towards the staircase, signaling Steven to follow him, which Steven did exactly so.

"Says who!? Who cares! What does Lapis even know!? Even if she brought other Gems, Johnathan would probably easily just shatter them all! You've seen him in cooommmBAAAAAT!" Amethyst pointed out to Garnet in a aggressive tone, before she then noticed Johnathan and a Steven standing behind Pearl and next to the stair case, as Steven had a straight look on his face, while Johnathan sat there with his arms crossed and a eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Pearl and Garnet clearly noticed Amethyst's strange behavior, and looked behind them, where they were greeted with the same sight Amethyst saw, and Johnathan didn't look pleased. Pearl just hoped he wouldn't flip out again, who knows how much he heard. But judging from the look on his face...he heard enough.

"HHHHHEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYY!" Amethyst greeted Johnathan and Steven in a forced tone of voice, her voice cracking the process, as she walked up to the two.

"Look who it is! It's Johnathan and Steven!" Amethyst pointed out to Pearl and Garnet once again in a forced tone, as she used her arms and hands to point towards them in a very exaggerated way, as she walked up to the two.

"Our best friends Johnathan and Steven!" Amethyst declared, as she put her arms around Steven and Johnathan, a little uneasy while doing it with Johnathan due to what happened this morning, as well as Johnathan's intimidating structure in general.

"What are you doing here buddies?" Amethyst asked Johnathan and Steven in a forced curious tone, as she alternated between looking at the two.

"I...live here?" Steven stated in a weired out tone, pointing out the obvious to the Gems.

"Amazing response Steven." Johnathan told Steven in a blank yet proud tone, as he looked away from Amethyst and towards Steven.

"Is everything okay?" Steven asked the Crystal Gems in a clearly confused tone, as he looked over towards Garnet and Pearl, Johnathan doing the same with a suspicious look on his face.

"Of...course!" Pearl told Steven in a reassuring tone, a forced smile now gracing her lips.

"In fact! We were just about to play...cards!" Garnet pointed out to Steven in a forced reassuring tone, as she looked over towards Pearl to make sure she got the idea.

"YES! Car-"

"Cut the crap you three. Me and Steven overheard exactly what you were talking about. Now, how about I get some answers as to why-" Johnathan was suddenly interrupted mid-sentence by what sounded like the sound of power being restored. Not surprisingly, Johnathan's senses didn't betray him, as the lights inside Steven's house were turned on, the lights shinning through the windows in the ever darkening sky.

Johnathan emitted a single chucke, as he looked at the active lights inside Steven's house. "You can thank me for that." Johnathan pointed out to the Crystal Gems in a smug tone, as he continued looking at the lit up house, before turning towards the Crystal Gems once more.

"Thank me for cleaning up YOUR mess." Johnathan pointed out to the Crystal Gems in a calm tone of aggression, before his face expression softened.

"But, speaking of the power. I own all of you an apology for my unstable behavior, especially you Garnet. It was just, absolutely stupid what I did. You know, I would love to say that the stress of the entire situation just got to me...but it's a lot more complicated then that. This entire war...it has affected me not only physically...but mentally as well. It's affected me very severely in both categories...and the physical one is quite clear." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in a soft solemn tone, as he brought up his robotic hand at the mention of the war affecting him physically, as well as looking at the huge scar on his face.

"But, the effect it's had on me mentally, is far more severe. I've found myself doing many things that I would have never done, if I was the same man I was before the war. Things such as exploding on people in absolute rage when it's entirely unnecessary, or my emotions becoming far less easier to control...and I used to be great at doing that. A little too great to be exact. I've also found myself talking to myself...almost as if I'm talking to an entirely different person, and sometimes things get can nasty when I have these conversations with my conscious. There are far more problems I can speak to you about, but I think you get the idea. In fact, I would probably be retired from service by now if the war didn't mean life or death for the entire galaxy...I'm one of the best soldiers the Alliance has, and they need the best. Even if that means the best going insane afterwards...after all, they would just be another causality out of the trillions dead. One more to add to the list of dead." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems, his tone changing to a rather dark one, laughing a bit solemnly at the end of his statement.

"While i don't like quoting psychopaths, Joseph Stalin once said...'A single death is a tragedy; a million deaths is a statistic.' You won't believe how many times I've heard that quote being thrown around. Hell, even the aliens have caught onto it...and it's hard not to believe it nowadays." Johnathan pointed out in a sad tone, as he rested his arm on the wooden railing of Steven's balcony, and looked down at the wooden floor below him.

After Johnathan's statement, a long silence hung over the group, as the Crystal Gems processed everything Johnathan just said. It was hard for the Crystal Gems to not feel bad for Johnathan. Here he was, a soldier fighting not only for the continued existence of every other living thing in the galaxy, but fighting for his own sanity as well. Despite everything he's gone through, all the pain, suffering, death, and loss, he still continues to fight, fighting for all he loves and cares about, as well as the lives of every other living thing in the galaxy...while meanwhile he was suffering immensely internally. From the looks of it, he cares more about helping and saving the people around him, then his own well-being.

Pearl couldn't help but find herself having a new found respect for Johnathan, as well as the rest of the Crystal Gems, but Pearl was the one who found the most respect for him, because she herself could relate to him a lot. Johnathan's determination to defeat the Xyzox and any enemy in general that dares threaten the Milky Way, or his loved ones, is something Pearl found very admirable about him. Pearl herself can relate to this determination, because she herself is determined to fight for Rose Quartz and the cause she believed in...even though she has had trouble adjusting to human culture and life on Earth in general, she's still willing to uphold Rose's cause. But the determination Johnathan had, is something Pearl wished she could have herself, because if Pearl was in Johnathan's position as a soldier in this horrific war he has been in for who knows how long. She would have possibly given up, or have been shattered long ago. She may have been able to handle the Rebellion and it's horrors, but she doesn't think she would be able to handle the war Johnathan has described, especially the side effects that have come with it.

Millions if not billions of innocents dying everyday, entire worlds being destroyed, entire species being thrown into extinction, cities burning, screams of bloody murder emitting around every corner. The images that popped into Pearl's head when imagining these things were horrific and disturbing...and she wanted nothing to do with any of these images. Pearl could go on, but was brought out of her train of thought by Johnathan raising up his head and looking at them.

"I hope that makes sense for you all. The things I've seen in this war, have changed me...and honestly I wish I could erase most of the memories from this war from my head...and just return to my former self." Johnathan told the Crystal Gems in a blank tone, as he adjusted his posture.

"Don't worry John. I understand." Pearl acknowledged Johnathan in a kind understanding tone, offering him a kind reassuring smile.

Johnathan smiled back. "That's good to know. Although I hope you never fully understand, because I wouldn't want someone like yourself being corrupted by the horrors of this war. You're too good to lose." Johnathan stated in a kind tone, giving Pearl his opinion about her, as he adjusted his posture by standing up straight.

Pearl couldn't help but slightly blushed at Johnathan's compliment, as her self-esteem couldn't help but rise at being called "good" by someone like Johnathan. Her self-esteem probably wouldn't have raised as much as it did if Garnet and Amethyst hadn't told her about what exactly happened in the Kindergarten, and how Johnathan performed in combat...and how he saved both of their lives single handily. Pearl was very surprised when she learned that Garnet, the most powerful gem in the Crystal Gems, wasn't even able to take out a single Xyzox soldier, and the way Garnet described the soldier, it seemed extremely powerful in almost every category. It was even able to hold up against Garnet's strength...and that's not a normal trait for an organic life form to possess.

Although, the reason why the Xyzox managed to nearly shatter Garnet, was because of it's shielding technology, and Garnet wasn't even able to get past it, although that's not surprising due to what Johnathan has told them about the Xyzox's shielding. Pearl always needed her worth to be validated by others due to her low self-esteem, and being called good by someone that is as, if not more powerful then Garnet, was quite a validation for Pearl.

"Although let me just say. I'm still upset about the fact that all of you couldn't even bother putting aside what you were doing for a few moments, to help restore the power to Beach City. I've put aside many things temporarily to accomplish other goals and objectives. Hell, I've even put aside my own life to make sure a objective was accomplished! So if shouldn't be hard for all of you to do the same." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in a tone that was similar to a disappointed father talking down to his child for doing something wrong, teaching the child that what he or she did wasn't right.

"I'll be making sure to note your selfishness in my Field Report tonight. All field reports go to my superior officer Captain Andrews. So, so far you haven't made a good first impression of yourselfs to the Milky Way Galactic Alliance, although I'm hopeful that will change." Johnathan told the Crystal Gems in a disappointed tone, as he crossed his arms.

Before the Crystal Gems could retaliate to Johnathan's statement, Johnathan spoke up. "Now, how about we get back to the subject at hand, yes? But why don't we head inside first." Johnathan pointed out to the Crystal Gems, before he walked past Garnet and Pearl and towards the door to Steven's house, before opening it and holding it open for the Crystal Gems to enter.

Seeing how Johnathan was holding open the door open for them, the Crystal Gems began entering the house, with Garnet going heading into the house first. Then Pearl entered next behind Garnet, but before she fully entered, she heard Johnathan whisper to her.

"What? No rejection this time?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a playful tone, remembering when she made a big deal about him holding the door open last time.

Pearl rolled her eyes in amusement and smiled at Johnathan's statement, knowing exactly what he was referring to. Anyways, after Pearl walked in, Steven and Amethyst followed suit, and with all the Crystal Gems now inside Steven's house, Johnathan finally entered inside and closed the door behind him. Johnathan then began walking towards the Crystal Gems, who were now beginning to sit down on the same couch that Johnathan had been in front of when he explained the Xyzox to them. But now, it was their turn to do the explaining.

"So, What going on? What don't I know, and why I'm I suddenly in the picture?" Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems in a suspicious tone, as he walked up towards the couch with his hands behind his back.

The Crystal Gems sat in silence after Johnathan made his remark, as they tried to find a way to explain the entire situation to him, or waiting for one another to speak up. Finally, after a few moments, Garnet spoke.

"Do you remember when we first met. Me and Amethyst asked if you were with Homeworld?" Garnet pointed out to Johnathan, as she looked up from the floor and towards Johnathan.

Johnathan rolled his eyes and a slight smile formed on his face. "Yeah, I remember. By the way, I STILL don't know what homeworld your talking about. There are billions of possibilities. For all I know, we're talking about the homeworld of the Flying Spaghetti Monsters!" Johnathan acknowledged Garnet sarcastically, as he remembered the look on Amethyst'a face when he called her a jackass.

"Flying Spaghetti Monster?" Amethyst asked in a clearly confused tone, as she looked at Johnathan with a confused expression on her face, asking herself, what the hell is a Flying Spaghetti Monster.

Garnet just sighed in frustration. "When I mean homeworld, I mean the Gem Homeworld." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in a frustrated tone, not wanting to deal with his sarcasm at the moment.

When Garnet mentioned that this "Homeworld" Johnathan has been hearing about, was actually the Gem Homeworld, a expression of surprise and confused appeared on his face. Johnathan was surprised that they had been talking about the homeworld of their own people this entire time. But what confused him the most, was why were they so hostile to him when he said he was with Homeworld when he first met Garnet and Amethyst? Are they actually in some state of Civil War?

"The Gem Homeworld...? Are you fighting your own people?" Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems in a surprised tone, a questioning expression now on his face, as he crossed his arms.

A slience was held for a few seconds before Garnet responded back. "...Yes." Garnet declared in a dramatic tone.

So he was right after all. It appears The Crystal Gems are a rebellious faction. But what Johnathan was wondering, was why? What caused them to rebel against their leadership? Why were they here on Earth instead of actually fighting? It most importantly...why are they so small? A rebellion can't be achieved unless you have support from many others that believe in the cause that leads the rebellion. Or else, you might as well be heading to the nearest jail cell, for acts of terrorism most likely.

"Why?" Johnathan asked Garnet and all the Crystal Gems in general in a curious tone, wanting to get to the bottom of this issue.

When Johnathan asked his question, Garnet looked over to Pearl and Amethyst, as if she was warning them that she was going to do something. Garnet then looked back over towards Johnathan and adjusted herself on the couch before continuing.

"Over 5,000 years ago. Gemkind discovered Earth when we were taking surveys of the Sol System, looking for potential planets in the system to colonize. Out of all the planets in the system, Earth was the only one that showed promise of becoming a thriving colony out of the eight other planets in the system, including their moons. But, Earth wasn't just any ordinary planet we usually come across in Gemkind's ever expanding empire. Earth was very rich with many valuable strategic resources, including resources that were necessary to creating more Gems. As soon as the Diamonds heard of Earth and it's potential, they began the process of colonization, right away." Garnet explained to Johnathan in her blank tone, but Johnathan could clearly tell there were many mixed emotions behind her voice.

"But, the only problem with colonizing Earth. Was that it had so much life on it." Pearl added onto Garnet's explaination, as she leaned forward in her seat on the couch.

"Including Humanity." Johnathan pointed out before continuing. "But when you mention that Earth had so much life on it, you say it as if it's being threatened...like extinction level threatened." Johnathan pointed out to Pearl in a questioning tone, as he drew his attention away from Garnet and towards Pearl.

"Because it was John. It was the main reason the Crystal Gems were formed, to protect the life on Earth from extinction." Garnet declared in a dramatic tone, as she look away from the floor and towards Johnathan.

A shocked expression found itself on Johnathan's face, as he looked at Garnet, seeing the reflection of his own shocked expression within Garnet's visor. Johnathan was shocked for two reasons, one was the obvious one, The Gem Homeworld made a attempt to kill every living thing on Earth for whatever reasons Johnathan hoped to learn in this conversation. The second was the reason the Crystal Gems were formed. It shocked him, that aliens like the Gems, would even bother trying to protect a single planet's organisms from extinction. Why did they choose to protect Earth, and not other planets that Gemkind has colonized that most likely used to have organic life on them. Why did they have to draw the line on Earth, and why the hell would they waste 1000 years trying to protect the organisms of Earth? Johnathan intended to find out.

Johnathan thought about his question for a bit, before he finally spoke up. "Tell me something? Why-" But before Johnathan could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of a beeping alarm coming from his wristband that held his H.C.P., and before he knew it, the H.C.P. projected itself from the projector on the wristband.

When the H.C.P. projected itself from it's projector, the Crystal Gems were immediately surprised and confused on how Johnathan had a H.C.P. on him, despite not being his suit of armor. Johnathan on the other hand, looked at what was currently being displayed on the screen of his H.C.P., and to his surprise, it was none other then the man himself, Captain Jefferson Andrews. Jefferson seemed to currently attempting to hail Johnathan via the method of a...holocall? Jefferson attempting to reach Johnathan via holocall was very alarming to Johnathan, because the only times Jefferson ever used the method of holocall, was when he either needed to talk to a group of people without worrying about his face being angled incorrectly, or in the case of emergency.

To Jefferson knowledge, Johnathan was completely alone, and had no needs to talk to a group of people. So the only other option left was that it was a emergency. Could it be? Could the Xyzox have breached the Armageddon's defenses and boarded the ship. Johnathan didn't want to stand here and speculate any longer, he wanted to know what the hell was going on. But before Johnathan could answer the call, Garnet spoke up.

"What does that beeping signify?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a questioning yet blank tone, crossing her arms in the process.

Johnathan looked up from his H.C.P. and towards Garnet. "It signifies that someone's calling me, and that someone just so happens to be my superior officer, Captain Jefferson Andrews. From the looks of it, it looks like you're going to meet him." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a serious tone, before pressing the answer call button on the H.C.P.

Right as Johnathan pressed the answer button, the computer screen of the H.C.P. immediately disappeared, and was instead replaced a blue holographic projection of a human male, clad in a suit of admiralty, that demanded respect. The uniform Jefferson was wearing was the average uniform that most M.W.G.A. Captains could be seen wearing. The uniform was teal in color, that had a single soild black strip that started near the collarbone, and ended at the elbow of the uniform. On the shoulders of uniform, were black shoulder boards with a single soild white stripe on the edges of the shoulder boards.

On the chest of the uniform, it had things on it such as a long list of badges, that honored Jefferson for the many things he had done and accomplished in the war. This long array of badges resided on the left side of Jefferson's uniform. On the right side of Jefferson's uniform, was a large bright symbol of the Milky Way Galactic Alliance made of pure sliver, that shone brightly and galently. On the collar of Jefferson's uniform, was a small pin that was the symbol of the Terran Republic, put there by Jefferson's choice. Jefferson was currently wearing his admiral hat that was black and had a teal outlining around it's edges with the symbol of the Milky Way Galactic Alliance made of pure siliver that was placed in the center of the hat. Finally, Jefferson was wearing plan black pants with black shoes.

Despite Jefferson appearing as a blue hologram, you could still see his physical appearances with ease. Jefferson was clearly of European decent, although with a hard enough look, you could see that his skin was much darker then usual. This was due to the Hispanic side of his family's genome, but it was clear his European side took over the most. It was quite hard in the 26th century to be a 100% Caucasian, Asian, African, etc, with all the breeding that has taken place between cultures within the past centuries. Anyways, Jefferson had green eyes that had a look of determination and vast knowledge within them, although the dead and emotionless look was also in Jefferson's eyes, but were not in them as much as Johnathan's. Jefferson had certainly experienced the horrors of the war...but not as much as Johnathan. Finally, The hat Jefferson was wearing covered most of his hair, but from what could be seen, his hair appeared to be black.

When Jefferson was projected from the projector on Johnathan's wristband, it was clear that something serious was going on by the mere expression of his face.

"Johnathan." Jefferson simply acknowledged Johnathan's presence in a serious tone, as Jefferson stood with his hands behind his back in a very serious matter as well.

The way Jefferson simply just acknowledged Johnathan like the way he did, put Johnathan even more on edge as he was, as he adjusted his posture. "Jefferson. What's going on? Has it got something to do with the Xyzox attack?" Johnathan questioned Jefferson in a clearly alarmed tone, a worried expression expressed upon his face.

"Don't worry about the Xyzox and their attack John. We managed to easily fend them off. Apparently it turned out to be nothing more then a mere scouting party." Jefferson explained to Johnathan in a organized tone, continuing to speak to Johnathan and unaware of the Crystal Gems presence behind him.

"Well, that's certainly some good news for once. But, now that their scouting party has been killed, they're most likely going to send a much larger force of troops, now that they know the Armageddon and her crew are still alive." Johnathan pointed out to Jefferson in a frustrated tone.

"Indeed. I certainly don't look forward to what the Queen has in store for us." Jefferson stated in a slightly anxious tone, as he adjusted the hat on his head with his right hand, before putting his hand back behind his back.

Right after Jefferson made that statement, and adjusted the hat on his head, he looked just about ready to continue speaking. But Johnathan had to interrupt him because right now, the Crystal Gems were in the room, and were currently doing nothing but watching the conversation take place between the two men, very attentive and interested in the matter. But right now, Jefferson needed to introduce himself to the people Johnathan is most likely going to be working with, when the government don't need his assistance on something.

"Excuse me. Greatest apologies Jefferson, but we have guests in the room, and you should probably introduce yourself to them. They're behind you." Johnathan pointed out to Jefferson, using his left hand to point towards the Crystal Gems that were behind Jefferson.

A look of surprised appeared upon Jefferson's blank face at the word that there were other people in the room with Johnathan, before the look of surprise quickly vanished. After that, Jefferson turned around and faced away from Johnathan and towards the Crystal Gems behind him, who all straightened themselves now that the attention was brought towards them, to make a good first impression on Jefferson. As Jefferson turned around, the Crystal Gems were given the full view of Jefferson and the uniform he wore, the entirety of his physical appearance surprising them. For the first time, the Crystal Gems got to see someone that wasn't a soldier like Johnathan, but instead a Captain of a military ship, more specifically, the Captain of the ship that saved the lives of many humans on Earth from the Xyzox and their orbital bombardment. Jefferson looked at the Crystal Gems and their physical appearances, quite shocked at not only their appearance...but their choice of uniform. But hell, what did Jefferson expect? They were most likely off duty.

Finishing looking at the Crystal Gems and their appearance, Jefferson cleared his throat, before continuing. "So, you must be these 'Crystal Gems' that Johnathan has told me all about?" Jefferson asked the Crystal Gems in a organized and diplomatic tone, with his hands behind his back.

"That we are, Captain." Garnet acknowledged Jefferson in her blank tone, giving Jefferson a small acknowledging nod.

"Well then, it's a great pleasure to meet you all. I'm pretty sure you all know who I am, but I'll introduce myself anyways. I'm Captain Jefferson Andrews, Captain of one of the greatest warships to roam the stars, the U.S.S. Armageddon." Jefferson introduced himself in the same diplomatic tone with a tone of kindness, bragging a bit about the Armageddon, as he cupped his hands on his belly in a greeting matter, before putting them behind his back.

"The pleasure is ours Captain Andrews." Pearl said to Jefferson in a diplomatic tone, as a slight smile appeared on her face to give Jefferson a more friendly impression.

"Also, thanks for blasting those ships out of the sky, dude." Amethyst thanked Jefferson in a laid back tone, Amethyst already leaning back against the couch like the clumsy gem she was.

"I was only doing what was right, Amethyst. Although most of the thanks goes to my crew, I would have never been able to take down those ships without them." Jefferson pointed out to Amethyst in a humble tone.

"I've read a field report Johnathan provided me yesterday, so everything all of you discussed that day, including your names, I know about. So there's no need to fill me in on everything that's happened." Jefferson pointed out to the Crystal Gems in a organized tone as always, continuing to stand in place with his hands behind his back.

"But, as much as I wish I could have a formal meeting with all of you, that isn't the reason I called in on Johnathan's H.C.P., in fact..." Jefferson pointed out to the Crystal Gems in a regrettable tone, before turning away from the Crystal Gems and towards Johnathan. "Johnathan. Remember the data you sent me that you recovered from the Gem mining facility, or...'Kindergarten' as the Gems call it?" Jefferson pointed out to Johnathan in a organized tone.

"Yeah, I remember. What have you found in it?" Johnathan acknowledged Jefferson, before asking him his question in a curious tone. Johnathan figured that this was the reason why Jefferson decided to call in, and since he was calling in with a holocall, it must be serious.

"Overall, we've found some very interesting and helpful things within the files. But, through our search through the flies, the crew stumbled upon some information that is...quite disturbing." Jefferson told Johnathan in a disturbed tone, as he removed his hands from behind his back and placed them at his sides, doing small hand movements while he spoke.

To see that Jefferson, out of all people, was even disturbed by what the Armageddon's crew found in the files recovered from the Kindergarten, meant that whatever this was, was very serious. Jefferson was not a easy man to disturb, the horrors of the war have scarred him quite severely...but the same can be said for Johnathan.

"Well...what did the crew find?" Johnathan asked Jefferson in a hesitant yet questioning tone, tilting his head to the left slightly.

As Johnathan announced his question, Jefferson turned around to look at the Crystal Gems with a blank expression on his face, as he debated in his head whether or not these Gems could be trusted...despite the fact that they fought for Earth's independence from those...maniacs. When Jefferson first saw the files, he couldn't believe his eyes. Apparently, Earth in this universe approximately over 5,000 years ago, faced the threat of annihilation from Gemkind and their parasitic lifestyle. Gemkind, under the orders of their fascist leaders, the Diamond Authority, came to Earth to colonize the planet, and ultimately annex it into their ever expanding empire. Of course, having Earth being colonized by extraterrestrial life as early as 5,000 years ago simply disgusted Jefferson, especially since Humanity had no means to defend themselves against an extraterrestrial threat. But, what disgusted Jefferson more, and even disturbed him, was the Gems idea of "colonization."

Apparently, the Gems idea of "colonizing" a planet, meant killing every single living organism on the planet, and then suck all the oceans and other bodies of water, dry of their water, and then proceed to build nothing but urban landscape all across the planet. It didn't end there, they would also suck all the planet's resources dry until they left the planet nothing but a dead carcass of it's former self. But, Earth was also going to be used to create more Gems...and the way Gems are made is what disturbed Jefferson the most. Apparently, in order for a gem to be made, it had to suck enormous amounts of materials, matter, and energy from it's surroundings, and into some strange complicated liquid that was placed underground that would be responsible for creating the gem. This, Kindergarten that Johnathan was in, wasn't just some Gem mining facility as Johnathan had described...no, it was a facility meant for creating Gems, and from Johnathan's description of the place, it looked eerily similar to a Xyzox mining facility, completely dead and devoid of any life.

Gems are parasites, parasites that go throughout the universe, and suck all life from planets in attempt to live on and survive. They're the very definition of a parasite, because parasites need some host to feed on in order to survive...the Gems host was all the resources the planet had. Of course, Humanity and pretty much every other living organic being could be consider parasites as well, but the rate at which Gemkind devoured materials and minerals, was absolutely insane, and needed to be contained. From what Jefferson has seen of Gemkind so far, he fucking hated them...they were too much like the Xyzox, genocidal, resource hungry, power horders, and overall utter psychopaths. The only difference between a Xyzox and a Gem at this point, is their physical appearance, their organic and artificial nature, and one is a hive mind.

But, Jefferson might have been drawing conclusions to quickly, after all, he still didn't know much about Gemkind, and the Crystal Gems are a good example of that. If there are gems like the Crystal Gems, there are certain to be more. They fought a 1,000 year war for the survival of Earth and the life on it, so, Jefferson still had much to learn about their kind. Jefferson looked away from the Crystal Gems, who were looking at him curiously, as he turned back towards Johnathan, preparing to present him with the disturbing information he just went through in his head.

"Johnathan, Gemkind had plans to colonize this Earth well over 5,000 years ago. Although our idea of colonizing a planet, is far different from what Gems consider colonizing a planet." Jefferson pointed out to Johnathan in a dark tone, as he put his hands behind his back once more.

Upon hearing Jefferson's statement, the Crystal Gems knew exactly what he was talking about. He most likely knows everything about the attempted colonization of Earth, and perhaps even bits of the Rebellion. But one thing was for certain, Jefferson certainly wasn't going to sugercoat the details, and with Steven in the room...it only made the situation a lot more worse. Steven wasn't ready for this information, but even if they asked him to leave the room, he would most likely insist.

"You know Jefferson. Me and the Gems were just discussing this issue right before you popped in." Johnathan pointed out to Jefferson in a intrigued tone, as looked up towards the Crystal Gems, before looking back towards Jefferson.

"Oh really? Is that so? Have they given you all the details about how their kind would have eliminated all life on Earth, if it weren't for these Crystal Gems here? Have they also told you how the whole process of colonization would go? If they haven't, then I'll be glad to enlighten you about the horrific process!" Jefferson spoke in a tone that clearly had anger in it, as he preform multiple hand gestures during his speech.

"Captain Andrews!" Garnet called out to Jefferson, causing him to turn around, a clearly unpleased look on his face, as Garnet stood up from her seat on the couch.

"Please understand that not all Gems are like what you've seen in those files! Many Gems didn't agree with anything the Diamonds were doing on Earth! Which is why many Gems joined the Crystal Gems!" Garnet explained to Jefferson in a desperate tone, knowing exactly what he's seen in those files.

"True. But that doesn't excuse all the atrocities and war crimes your kind have committed against not only your own galaxy, but the Milky Way as well! You're no different from the Xyzox, and I can say that with 100% fucking certainty!" Jefferson told Garnet, on the verge of shouting, in a tone of anger, as he leaned forward and pointed at her aggressively.

The Crystal Gems were all taken aback by what Jefferson just declared. The look of being insulted and shocked appeared on all of the Crystal Gems faces, as Jefferson just compared their entire species to the Xyzox, a race that has killed trillions of lives all across the galaxy, destroyed countless of worlds, thrown thousands of species into extinction, and so much more. But...as much as Garnet hated to admit it...he was partially right. The Diamonds and Homeworld have done many terrible things that the Xyzox have done as well. But it pales in comparison to the Xyzox committing genocide on more then half a galaxy! As well as THEIR, atrocities and war crimes!

"How dare you." Garnet declared in a hushed insulted tone, as she straightened her posture and puffed out her chest a bit.

Johnathan was absolutely confused with the entire situation taking place between Jefferson and the Crystal Gems, but he could clearly see that it wasn't getting them anywhere. Johnathan was about to raise his voice and tell both of them to calm down, but before he could, Steven of all people, got in between Garnet and the holographic projection of Jefferson, his arms raised in between them.

"Guys! Guys! Are we really going to let Homeworld seperate us like this? We're all in this together, and we can't be yelling at each other like this if we're going to stop them!" Steven shouted out to Jefferson and Garnet in a desperate tone, as he alternated looking between the two.

Jefferson and Garnet looked away from Steven after he finished his small speech, and back towards each other. The Gem and Human stared at each other for a bit, before Jefferson ultimately, looked down towards his feet, closed his eyes and sighed regretfully.

"You're right Steven. Hostility certainly isn't going to help us, especially in dire times like these with the threat of the Xyzox." Jefferson acknowledged Steven in a rather regretful tone, as he continued looking down, before finally raising his head up to face Garnet.

"I own all of you an apology. I simply do not have enough information about your species to make a final conclusion. But from what I've seen, I'm simply disgusted with your species." Jefferson declared in a apologetic yet slightly aggressive tone, looking at Garnet and the rest of the Crystal Gems.

With the argument between Jefferson and Garnet seeming to de-escalate, Johnathan breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed to worry about, was relations between Jefferson and the Crystal Gems souring. Although, Johnathan was quite impressed that Steven, out of everyone, managed to de-escalate the argument between Jefferson and Garnet. Perhaps Johnathan underestimated Steven and his abilities.

Although, judging from how pissed Jefferson got about how Gems colonize planets, Johnathan was honestly quite concerned, yet curious about how exactly this process was done. Hell, Jefferson even compared the Gems to the Xyzox...and knowing Jefferson, he would never even consider making a statement like that, unless he had some solid proof. Johnathan intended to find out exactly how Gems colonized planets, and why Jefferson was so pissed off about it.

"Jefferson? You mind telling me what's so triggering about how Gems colonize planets?" Johnathan asked Jefferson in a questioning tone, raising his eyebrow, as everyone now directed their attention to Johnathan and Jefferson.

Jefferson looked away from the Crystal Gems, and turned around to face Johnathan. After fully turning around, Jefferson once again looked down at the floor and sighed, before looking back up to face Johnathan.

"This is the process how Gems would colonize a planet. The first step would be to eliminate all organic life on planet, while establishing the colony...that is if there is any on the planet in the first place. At a certain point of colonization, if there is water or any sort of liquid on the surface of the planet, all bodies of liquid on the face of the planet will be removed, basically sucking the planet dry. This can be considered the second step, but this one and the first kinda mash together." Jefferson explained to Johnathan in a dark and serious tone, while his hands were behind his back and his posture was much more straighter.

"But, it's the final step that disturba me the most. The next step, is that they would begin hollowing out the entire damn planet, all the way down to the core. Removing various parts of the crust to make most out of the planet's resources. All of this death and destruction...is all in a attempt to farther strengthen their empire and expand their population. In fact, those Kindergartens, are nothing more then giant facilities that suck the life from the very planet...to create Gems. Creating Gems is one of the most important reasons as to why Gems colonize planets, besides the resources the planet holds." Jefferson finally concluded his explanation of how Gems colonize planets, as the Crystal Gems could be seen in a rather nervous and anxious state. Amethyst on the other hand, was simply staring down at the floor with a slight glare on her face...looking like she was having some sort of internal conflict within her.

With Jefferson's explaintion concluded, Johnathan looked up from the holographic projection of Jefferson, and up towards the Crystal Gems with a shocked expression on his face. Johnathan really didn't know what to think of the information that was just given to him. The Gems that stood before him, the Crystal Gems, were nothing like the Gems who would dare to commit such atrocities that were in those files. They were willing to put their lives, their future, and their entire life on the line, to protect the organisms of Earth and the entire planet in general, from the horrors that their very people were willing to inflect upon it, without mercy. Despite their sacrifice for the Earth and it's life forms, Jefferson's statement about the Crystal Gem echoed throughout Johnathan's thoughts.

 _"True. But that doesn't excuse all the atrocities and war crimes your kind have committed against not only your galaxy, but the Milky Way as well! You're no different from the Xyzox, and I can say that with 100% fucking certainty!"_

And Jefferson was right. Perhaps not the last part, but the first part was definitely right. Their rebellion to protect the organic life on one planet out of the thousands their empire has most likely done the same colonization process too, doesn't excuse them of the crimes their kind have committed. They're Gems, and they used to support this system, until they decided enough was enough...that is if they've even been alive that long. But they owe their existence to the same colonization process that has most likely thrown thousands of sapient species into extinction, so whether they like it or not...they have blood on their hands.

Johnathan had to admit though, the mere thought of thinking about all this, began bringing back memories of the Xyzox doing almost the exact same thing. Throwing entire species into extinction for nothing but the mere resources the planet held. Hell, sometimes they would even destroy the entire planet to gain easy access to the minerals through the millions of asteroids that were formerly the planet. He wasn't going to sugarcoat it...Gemkind's actions reminded Johnathan too much of the Xyzox, and they were eerily similar to them as well, in many ways.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to say something!?" Amethyst suddenly declared in a rather aggressive tone, which brought Johnathan suddenly out of his thoughts, and caused Jefferson to look away from Johnathan and towards Amethyst.

As Johnathan was brought out of his thoughts suddenly, he shook his head slightly before speaking. "I-I, don't really know what to think." Johnathan declared in a overwhelmed tone, putting his hand on his face in a overwhelming matter.

Pearl began to worry about the current situation that was taking place. Amethyst seemed to be getting quite aggressive about the topic on how Gems are made, and the last time that happened, it ended up with Amethyst attacking her. Even though the issue was resolved peacefully in the end, with Pearl telling her that she was the best thing that came out of the Kindergarten and such, Pearl wouldn't be surprised if some of that self-loathing was still within her. Although, Pearl was mostly worried about Steven compared to Amethyst, because unintentionally Jefferson had accidentally informed Steven about the very thing Pearl and the rest of the Crystal Gems had been hoping to keep a secret until Steven grew older...and Steven didn't seem to be taking it in well.

A look of absolute shock and horror was planted all across Steven's face at the news of the revelation that was unfortunately revealed to him. Steven then slowly began making his way to the couch and sat down on it in shock and horror. Just like Johnathan, Steven didn't really know how to react to this entire revelation. Pearl was quick to scoot over from her seat on the couch, to begin comforting the poor boy. Jefferson took note of Steven's strange reaction to everything he just said, but he ignored the boy's reaction, because their were far more important things to discuss.

"I know it's a lot to take in at once Johnathan. But rest assured, these Gems mean no harm to Earth and it's inhabitants. The only thing that is, is the Queen, and the rest of the Xyzox she brought along with her. We all need to work together, if any of us is going to come out of this mission alive." Jefferson explained to Johnathan in a reassuring tone, before he turned around and made his other statement to the Crystal Gems.

"The Queen, isn't the only threat to Earth at the moment, Captain." Garnet suddenly pointed out to Jefferson in a rather dark tone, as she took a couple steps followed towards the holographic projection of Jefferson to get a more serious vibe across.

With Jefferson's statement about the threat of the Xyzox being the only threat to Earth at the moment, Garnet figured now it would be a great time to bring up the threat of Peridot. After all, it is the reason why all of them are gathered here in the first place.

If there was any emotion or expression on Jefferson's face, all of it fell flat upon hearing Garnet's statement. What the hell could also be threatening Earth at this very moment, Jefferson wondered.

"What do you mean?" Jefferson asked Garnet in a blank yet worried tone, as he moved his arms from behind his back and to his sides.

"Was this other threat the topic of the conversation you were having earlier. The same conversation that put us in this room in the first place?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a suspicious tone, tilting his head slightly to the left, as he raised his eyebrow in a suspicious matter.

"It was...unfortunately." Pearl pointed out in a hesitant tone, for she knew exactly where this conversation was heading now. Although it's for the better.

Johnathan then looked away from the Crystal Gems and towards Jefferson. "I had managed to eavesdrop on a conversation they were having earlier. Although the highlight of it had to be when they mentioned trying to get my help in some problem they were having. I'm assuming this problem is the other threat." Johnathan pointed out to Jefferson, before directing his attention back towards the Crystal Gems.

Jefferson also directed his attention towards the Crystal Gems, by turning around away from Johnathan, and towards them. "What kind of threat are we dealing here? And why does it require Johnathan's intrusion?" Jefferson asked Garnet in a suspicious tone, a suspicious expression gracing his face.

Garnet sighed before continuing. "The threat is Homeworld..." Garnet simply announced to Johnathan and Jefferson in a dramatic tone, putting her hands on her hips as she made her statement.

All expression fell from both Johnathan's and Jefferson's faces upon hearing Garnet's statement. The Gem Homeworld, the very thing they were talking about mere moments ago, is still a threat to Earth despite it being over five thousand years! These Diamonds must be really determined to accomplish their goals, Jefferson thought.

"There is a lot more information about the colonization of Earth that you need to know, Johnathan. I'll give it to when I have the chance." Jefferson pointed out to Johnathan in a organized tone, turning around to face him, before turning back around to face the Crystal Gems.

"So, how large of a threat are we dealing with here? Are they coming with an armada? An entire fleet?" Jefferson asked Garnet in a serious and strict tone, as he put his hands behind his back, listing off certain possibilities.

"We're not dealing with a large invasion force, if that is what you're worried about." Garnet told Jefferson in a reassuring tone, her face blank as ever.

Jefferson's face turned into one of worry, concern, and confusion at Garnet's statement. "If we're not dealing with an invasion force. Then what the hell ARE we dealing with?" Jefferson asked Garnet in a questioning tone, crossing his arms in the process.

"We're dealing with a single Gem, although it's unlikely she's coming alone. Her name is Peridot." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan and Jefferson in a serious tone, as she continued standing in place with her hands on her hips.

So, it seems the mystery of Peridot has finally been solved. Throughout his time here, Johnathan has heard that name, Peridot, uttered about two times. He knew that a peridot was a type of gem, a rare one to be exact, so Johnathan had come to the conclusion that this "Peridot" was most likely an intelligent Gem like the ones standing in front of him. But, Johnathan never expected that this Peridot would be aligned with such a brutal and bloodthirsty empire.

But, with the mystery of Peridot solved, there yet another to be solved. This one being a rather simple one. Johnathan and Jefferson looked at each other with mystified expressions on their faces, due to Garnet explaining that they were only dealing with Peridot. Of course, she said she most likely isn't going to be alone, but come on! Can these Crystal Gems NOT deal with a couple of lunatics!? After looking at each other with their mystified expressions, Johnathan and Jefferson looked back towards the Crystal Gems.

"I have one question for you all." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems in a curious tone, raising his left hand slightly.

"And that is?" Garnet acknowledged Johnathan, as she now waited patiently for Johnathan's question.

"Why can't you just blast these suckers head's off? Why must I get involved in such a simple matter that can easily be executed?" Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems in a mystified tone, mystified as to how they couldn't deal with this themselves. They are the Defenders of Earth after all.

Garnet just sighed at Johnathan's response, letting her arms fall to her sides as she did so. "We don't who, or what Peridot will be coming with. She's a modern Gem, with modern Gem technology, that's bound to overpower us." Garnet explained to the two men who were listening to her with great attention.

"You're at a massive technological disadvantage." Jefferson stated simply in his organized tone, putting his right hand to his chin.

"Exactly. We haven't had contact with Homeworld for about five thousand years. Anything is possible." Garnet acknowledged Jefferson in her blank tone, although it was clear that behind her blank tone was an anxious one.

"But you two have the technological assistance we need in order to win this fight. Which is why I suggested you helping us in the first place John." Pearl pointed out to Johnathan and Jefferson, as she straighten herself out while sitting to become more visible.

"Speaking of that, I don't think we need to stress about this situation." Jefferson announced to everyone in the room in a rather smug tone, crossing his arms in a confident matter.

"Why?" Garnet asked the holographic projection of Jefferson in a confused tone, confused as to why exactly they don't need to stress about the situation any longer.

"The crew on the Armageddon has managed to get some of our weapons back online, including torpedo launchers on both the front and back of the ship. When Peridot enters orbit around Earth, all I need to do is order Antimatter Torpedos to be shot at her ship, OR ships, and well, problem solved!" Jefferson announced to everyone in the room in a confident tone, as he performed multiple hand movements and gestures during his explanation.

"We can't just destroy her ship!" Garnet told Jefferson, as Jefferson's face was quickly changed from one of confidence, to one of mystification and confused.

Jefferson had no idea as to why Garnet didn't approve of his plan. Why even bother allowing them to land, when the Armageddon can just destroy her ship as soon as she enters orbit. It was the most logical and quickest solution to solving this issue. Although, there has to be some reason as to why Garnet won't allow this.

"Why not? It's an easy way to deal with this entire issue and move on to more important things." Jefferson pointed out to Garnet in a mystified and confused tone, his eyebrow raised and his face expressing the same tone of his voice.

"They're most likely going to have a Gem named Lapis Lazuli with the them. She's with us, and shattering her isn't an option." Garnet told Jefferson in a strict tone, making sure to get the message clear to him.

Jefferson sighed in frustration at the sudden revelation. Turns out they can't solve this problem the easy way, without killing one of their own. That left only one other option.

"Well then. I guess that leaves us with only one other option." Jefferson announced to the Crystal Gems in a dramatic tone, as he put his hands behind his back once more.

"We'll have to engage them directly." Garnet declared in a dramatic tone, crossing her arms as she moved a little bit closer to the couch.

"Exactly." Jefferson acknowledged Garnet, nodding his head once in acknowledgment.

Jefferson adjusted his stance and hat, before speaking once more. A smile came to his face as he finished his adjustments. "Lucky for you, Crystal Gems. You have one of M.W.G.A.'s finest soldiers standing right before you! Ready to serve! I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind lending a hand? Right Johnathan?" Jefferson pointed out to the Crystal Gems, before turning to face Johnathan, announcing his question in the process.

"If Peridot is a threat to Humanity and all life on Earth, you can count on me assisting you. Protecting life is what I signed up for in the first place." Johnathan pridefully declared to Jefferson and the rest of the Crystal Gems, straighting his posture in the process.

A look of relief rushed all over the Crystal Gem's faces as soon as Johnathan declared he was in the fight. With Johnathan's aid in dealing with Peridot, not only are they technologically equivalent, if not superior to Peridot, they have the power of a super soldier that would be clad in heavy advanced armor, that weights hundreds of pounds. The mere sight of Johnathan will most certainly be intimidating for Peridot and whatever other support she brings with her to Earth. Although, even with Johnathan's support, Garnet wasn't sure if it was enough. After all, they had no idea what kind of support Peridot was bringing with her on her journey.

Could if he possible to gain more support from Jefferson and the Armageddon? The Armageddon was kinda close to being a mile long, so the crew onboard that were managing the ship must be equivalent to a small town, if not city. There had to be more soldiers on board the ship that could possibly lend assistance in dealing with Peridot. Garnet looked away from Johnathan and towards Jefferson, where a questioning expression soon fell upon her face.

"Captain Andrews. As much as we greatful for Johnathan's assistance with Peridot. I'm not sure if Johnathan is simply enough support to deal with her. We have no idea what kind of support she is coming with, and it's best to play it safe. Do you have anymore soldiers available on the Armageddon?" Garnet explained to Jefferson, before asking him her question, taking a few steps closer to the holographic projection of Jefferson.

Jefferson looked down and simply sighed upon hearing Garnet's statement. There was one big problem with Garnet's request. "Garnet. I'm not sure if you heard, but the Armageddon was attacked awhile back by a Xyzox scouting party. With that scouting party dead Garnet, Jhulaad now knows the Armageddon and her crew are still alive and well, and she's most likely going to send a assault squadron to deal with us. She could attack at any moment, and we need every soldier on the Armageddon to fend off the impending attack." Jefferson explained to Garnet in a organized tone, performing multiple hand movements and gestures now that he removed them from behind his back.

"Plus, even if I wanted to send more support. All forms of airborn transportation aren't available. They were all heavily damaged either by the explosion emitted from the Queen's ship, or when we crash landed." Jefferson added onto his explanation in a now slightly frustrated tone. It was clear Jefferson wasn't happy with the current situation the Armageddon was in.

Garnet looked at Jefferson for a few moments, absorbing in all the information he just explained to her, before she finally absorbed it all and sent a single acknowledging nod his way.

"I understand Captain. But thank you for considering the option." Garnet acknowledged Jefferson in a slightly disappointed and stressed tone, as she let out a small sigh.

Jefferson noticed Garnet's disappointed and stressed behavior, and took action to change that. "Garnet. Need I remind you that you have one of the Alliance's best soldiers standing in front of you? Honestly, you really don't need anymore help then you already have. Johnathan is a one man army, and if he's capable of killing thousands of Xyzox's soldiers, I'm pretty sure he can take out a few Gems." Jefferson told Garnet in a rather boastful tone, taking pleasure in bragging about his friend's combat abilities.

A small but barely visible blush could be seen on Johnathan's cheeks, as Jefferson made his statement about him. Johnathan rolled his eyes in amusement due to the fact that Jefferson made him sound like some sort of unstoppable super soldier. He tends to exaggerate a lot about his abilities in combat when it came to the topic...well, at least to Johnathan it seemed like he did. Was he really like a one man army? Johnathan really doubted it, although doubting himself and his abilities, is something Johnathan tends to do a lot.

"Come on Jefferson. Let's not exaggerate now." Johnathan declared in a amused tone, the same amused tone appearing on his face, with a slight smile.

Jefferson turned around to face Johnathan, a smug look on his face. "Exaggerating? Apparently the rest of the Alliance disagrees, with the files they have on you." Jefferson pointed out to Johnathan in a smug tone, before turning back around to face the Crystal Gems.

"Johnathan will be all the support you need Garnet. I can guaranteed you, that the threat of Peridot will easily be delt with." Jefferson pointed out to Garnet in a reassuring and confident tone, straighting his posture and putting his hands behind his back once more.

"Also, if there is anything in orbit you need taken out, the Armageddon and her crew are on standby and ready to support you." Jefferson announced to the Crystal Gems in a prideful tone, adding onto his previous statement.

"Thank you Captain, but I don't think we'll be needing the Armageddon's assistance." Garnet told Jefferson, a slight smile appearing on her face as she did so. Garnet was just glad that they were going to have some form of support against Peridot, support that would even the odds.

"Understood. Although if you need us, don't hesitate to contact us." Jefferson pointed out in a kind and friendly tone, smiling back at Garnet.

After his statement, Jefferson turned around to face Johnathan. "John, you can take it from here. Andrews out." Jefferson stated, before he turned back around to face the Crystal Gems, giving all of them a salute. Jefferson then dropped his salute, and with that, the holographic projection of the men clad in the suit of admiralty disappeared, and was replaced with the projection of Johnathan's home screen on his H.C.P.

With Jefferson's transmission now cut, there was no need to continue having his H.C.P. open. So, Johnathan flicked his wrist downwards twice, and with that the projector stopped projecting the H.C.P., shutting down the hardlight computer. Johnathan looked up from the empty space that his H.C.P. used to occupy, and towards Garnet, who was staring at him with a vague expression on her face.

"Johnathan." Garnet simply stated in a blank tone, continuing to stare at Johnathan with her vague expression.

Johnathan took a deep breath and then exhaled before continuing. "Yes?"

"Now that you know how Gems are made, and how horrible Homeworld can be towards organic life. I hope that hasn't strained relations between us too much." Garnet declared in a rather solemn tone, as Garnet crossed her arms.

A small smile appeared on Johnathan's face upon Garnet's statement. Johnathan then began slowly approaching Garnet as he was speaking. "Garnet. From what I've seen and heard, you are nothing like the Gems from your homeworld, and that applies to all of you as well." Johnathan, who at this point was about two feet from Garnet, pointed out to Garnet and the rest of the Crystal Gems, turning towards Pearl and Amethyst at the end of his statement.

"You have all realized that your leaders were insane and power hungry, and you are all willing to fight for what is right, even if that means fighting a war that lasted over one thousand years." Johnathan pointed out to the Crystal Gems in a clearly proud tone, as Johnathan straighten his stance.

"You are some dedicated heros. Heros of liberty and freedom, and you don't need someone like myself to notice that." Johnathan announced once again in a proud tone, adding onto onto his statement, a proud smile appearing on his face.

As if Johnathan's smile was contagious, all the Crystal Gems couldn't help but smile at Johnathan's statement about them. The very man that was literally yelling at them and insulting them mere hours ago, was now complimenting them. It turns out Johnathan understands the Crystal Gems position with Homeworld and the Diamond Authority. They want nothing to do with them, and will do anything to stop them...especially from doing anything to Earth.

"Thank you Johnathan, for understanding." Garnet thanked Johnathan in a friendly tone, her smile still planted on her face.

"No problem Garnet. You know..." Johnathan declared, before he put his hand on Garnet's armored shoulder in a friendly matter. "I think all of us are going to get along just fine." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems in a friendly tone, looking at all of them in the process.

"So...everything Captain Andrews said...was real?" Steven all of the sudden spoke up in a shocked tone, looking at all of the Crystal Gems and Johnathan as he made his statement.

With Steven's question reaching the ears of everyone in the room, the atmosphere in the room went from a friendly one, to one of worry and dread. The expressions on all of the Crystal Gems faces turned from friendly smiles, to looks of the same emotion that was consuming the atmosphere of the room. Johnathan on the other hand, had a confused expression on his face, as he turned towards Garnet once more.

"Did Steven not know about everything that was discussed?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a confused yet worried tone, pointing towards Steven as he looked at Garnet.

Instead of getting an answer from Garnet, Pearl spoke up before she could. "No...he didn't." Pearl told Johnathan in a hushed regretful tone, looking towards him in the process.

Johnthan looked away from Pearl and down towards Steven, who was besides Pearl and in her arms. "Oh...shit." Johnathan declared in a nervous hushed tone that was most likely only heard by himself and Garnet.

"Steven." Garnet simply said, walking up towards the boy, before sitting down on the couch besides him.

"Yes...everything Captain Andrews said about Homeworld and Gems was true. We were waiting to tell you this when you were older...but the Captain had no idea that you didn't know about it this, and said it anyways." Garnet explained to Steven in a solemn tone, looking down at the boy with compassion.

Johnthan just looked at the scene in front of him with a blank expression on his face, but deep down inside of him, Johnathan was feeling extremely bad for Steven. The poor boy has been given more information he can chew. He's most likely learned more in over a day, then he has throughout his entire life. Now's he's been provided information about Gems that wasn't suppose to be announced to him until he was older...and for very good reason. As if things couldn't get any worse then they already are! Jesus Christ...tonight was most certainly going to be a long night.

* * *

 **As usual, if you spot any errors in any of the Crystal Gem's personalities, make sure to let me know. Also, if you see any areas of my writing where I can improve upon, please make sure to let me know. Anyways, it looks like Peridot is about to dive head first into a tense extradimensional conflict taking place on Earth. How will Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis react to the Crystal Gem's new ally? How will the Xyzox and Queen Jhulaad react to the arrival of Peridot? Only time will tell. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Peridot's Arrival

**Milky Way Galaxy**

 **Orion Arm**

 **Sol System**

 **Earth**

 **6:45 PM**

 **March 13th**

 **2015 C.E.**

* * *

Earth, the blue marble of elegance that it was, sat there in the empty and lonely vacuum of space silently, spinning at an average ever so slow rate of one thousand miles per hour, as it orbited it's home star of Sol. Sol shined it's brilliant live creating light onto the third planet that orbited it, casting it onto the America's, as it's brilliant light was in the process of fading on the east coast's of all of the America's. Meanwhile, the continents other side of the blue planet, bathed in their own artificial light that was created by the many cities that occupied the continents. The continents glowed in the night that was plunged upon due to the absence of the sun, although the glow of the continents was one hell of a sight.

Although, unexpectedly, the space above the brilliant blue marble was disturbed, as a strange green vessel that took on the shape of a hand, simply looked to have appeared into existence above the planet, as the vessel disengaged from Hyperspeed. The strange green hand slowed down dramatically as it exited Hyperspeed, and was now moving eerily slow across the completely silent, yet massive void of space. The ship looked to be in the process of doing something.

On the bridge of the green hand shaped ship, Peridot was currently sitting in a green crystalline looking chair, many different types of floating green screens in front of her near the large window of the bridge, displaying many different types of things Peridot was doing at the moment. Peridot had her mechanical hands, or her arm limb enhancers, inside the strange green console that acted much like a liquid in some ways. Peridot's eyes looked to be nothing like eyes at all, instead they looked like static that one would see on a TV when a channel couldn't be reached and such. This strange effect was due to Peridot having her hands within the console, and having them within the console in front of her allowed her immediate access to all the ships functions and systems. It acted much like some sort of telepathic communication between the ship and Peridot.

On the other hand, besides Peridot was Jasper, who was simply standing next to her with her arms crossed and looking out the window. A slight glare could be seen appear on Jasper's tangerine colored face, that was covered in reddish marking, upon the mere sight of the planet in front of her. Many memories of the Rebellion began popping up in her head upon seeing Earth...all those memories that were filled with pain, suffering, hatred, and so much more.

"Affirming arrival at Earth. Preforming scans now." Peridot suddenly declared in a organized and professional tone, as she simply sat in place in front of the console, although she was performing scans as she said so.

Upon Peridot's statement, Jasper was taken out of her trance of memories that were currently flooding through her head, and looked down towards Peridot.

"Make it quick." Jasper told Peridot in a rather harsh tone of voice, as she looked away from Peridot and back towards the blue marble in front of the ship.

If it weren't for Peridot's eyes being in a static state, her eyes would be seen rolling in annoyance at Jasper's statement. Peridot, at this point through her and Jasper's journey to Earth, had already grown tired of Jasper and her brash behavior. She was becoming more of an annoyance then serving her actual purpose, which was a bodyguard. But as much as she wanted to, Peridot wouldn't dare say that to her face, for all she knew Jasper would crack her Gem at such a statement, if not worse.

Anyways, Peridot continued with her scans after the rather annoying disturbance, and after about five seconds, beeping began emitting from the hardlight screens in front of Peridot.

"Scans complete...this is Earth alright." Peridot announced in her same organized and professional tone, as she continued looking straight out towards the window, her eyes having the static within them.

"Good. Now let's get down there and get this over-" Mid-speech, Jasper was interrupted by dozens of alarms going off on all the the screens in front of Peridot, as the screens began displaying strange and complicated data and information on them.

A look of pure confusion appeared on Peridot's face as she looked over the dozens of strange anomalies that were appearing pretty much everywhere around them, and the anomalies just kept on appearing. It seems almost endless. The constant appearance of new anomalies that were picked up by the scanners of the ship and being added to the database was beginning to become overwhelming for Peridot, so with a small growl of annoyance, Peridot dismissed a couple and left them to be read later. She also directed the computer to send the constantly appearing anomalies to the place she sent the previous anomalies. With all the alarms going off and a look of annoyance yet immense curiosity appearing on Peridot's, Jasper looked away from the window once more and down towards Peridot, a look of annoyance also on her face.

"What now!" Jasper asked Peridot in a clearly frustrated and annoyed tone, as she looked down towards the Peridot who seemed to be in the process of reading something from the expression on her face.

"Anomalies, dozens of them! What in the world?" Peridot announced to Jasper in a annoyed tone, before it quickly turned into one of curiosity and confusion, as she read over the data of one of the anomalies.

"High levels of Gamma Radiation being detected everywhere around us...! Wait, what? How does that make sense?" Peridot spoke to herself in a now clearly mystified tone, as she looked over all the anomalies that are being displayed in front of her.

Peridot continued looking towards the window with her static eyes, currently in the ship's systems looking over all the anomalies. After a few more moments, Peridot spoke up again, a look of pure confusion on her face.

"All of...THIS! Can no way be a natrual occurrence! From what this is telling me, it's almost as if some massive space battle just recently took place over Earth!" Peridot announced to Jasper in a tone of confusion and shock, as she looked over the data once more.

Upon hearing Periot's statement about a space battle taking place over Earth, Jasper's attitude quickly turned into one of annoyance, into one of interest and confusion. The expression of the same emotions appeared on her face.

"A battle? How long ago?" Jasper asked the green gem in a curious tone with a raised eyebrow, as she looked up from Peridot and out the window, seeing if she could spot something of interest.

"Well, judging by the radioactive decay..." Peridot pointed out to Jasper in a organized tone, before her eyes widen in shock at the results she was seeing. "Two days ago..." Peridot announced in a rather shocked tone, as she continued looking over the data.

"Two days!" Jasper stated in a surprised tone, taken a back by the results of Peridot's scan. The very least she expected was a month, not two days!

"It's shocking, I know. Whatever caused this battle, had some very powerful weaponry. Weaponry powerful enough to easily outmatch-wait...what's this." Peridot was explaining to Jasper, before her eye caught the sight of a very interesting anomaly.

"What is it?" Jasper asked Peridot in her scratchy voice, her voice filled with interest, as she looked at the green hard light screens in front of her in a attempt to see if it showed what Peridot was looking at.

Peridot was silent for a few seconds as she analyzed the anomaly and the data that came with it. Once Peridot was done analyzing the data, she spoke up.

"It's like a...rip. A rip in the very fabric of space-time itself. An absolutely massive tear in the space-time continuum. Over 305.2 square miles in size. Whatever did this, was absolutely massive, and the energy levels required to tear a hole this large in the space-time continuum...is unbelievable." Periot announced to Jasper in a tone of awe yet immense confusion, as she continued looking over the data of the tear, getting more confused by the second.

"The Cluster can wait. I want to find out what exactly could have caused-" As Peridot was speaking, she was interrupted by the sound of what sounded like something hitting their ship, more specifically, a couple of feet behind them.

Jasper immediately looked behind her and towards the roof where the sound emitted from. Peridot did the same as Jasper, as she removed her hands from the console and spun around on the axis of her chair, looking towards the area where the sound emitted from. On the other hand, with Peridot's hands now out of the console, her eyes were no longer static, but instead it was her natural green colored eyes, that could be seen behind the visor she was wearing. Although due to the tint it had, you couldn't really she the green color of her eyes.

Peridot's eyes were filled with many different types of emotion, as she looked towards where the sound emitted from. One could say that within her eyes, were the look of a very eager scientist that wanted to know everything about the current situation that was taking. Although the emotions of immense confusion and mystification also filled her eyes, that created a look that demanded to know what the hell was going on.

"What was that?" Jasper asked Peridot in a suspicious and on guard tone, directing her attention away from the location where the sound emitted from, and towards Peridot.

Upon Jasper's demand, Peridot immediately turned around to face the console again and inserted her hands back into it, her eyes once again turning back into there static state, as she connected into the ship's systems.

"Analyzing now." Peridot declared in a organized tone, as she began scanning around the vicinity of the ship, searching for anything of interest.

After a few seconds of scanning, the sensors detected something moving away from them and was moving in a very unstable way.

"Here we are. A small piece of debris. It looks like it used to belong to some sort of...ship..." Peridot pointed out to Jasper in the same organized tone, before her voice began to get quieter with each word she said.

Right as Jasper was about to ask the green Gem what was wrong, her question was answered without even needing to ask the Gem. The sunlight that was lighting up their ship, was suddenly cut off, as their ship was plunged into darkness. Then, all of the sudden, an absolutely MASSIVE object appeared in front of the window on the bridge, it's mere size obscuring any sight of Earth whatsoever. Peridot slowly removed her hands from the console and looked up through the window at the massive object that was obscuring the sight of space from her ship. Peridot's green eyes were filled with absolute shock and wonder at the sight of the massive construct in front of them. Jasper also looked out the window in absolute shock at what she was seeing.

In front of them was a "small" piece of Jhulaad's ship, that was destroyed by the Armageddon when it exploded in a absolutely massive explosion that measured around 500 megatons of TNT a mere two days ago. Thousands of bits of the saucer have been orbiting the Earth ever since the ship exploded, some entering the atmosphere and burning up, while some remained in orbit like the one currently in front of Peridot's ship. If a piece like this managed to hit Earth, it would cause destruction on a planetary scale. Fortunately, the large bits were in a some what stable orbit above Earth.

Anyways, the small portion of the saucer measured at around about 1 mile across, and 1 mile wide. The sheer scale of the part of the saucer, easily dwarfed Peridot's ship by a massive scale, making Peridot's ship look like nothing more then a small insect underneath the boot of a tyrant. The most horrific part, was that this was only a tiny part of Jhulaad's ship.

"...By the stars..." Peridot stated in a tone of pure amazement and wonder at the giant construct that was going by the window slowly yet fast, as Peridot's pupils dilated in wonder at the sight of the construct and it's sheer size.

Peridot and Jasper stared at the giant construct that was moving across the window outside the ship slowly but fast for about ten seconds, before Peridot finally pulled herself out of her amazement and looked towards Jasper.

"I think we found what was responsible for the tear in space-time." Peridot pointed out to Jasper in a still amazed tone, before she turned her head back around to face the console.

Peridot eyed the console for a few moments before sticking her hands back into it, her eyes returning back to the static state they were once in. "But that thing outside looks heavily damaged, and based off of the observations I took of it's hall, it looks like it was part of a ship that is much larger then it. I'm going to take scans of the debris, see what I can find out about it." Peridot announced to Jasper in a organized tone, although it was clear in her voice that she was still recovering from the sight in front of her.

Jasper meanwhile was all up in her head about what Peridot was saying, more specifically, the fact that this massive piece of debris was not a ship in itself, but was most likely a PIECE, of a much larger ship. Combining that with the fact that the tear in the space-time continuum was 305.2 square miles in size, made Jasper come up with a rather disturbing theory. Could this piece in front of them, possibly be part of a ship that was 305.2 square miles in size? Building a ship on such a scale seemed completely unbelievable and unimaginable. The largest vessel Homeworld has ever created, was only about 14 miles across, and this theoretical ship absolutely dwarfed that ship, making it look like some sort of pathetic organic life form that can easily be squashed. The ship was in itself, the size of a large city, and would most likely be able to destroy anything in it's path with ease.

As much as Jasper hated to admit it, if her theory was true, whatever civilization this theoretical ship belonged to, was most likely far more advanced then Homeworld in almost every way. But, before Jasper could continue exploring the thought any longer, she could hear Peridot growling and cursing in frustration at something that was going on.

"What's wrong now?" Jasper asked Peridot in a annoyed and frustrated tone, due to the fact that a Peridot, one of the smartest Gems in the empire, was having so many difficulties. She was created for one purpose, and that was to solve technical problems and work with machinery, and so far she's failing at that!

"I'm trying to scan the construct in front of us! But it's just reflecting our scans back at us like some sort of mirror! No matter what I do to the scanners to compensate for the issue, it STILL reflects our scans back at us! Who built this crazy machine!?" Peridot shouted out in a tone of clear frustration and anger, as she brought her hands out of the console and looked out towards the giant construct that was STILL out the window.

"You know Peridot, you were created for one reason and one reason only, and you know exactly what that is. It's pathetic to see how your failing at your one job!" Jasper announced to Peridot in a tone of mockery, as she turned towards her and crosse her arms.

As soon as Jasper made that statement, Peridot's right eye twitched in anger. Peridot span around in her chair to face Jasper face to face, as Peridot had a enraged look on her face.

"Gee Jasper, I didn't know you were the genius in the room. How about we just switch spots then, huh? I would LOVE to see you try to solve how to STOP MAKING THIS THING REFLECT OUR SCANS! YOU FILTHY CLO-" As Peridot was making her sarcastic comeback, an rather loud alarm began sounding off on one of the hard light screens that was in front of the window.

Peridot immediately directed her attention away from Jasper to avoid her wraith, and towards the hardlight screen that was beeping between red and green, as it emitted an alarm.

"OH WHAT NOW!" Peridot shouted out in a now annoyed and frustrated tone, as she stuck her hands back into the console. It was clear that Peridot had already had enough of this shit.

Peridot had left the scanners running, and it seemed while she was arguing with Jasper, the giant construct had moved out of there way, as their ship was once again bathed in the sunlight of Sol. Although, since the scanners were left running, it was taking scans of Earth, more specifically area of Baffin Island. As Peridot looked over the data that detailed the results of the scans, the expression and attitude immediately turned from being annoyed, frustrated, and angry, to one of interest and curiosity. Apparently, the scans had picked up two large unidentified vessels, that were crash landed in the very northern parts of Baffin Island. The vessels looked to have sustained some damage to their halls, some of it being minor, while some of it was heavy. It was most likely sustained in their crash landing...or in the battle that took place over Earth two days ago. But, these ships seemed to be in quite good condition for the situation there in.

Peridot was only getting the technical results of the scans, so there were no pictures for Peridot to see of the two vessels. Although from the scans, it also appeared that the vessels were about 40 miles apart. One being much farther north, while the other one was much farther south.

"The scanners have detected two vessels on a large island in the northern hemisphere of the planet. I'm putting them on screen now." Peridot pointed out to Jasper in a tone of interest and curiosity, as she began taking visual scans of the region around the two crashed vessel.

After a few moments, Peridot completed the visual scan of the region, and was quick to put the still image on screen. Peridot ended up removing her hands from the console in front of her, to get a look at this image. The view of the blue marble in front of them that was through the window, was replaced and covered with the image of a mountainous and rugged arctic landscape that had snow everywhere the eye could see. Although among the rugged and mountainous arctic landscape, were two completely black objects that stuck out like sore thumbs among the landscape, one being a complete saucer that was crash landed on some flat terrain, while the other ship had ended up perched up against a large mountain that was in front of it. This mountain allowed the ship to remain in a straight position on the surface, because if it wasn't for the mountain, the ship would most likely be facing downwards, because the majority of the ship's mass belonged to the front of the ship, which was a rather large saucer.

The saucer that made up the front of the ship, and was ultimately the heaviest part of the ship, connected to a main hull behind it that was a rather fine and beautifully crafted irregular shape. Although, on the end of the saucer, were letters that showed the name of the ship, and apparently the name of this ship was the U.S.S. Armageddon. Behind the rather large saucer were two large engines that looked to be the ship's main propulsion system to move it forward. On the other hand, on the sides of this irregular shape were two large pylons that protruded from the hull, with the left one having a rather large device on top of it, while the right one looked to be damaged and was missing the large device on top of it.

Behind these two jet black objects however, were streak lines that were indented into the ground when the ship crashed landed and grinded against the surface, as the friction being generated from the grinding slowed down the ships ever so slowly. These streak marks could trace the ship trajectory, from when it made first impact with the surface, to when it finally stopped, and these streak marks stretched on for thousands of feet, for both ships.

Although, what confused Peridot the most, was that these streak marks stretched on for thousands of feet, if not for a mile or two, and in order for a ship to create a streak mark that long, had to be moving very fast. But it wasn't this that confused Peridot, no, it was more of the question as to how these ships survived transversing such mountainous and rugged terrain that would pretty much destroy any ship transversing it. These streak marks had absolutely no snow in them, due to the ships kicking all of it up when they were crashing. But shockingly, also within the streak marks were what looked like to be small mountains and hills that were demolished from the ships as they were crashing. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Should the mountains and hills that were in the ships path's have destroyed them, if not severely damaged them? Because looking at the hull of the ships, they looked to be absolutely flawless condition for transversing such deadly terrain. The only logical conclusion for Peridot to draw, was that they were made of some VERY tough and durable metal...metal that she wanted Homeworld to have their hands on.

A determined look appeared on Peridot's face, as she once again stuck her hands into the console and immediately began taking scans of the two ships. Jasper noticed Peridot's sudden change of behavior, and looked away from the window and towards her.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked Peridot in her scratchy and rough voice, curious to know as to what the green Gem was up to now.

"Those ships are in too good condition after transversing such a harsh terrain. They must be made of some sort of metal that can prove to be very useful to Homeworld." Peridot pointed out to Jasper in a concentrated tone, as she began taking scans of the ships.

As soon as Peridot got into the systems of the ship once again, she immediately aimed the scanners towards both of the ships, and began scanning their hulls, looking to find out exactly what they were made out of. As Peridot scanned the vessels, early results of the scans began coming in, but Peridot ignored it temporarily, too focused and concentrated on making sure the ships hulls were fully scanned. Although, shockingly and unfortunate for Peridot, the saucer shaped vessel somehow began reflecting her scans back at her, exactly how the giant piece of debris had earlier. Then, exactly three seconds later, the other vessel that was crash landed, began reflecting her scans back at her as well! WHAT WAS GOING ON! It was working a second ago! Why did it have to start doing that strange anomaly now!

"Oh, you lumpy clods!" Peridot shouted out in frustrated due to the event that just happened with the ships. "Somehow, the ships are now reflecting my scans back at me!"

"Did you find out what they were made out of?" Jasper asked Peridot with a pending anger in her voice. The least Peridot could have done was find out what the hall was made out of.

"I did, although I'm not sure how accurate they will be without a full scan." Peridot pointed out to Jasper in a disappointed tone, as she pulled up the scan results from the ships...or at least what she could get out of them.

"Let's see here. While I wasn't able to get 100% of their hulls scanned, it appears that on both ships, there is a 3 inch thick layer of...by the stars...how is that possible?" Peridot was announcing to Jasper in her organized and professional tone, before he tone turned into one of utter confusion, as she began talking to herself.

"If these scans are correct, 3 inches of these ships hull is made of...Neutronium. Neutrons that have been so densely packed together, that's it's basically become a metal. But how? How isn't this ship falling straight into the planet with the kind of mass Neutronium has? Let alone, how is the metal still a metal under such low pressures?" Peridot was pretty much at this point talking to herself in a tone of mystification and confused. She was absolutely stumped as to how this was being accomplished.

Peridot pulled her hands out of the console and spun her chair around to face Jasper, who was looking at her with a bemused look on her face.

"I'm not sure if you know Jasper, but Homeworld has been trying to build Neutronium Armor for centuries now, and every attempt has been a failure for the reasons I just said. It's too heavy, and it can't stay in a metallic form under any other pressures, except those found in the center of a Neutron Star. Neutronium is one of the most, if not THE strongest metal in the ENITRE universe! If the aliens that made these ships have managed to gain the technology to successfully sustain and make Neutronium armor on their ships, do you realize the potential those ships have!? The amount of knowledge and science that are in their database!? Technology and science that is possibly centuries, if not millennia ahead of our own technology. We would be heros to the empire Jasper! We would forever be remembered for our discovery!" Peridot finally finished her long explanation to Jasper in a excited tone the entire time, as Peridot at this point had stood up from her chair and was right up in Jasper's face...or at least as close as she could get to it.

Jasper couldn't help but smile sinisterly at the thought of being remembered as a hero to the empire, a hero to the Diamonds, a hero that would be remembered for the rest of time. Although before Jasper could dive deeper into these thoughts, Peridot backed away from her and sat back down in the pilot's chair. Peridot then looked up towards her.

"Jasper, I hope you don't mind. But I think I'm going to have to extend our mission, due to this discovery. But, before we head down towards those ship's crash sites, we need to finish what we originally came here to do. Check up on the Cluster, and deal with those cursed Crystal Clods." Peridot pointed out to Jasper in a excited tone, before it turned into annoyed upon mentioning the Crystal Gems, or in Peridot's case, the Crystal Clods.

"Sounds perfect to me. I've been looking forward to dealing with them." Jasper acknowledged Peridot in a sinister and smug tone, as she looked away from Peridot and towards the window, which had the view of the crashed ships, before Peridot removed it from the main screen, as it returned to the view of Earth.

"Now, could you go get Lapis Jasper? We need to find out where their base is." Peridot asked Jasper, as she had her hands in the console, checking the ships systems as she waited for Jasper to get Lapis.

"Understood." Jasper acknowledged Peridot, as she turned around away from the sight of Earth, and began walking towards the door the lead to the rest of the ship, walking across the rather large bridge.

Finally, after a few seconds, Jasper had made it to diamond shaped door, and as she did, the door opened automatically for her, and she was quick to walk right through it. When Jasper reached a certain length away from the door, the door closed behind her, leaving Peridot alone on the bridge temporarily, looking over the data she received from the scans, a small sinister smirk on her face as she did so.

* * *

 **Earth/Canada/Nunavut/Baffin Island/The Baffin Mountains/U.S.S. Armageddon/6:54 PM/March 13th/2015 C.E.**

"It doesn't seem she probed any of our database, Captain." Maria announced to Jefferson in a concentrated tone, as she looked over the database of the Armageddon to see if there were any security breaches, pressing many button on the console in front of her.

At the moment, everyone on the bridge was looking over every system on the Armageddon, to see if it had been probed or scanned by Peridot during her scan of the ship. It had been only about a minute since Peridot conducted her scan on the Armageddon, and as Peridot was performing the scan of the Armageddon, Jefferson was quick to give the order to Qeesheer to activate the Reflective Hull Plating on the ship, which would prevent any scans of the ship been taken, and reflect the attempted scans back at the ship. After activating the Reflective Hull Plating, Jefferson immediately gave the order to the crew, to check every system on the Armageddon to find out what kind of information Peridot had managed to get, and what exactly she was after. So far, every system that has been checked, showed no signs of being probed or scanned, which was good, considering the kind of systems that were being checked, like weapons and all sorts of military tech.

Although on the positive side of things, Maria had managed to secretly preform scans on the entirety of Peridot's ship during their whole idle period in orbit. Maria had managed to gain access to their weapons systems, the entirety of their database, how many Gems were currently on board, what the ship was made out of, and so much more. Jefferson could never get enough of the Armageddon's stealth systems and their capabilities. The information they gather about Peridot and her ship will prove to be very useful for Johnathan and the Crystal Gems.

But, there is something Jefferson found stupidly amusing about this entire situation, Peridot's ship was a hand! A MOTHERFUCKING HAND! When Jefferson first saw the ship on the main screen, he couldn't help but laugh his ass off at Peridot's ship, as most of the crew on the bridge laughed along with him. Jefferson just hoped there were no vital systems located in the fingers and thumb, because those systems could be easily cut off when engaged in a battle. All a ship would have to do is shoot off all the fingers and thumb to severely cripple the ship, or hell even destroy it. But come on, Jefferson had faith in Gemkind, they seemed rather intelligent, and Jefferson highly doubt they would actually make a fatal error like that in a ship, and not notice it. But Jefferson hasn't read over the files of Peridot's ship yet, so hopefully he was correct, that the Gems didn't put any major and vital systems in the fingers nor thumb. Either way or not, the design of the ship seemed poorly executed.

Suddenly, Jefferson was brought out of his train of thought by the sound of Qeesheer's voice. "Captain. I've detected a scan signature on the hull of the Armageddon. It matches that of Peridot's scanners." Qeesheer announced to Jefferson in a organized tone, looking up from his console to face Jefferson.

Jefferson turned around from the window to face the Blygoss. "Well? What kind of information she have gotten from her short scan?" Jefferson asked Qeesheer in a slightly nervous tone, nervous about how much information Peridot knows about the Armageddon's hull.

"I would say she was able to obtain 24% of the information on our hull in that period of time, from the type of scanners her ship is equipped with. I wouldn't be surprised if she managed to find out about the Neutronium on our hull. But the rest of the metal below that is most likely still a secret." Qeesheer announced to Jefferson in a regretful tone, typing commands into his console as he looked over the data of Peridot's sensor array.

Upon hearing Qeesheer's explaination, Jefferson cursed under his breath. Just from the mere observation of Peridot's ship, there was no way in hell her ship had any sign of Neutronium on it, and if there wasn't any Neutronium on it, it's likely Gemkind hasn't figured out the correct process to make Neutronium a stable and practical element, yet keep it's strength and durability. If Gemkind hasn't found this out yet, Jefferson intended to keep it that way, because if Neutronium technology fell into their hands, it would be a massive boom in their military strength, and would only strengthen their empire, which wouldn't be good. The information they attained from the Armageddon's hull, needed to be erased from their database as soon as possible. Looks like Johnathan has a secondary mission to attend to now.

"Captain! Peridot is on the move!" Maria called out to Jefferson in a alerted tone, as she began typing commands into her console.

Jefferson turned to face Maria with a strict expression on his face. "Where is she going?" Jefferson asked Maria with a commanding tone in his voice, continuing to look at Maria.

Maria typed a few commands into her console before speaking. "According to her trajectory...the Delmarva Peninsula...Beach City." Maria announced to Jefferson in a surprised tone, looking up from her console.

Jefferson eyes widen in horror upon hearing Maria's statement. "Thats exactly where Johnathan and the Crystal Gems are located." Jefferson stated in strict tone, before he immediately got up from his seat and began making his way to his quarters on the bridge, navigating his way through the damaged bridge of the Armageddon.

"Qeesheer, you have the bridge! Maria, transfer all data you on have on Peridot's ship to my quarter's computer! I'm going to alert Johnathan and the Crystal Gems about Peridot's arrival." Jefferson pointed out to Qeesheer and Maria in a concentrated tone, as Qeesheer began making his way over to the captain's chair and Maria began typing into her console rapidly.

"Aye sir." Maria acknowledged Jefferson, as she began transferring all the data she recovered from Peridot's ship to Jefferson's computer.

Jefferson walked across a few more pieces of scattered debris on the bridge's floor, before he finally made it to his quarters, the black door opening automatically as Jefferson got within a certain length from it. As the door fully opened, Jefferson walked through it and into his quarters, before the black sliding door closed behind him.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Beach City/6:58 PM/March 13th/2015 C.E.**

"So these, 'Robonoids' have the capability to repair damaged Warp Pads?" Johnathan asked the Crystal Gems holding a Robonoid in his hand, standing in front of them fully clad in his suit of blue power armor, as the Crystal Gems were on the couch.

At this point and rate, Johnathan might as well call this couch the "Discussion Couch", due to how much he finds himself in this position. Him standing up in front of it, and the Crystal Gems on it.

"Exactly." Pearl acknowledged Johnathan, putting her right leg over her left one and crossing her arms.

Johnathan had been talking with the Crystal Gems for about two hours now about many topics that both of the parties have been wanting answers to about each other for awhile now. Steven was out with his father Greg, doing father and son activities, so this left Johnathan and the Crystal Gems the perfect opportunity to discuss much more graphic things, since Steven wasn't around to hear them. The discussion started off with Johnathan explaining the rest of the Xyzox Galactic War too the Crystal Gems, from the beginning, to this very moment. Not to Johnathan's surprise, all of the Crystal Gems reacted to the war in many different negative ways, whether it be complaining and ranting about the Xyzox's horrific war crimes and atrocities they committed onto the galaxy, or just being in absolute shock over the amount of casualties the war has had overall in just a short span of 121 years...on both sides.

Estimates predict, that the amount of casualties the Milky Way Galactic Alliance has taken in this war, which included the extinctions of species as well, is about 545 trillion. The Milky Way is a very big place, and it holds a lot of life...well used too, compared to now. The Xyzox on the other hand, have taken possibly around the area of 200 trillion casualties. Combine these numbers together, and the total death toll of the Milky Way Galaxy in this war, was 745 trillion. Close to a quadrillion casualties. The numbers would most likely be higher if the Xyzox had bothered visiting every single life bearing planet in the galaxy...but that would just take too much time. It would also be a WASTE of their time as well. But either way, the number of dead was just absolutely unacceptable.

Such large numbers were difficult for the human mind to comprehend, hell even the Gems had difficulty fully comprehending it. A few tears were shed by the Crystal Gems by just the sheer amount of innocents dead, especially when Johnathan went into detail on this subject...as much as he hated to do so. But Johnathan needed to give the Crystal Gems the idea of the kind of enemy they're facing, because they are one that is NOT to be underestimated. They're ruthless, unmerciful, unyielding, and will kill anything or anyone that stands in their way. Johnathan is pretty confident he got the idea through the Crystal Gem's heads.

Anyways, after explaining the war to them, Johnathan went on to begin asking the Crystal Gems some of his questions. Mostly about Homeworld, the Rebellion, the Diamond Authority, Gem society, and things like that. Even though their view on these subjects, were thousands of years out of date, it was still good to gain some insight on the kind of enemy they were dealing with here at the moment, besides some information found in the computer of a Kindergarten. Eventually, after many questions answered, and new ones being brought up and asked, Johnathan and the Crystal Gems brought the subject to the strange machine Johnathan saw the other day in Pearl's hand. Johnathan wanted to know more about that machine, because the way the machine looked, was eerily similar to that of what Maria described what was in the Warp Streams. After learning a bit about these "Robonoids" from the limited knowledge the Crystal Gems knew about them, this brought us to the current situation taking place.

Johnathan sighed in frustration upon finding out what these Robonoids were capable of, as Johnathan put his hand on his face and began walking to his right. The reason Johnathan was so frustrated upon this revelation, was that the Queen most likely transported some of these Robonoids onto her ship while it was in Warp Space, and with the ability to repair Warp Pads, and perhaps even create them now in the Queen's hands...just made a whole new world of trouble. She's most likely already used these Robonoids to repair the Warp Pad that was destroyed in the Kindergarten, when it was utterly annihilated her own troops in a attempt to kill him, Garnet, Amethyst. Hell if Jhulaad wanted to, she could repair the Galaxy Warp the Crystal Gems told Johnathan about, and go straight to Homeworld or any other Gem controlled planet. Although, that was most likely not going to happen, because Johnathan highly doubted the Queen would want to preform such an act when she's trying to deal with him, the Crystal Gems, and the Armageddon at the moment. Queen Jhulaad wasn't stupid, otherwise she would have never made it to the Orion Arm and Earth, let alone where she is now.

Pearl and the rest of the Crystal Gems noticed Johnathan's strange reaction and behavior to her statement, as Pearl raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is something wrong John?" Pearl asked Johnathan in a concerned tone, knowing that whenever he acted this way, usually meant he was about to announce some bad news.

"Yes, something is very wrong." Johnathan declared in a regretful tone, pulling his face out of his hand and turning back around to face the Crystal Gems.

"You see, what if I told you? That while the Armageddon and the Xyzox were in Warp Space, the Queen managed to get her hands on a couple of these Robonoids when they were transversing a Warp Stream?" Johnathan pointed out to the Crystal Gems in a regretful tone, looking at them with concerned look on his face.

"What!" Pearl nearly shouted out in shock at the sudden revelation, her eyes widening in horror, as she removed her right leg from on top of her left one and straighten out her position on the couch.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Amethyst shouted in a frustrated and annoyed tone, throwing her arms up into the air before putting them down and crossing them. It's as if the Xyzox were just gaining more advantages over them with each passing day!

"They've most likely already assimilated the Robonoids into their collective at this point. So the Xyzox now have the ability to repair every single Warp Pad scattered across the planet, and I don't think they'll hesitate to do something like that. It would most certainly be a huge advantage to them. Although I'm not so sure if they would think of repairing the Galaxy Warp. They already have their hands full at the moment with us." Johnathan pointed out to the Crystal Gems in a regretful tone, crossing his arms in the process of his explanation.

Garnet could be seen sighing in frustration, as she put her face into her hand upon the sudden revelation. "That means they can-"

"Coming barging into this house at any moment? Yes." Johnathan finished Garnet's sentence for her in an reluctant tone, putting his hands behind his back.

"But they how no ways of activating the Warp Pad. It requires a Gem to do so. That is unless...they find a way to activate it." Pearl was pointing out to everyone else in a organized tone, before she came to the sudden realization that the Xyzox could easily just study the Warp Pad and learn how to activate it. They've managed to gain access to Warp Space from a completely different dimension, so they could probably easily learn how to activate a Warp Pad without Gem interference.

"Like the Warp Whistle can." Garnet announced in a slightly nervous tone, as she brought her face out of her hand and looked up towards Pearl.

"I don't know what that is, but I'm guessing it has the ability to activate a Warp Pad. I'll tell you right now, the technology certainly isn't out of Xyzox reach." Johnathan pointed out to the Crystal Gems in a regretful tone, as he looked down at the floor below him.

After a few moments, Johnathan brought his head back up to face the Crystal Gems. "Looks like I'm going to have to upgrade your weapons sooner then I thought." Johnathan declared in a serious tone, as he removed his hands from behind his back and let them drop to his sides.

After Johnathan made his statement on upgrading the Crystal Gem's weapons, a beeping alarm could be heard coming from the slot on his arm, which held his H.C.P. projector within it. Suddenly, the slot on Johnathan's arm opened up automatically, and out of it came the blue hardlight projection of the computer's screen. Johnathan brought his right arm closer up towards him, so he can see the details that were on the screen, and on the screen detailed an incoming Holocall from Jefferson. Johnathan was prepared for the worst...the arrival of Peridot.

"Incoming Holocall from everyone's favorite captain." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems sarcastically, before pressing the button on the screen to answer the call.

When Johnathan pressed the button, the hardlight screen disappeared, and was replaced with the projection of the man Johnathan and the Crystal Gems had spoken to yesterday, the man still clad in his suit of admiralty. Jefferson had a serious look on his face, as he appeared in front of everyone.

"Johnathan, Crystal Gems." Jefferson announced to everyone in the room, acknowledging the presence of Johnathan and the Crystal Gems in a serious and organized tone, turning to face Johnathan and the Crystal Gems.

Johnathan nodded in a acknowledging matter at the projection of Jefferson before speaking. "Let me guess...she's here." Johnathan asked Jefferson in a serious tone as well as one with concern in it, making a guess as to what the current situation was, as he positioned himself in the room so Jefferson could have a easy view of him and the Crystal Gems.

Jefferson acknowledged Johnathan with a single nod that was filled with regret. "And heading to your location." Jefferson declared in the same serious and organized tone.

"Wait, what!" Johnathan questioned Jefferson in a confused and shocked tone, shaking his head a bit in the process. How could Peridot specifically know where the Crystal Gems are located?

"Lapis must have told Peridot where we are." Garnet announced to everyone in the room to clear up the confusion that was mostly present in Johnathan, as she straightened herself out on the couch.

"That seems to be the most logical conclusion to draw on the matter. I don't see any other way Peridot could have found your location. Unless I don't know something." Jefferson approved of Garnet's conclusion in a organized and professional tone, adjusting his hat on his head in the process.

"But, besides the update on Peridot. I'm here to present you all with some very valuable information the Armageddon managed to collect on Peridot." Jefferson announced to Johnathan and the Crystal Gems in a slightly brighter tone, shuffling a bit in place as he made his announcement.

"What kind of information?" Garnet asked Jefferson in a curious and intrigued tone, leaning forward in interest. Being able to gain some insight into Peridot and exactly what kind of support she had brought along with her, will most certainly be very useful in the inevitable fight that is to come.

As all attention was on Jefferson, everyone was awaiting an answer from the man clad in the suit of admiralty. After about a second, a smug smirk could be seen appearing upon the man's lips.

"Everything." Jefferson declared in a smug tone, with a smug expression on his face, observing everyone in the room to await their reactions.

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise over Jefferson's statement. Had Jefferson really been able to abtain every single piece of information about Peridot and who was with her?

"What do you mean by everything?" Pearl asked Jefferson in a tone of confusion and surprise, as Pearl stood up from her seat on the couch.

The smug smirk only got bigger on Jefferson's face upon Pearl's question. "I mean literally everything Pearl. While Peridot was sitting idle in orbit, the Armageddon managed to hack into every system on her ship, scan every single atom there is on her ship, and download all the information in her database to ours. Best part is, is that she never figured out." Jefferson pointed out to Pearl and everyone else in the room in a smug tone.

"WHAT! You can't be serious!" Amethyst questioned Jefferson in a shocked yet excited tone, as a smile began beginning to form on Amethyst's lips. Amethyst was liking Jefferson already. He certainly has that "don't fuck with me" vibe surrounding him.

"I'm not joking Amethyst. I have all the information right here in front of me, and I'm prepared to answer any questions, anyone of you have about Peridot and her ship." Jefferson announced to everyone in the room, as Jefferson could be seen pulling up his H.C.P. on the projection.

"It's like a early fucking Christmas Jefferson!" Johnathan pointed out to Jefferson in a excited and cheerful tone, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Well then, Merry Christmas!" Jefferson acknowledged Johnathan in a amused and cheerful tone, as a smile also appeared on his lips. Going along with the vibe Johnathan was setting.

Jefferson then raised his voice slightly to make an announcement to everyone in the room "Santa Claus is handing out early presents this year everyone! And it's in the form of stolen information! Ho ho ho!" Jefferson announced to everyone in the room sarcastically, doing a Santa Claus imitation in the process, as Johnathan and Amethyst let out a few laughs, while Garnet just had a slight smile on her face. Pearl on the other hand, just had a look surprise and confusion on her face.

"You do realize Santa Claus doesn't exist. Right?" Pearl pointed out to Jefferson in a slightly amused tone, finding hard to believe that an adult like Jefferson from the 26th century, still believes in Santa.

As soon as Pearl made her statement, Jefferson's smile completely vanished from his face, as his face quickly turned from one of joy, into one of clear annoyance. Jefferson just stared at Pearl with an annoyed and questioning look in his eyes, before crossing his arms in a annoyed matter.

"Wow Pearl. What a way to kill the mood." Amethyst pointed out to Pearl in a disappointed and annoyed tone, as she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes while looking at Pearl.

Pearl at this point was just confused with the situation. She was just trying to point out a fact! "What! Can I not point out a single fact about something as ridiculous as-"

"It's called a joke Pearl. Do you honestly believe that me? A man that grew up on a human colony world completely dedicated to scientific research, also the Captain of a 26th century warship. Believes in Santa Claus!? Hell, I never even knew who Santa Claus was until I was 9!" Jefferson told Pearl in his small rant, speaking with a tone of annoyance and slight aggression. Did Pearl really not know how to identify a joke. Shit, she had some real catching up to do with Human culture. It's quite ironic because isn't she a defender of Earth?

Pearl throughout the entire time of Jefferson's rant, just looked at the man in surprise. Apparently she spoke too soon.

Jefferson then rolled his eyes in annoyance before stepping back into the center of the projector. Jefferson had took a few steps towards Pearl during his small rant. Jefferson then pulled back up his H.C.P. and looked towards the Crystal Gems and Johnathan.

"Now? Questions anyone?" Jefferson asked everyone in the room with annoyance still in his voice, as he swiped his finger across the hardlight screen of his H.C.P.

First off! I want to know how you managed to gain all this information without being detected by Peridot!" Pearl asked Jefferson in a shocked and surprised tone, putting her hands up in front of her, before lowering them.

Pearl was simply shocked and surprised at just what capabilities their new allies are capable of. How could the Armageddon manage to probe and scan every system on Peridot's ship? Especially without being detected by her! If she could, she wanted learn exactly how they accomplished such a feat.

"Well Pearl, the answer is simple. Her security systems are shit, and the stealth technology on the Armageddon is some of the best in the galaxy." Jefferson announced to Pearl in a rather boastful tone, proud of just what his ship is capable of, as he lowered his arm with his H.C.P. on down to his side.

A look of bemusement appeared on Pearl's face at Jefferson's answer, confused with the last part of Jefferson's statement. "Why would a warship like the Armageddon need stealth systems?" Pearl asked Jefferson once again, her face slightly scrunching in confusion, as she raised an eyebrow.

Why would a ship like the Armageddon need some of galaxies most powerful stealth systems? From what Johnathan has told her about the Armageddon, the ship was created to single handily perform absolutely devastating orbital bombardments on planets. Usually ones with Xyzox mining facilities located on them. So why would a ship like this need powerful stealth systems. Jefferson looked just about ready to answer Pearl, before Johnathan interrupted him.

"The Armageddon is a very big and obvious target, Pearl. The stealth systems provide the ship a way to sneak behind enemy lines and either bombard a planet, or attack an entire fleet from behind, when other ships are engaging them. Also, the stealth systems pretty much provide the Armageddon with the mobility and speed a typical warship needs...but just in another form." Johnathan explained the purpose of the Armageddon's stealth systems to Pearl in a rather prideful tone, proud of the Armageddon's accomplishments, as some good old memories began popping into Johnathan's head.

"Couldn't have put it any better Johnathan. The Armageddon can easily devastate an entire Xyzox fleet within minutes, especially when performing a flank attack on them." Jefferson stated in a prideful tone, as he began going through the files of Peridot's ship on his H.C.P.

A look a blank shock was on Amethyst's as Johnathan and Jefferson explained the Armageddon and it's capabilities. "Yeah, I don't think the Diamonds would even consider messing with your ship, Captain. At the very least they would think twice." Amethyst announced to Jefferson in a rather shocked tone, as Amethyst imagined the Armageddon performing all these kinds of attacks.

"I'm not so sure about that Amethyst. From what I've seen, the Diamonds are delusional, and insane. They would probably end up losing dozens of ships and killing hundreds of their own people, before they realize they're messing with the wrong people." Jefferson pointed out to Amethyst in a uncertain tone, as he continued looking through the files of Peridot's ship, specifically looking for something.

"I have bragging rights to brag about my glorious ship. But as much as I wish I could use these rights, and tell you about some of the Armageddon's war stories. We have far more important things to be discussing, like Peridot and the information the Armageddon gathered." Jefferson announced to the Crystal Gems in a much more concentrated and serious tone, as he stopped looking through the files and up towards the Crystal Gems.

"Anyone have any questions at the top of their heads? We have to make this quick, because you guys have to start preparing for Peridot's arrival." Jefferson asked the Crystal Gems and Johnathan in curious yet slightly rushed tone, making small movements with his left hand in the process.

Garnet was the first one to speak up out of everyone. "How many Gems are with her?" Garnet asked Jefferson in a blank yet questioning tone, as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Surprisingly, the Armageddon's scanners only detected 3 Gem signatures on Peridot's ship. The third one is most likely this Lapis of yours, so basically it's only Peridot and another unknown Gem." Jefferson explained to Garnet in a slightly amused tone.

Upon this revelation of the kind of support Peridot was arriving with. The look on Johnathan's face turned into one of bemusement and amusement. "Are you serious! What is she expecting? No resistance?" Johnathan asked Jefferson in a confused tone, as he waved his arms around slightly.

"Apparently so. Although at this point, she might as well have signed her own death warrant, due to her severe underestimation of her enemy." Jefferson announced in a amused tone, as he went back to flipping through the files of Peridot's ship, preparing to go to any file.

"Any other questions?" Jefferson asked everyone in the room.

Pearl spoke up this time. "What kind of weapons does her ship possess?" Pearl asked Jefferson in a calm and organized tone, her face turing into one of curiosity.

"Weaponary. Alright give me a moment, let me just get to the correct files." Jefferson pointed out to Pearl in concentrated tone, as he began swiping his finger across his H.C.P. in a attempt to find the correct file.

A few seconds later, Jefferson pressed on a certain file that was located within the many different types of files in his database, and the file opened up. "Alright let's see here. Oh...would you look at this! I've never seen this kind of weaponry before. Very unique. It appears the primary weapons of Peridot's ship are energy based, more specifically, Laser based. Although the catch is, is that these lasers seem to be explosive in nature." Jefferson explained to Pearl and everyone else in the room in a very intrigued tone, as he looked over a diagram of the weapon's design on his H.C.P. screen

"Explosive lasers?" Johnathan asked Jefferson in a clearly confused tone, raising his eyebrow in the process.

"Yup, explosive lasers. As strange as it sounds." Jefferson acknowledged Johnathan in the same intrigued tone, as he continued looking at the diagram and the details that showed how such a weapon worked.

"Mind telling us how it works?" Pearl asked Jefferson in a curious tone, tilting her head to the side slightly in curiosity.

"I'm getting to that." Jefferson declared in a concentrated tone, as he read over the details of the weapon.

As Jefferson read over the information, Jefferson could be heard muttering to himself and making all sorts of intrigued noises. After about 10 seconds at least, Jefferson spoke up once more.

"You know, I'm surprised the Alliance didn't think of a weapon like this sooner! Well, maybe they did. I don't keep track of this kind of shit. Apparently, the weapon works by firing a laser that is infused with small amounts of contained antimatter particles. Once this antimatter infused laser hits a surface or something solid, the contained Antimatter particles began becoming unstable. Then, after a few seconds, the Antimatter particles become completely unstable and begin the antimatter-matter reaction. Until finally BOOM! The region of impact explodes in a fiery explosion." Jefferson explained to Johnathan and the Crystal Gems, performing hand movements and gestures throughout his explaination.

Throughout the explanation, Johnathan seemed to be following along with Jefferson's explaination of the ship's primary weapon quite well. Understanding every bit of information that came his way. Pearl and Garnet also seemed to have understood the concept of the weapon and how it worked. Amethyst on the other hand, had no idea what Jefferson just said.

"Uhhh, English please?" Amethyst asked Jefferson in a sarcastic matter, as all attention turned away from Jefferson and towards Amethyst.

Jefferson just sighed in frustration at Amethyst's response. How could Amethyst not know what Antimatter is? She's an intelligent life form isn't she? Jefferson wasn't going to sit down with Amethyst and teach her about Antimatter and such. He was a captain, not a teacher!

"Or, Amethyst. You can get an education! Because you and I neither have the time for me to educate on what exactly antimatter is!" Jefferson pointed out to Amethyst in a annoyed and frustrated tone, before he waved his hand in her direction, as if he was dismissing her. "Also the ship also has small laser turrets scattered across it's hull. Next question!"

After Jefferson's rather frustrated rant at Amethyst, Johnathan took the opportunity to ask his questions. "What are the defensive capabilities of Peridot's ship? What is her hull made of as well?" Johnathan asked Jefferson in a curious tone, as he put his free hand up to his chin.

Jefferson navigated his way through the files once more, swiping his finger across the hardlight screen, before pressing a specific file, opening it up as he did so. "Defensive capabilities. Let's see here. Alright, so apparently her ship isn't equipped with any sort of shield array, but she does have the ability to polarize her hull plating." Jefferson pointed out to Johnathan, navigating through the files and pressing many different buttons and things.

"Polarize her hull plating?" Pearl asked Jefferson out of curiosity looking over at Jefferson, as she was currently in the process of going up the stairs to get Steven's telescope, so they could get a view of Peridot's ship.

Jefferson turned around and directed his attention towards Pearl. "Basically, it's something like a shield, but it isn't. When the hull of a ship is polarized, it protects the ship from any attacks by scattering the damage made to a specific region of the hull, all across the ship. Therefore, making the attack on the ship much more weaker and ineffective." Jefferson explained the concept of a polarized hull to Pearl in a organized tone, preforming small movements with his hands as he did so.

After hearing Jefferson's explaination of a polarized hull, Pearl's facial expression turned into that of an impressed one. Before she continued making her way upstairs to get Steven's telescope. Jefferson on the other hand, turned back to face Johnathan and the other Crystal Gems, since Pearl seems done asking questions.

"As for what her hull's made out of, it's made of Seismonium. It's what Alliance ships used to be completely made of 40 years ago." Jefferson explained to Johnathan in a organized tone, pointing out what exactly Seismonium was towards the Crystal Gems.

"How powerful is this, 'Seismonium?'" Garnet asked Jefferson in a curious tone, wanting to know how exactly powerful this artificial metal can be, as she crossed her arms.

"Unfortunately, it's extremely powerful. It's able to withstand temperatures of up to 70,000 degrees Fahrenheit, and withstand kinetic forces of 30,000 Newtons. Stronger then Titanium, and Tungsten." Jefferson explained to Garnet in a regretful tone, as he looked down before loookig back up at Garnet as he was speaking.

"Well...I don't think we're going to get anywhere close to penetrating that metal." Amethyst announced to everyone in a unfortunate tone, as she laid back on the couch.

"Exactly. But listen, I can't answer anymore of your questions, because you're running out of time. According to the Armageddon's scans, Peridot's ship will be entering the airspace of Beach City in approximately 2 minutes and 40 seconds." Jefferson announced to the Crystal Gems in a rushed tone, as he pulled up a live simulation of Peridot's ship approaching Beach City on his H.C.P., a timer being visable on the side of the screen.

As Jefferson made his announcement about Peridot's arrival, a large amount of shuffling and things falling over could be heard from upstairs, as Pearl suddenly came out of the closet upstairs with a shocked and horrified expression on her face.

"2 MINUTES AND 40 SECONDS!" Pearl yelled out in utter shock and horror at the sudden revelation of how much time they really had left until Peridot entered Beach City's airspace, as she came out of the closet with Steven's telescope in her hands.

Everyone in the room looked towards Pearl in surprise due to her yelling the way she did. Looks like Johnathan was right in his field reports, Pearl certainly was a drama queen, Jefferson thought.

An annoyed expression appeared on Jefferson's face as Pearl yelled out the way she did. "Pearl! Restrain yourself!" Jefferson shouted back at Pearl in a annoyed tone, finding her yell of shock to be completely unnecessary, as Jefferson began turning back sideways to face Johnathan, while nodding his head sideways in annoyance.

An embarrassed blush came to Pearl face as Jefferson shouted at her the way he did. It was clear Jefferson didn't want to deal with that kind of crap at the moment. Pearl chuckled in a embarrassed way, before she spoke. "Sorry..." Pearl apologized to Jefferson in a embarrassed tone, as she used the telescope she had in her hands to hide herself from farther embarrassment.

If there was one thing Jefferson hated the most, it was people thatoverreacted to things. "Jesus H. Christ." Jefferson muttered under his breath in clear annoyance, before taking a momentary glance at Pearl, who was all embarrassed, before he turned his attention to Johnathan.

"Johnathan, before you go, I'm assigning you with another mission." Jefferson announced to Johnathan in a organized and professional tone, as he turned off his H.C.P. and put his hands behind his back.

"Another mission? Don't you think I'm already-" Johnathan was in mid-speech before he was interrupted by Jefferson speaking up over him.

"It's a short one John, don't worry. In fact it involves Peridot. You see, when Peridot was in orbit preforming scans, she managed to discover the Armageddon's crash site here in the Baffin Mountains. But, I'm guessing the Armageddon's rather 'flawless' condition after crashing through the rough terrain of the Baffin Mountains caught her attention, and she began preforming scans on the ship's hull. I immediately gave the order to activate the Reflective Hull Plating, but according to Qeesheer's estimates. Peridot managed to gain 24% of the information on our hull before the hull plating was activated." Jefferson explained to Johnathan in a serious tone, as he remained in place with his hands behind his back.

By now, the conversation taking place between Johnathan and Jefferson had caught all of the Crystal Gem's attention, as all of them were looking towards the two men. "It's very likely that within that 24% of data, is details on the Neutronium on our hull. If the Gem Empire get's their hands on Neutronium technology John, it would be a living hell for all of us. Johnathan, Peridot cannot be allowed to leave this plant with that information! Do whatever it takes to ensure that! Even if that means destroying her ship." Jefferson finished his explanation of Johnathan's new mission to him, Jefferson speaking in a strict tone the entire time, as he especially looked over at Garnet at the last part of his statement.

"I understand Jefferson." Johnathan acknowledged Jefferson in a serious soldier like tone, as he sent a acknowledging nod Jefferson's way.

"Good. Now all of you, good luck with dealing with Peridot. Andrews out." Jefferson wished everyone good luck, before giving a salute at the last part of his statement.

After a few seconds of saluting everyone, Jefferson dropped his salute and let his right arm and hand fall to his side. After dropping his salute, the holographic projection of Jefferson disappeared into the projector of Johnathan's H.C.P., as Jefferson's form was then replaced with the home screen of Johnathan's H.C.P. Johnathan then proceeded to turned off his H.C.P. with a single thought, and the hardlight projection of the computer screen disappeared into the projector. Soon after that, the projector was covered by the slot on Johnathan's arm that covered up the H.C.P. projector on his armor. Johnathan then looked up from the closed slot on his arm, and towards the Crystal Gems.

Pearl was currently walking down the stairs with the Steven's telescope in her hands, looking down at the stairs cautiously, watching her step as she went down them. Amethyst had gotten off the couch, and was currently in the process of flexing her arms, and legs. She looked to be loosing herself up for the inevitable battle that will be taking place between them and Peridot. Garnet on the other hand, was simply watching Pearl making her way down the stairs with the telescope in hand. Everyone seemed ready to take on anything Peridot had to offer them. With everyone about ready, Johnathan reached down towards the coffee table in front of him, and picked up his large blue helmet, which gained the attention of both Garnet and Amethyst.

"Well, what are we waiting for." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems in a smug tone, before putting his helmet onto his head. A second later, the helmet could be heard emitting a confirming beep, confirming that the helmet was now secured onto the armor. "Let's teach this bitch a lesson." Johnathan declared through his helmet, looking at Garnet and Amethyst through his visor, as the H.U.D. within it came to life.

"YEAH!" Amethyst shouted out suddenly in a determined tone, raising her fist into the air, before lowering it. The look of determination was clear in Amethyst's eyes

Johnthan then turned around to face Pearl, who was approaching him from behind with the telescope in her hands. The one question that was currently going through Johnathan's head at the moment, was why did they need a telescope? "May I ask exactly what you're doing with that?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a curious and confused tone, as Johnathan's emotional expression was obscured by the helmet on his head.

"Well, I figured that maybe, we could use the telescope to get a better view of Peridot's ship?" Pearl pointed out to Johnathan in a suggestive tone, shrugging slightly as she made her statement.

If it wasn't for Johnathan's helmet obscuring his face, Pearl would see Johnathan giving her a expression that said "really?" on his face. The ship was about to enter Beach City's air space in probably more then a minute, why would Pearl need a telescope? Johnathan didn't want to deal with this right now, so he would pretty much just allow Pearl to do whatever she wanted.

"Alright then. I guess." Johnathan acknowledged Pearl in a rather confused tone, before he grabbed onto the grip of his plasma rifle, which was on his back, and pulled the plasma rifle off of his back, and into his hands.

With the plasma rifle now in Johnathan's hands, he flipped the small switch on the left side of the advanced weapon, that would activate the plasma rifle, which caused the plasma rifle to emit a satisfying hum upon flipping the switch. Small lights on the gun suddenly lit up as they were given power from the small Nano-Battery that was in rhe rifle. The rifle was online, and ready to fire.

"Now, let's get out there." Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems in a determined, as Johnathan and everyone else began heading for the door.

Johnathan was the first to make it to the door, and due to this he opened up the door and proceeded to hold it open for the Crystal Gems, who went through it without argument. After all the Gems made it through the door, Johnathan followed along with them, as he went through the door, and closed it behind him. The first battle between Homeworld and M.W.G.A...was about to commence.

* * *

 **This chapter was supposed to be merged with the next chapter. But since it seemed to be getting so long and with no end in sight, I decided to separate this chapter into two separate ones. Speaking of chapter lengths, I've recently made a poll about this issue. You can find it on my profile at the very top of it. It's basically a poll that's asks you if I should keep the chapters long, or make them shorter.**

 **Make sure to point out any errors in the characters personalities if you see any, and leave a review. Anyways, looks like Johnathan and the Crystal Gems are about to engage Peridot and Jasper. How will such a battle go, and how will Johnathan choose to engage the two Homeworld Gems. Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Return

**Earth**

 **United States**

 **Delmarva**

 **Beach City**

 **7:02 PM**

 **March 13th**

 **2015 C.E.**

* * *

When Johnathan finished closing the door to Steven house, he turned around and saw the Crystal Gems making their way down the staircase towards the beach below. Since Johnathan was clad in his suit of armor, there was no way those wooden stairs were going to support his weight, so he'll just have to do what he has done three times already to get on and off this thing.

Johnathan walked to the very end of the porch of Steven's house, where there was no fencing to get in the way of the action he was about to take. To Johnathan's left was the very staircase the Crystal Gems were walking down, who at this point had reached ground level and were now making their way to the beach. It was also the very staircase that allowed this house to accessible in the first place...unless you wanted to climb some rocks that is. Already knowing the stairs weren't an option, Johnathan looked down below him at the large height that was present below this platform. Here was the deal, the drop from this porch to the small elevated cliff that the Crystal Gems were currently walking down from, was about, prehaps a 10 foot fall, if not a little bit more. But, if you managed to missed the small cliff, then it looks like you're going to be falling an additional 10 feet if not more to the sandy shore below the cliff.

Although, Johnathan wasn't going to just jump off this porch, like some dude from Assassians Creed. No, he was going to use a special method that would guarantee his safety from any damage taken from the fall below him. Johnathan has already done this method about two times, this time being the third, to get up and down from Steven's house, without having to worry about breaking Steven's stairs underneath his weight while he was in his armor. So, with Johnathan positioned correctly over the cilff, and being pretty much ready to get off this wooden porch, two thrusters made themselves visible on Johnathan's back, as they popped out from rectangular slots on his back. Then, with a single thought, the thrusters began emitting fiery thrust from them, as a sound similar to that of rocket engines blasting their thrust, but not so loud, emitted from the thrusters that were blasting energy from them, the sound echoing through the area. As Johnathan was lifted into the sky, he made sure to keep the thrusters on continuous burst as he flew in the air, so he wouldn't just start falling towards the ground all of the sudden, as he directed himself towards the middle of the small cliff that Steven's stairs started on.

As the sound of the thrusters firing echoed across the area, the Crystal Gems looked away from the current destination they were heading to, and looked behind them to find out what was making that sound, even though they already had a good idea. Not to their surprise, they saw Johnathan flying in the air and making his way onto the cliff they were just about to walk off of. The Crystal Gems already saw Johnathan preform this stunt this evening, when he came up to Steven's house to talk to them about everything they just discussed in their for two hours. So, it wasn't that big of a deal to see, but it was a strange one.

After a couple of seconds of flying through the air, Johnathan finally landed onto the cliff, and was quick to began jogging to catch up with the Crystal Gems. After about a few seconds, he caught up to them and was now walking besides them.

"Where do you plan on putting that telescope Pearl?" Johnathan asked Pearl in a concentrated tone, as he began looking to the skies to see if he locate Peridot's ship.

"Right over there looks like a good spot!" Pearl declared, pointing over towards a certain part of the beach.

Johnathan directed his attention to where Pearl was pointing, and there he saw a nice wide open space that would serve as a perfect place to put the telescope, that wasn't too far ahead. With the location of where the telescope will be placed secured, Johnathan and the Crystal Gems began walking in the direction of where the wide open space was. As they were walking however, Amethyst brought up a question of her's.

"So, what's your plan John? Are you just going to go in and unload on them with your fancy rifle?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in a slightly serious yet joking tone, as she looked up towards Johnathan.

Johnathan chuckled out of ridicule at Amethyst's statement. "If if we're only that easy. While we may know tactical details on her ship, we don't know what kind of weapons Peridot and her partner have on their person." Johnathan pointed out to Amethyst, before he looked towards all the Crystal Gems.

"Here's my plan. When Peridot lands, most likely right in front of the Crystal Temple, you three will be in position in front of the temple to greet our little friend. Meanwhile, I'll be on the top of the light house that is located on that giant ass cliff, taking a sniping position." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in a tactical tone, as he and the others finally made it to the wide open space on the beach.

Garnet and Amethyst stopped along with Johnathan and directed their attention towards him to continue listening to his plan, while Pearl set up the telescope. Even though she was setting up the telescope, Pearl was still listening in on the conversation.

"Basically, the plan is we take them by surprise. You keep them distracted, and when ordered to do so, I'll drop them dead before you know it." Johnathan explained to the Crystal Gems in the same tactical tone, before looking specifically at Garnet.

"Garnet, I'm temporarily placing myself under your command for this operation. Give me an order, and I'll execute it." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in his tactical tone, as he made small movements with his hands.

"Well then, here's your first order Commander. Don't kill them." Garnet told Johnathan in a strict commanding tone, as she put her hands on her hips.

Garnet took note of when he said "he'll drop them dead" when he was explaining his plan to them. While it certainly was a good plan, and certainly did show off Johnathan's tactical skills as a commander, Garnet didn't want him shattering Peridot and whoever else was with her. There didn't need to be any unnecessary deaths

Underneath his helmet, Johnathan raised his eyebrow in confusion at Garnet's order. They wanted to deal with Peridot now didn't they? The only other thing Johnathan could think of as to why Garnet wanted Peridot alive, was to preform an interrogation on her.

"Oh? Alright then. I just hope that decision doesn't end up biting us in the ass in the future, Garnet." Johnathan acknowledged Garnet in a slightly questioning tone, unsure of how exactly that choice will pay off in the end.

From the futures Garnet has seen with her future vision, the battle could go either way with Johnathan under the order to not execute them. Although if Johnathan was given the order to kill them, Garnet couldn't see any future where Peridot wins. But despite a certain victory with Johnathan under the order to execute Peridot and the other Gem, Garnet needed to stick to the morals the Crystal Gems were founded on.

"Hopefully, it won't." Garnet simply declared in a blank yet reassuring tone, as she removed her hands from her hips.

"Alright! The telescope is all-" As Pearl was making her announcement, she was suddenly interrupted by a huge shockwave rushing past her, causing her to slightly stumble backwards from the blast. The telescope on the other hand, to fell over onto the sandy ground of the beach from the shockwave.

The huge loud shockwave that had caused Pearl to stumble and the telescope to fall over, sounded something much like a giant bell you would find on a church tower being rung, although MUCH louder. Besides that detail, the shockwave proceeded to enter Beach City rather quickly, shattering windows and knocking things over throughout the entirety of the small town. Back on the beach where Johnathan and the Crystal Gems were, Amethyst also slightly stumbled from the giant shockwave blast, that had blasted against her and the others. Garnet and Johnathan on the other hand, simply flinched from the sudden loud shockwave that blasted up against them. But other then that, the two didn't seem to move from the force of the shockwave, but remained stationery. Although after the giant loud shockwave pasted their location, Garnet and Johnathan began looking up into the sky to see if they could spot anything that could have caused that shockwave...even though everyone pretty much already knew what most likely caused it.

"What was that!" Amethyst shouted out her question to everyone else in a shocked tone, as she recovered from the shockwave that had rushed past her.

"A shockwave! I think we can conclude tha-" Johnathan was in the process of answering Amethyst's question, until he suddenly saw a rather large green vessel in the sky, that seemed to be getting only closer and closer by the second. Johnathan couldn't really distinguish the exact features of the green vessel from this distance, but he didn't really need the details of the vessel to know exactly what it was.

"Peridot's vessel entering the airspace of Beach City. As for why there was a shockwave, I honestly have no idea." Johnathan announced to not only Amethyst, but to the rest of the Crystal Gems, as he walked closer towards the telescope that had been knocked over by the shockwave, keeping his eye on Peridot's vessel the entire time.

After a small walk Johnathan reached the downed telescope that was on the sandy surface, before picking it back up and placing it properly back onto the ground. The shockwave had most likely disrupted whatever's adjustments Pearl had made to the telescope, so Johnathan looked over at Pearl, who was right beside him and seem to be waiting to look through the telescope...or adjust in this matter.

"Pearl, you know how to work this thing. See if that shockwave disrupted any adjustments you made." Johnathan told Pearl, before backing up to allow her space to make any adjustments.

"Dude? Do you not know how to work a telescope?" Amethyst asked Johnathan in amused tone, putting her hands on her hips as a rather smug smile appeared on her face.

Upon Amethyst's question, Johnathan turned away from the sight of Pearl checking the telescope and adjusting it, and towards Amethyst with a annoyed expression on his face.

"I know how to turn the damn thing, if that's what your asking." Johnathan pointed out to Amethyst in a annoyed tone, putting his arms out in a shrug like fashion.

However, Johnathan's answer didn't seem to satisfy Amethyst, only causing a bigger smile to appear on her lips and causing her to hold back a laugh. Did Johnathan really not know how to function a telescope? Johnathan just got more annoyed at Amethyst's response to his answer, dropping to his sides with metal on metal impact, as he looked away from Amethyst and toward nothing in particular, before turning back to face her.

"Well sorry Amethyst! This soldier here is too busy trying to save the goddamn galaxy, and all of your asses as well. Too remember how a damn telescope works!" Johnathan pointed out to Amethyst in a clearly annoyed tone, preforming many movements with his arms and hands.

"Plus, when you're pretty much in space 24/7, you don't really need a telescope." Johnathan added onto his statement, before turning away from Amethyst and towards Pearl, who looked to be making final adjustments.

"How's it looking Pearl?" Johnathan simply asked Pearl in a curious tone.

"Just finished...take a look for yourself." Pearl announced to Johnathan in a slightly fearful tone, for she had just finished looking through the telescope, as she backed up from it and allowed Johnathan into the space she previously occupied.

As soon as Pearl moved from the spot behind the telescope, Johnathan didn't waste another moment to occupy the previously empty spot. Looking through this telescope's scope, will allow Johnathan a much more clearer and vivid view of Peridot's ship, and being able to see just what kind of ship they're dealing with before they engage in battle, will be very helpful. Johnathan adjusted his position in front of the telescope a bit, so he would be able to look through it as non-awkwardly as possible. Finally, after a few adjustments to his position and posture behind the telescope, Johnathan finally leaned downwards to look through the scope of the telescope. Although as soon as Johnathan looked through the telescope's scope to view Peridot's ship...it didn't take long for him to realize just what exactly the shape of Peridot's ship was, and it was just fucking hilarious.

The mere sight of seeing this green ridiculous looking spacecraft through the telescope, was just an absolutely hilarious sight for Johnathan. In fact, when he first realized just what the shape of the vessel was, Johnathan held back possibly the loudest laugh he's held back yet. Upon hearing Johnathan holding back his loud laugh, the Crystal Gems looked away from the sight of Peridot's vessel in the sky, and towards Johnathan with bemused expressions on their faces. Johnathan had at this point, completely looked away from the scope of the telescope, and was hunched down and putting his upper body strength on both of his legs through his arms. Johnathan looked very similar to how one would stand still if they were completely out of breath, but in this case Johnathan was attempting to hold back his loud laughter upon seeing such a ridiculous ship design.

"No, just no. I have to be imagining things." Johnathan said to no one in particular in a tone that dictated that he would break out laughing any second, as he positioned himself back into the position that would allow him to look through the telescope.

Johnathan once again looked through the telescope, in a attempt to see if his eyes were deceiving him with the sight he was seeing through the telescope. Although when he looked back into once more...it turns out that Johnathan's eyes weren't deceiving him at all. Johnathan wasn't really sure what to think about the sight that was presented through the telescope, but...it seems like Peridot's ship is a motherfucking hand! Upon the revelation of the ridiculous shape of Peridot's ship, Johnathan looked away from the sight that was presented through the telescope...and just absolutely lost it.

"BBWWWWWWAAHAHAAAAAAHHHHHHAHAHAAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Johnathan laughed like a utter madman at the sight of Peridot's ship, as he stood up to his full height and put his hand on his belly in his fit of laughter.

The Crystal Gems meanwhile, just looked at Johnathan as if he was crazy or something. Why was he laughing so hard all of the sudden? Amethyst and Garnet really had no idea, but Pearl pretty much knew what he was laughing about. The shape of Peridot's ship. Although what she didn't expect, was for Johnathan to begin laughing this hard at the mere design of Peridot's ship. Suddenly, as if Johnathan's laughing fit couldn't get any worse, Johnathan lowered himself back into the position he was previously in before he looked back into the telescope, and suddenly went slient. It was clear Johnathan was still laughing by his movements and such, but he was laughing so hard that he couldn't breath! After a few more seconds however, Johnathan suddenly took a deep breath and began laughing once more. During his laughter he looked over towards the Crystal Gems

"It's a hand! Peridot's ship is a fucking hand! What idiot thought that design was a good idea!" Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems inbetween his laughter, as he straightens himself out and stood to his full height.

Although, before either of the Crystal Gems could react to Johnathan's announcement, the sound of Steven calling out to them could be heard. "Guys! Did you see that thing in the-what's going on here?" Steven came running up to the Crystal Gems and Johnathan with his father Greg right behind him, although Steven suddenly stopped his statement about the thing in the sky, when he saw Johnathan literally laughing his ass off.

Upon hearing Steven and his question, Johnathan looked away from the Crystal Gems and towards Steven and Greg. "It's hand! The ship's a freaking hand!" Johnathan pointed out to Steven in Greg in a tearful tone, before he once again started laughing, not as hard as before.

Johnathan let out a few short laughs before stopping once more. "Do you realize how impractical such a ship design is!?" Johnathan asked not only Steven and Greg, but the Crystal Gems as well, letting out a few more laughs before finally stopping with a deep amused sigh.

"Anyways yeah we did see it Steven. And Captain Andrews informed us of Peridot's arrival in orbit, so we've know about it for quite a bit." Johnathan pointed out to Steven in a amused tone, still getting over his laughing fit.

"It's happening..." Greg suddenly declared out of the blue in a worried tone, a worried expression appearing on his face in the process.

Johnathan noticed the worry and anxiety on Greg's face, so he took a few steps towards him prepared to speak. "Don't worry about the situation Greg. We'll make quick work of them. We know exactly what kind of support Peridot has brought with her, thanks to the devoted crew back on the U.S.S. Armageddon. The ship I came here on." Johnathan pointed out to Greg in a reassuring tone, looking at him through his visor and the H.U.D. that was displayed on it.

"I wanna see!" Steven suddenly declared, referring to looking at Peridot's ship through the telescope, as he began walking towards the telescope.

Seeing a pause in the conversation that was taking place, Pearl turned towards Garnet to make an announcement she has been meaning to make for awhile. "The Light Cannons should be ready." Pearl pointed out to Garnet in a serious tone, looking up towards Garnet in the process.

As Pearl made her statement, not surprisingly, Johnathan had managed to hear what she had said, as he turned away from the sight of Steven looking through the telescope, and towards Garnet and Pearl. Johnathan then began walking towards the two with a confused expression behind his helmet.

"Light Cannons? You aren't going to try to take that thing down, are you?" Johnathan asked Garnet and Pearl in a rather confused tone, as he stopped in front of the two.

The two directed their attention away from each other, and towards the armored humans that stood before them. "It's worth at least trying." Garnet declared in a blank yet determined tone.

Johnathan on the other hand upon hearing Garnet's statement, just let out a short laugh. As much as Johnathan admired Garnet's determination, there was absolutely no way they weren't going to at least damage this ship without the help of the Armageddon's weaponry.

"Seismonium hull, Antimatter based lasers, the capability to polarize it's hull. Yeah not to be pessimistic, but I'm only stating a fact. There is absolutely no way you're even going to scratch that thing. Although it's design is impractical, it still has recent Gem technology on it, which is pretty close to M.W.G.A. tech. Also you're what, at a 5,000 year disadvantage here? Any weapon you currently have in your arsenal, is obsolete against that ship. It's like trying to destroy Xyzox shielding with a M1 Garand, or any gunpowder based weapon for that matter." Johnathan explained to Garnet and Pearl in a logical and organized tone, as Amethyst listened in on the conversation.

"Well, it's worth a shot. It never hurt to try." Garnet told Johnathan in a rather blank yet optimistic tone, as she put her hands on her hips.

Johnathan just rolled his eyes underneath his helmet. "Alright then whatever you say. You're just wasting precious energy in my opinion." Johnathan pointed out his opinion towards Garnet in a rather salty matter, as he crossed his arms.

Although after finishing his statement, a question come up in Johnathan's head. "But yeah, what exactly are these 'Light Cannons' of yours? From the mere name of it, I'm guessing it's energy based." Johnathan asked Garnet and Pearl in a curious tone, as he slightly shifted his position on the sand below him.

"They belonged to Rose, and we've had them ever since the Rebellion. And yes, they're energy based weapons." Pearl answered Johnathan's question in a organized tone.

"I see." Johnathan simply acknowledged Pearl, uncrossing his arms in the process.

After Johnathan made his acknowledgment of Pearl's answer to his question, an awkward silence hung over the two Gems and human. Although the awkward silence was cut short, as Garnet turned her attention towards Pearl and Amethyst.

"Pearl, Amethyst. Go make sure the Light Cannons are ready to fire." Garnet ordered the two in a commanding tone, looking down at the two Gems in the process.

Garnet was met with nods of acknowledgement from the two Gems, before they began running back towards Steven's house to go make sure the Light Cannons were in working condition. The Light Cannons had already been placed up near Steven's house earlier today, so retrieving them was no problem. Johnathan and Garnet watched them run up towards Steven's house, before Garnet eventually turned away from the sight of the two, and turned towards the sight of Peridot's ship, which was getting closer within every second. Seeing Garnet turn around in the corner of his vision, Johnathan followed along with her action, and turned around as well. As he turned around, Johnathan was greeted by the same sight Garnet herself was observing at the moment. Garnet then began walking in the direction of Steven's house as well, as Johnathan then began following her.

A rather beautiful sunset was currently taking place off into the horizon, the sun shining the last bits of it's lively yet blinding glow onto the very Earth it sheltered from the vast cold void of interstellar space. Yet, the sight of Peridot's ship approaching their location ever so slowly completely ruined the beautiful sight of the sunset, for Peridot's strange hand shaped ship was he only thing Johnathan and Garnet could focus on. Although in general, it was quite awkward for Johnathan to just be standing here right next to Garnet while looking at the sight of Peridot's ship approaching their location ever so slowly. Johnathan wasn't so sure how Garnet felt about the situation, but he felt awkward in this case and he wanted to do something about that. Plus...why not have a friendly conversation after yesterday's incident.

"You know, I wonder what gave Homeworld the idea and motivation to build a ship that takes on the form of a hand? Have they just taken a liking to hands within the timespan of 5,000 years?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a questioning tone, before making a small joke, continuing to walk along with her across the beach side.

Garnet stayed silent for a bit before she spoke up. "I don't know." Garnet simply declared in her blank tone, as she continued looking at the sight of Peridot's ship approaching them.

Garnet's response certainly wasn't what Johnathan was expecting. In fact, her response probably just made things even more awkward, and having even more awkward tension certainly wasn't Johnathan's goal here! He needed to say something else.

"It certainly has been a very long time since I've been able to actually witness and enjoy a sunset on Earth. Well...if I could even consider this Earth. After all the Earth in this universe is vastly different then the one in mine." Johnathan pointed out and explained to Garnet in a memorable tone, as he began having flashbacks to the last time he witnessed a sunset on Earth...before ultimately having to get back out into the field. Has never been back to Earth since.

Although after Johnathan finished his statement, he was surprised to hear no response from Garnet at all. Instead she just continued looking out into the sunset and at Peridot's ship at the same time. You know what, why even bother beating around the bush? It's clear that Garnet is still holding some sort of grudge against Johnathan, despite him making his rather deep apologize towards the Crystal Gems. Johnathan has clearly noticed something different about Garnet whenever he's in her presence ever since that incident, and it's best if this issue just gets resolved already. So Johnathan turned slightly towards Garnet before speaking.

"I know you're still pissed off about what happened yesterday, Garnet." Johnathan declared in a soft yet slightly regretful tone, as he then looked towards Garnet but not fully facing her.

Garnet's face scrunched into one of slight confusion upon hearing Johnathan's statement. Although her facial expression mostly remained blank. "I don't understand." Garnet stated in a confused yet blank tone upon hearing Johnathan's statement, mostly in a attempt to avoid talking about what occurred yesterday.

After hearing Garnet's statement Johnathan rolled his eyes in annoyance underneath his helmet, before proceeding to turned the entirety of his body to face Garnet. Uncrossing his arms as he did so.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Garnet. Me, yelling at you? Ringing any bells?" Johnathan declared in a serious tone, as he looked directly at the side of Garnet's face.

Garnet was slient for a few seconds after Johnathan made his statement, as the two then stopped in front of the cliff that lead up to Steven's house. Garnet then proceeded to look back out towards the sight of the sunset and Peridot's ship after the two had stopped. Although, after a few seconds of her looking out towards the mesmerizing sight, she turned her head slightly to look at Johnathan with the corner of her eye, before she went back to looking out towards the horizon.

"You insulted everything I have prided myself on. You mocked the very thing I have devoted my life to. You said that me and the others weren't fit for the job of protecting Earth." Garnet pointed out and declared in a tone of restrictive anger, making it clear that Garnet was currently in the process of holding back many powerful and strong emotions.

To Johnathan surprise, Garnet turned away from the sight of the setting sun and Peridot's approaching ship, and turned to face Johnathan face to face.

"Do you know how long I've been on this planet protecting Humanity!? Well over 5,000 years! And here you are, seeing me and the others unfit to protect this planet and it's inhabitants. Despite having done so for well over 5,000 years!" Garnet slightly shouted at Johnathan in her small rant, as she slightly leaned in towards Johnathan to get a more serious vibe across.

Johnathan meanwhile was simply looking at with a blank expression Garnet from underneath his visor, taking in and processing all the infomation she just told him. After several moments of slience being held between the two after Garnet's small rant, Johnathan sighed softly before continuing.

"Yeah...being mocked and insulted on something you've devoted your entire life to, certainly isn't a pleasant feeling. I've had experience with such feelings, so I totally understand where all these emotions are coming from." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a rather soft and acknowledging tone, as Johnathan looked out into the horizon for several seconds, before looking back at Garnet, seeing his own reflection in her visor.

"As I've said Garnet, I deeply apologize for my actions against you and the others. I'm...not your most mentally stable person, as I've explained to you. My emotions are not as controllable as they once were back in the day. They are so unstable and unpredictable nowadays, that even with extensive training to deal with these powerful emotions, it's hard to control them." Johnathan explained to Garnet in the same tone as last time, preforming small movements with his hands and arms in the process.

Although, as Johnathan made that clarification to Garnet, a single question popped up in his head. A question that Johnathan had been meaning to ask Garnet ever since yesterday. "Although there is one thing Garnet. What exactly was so important that day, that you had to put aside the very job you have devoted your entire life towards?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a suspicious yet questioning tone, as he once again crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow underneath his helmet.

After Johnathan asked his question, Garnet simply just stood there and stared at Johnathan blankly for a couple of seconds, before she opened her mouth to speak.

"I-"

"Hey. Whatcha guys doing over here?" Steven all of the sudden asked Johnathan and Garnet in a curious tone, interrupting Garnet mid-speech, as Steven and Greg approached the two powerful beings.

Steven had finished looking at Peridot's ship through the telescope, which Greg was now holding due to them no longer needing it in that area. But Steven didn't hear anything of what Johnathan and Garnet were talking about, and was curious as to why they walked away. So Steven just figured he would follow them and ask Johnathan and Garnet what they were doing, and where the other two went. Although when Steven interrupted Garnet mid-speech unintentionally, Johnathan and Garnet looked away from the sight of each other and towards the sight of Steven and Greg.

"Oh! Uhhh...We were just discussing some issues." Johnathan announced to Steven in a surprised tone, purposely not giving him the specific details of what him and Garnet were discussing.

"Nothing special." Garnet declared in her blank tone, reinforcing Johnathan's narrative with her input, as she put her hands on her rather large hips.

"Are you sure? You guys seemed to have been in a really in depth conversation bef-"

"It's really nothing Greg. Although I guess I could say we were just talking about some...personal issues." Johnathan told Greg in a organized tone, as he interrupted him in the process in order to make his statement.

"Personal issues between us." Garnet pointed out to Greg, adding onto Johnathan statement once more, as she looked down at the man.

"Exactly." Johnathan declared, acknowledging Garnet's statement, uncrossing his arms in the process.

Although before the conversation between all of them could continue any farther, footsteps could be heard quickly approaching Johnathan and Garnet from behind. Before Johnathan and Garnet could look behind them however, Pearl appeared right next to Garnet after she had slowed herself down from running down the cliff that lead down towards the beach. Pearl also appeared to be holding two devices in her hands. In her right hand, she had a lever attached to a piece of metal, while in her left hand was what appeared to be a walkie talkie.

"The cannons are functioning perfectly." Pearl pointed out to Garnet in a assuring tone, before she lifted her left hand and held the walkie talkie up towards her.

"Pass that to Steven." Pearl declared in a organized tone, as she waited for Garnet to take the walkie talkie from her hand.

Garnet took the walkie talkie from Pearl grasp with her right hand, before Garnet moved the walkie talkie into her left hand and held it out towards Johnathan. "Pass that to Steven." Garnet simply stated in her blank tone.

Johnathan looked down at the walkie talkie that was in Garnet's hand, before looking away from the communications device, and up straight towards Garnet. Johnathan proceeded to give the Gem a look of confusion, although the only thing Johnathan saw in the reflection of Garnet's visor, was the sight of his helmet.

"Uhh, why?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a clearly confused tone, curious and confused as to why Steven needed a walkie talkie.

"You'll see." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan's question, giving a small smirk in the process.

Johnathan raised his eyebrow underneath his helmet, before he grabbed the walkie talkie from Garnet's hand. Johnathan then proceeded to moved the walkie talkie into his left hand, before handing it over towards Steven, who at this point he and Greg had moved right besides him.

"Steven. Present from the Gems." Johnathan stated in a blank tone, as Steven looked away from the sight of Amethyst getting the final Light Cannon ready.

Steven then took the walkie talkie from Johnathan's hand without debate, and with that Johnathan proceeded to look back towards Garnet. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's give these Cannons a shot." Johnathan declared in a doubtful tone, looking at Garnet before he looked away from her and up towards Peridot's ship that was approaching ever so slowly.

After Johnathan's statement, Garnet looked away from the tall armored man and put towards Peridot's ship. "Ready the Light Cannons!" Garnet shouted out in a commanding tone, shouting mostly so Amethyst could hear her.

With Garnet's order, Pearl brought up the metallic shape with the lever on it, and proceeded to pull the lever on the box. As soon as Pearl pulled the lever, three Light Cannons that had been placed underneath the deck of Steven's house earlier today, rolled out on a small track and revealed themselves so they could fire on Peridot's ship. Amethyst on the other hand, was just finishing putting the last Light Cannon in place, rolling it across the deck of Steven's house before stopping, after deeming it in a appropriate location. With all the Light Cannons set up and ready to fire, Garnet looked over at Steven and prepared to make her order.

"Steven, light them up!" Garnet ordered Steven in a commanding tone.

Steven then pressed the button on the side of the walkie talkie that would allow him to speak through it, and proceeded to bring it up to his mouth. "If every porkchop were perfect. We wouldn't have hot dogs." Steven stated the line that would activate the Light Cannons into the walkie talkie, as the barrels of the Light Cannons began morphing into bloomed roses.

Upon hearing Steven's statement, Johnathan just looked over at the boy with a confused expression on his face. Although his confusion expression wasn't visible to Steven due to it being obscured by his helmet.

"What now? If every porkchop WERE perfect, pork chops would just be tasty as fuc-" Suddenly during Johnathan's statement, the sound of the Light Cannons firing interrupted him mid-speech. With the firing of the Light Cannons, Johnathan turned his attention away from Steven and towards the skies, where he saw four large pink beams made of energy soaring through the sky and towards Peridot's ship. The four pink beams of energy flew through the air with elegance, and strangely enough the beams looked to have turned into humanoid figures, which was definitely a very interesting observation that Johnathan made sure to take note of. On the other hand, a single beam consisted of four separate humanoid figures. One being a central axis that the three others spun around in a twirling like fashion. Anyways, the four beams that were fired from the four Light Cannons continued soaring up into the sky and towards Peridot's ship. But as the beams began nearing the ship, the hand shaped ship began maneuvering itself so that the palm of the hand was faced outwards. After a few more seconds, the four pink beams that were fired from the Light Cannons, made contact with the hull of Peridot's ship. More specifically, the palm of the ship.

The result that occurred when the Light Cannon's beams impacted against the hull of Peridot's ship, was exactly what Johnathan was expecting. It ended up doing absolutely fucking nothing to the ship whatsoever! When the beams impacted against the palm of the ship, it emitted a sound that sounded something much like long nails being dragged against a chalkboard, as the ship looked to have simply the beams of pink energy. But Johnathan knew exactly what was happening, the beams weren't absorbed into the ship's hull, the energy produced from the beams was only being equalized across the entirety of the hull, making the damage done to the ship extremely minimal.

"No effect." Garnet announced to everyone around her in a regretful tone, as she looked through the telescope by literally holding up to her eye, to get a better look at what exactly was occurring.

"Well what the hell did you expect? Like I said, it's like trying to take down Xyzox shielding with an M1 Garand." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he looked away from the sight of the ship and towards Garnet.

"Well, it was worth the try." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan in a disappointed tone, taking her eye away from the sight that was through the scope of the telescope and turning her head to face Johnathan.

"What now?" Greg asked the Gems and Johnathan in a concerned tone of voice, as the expression of concern was also planted in his face.

Johnathan turned away from the sight of Garnet and towards Greg when he heard his question. Johnathan quickly proceeded his question and prepared to give him the answer. "Now? The only other option we have at this point is to engage them directly. To do this, we'll be is going through with my plan, which is basically me taking sniping position up in the lighthouse on top of this cliff." Johnathan explained to Greg, gesturing towards the giant cliff that towered above them before continuing.

"The Crystal Gems meanwhile will engage them directly, and once the order is given I'll drop em before you know it. They'll never know what hit them." Johnathan finished his explanation to Greg, looking back towards him and performing a variety of hand movements and gestures.

"Y-you're not going to shatter them, right?" Steven asked Johnathan in a concerned tone, as a concerned expression also was planted on his face. It was clear the boy didn't want any deaths involved with this entire situation.

"Only because Garnet told me not to do so. Otherwise I would 'shatter' them." Johnathan pointed out to Steven in a almost too casual tone of voice, especially when talking about ending another being's life.

Steven only gulped in response to Johnathan's statement. After that Johnathan spoke up once more. "But right now, we have an entire town's populous to worry about. Considering how pathetically slow that ship is moving towards us, a total evacuation of Beach City is still in the option. An option that I recommend." Johnathan announced to everyone around him in a organized and tactical tone, as he put his hands behind his back and walked around everyone a bit.

"Then I better make a call." Steven announced to Johnathan and everyone else, as he pulled his phone from the right pocket of his jeans. "To for some, political favors!" Steven announced to everyone in a determined tone, as he dialed Mayor Dewey's number, which was saved on his phone.

Upon hearing Steven's announcement, Johnathan walked away from besides Garnet, over towards to Steven in curiosity. Just what exactly did he mean by "political favors?" Although, as Johnathan approached Steven and looked down at the display on his phone, Johnathan got the answer to his question. Steven was currently in the process of dialing Mayor Dewey.

"Steven! How did you manage to obtain the Mayor's number!?" Johnathan asked Steven in a surprised yet confused tone, as he looked up towards Steven when he brought the phone up to his left ear. Steven was currently looking at Johnathan with a rather surprised expression on his face due to the surprise and confusion in his tone

Although, before Steven could answer the confused man's question, what sounded like the voice of Mayor Dewey emitted from the speaker on Steven phone. Johnathan couldn't clearly tell what exactly Mayor Dewey had said, but it sounded like he made a single statement. After hearing Mayor Dewey's voice on the line, Steven put his right index finger into his right ear in order to block out any sound coming from around him, so he could hear Mayor Dewey's voice clearly.

"Mayor Dewey it's me! Steven Universe!" Steven announced who he was to Mayor Dewey in a greeting tone, as Steven turned away from Johnathan to talk to Mayor Dewey.

Seeing how Steven turned away from him to speak with Mayor Dewey on the phone, Johnathan followed along with Steven's act and turned around and began walking towards Garnet and Pearl. While Steven was having his conversation with the mayor, (even Johnathan would have much rather taken the liberty of that responsibility) Johnathan needed to have a conversation of his own with Garnet and Pearl. They needed to discuss as to what will be happening with Steven, because no way is Johnathan allowing a child on a battlefield, and Johnathan's pretty sure Garnet and Pearl will agree with him. Johnathan's let the kid slide too many times now, and it's time he put's some authority into this issue.

"Garnet, Pearl. What's going to be done with Steven? You know we can't just leave him on the frontlines of a soon to be battlefield." Johnathan pointed out and asked Garnet and Pearl his question in a tone of concern, making small movements with his hands as he spoke.

Garnet and Pearl turned around from the sight of Peridot's approaching ship when they heard Johnathan ask his question. After Johnathan finished his question, Garnet and Pearl looked at each other, Pearl with a concerned look on her face and Garnet with a blank one. The two Gems then turned back to the sight of the heavily armored human.

"He'll be leaving with the rest of the residents of Beach City. It's the best for all of us." Garnet assured Johnathan in her natural blank tone, putting her hands on her hips as she spoke.

Johnathan took a single step towards Garnet before speaking again. "I can totally agree with you on that. But I don't think you need me to tell you that he's going to persist on not going with the rest of Beach City." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in unfortunate tone, looking over at Steven making his phone call with Mayor Dewey before turning back to face Garnet and Pearl.

"We know. We'll make sure he does go." Garnet assured Johnathan once again in her blank tone, although it had a hint of seriousness in it.

After hearing Garnet's statement, Johnathan looked up towards the sky and towards Peridot's ship. "Good. I'm tired of making exceptions for the kid...and unfortunately the son of a bitch has had to pay mentally for his actions."

"Hey! Why are you calling Steven a female dog!?" Pearl raised her voice at Johnathan due to the specific part of his statement, putting her hands on her hips in a offened matter.

Johnathan just rolled his eyes in annoyance underneath his helmet. Did Pearl understand nothing about Humans? Especially expressions and such? "Come on Pearl, you know I didn't actually mean it. It was simply an expression." Johnathan explained to Pearl in a annoyed yet logical tone as well, putting his arms out to his sides slightly before dropping them back into their resting position.

Pearl also rolled her eyes in annoyance upon hearing Johnathan's explaination for the insulting term he used. Pearl then crossed her arms and looked over to her right. "Ugh, you Humans have such strange ways of communicating with each other. Like how I'm I suppose you were simply using that term as an 'expression?'" Pearl pointed out Johnathan, before asking him her question in a confused yet annoyed tone, directing her attention back towards Johnathan once she brought up her question.

"How are you suppose to know? Pearl, you're a Crystal Gem! A Defender of Earth for god's sake! Also what, you've been on this planet ever since the dawn of the Mesopotamian civilization? You should know this crap Pearl." Johnathan pointed out to Pearl in a suprised yet logical tone, as he preformed many movements with his hands and arms. How did exactly Pearl not know this kind of thing about human culture? She's been on this planet ever since the dawn of written history pretty much.

Pearl scoffed and rolled her eyes slightly in response to Johnathan's statement. "Well I'm sorry! Everyone has their own different paces of learning, and I'm just not that vigorous when it comes to learning about alien cultures. Especially human culture." Pearl explained to Johnathan in a annoyed yet frustrated tone, as she gave her reason as to why she didn't know much about it human culture.

"Is that so? Well then, you best stop procrastinating and get to work on your homework that's LLLOOOOOOONNNG overdue. Because if you don't, I'm going to bother you about it the entire time I'm here." Johnathan pointed out to Pearl in a light-hearted tone, as he began walking up right besides her.

As Johnathan walked up besides Pearl however, Johnathan did something completely unexpected and moved right up besides the side of Pearl's head where her ear most likely was. "Hey Pearl, got that assignment done yet?" Johnathan whispered into Pearl's right ear in a light-hearted way, giving her an example of just how exactly he would bother her.

Pretty much as soon as Johnathan began whispering into Pearl's ear, she immediately moved to her left in a shocked matter, getting her ear as far away from Johnathan as possible. She then turned towards Johnathan with a shocked yet slightly disgusted look on her face. "DON'T whisper into my ear like that!" Pearl told Johnathan in a angry and slightly threatening tone, looking straight at him with wide eyes and a angry look on her face.

Seeing Pearl's response to his little act, Johnathan couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Well then, you best do your homework then! God I love messing with you." Johnathan told Pearl in a joking and cheerful tone, putting his gloved hands on his armored hips as he made his statement.

Pearl couldn't help but blush slightly in embarrassment due to the last part of Johnathan's statement. Why exactly would Johnathan, a human super soldier from another universe and 500 years into the future, waste his time messing with a Pearl like her? Although before Pearl could ponder upon this thought any farther, Steven approached all of them while he was putting his phone in his pocket.

"Guys, Mayor Dewey is preparing to evacuate the city. We should start preparing for Peridot." Steven pointed out to the two Gems and heavily armored Human, speaking in an urgent tone as he did so.

With Steven's announcement about the evacuation of Beach City made clear, Johnathan walked in front of everyone to make an announcement of his own. "Right. Well then, let's get moving ladies! We have a battle to win!" Johnathan confidently made his announcement to everyone in front of him, as he then began making his way back up towards the hill that lead up to Steven's house, everyone else following behind him.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Beach City/7:15 PM/March 13th/2015 C.E.**

 **"EVACUATE EVACUATE EVACUATE!"** The sound of Mayor Dewey's catchy slogan for evacuation echoed all across Beach City from his van, which he was currently driving throughout Beach City to get the message of evacuation clear.

After a bit of driving across Beach City and ringing his message of evacuation across it, Mayor Dewey came to a stop on the boardwalk of Beach City due to their being a crowd of very confused citizens who were looking up towards the sky at the strange green hand shaped vessel that was approaching Beach City. Although as Mayor Dewey pulled over on the boardwalk, the citizens directed their attention away from the green hand shaped vessel in the sky, and towards Mayor Dewey's van with their confused and fear struck faces. All the citizens of Beach City certainly hoped that the Mayor would have the answers to this problem, he would wouldn't he?

As the people of Beach City began gathering around Mayor Dewey's van in their confused and concerned states, Mayor Dewey stepped out of the van and proceeded to climb on top of it so everyone that was gathering around his van would get a clear view of him. Mayor Dewey then proceeded to make his announcement.

"People! I need everyone to consider, evacuation!" Mayor Dewey announced to the crowd of confused people that had gathered around his van in a tone of guidance, as he held his arms out to his sides in a way to gather more attention to himself.

As Mayor Dewey continued on with his announcement of evacuation towards the citizens of Beach City, Steven meanwhile was off in the distance looking towards Mayor Dewey making his announcement of evacuation towards the crowd he had gathered. Steven looked towards the crowd of people with a worried expression on his face, as he held his phone closely towards his chest. But there was far more important things to be dealing with at the moment then simply observing a mayor making an announcement to the very people he governs.

Steven turned away from the sight of Mayor Dewey standing on top of his van and making his announcement, and turned behind him towards the sight of Garnet throwing a bunch of bags into the trunk of his dad's van, and Johnathan also throwing a single bag into the trunk. After throwing the bag into the trunk of the van, Johnathan backed up from the vehicle and dusted his gloved hands off, as Garnet just finished throwing in the bags she was responsible for. Although just as the Garnet finished loading in the bags, Johnathan noticed the sight of Greg preparing to zip up the jacket he was wearing, and Pearl in a squatted position placing down a hamburger backpack which most likely belonged to Steven. Although before Johnathan could even utter a sound towards the Human and Gem, the sound of Steven's voice emitted from behind him, causing him and everyone else to look in Steven's direction.

"Oh hey! That's a great idea dad! You should leave with the rest of-" As Steven was speaking, he noticed the sight of his hamburger backpack on the ground in between Greg and Pearl, which only meant one thing. He was going with his dad.

"Is that my luggage?" Steven asked Greg and Pearl in a concerned yet curious tone, as he shifted his position slightly to his right.

Upon hearing Steven's question, a worried and shocked expressions appeared on both Pearl and Greg's faces, as they both made the declaration of "uh" at the same time after the worried and shocked expressions appeared on their faces.

"Who wants to tell him?" Greg asked Pearl in questioning tone, as a questioning expression adure his face.

After asking his question towards Pearl, Greg immediately looked away from Pearl in a rather awkward and sheepish way, making it clear that he wasn't going to tell Steven, his own son, that he was coming with him. If the situation couldn't get worse, after Greg made his statement, Pearl immediately looked towards Amethyst, making it clear that she didn't have the guts to make the revelation to Steven, and was hoping Amethyst would take the responsibility. Feeling that now the attendant was on her, Amethyst looked up from the sight of the sand beneath her feet, and to her left where she saw Pearl looking at her with watery look in her eyes and a look of desperation on her face.

"Hey! I'm not good with this stuff!" Amethyst pointed out to Pearl in a frustrated tone, as a small purple blush appeared on her cheeks and a look of frustration adure her face.

After making it clear that she wasn't going to break the news to Steven either, she turned her back towards everyone around her. A few seconds after Amethyst turned her back on everyone, Pearl proceeded to pat her on the back softly in a sad yet understanding tone. Meanwhile, Johnathan had just bared witness to this rather awkward and pathetic scene take place between these three, and honestly Johnathan couldn't be more annoyed. Johnathan rolled his eyes in utter annoyance after baring witness to the scene that took place in front of him. Does he literally have to do everything himself around here!? Hell, even Steven's own father wouldn't even stand up to break the news to him. What was so bad about revealing something as simple as, "you're going with him" to Steven? Johnathan barely even knew the kid, and here he was, being put into the position of power to inform Steven about the current situation that was taking place, and how he'll be going with Greg instead of staying here to fight Peridot. Anyways, seeing how no one else seems to be taking the responsibility of breaking the news to Steven, Johnathan took a single step towards Steven before speaking.

"Seriously you three?" Johnathan stated in a tone of ridicule towards Greg, Pearl and Amethyst, looking towards them with a look of surprise under his helmet, before he turned back to look at Steven.

"Kid, I'm just going to put it bluntly. You're not staying here. You're going with your dad." Johnathan pointed out to Steven in a blunt and slightly annoyed tone, as he preformed small movements with his hands as he spoke.

Upon receiving the news, Steven's facial expression turned into one of surprise and shock. Why was he going with his dad? He's a Crystal Gem too, and should stay here to fight Peridot!

"What! Why!?" Steven asked Johnathan in a tone of surprise and shock, as he put his arms out in a argumentative matter.

Although before Johnathan could continue explaining the situation to Steven in his blunt matter, Garnet spoke up and took the responsibility of breaking the news to Steven.

"Steven, I know you think we don't trust you. I know more often then not, that we treat you like a human child. But the truth is, we rely on you." Garnet explained to Steven in a motherly tone, as she placed a megaphone in Steven's arms, squatting down to do so before standing back up.

"Your voice inspires us. Binds us. Reminds us why we promised to protect the planet." Garnet pointed out to Steven, before squatting to get at eye level with Steven. "You must now be that voice...for them." Garnet declared, before she turned Steven's entire body around and pointed straight ahead.

But straight ahead where Garnet pointed, the scene was absolutely horrific. Panic and choas was everywhere on the boardwalk of Beach City, as well as a couple of strange scenes taking place. Such as a man trying to pull what looked like his son off from holding onto the window of what Johnathan came to recognize as "Beach Citywalk Fries." If you subtracted the sound of Mayor Dewey somewhat annoying message of evacuation that was ringing throughout the entirety of Beach City, and replaced that with a bunch of sirens...the scene would be eerily similar to the panic that was taking place two days ago after the battle between the Armageddon and Queen Jhulaad's ship took place.

"If anything happens, you need to be there to protect them. Like your mother once did. It's your destiny." Garnet explained to Steven in the same motherly tone with inspiration now embedded into it, as Garnet had turned Steven around to face her at this point.

Steven took a few moments to process what Garnet had just said to him, but after he fully processed the infomation, his facial expression turned into one filled with determination. "I won't disappoint you!" Steven made his declaration in a tone filled with determination.

"I know." Garnet simply stated in the same motherly tone but a bit more blankly, as she continued looking at Steven.

After making her statement, Garnet stood back up to her full height and directed her attention towards Greg and Steven. "Now, you two need to get going." Garnet pointed out to Greg and Steven in her blank tone, as she transitioned between looking at Greg and Steven.

"Right! Come on Steven let's go!" Greg acknowledged Garnet in a serious tone, before calling out towards Steven in the same tone of seriousness, as he then began making his way towards the driver seat of the van.

"I'm right behind you dad!" Steven declared in a determined tone, as he picked up his paste slightly in order to catch up with his dad.

Garnet and everyone else watched as Steven followed along behind Greg, as the were getting on the correct sides of the van. Meanwhile, Johnathan looked away from the sight and turned towards Garnet.

"You certainly have a way with words, Garnet...I've lost most of my fatherly abilities overtime. I would have just been blunt with him, as you saw. Johnathan pointed out to Garnet strangely in a rather solemn tone, as he looked straight at the side of her face.

Garnet looked away from the sight of Steven getting in the passenger seat of Greg's van, and over towards Johnathan with a rather intrigued look on her face. Garnet remembered Johnathan bringing up the fact that he used to be a father when he officially introduced himself and such in Steven's house two days ago. But now that Johnathan was bringing up this fact a second time, it intrigued her to say the least. The question of just who exactly he loved and had children with, couldn't help but makes it's way into Garnet's head. Although such issues could be dealt with later, for they had far more important things to be dealing with.

Garnet put an acknowledging look on her face to show Johnathan that she acknowledged what he had said, before she turned around and began heading towards Steven's house. As soon as she began walking towards Steven's house, Johnathan immediately began following her, as Pearl and Amethyst soon followed after.

Garnet was walking over towards Steven's house at a rather quick paste, so Johnathan and the others had to match her speed. Johnathan and Garnet walked in slience for a few seconds before Johnathan spoke up.

"You know...your little speech towards Steven...was eerily similar to how Lily would talk to the kids when they were in some troubling times." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a rather distance yet memorable tone, as he continued walking alongside Garnet.

Garnet turned her head to face Johnathan in a confused yet intrigued matter, after he mentioned a name in his statement. Pearl and Amethyst also couldn't help but become intrigued themselves after hearing Johnathan's statement. Lily? Was that the name of his "wife" as Humans called their lovers after preforming the tradition of "marriage?" Garnet also couldn't help but notice how Johnathan was looking forward in a rather trance like state, as if he was in the process of daydreaming.

"Lily?...Is that the name of your lover?" Garnet asked Johnathan is a curious tone, a curious expression making it's way onto her face. Even though Garnet wasn't one for asking questions...she couldn't help but let her curiosity get the best of her. The topic of love always interested her, after all she is made of it!

Johnathan let out a rather empty huff of air before continuing. "Yeah...it is." Johnathan acknowledged Garnet in a empty tone, before a chuckle could be heard emitting from behind the armored Human's helmet.

"God, we had some of the greatest times together! Especially with the kids! I was the happiest man on Earth when me and her were together!" Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a rather optimistic tone, as they all stopped in front of the staircase to Steven's house.

"But, as I'm pretty sure you're aware. One of the number one rules of life is that...the good things never last." Johnathan told Garnet, his tone completely changing from one of optimism, to one of solemn.

Wanting to get off this topic before the good times really started to hit him, Johnathan nodded his head upwards a single time, gesturing towards the stairs behind Garnet. "You all best be getting up there and do whatever you had planned. I've got everything I need. I'll wait down here." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a now much more serious tone, as what seemed like his true humanity, simply faded away before Garnet's eyes.

Garnet took a few moments longer to just...look at Johnathan. See if she could spot that sliver of humanity that he just showed moments ago. To see the true man behind all the scars and pain that Johnathan has had to endure through. Although, with a helmet obscuring his actual face, there was no possible way that Garnet was going to be able to find that sliver of humanity again. So, with that, Garnet nodded at Johnathan before beginning to make her way up the staircase.

Johnathan, on the other hand simply continued to stare at the place Garnet was previously occupying before she began walking up the staircase to Steven's house. Had he really just told her that!? Did he actually just tell Garnet, a person he's barely known for two days, about his background and past!? What was he thinking? Had the nostalgia of Garnet's speech towards Steven really hit him that hard?...Was he really that desperate to have those times be a reality once more? To be frank, Johnathan didn't really know the answer in this case, and he doesn't intend to find out anytime soon.

On the other hand, as Pearl and Amethyst walked by Johnathan in order to walk up the staircase to Steven's house. Johnathan saw that when Pearl walked by him, she casted a rather strange look towards his direction...a look that he has only ever seen on the faces of those closest to him...a look of understanding. The last time Johnathan saw such a facial expression, was 3 years ago, in the year 2554. It was a Tuesday night, and Johnathan had just finished speaking with Jefferson about Lily and his kids and such, in his quarters on the Armageddon. Jefferson then told him, that he had received news recently that his sister had just died in a intense land battle with Xyzox troops on the Xyzox colony world of Jurg-Folpxius. Jefferson and his sister Dianna, were very close, as you would expect for two family members fighting in a war. So her death had managed to hit Jefferson really hard, and it was then at that moment that Jefferson sent that look of understanding towards Johnathan.

That night, Jefferson cried onto Johnathan's shoulder, as the two "brothers" embraced each other in a embrace of their struggles, yet their comfort. As for Pearl, the look she sent Johnathan was so very similar to the one Jefferson had sent him that night...as if she understood his struggles. How exactly would she know how it's like to lose the woman you loved with every ounce of your spirit? Johnathan couldn't draw a conclusion on the matter just yet. He's barely gotten to know her, so prehaps he can talk to her about this when he gets the time.

Johnathan was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the engine on Greg's van starting up, which caused Johnathan to turned his body around to face the direction where Greg's van currently was, in order to see him drive off. After a few seconds of watching the van sit idlely in place, the van finally began moving forward across the sands of the beach. Through the van's front and passenger window, Johnathan saw Steven waving towards his direction, most likely waving goodbye towards him and the Crystal Gems. But instead of waving back at Steven, Johnathan instead performed a soild salute pretty much on instinct. When Johnathan was watching someone depart back in his universe, the most common thing he and many others did was salute instead of waving goodbye. I guess you could say it was a much more militaristic way of saying goodbye.

It didn't take too long after Greg's van started driving across the beach, for it to finally disappear behind the corner. With their departure, it was now only him, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl that stood before the incoming enemy. Johnathan dropped his salute as Greg's van disappeared behind the corner, and after doing that he looked up towards the deck of Steven's house to see Amethyst resting her body on the railing, Garnet looking down as she rested both of her hands in the railing, and Pearl doing what looked like crying. Was she really crying?...That's just pathetic for someone that's been through a 1000 year war. Wouldn't she be numb to something as simple as Steven departing? Although Johnathan was brought out of his train of thought when Garnet spoke.

"We did everything we could." Garnet declared in what sounded much like a solemn tone, as she continued looking down at the railing she was placing both of her hands on.

"Alright, pull it together!" Garnet suddenly declared in a much more serious tone, as she pushed herself off from the railing and stood up straight, forming her hands into fist at the last part of her statement.

Garnet then looked over at Johnathan, who was standing in the same place that she last saw him in. "Johnathan. Do you have everything prepared?" Garnet asked Johnathan in the same serious tone, as she began walking over to the staircase, before beginning to walk down it towards Johnathan.

"Almost about everything. There's just one last thing to do." Johnathan responded to Garnet in a organized tone, performing small movements with his hands as he took a couple steps to his left.

"And that is?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a questioning tone, raising an eyebrow in the process, as she walked off the staircase and towards Johnathan.

"This." Johnathan simply declared, before opening up one of the pouches on his military vest and reaching into it. After reaching into the pouch and obtaining what he wanted, Johnathan pulled out what looked to be a high tech looking earpiece.

"You're lucky I just so happen to be carrying one of these around with me. It's an earpiece, as you most likely know. I'll allow for me to communicate with you, even when I'm all the way up on this cliff above us. I only have one, so you'll be solely responsible for transferring information between our two parties." Johnathan explained to Garnet in the same organized tone, adjusting the frequency on the earpiece so it would communicate directly to his helmet, before handing it to her after concluding his explanation.

Seeing how Johnathan was now handing the small device towards her, Garnet took the earpiece from Johnathan's hand, and began inspecting the piece of 26th century technology.

"So, explain to me. Why would you be carrying around an earpiece when, I don't know, your helmet already has one?" Amethyst asked Johnathan out of the blue in a confused tone, as she titled her head to the side a little.

"Oh yeah! I just saw it laying around abandoned in the Armageddon's Mess Hall. So I just took it. It probably belonged to someone, but hey, it's being put to good use." Johnathan explained to Amethyst in a simple and casual tone, as he preformed small movements with his hands, before directing his attention back towards Garnet.

"Try it on." Johnathan simply ordered Garnet.

With Johnathan's order, Garnet stopped inspecting the strange looking 26th century earpiece, and began putting up to her ear, pushing past some of her hair in the process. Although, When Garnet finally got the earpiece to her ear, she started having difficulty actually putting it on. It was as if the earpiece itself was simply not the right shape. As Garnet was having this difficulty, Johnathan appeared to take notice of it, before he snapped his fingers.

"Crap. Right! That earpiece was made for a Blygoss ear! Although here's a little trick you can do. But first, is your ear similar to that of a human?" Johnathan pointed out and then asked Garnet in a tone of realization, as he stepped right up towards Garnet.

"It is." Garnet simply responded to Johnathan in her blank tone.

Johnathan perked his eyebrows up for a second before lowering them upon hearing Garnet's statement. "Okay, well that's interesting. But anyways, you're going to want to do this." Johnathan told Garnet, before taking the earpiece out of her hand, and began preforming a small demonstration with it. "Angle it in this position, and then insert it into your ear like this. Blygoss are fairly similar to Humans genetically on every level. So their ears are fairly similar to ours. As for how their similar to Humans, well that's a very long story that I can tell some other time." Johnathan explained to Garnet in a organized tone, as he made a small demonstration with the earpiece before handing it back to Garnet.

Once Johnathan handed the earpiece back to Garnet, she once again took the earpiece from Johnathan's grasp. After grabbing the earpiece from Johnathan, Garnet angled the earpiece into the angle that Johnathan had showed her to angle it in, before she finally brought the communications device back up to her ear. Shuffling through her cubic shaped hair, Garnet finally got to her ear, before inserting the earpiece into it in the similar fashion Johnathan had showed her just now. To her surprise, despite the design being alien to her ear, the earpiece fit snugly into it. After inserting the small communications device into her ear, Garnet shook and maneuvered her head a bit to test just how secure the earpiece was in her ear. After a few seconds of testing, the earpiece turned out to be secured in place. Garnet sent an acknowledging nod and thumbs up at Johnathan, informing him that the earpiece was now secured in place.

"Great! I'm going to test it now. If it works, you should be able to hear my voice through the earpiece." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a organized tone, as holographic displays that detailed his Subspace Communications began appearing on his H.U.D. in his helmet.

Johnathan was bringing up the displays of his Subspace Communications and such, with the simple action of a thought. Johnathan then activated his Subspace Communications with a single thought, before finally speaking.

"Testing, can you hear me Garnet?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a questioning tone of voice, as he spoke through the communications device in his helmet.

When Johnathan spoke, Garnet could hear his voice emitting from the speaker on the earpiece very clearly, in both sound and quality. "I hear you Johnathan." Garnet pointed out to Johnathan in a acknowledging tone of voice, as she spoke into the mic on the earpiece.

When Garnet spoke, her voice came through the speaker's in Johnathan's helmet loud and clear. "Same here. Communications have been successfully established." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet, nodding his head in confirmation.

Johnathan then cut the line of subspace communications between him And Garnet, so neither of them would hear two of each other's voices when they spoke face to face. Johnathan then directed his attention back towards Garnet. "Now Garnet, I want you to reconfirm your order." Johnathan declared in a now much more serious tone, before he grabbed his plasma rifle off of his back and activating it, the rifle activating with a satisfying hum.

"Dead or alive?" Johnathan asked Garnet, making sure to make the confirmation that she hadn't changed her mind as to what should done with Peridot and the other Gem with her.

"My order still stands. Alive. There is no need for unecessary deaths." Garnet told Johnathan in a strict commanding tone of voice, making sure her order got through Johnathan's head

As much as Johnathan objected to Garnet's judgement, he said it himself. He temporarily placed himself under Garnet command, and now Johnathan must honor that statement by following her orders. "Understood." Johnathan acknowledged Garnet with a nod of his head.

"Are you ready Commander?" Garnet asked Johnathan in a blank yet determined tone of voice.

To answer Garnet's question, Johnathan decided to do something much more visual than verbal. With his goal in mind, Johnathan looked down at the left side of his plasma rifle, and it was there that he saw a small dial that had the settings "Semi-auto", "3 Round Burst", "Full-Auto", and finally, "Sniper." Currently, the dial was facing the 3 round burst setting, and considering that Johnathan was about to take a sniping position in the lighthouse on top of this cliff above them. It was pretty clear which setting Johnathan needed. Johnathan grabbed the dial on the side of the rifle, and turned it to face the Sniper setting. As soon as the dial faced the Sniper setting, Johnathan quickly removed his fingers from the dial, and held out the plasma rifle slightly in front of him with one hand. Then suddenly, the plasma rifle in Johnathan's hands literally began moving the pieces that made it up, around. Essentially morphing itself into what was beginning to look like a completely different gun. Some pieces of the gun even began levitating in mid-air by some sort of invisible force, as the plasma rifle was morphing itself into a plasma Sniper Rifle.

Meanwhile, during the transformation of Johnathan's gun, the Crystal Gems just looked at the rifle and the floating pieces around it in amazement. Amethyst pretty much had starry eyes that were filled with wonder, while at the same time just had her jaw on the ground in absolute shock and amazement at the technology present on Johnathan's rifle. Pearl was pretty much in the same state as Amethyst, but she had much different thoughts going through her head. Thoughts such as, are Humans actually capable of building such advanced pieces of technology? How exactly does that work? How is it morphing itself like that, and so forth. Garnet on the other hand, had a surprised look on her face, although it certainly wasn't as dramatic as the other two's faces. Although it still had the emotions of surprise and amazement behind it.

Finally, after a few more seconds, the morphing process of the rifle stopped, and as soon as it did, the levitating pieces of the rifle flew towards it, and snapped into place on many empty spots that were on the rifle and such. The former assault rifle that was in Johnathan's hand, now had a much more slimmer and longer look to it. It's barrel was much longer, the stock was now a completely different kind of stock, it had a decent sized scope, and so on. Johnathan then directed his attention away from the sight of the newly formed Sniper Rifle and towards the shocked looking Crystal Gems.

"Say hello to my little friend! The X-13 Sniper Rifle!" Johnathan announced to the Crystal Gems in front of him, as he finally placed the sniper rifle in both of his hands.

Seeing that the transformation process was complete, and upon hearing Johnathan's voice. Amethyst snapped out of her trance of shock and amazement. "Dude! THAT'S AWESOME!" Amethyst shouted in a clearly excited and amused tone, as she clenched her fists and put them in front of her in a excited matter. Amethyst also appeared to have stars in her eyes...like literally. Johnathan then was surprised and incredibly interested when he saw the stars appear in Amethyst eyes. He'll make sure to take note of this observation in his Field Report.

Pearl was making a bunch of strange noises due to her state of shock and amazement, upon seeing Johnathan's gun literally morph itself into an entirely different one! Although, Pearl managed to snap herself out of her state of making strange noises, by slightly shaking her head. She then turned her attention towards Johnathan.

"Was that gun entirely made by Humans!?" Pearl asked Johnathan with a voice filled with shock and amazement, as she pointed towards the sniper rifle in Johnathan's hands. If that gun was made entirely by Human ingenuity, Pearl will really have to rethink how she views Humanity and their capabilities...As if she hasn't really started already. The mere presence of Johnathan, and all the history he has provided on Humanity is simply flabbergasting. Even though Johnathan was from a different universe, specifically one where Humanity seemed to have taken a much more warlike and violent path throughout their history. He was still a Human...a monument to what Humanity is capable of.

Johnathan couldn't help but let out a small laugh upon hearing Pearl's question and the expression she put into it! It was also the sight of the shocked and amazed look on her face that made Johnathan emit his small laugh. "Oh no! This weapon was constructed with a magnitude of alien technologies! But, the people responsible for designing the weapon and it's mechanics were majorly Human." Johnathan pointed out to Pearl, as he inspected the exterior design of the now sniper rifle.

If their was one thing Johnathan loved that the Human engineers behind the sniper rifle part of the rifle did, was that they gave the rifle something much like a Cold War Era look and feel to it. But along with it's look and feel, it felt as if it had been retrofitted with modern technology. It was simple in design, functioned brilliantly and reliably for it's simple design, was easy for pretty much anyone to handle, and it did a lot of damage. It was a perfect weapon for any soldier to bring onto the battlefield.

Pearl was just about to acknowledge Johnathan, and express her feelings on his statement, but before she could, Johnathan was able to talk first. "Listen, as much as I would love to stand here and show off my technology, we have a giant flying interstellar green hand that is getter closer to this town every second. We need to get moving." Johnathan announced to Pearl and the rest of the Crystal Gems with commanding tone in his voice, as he pointed over towards Peridot's ship that was slowly approaching Beach City.

"He's right. We need to get into our positions. Pearl, Amethyst, get down over there! I'll meet you in a moment." Garnet declared in a commanding tone of voice, as she looked over at Pearl and Amethyst, and pointed over towards the beach.

"Understood!" Pearl acknowledged Garnet, nodding her head a single time in acknowledgement, before looking over at Amethyst and than beginning to make her way down the cliff, with Amethyst following behind her.

With Pearl and Amethyst now leaving the scene, the conversation that was being held was between everyone, was now only between Garnet and Johnathan. Garnet and Johnathan looked away from the sight of Pearl and Amethyst making their way down the cliff, and back towards each other, with Garnet casting a blank expression towards Johnathan, while whatever expression Johnathan was casting was obsured by is helmet.

"You ready to kick these Gem's asses?" Johnathan asked Garnet in a smug tone of voice, as he rested the sniper rifle that was in his hands on his shoulder.

To Johnathan's excitement, he actually saw a small smug smirk appear on Garnet's lips, with only made his own smug expression grow beneath his helmet. "You know I am." Garnet declared, the tone in her voice portraying the expression on her face, as she proceeded to crack her knuckles.

While the smug expression on Johnathan's face only grew, the expression on his face also slightly changed into a friendly one. Looks like relations between him and Garnet weren't going to be that bad after all! "See? That the spirit." Johnathan expressed in a friendly tone towards Garnet, as he took a couple steps towards her.

"Looks like we're going to get along after all." Johnathan declared in a much more friendly tone of voice, before he then proceeded to pat the left side of Garnet's upper arm a single time with a decent amount of force.

When Johnathan patted her upper arm like that, Garnet looked over to where he patted to see if there was anything on her. Although to her surprise, there was nothing on her, and she knew that there wasn't anything on her upper arm previously. With this information in mind, Garnet looked away from the sight of her upper arm and over towards Johnathan with a confused look on her face. Why exactly did Johnathan do that? Seeing the confusion the Gem's face, Johnathan just rolled his eyes underneath his helmet in amusement. Looks like someone ELSE has to do their homework on Human culture!

"It's a Human gesture, Garnet. It signifies friendship and partnership." Johnathan explained to Garnet with amusement and friendship in his voice.

Garnet moved her head up a little bit in understanding. "I see." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan with confusion still slightly present in her voice, but she could see how that gesture could signify friendship and partnership.

"Right then." Johnathan declared, positioning the sniper rifle in his hands closer to his upper body. "Let's get moving." Johnathan announced to Garnet, sending a single nod towards her.

Garnet nodded back at the super soldier that stood before her, before turning to her right and beginning to make her way down towards the beach, where Pearl and Amethyst resided.

Johnathan watched Garnet making her way down the beach for a couple of seconds, before he looked away from the sight and up towards the giant cliff that towered above him. It was there on the top of the towering cliff where his tactical position resided, Beach City's Lighthouse. As discussed with the Crystal Gems, Johnathan would take a sniping position on top of the lighthouse, which will give him a bird's eye view of the entire soon to be battlefield, that was the beach in front of the Crystal Temple. From this tactical position, Johnathan would proceed to eliminate Peridot and the other Gem with her, quicker than a Durbell...which was quite a fascinating creature that Human scientists found residing in the arctic plains of the planet Boreas, in the Procyon System. The creature basically forms itself into a small ball, and then proceeds to roll across the arctic plains of Boreas at a surprising 50 miles per hour, which was quite impressive for a lifeform! Especially a small one to!

Besides that, with his objective in mind, the two thrusters that resided in two large slots on the back of his armor popped out from their imprisionment, and prepared to lift Johnathan into the sky with their fiery thrust. With a single thought, Johnathan activated the jet pack on his back, as the two thrusters once again expelled their fiery thrust from themselves, lifting blue armor clad Human into the air and up towards the top of the cliff. Johnathan let the thrusters fire continuously as he flew straight up into the air and up towards the top of the cliff, as he continued accelerating through the air at quite a rapair paste. After a few more seconds of continuous flying upwards, Johnathan flew past the peak of the cliff, giving him a clear sight of the lighthouse that now resided in front of him. With the lighthouse now in clear sight and beginning to get farther downwards, Johnathan immediately stopped the thrusters from firing, and allowed the friction from the air slows the rest of him down from his quick trip up here. After a couple of seconds waiting, Johnathan completely stopped in mid air and began falling back down towards the Earth, as gravity began taking a much more constrictive grasp on him.

Splatting back down on the ground that was hundreds of feet below him, certainly wasn't how he planned to spend his evening. So, Johnathan ignited the thrusters on his back once more, and instead of flying straight up like last time, he began maneuvering himself towards the top of the lighthouse. As he made his way towards the top of the lighthouse, Johnathan sent out short lived burst from the thrusters so that he would fall towards the lighthouse, but at the same time secure his safety from slamming down on it. Finally, after about 6 seconds of maneuvering and sending out short bursts from his thrusters, Johnathan landed safely behind the metal railing and onto the metal grated floor with a gentle yet hard slam of metal against metal. Johnathan was currently on the metallic platform that circled around the central light of the lighthouse, the one that was most likely used for maintenance of the giant light that made this tower a lighthouse. Although really, Johnathan was surprised this thing was holding his weigh so well!

With the probelm of flying up here out of the way, now come the "fun" part of the evening. Johnathan turned around and away from the sight of the giant light that was concealed in the large glass cylinder that surrounded it, and it towards the large and expansive sight of the beach that was provided by not only the height of the lighthouse, but also by the height of the cliff he was on. The sun had already set below the expansive horizon, and as a result was casting Beach City into an ubiquitous darkness.

Although with this ubiquitous darkness, came a strange phenomenon that Johnathan had though was just his imagination. Instead of the sky and everything being casted into the usual blackness, the sky and everything else was beginning to take on a greenish hue, which was just puzzling...and very fascinating. Johnathan had realized, everything didn't begin taking on a greenish his until Peridot's strange fucking hand ship arrived...and by mere coincidence the ship happened to be green. The closer Peridot's ship got to them, the greener everything seemed to have gotten. The mere thought of this phenomenon being caused by some sort of technological device on board Peridot's ship, concerned yet excited Johnathan at the same time. Johnathan will have to take up his observation with Garnet.

Speaking of Peridot's ship, in the sky above the horizon, Peridot's ship could be seen approaching there location ever so slowly, and the greenish hue that this ship was hypothetically emitting have the ship a rather haunting look to it. But really, in Johnathan's opinion, the mere way this ship was designed to look like a damn hand, just completely killed the haunting mood this ship was emitting for Johnathan. Also, one specific thing that Johnathan was wondering was why in god's name is Peridot moving the ship so slowly!? Like, is she trying to make the situation worse for herself, by giving him and the Crystal Gems a chance to set up defenses and formulate a plan? God, Johnathan can't wait to shoot her stupid ass!

Although enough with his ranting, Johnathan needed to contact Garnet. Johnathan looked away from Peridot's ship in the horizon, and down towards the beach where he saw Garnet doing what looked to be talking with Pearl and Amethyst. Not really taking into mind the thought of interrupting her mid-speech, Johnathan activated the subspace communication device inside his helmet, and established a comm link with Garnet once more.

"Garnet, I'm in position on lighthouse." Johnathan announced to Garnet through the transmission, as he saw Garnet down below react to his sudden intrusion.

After her clear reaction to Johnathan's voice emitting straight into her ear, Johnathan could see Garnet down below on the beach turn away from Pearl and Amethyst, and look directly at him on the lighthouse's platform. Pearl and Amethyst also followed along with Garnet's action, and looked up towards where Garnet was looking, only to see the super soldier. To confirm that he saw them, and that they saw him, Johnathan removed his left hand from the sniper rifle in his hands and proceeded to wave at them. In response to his action, Garnet and the others waved back.

"We see you Johnathan. I was also going to inform you, that we're going to try a different method to try and take the ship down." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan, before informing him of their next course of action, as she continued looking up at him.

Underneath his helmet, Johnathan raised an eyebrow in bewilderment and interest. Just what exactly were they going to try to do? If something like those Light Cannons couldn't even put a scratch on Peridot's vessel, what made them think anything else in their arsenal would?

"Well, what do you have in mind?" Johnathan asked Garnet in curiosity, as he looked out into the horizon at Peridot's ship, before directing his attention back towards Garnet.

* * *

 **Earth/United States/Delmarva/Beach City/7:30 PM/March 13th/2015 C.E.**

"Fire!" Garnet yelled her order out towards Opal with determination clearly present in her voice, as Opal proceeded to follow her order without question, and released the arrow from her large bow, as the arrow flew towards Peridot's ship.

The arrow that Opal had fired, was an arrow that she had charged up moments before Garnet gave her order to fire it. Johnathan really had no idea where the fuck the arrow Opal drew came from, because it simply appeared out of thin air when she pulled her bow's string back. That's definitely something worth conducting scans and experiments into. Besides the arrow appearing out of thin air, the arrow was made of some form of energy, a form of energy that Johnathan could not clearly identify due to his distance away from the beach, and the huge annoying green glare that Peridot's ship was now clearly responsible for.

When Opal fired the large energy arrow at Peridot's ship, it flew through the sky for about two seconds, before it multipled itself into dozens separate arrows in mid-air; much like how bacteria would multiply by cloning itself. The mere firepower this single bow was able to produce in just a few seconds, made Johnathan even more eager to discover the technology and science behind this weapon! He could really see such a technology proving to be beneficial to the war effort, especially with a couple of modifications, such as making the arrows into missiles! Johnathan shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, he was getting far off topic and he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Although as soon as Johnathan cleared his thoughts and brought his attention back to reality, he saw all the dozens arrows Opal had fired from her bow, beginning to impact against Peridot's ship, which was now dangerously close. Not to Johnathan surprise, the arrows Opal had fired did absolutely nothing to Peridot's ship, and the hull plating only absorbed the energy the arrows impact caused. Johnathan face palmed against his helmet in utter frustration at these Gem's actions and persistence. While being persistent certainly isn't a bad thing, there certainly is a limit to it, AND THESE THREE CROSSED THE LIMIT LOOOOONNG AGO! The amount of options these three have tried already in order to take out Peridot's ship, was just absolutely ridiculous! They might as well try throwing their fucking shoes at the ship at this point! Johnathan really wasn't sure if he could consider their persistence admirable, or just outright annoying!

Although the craziest option they have preformed in order to take out Peridot's ship in Johnathan's opinion, was the one they just did. When Garnet brought up the idea of "fusion," in order to take out Peridot's ship, the first thing that came to Johnathan's mind was Nuclear Fusion, so you can imagine just how much he freaked out at Garnet and the others. Johnathan actually began delving into the consequences of detonating a Thermonuclear device at such a close vicinity to them and Beach City, and pretty much summed it up by saying they would all be vaporized. Although, when Garnet clarified her statement by saying Pearl and Amethyst would "fuse", Johnathan just got incredibly confused. But before he could clear up his confusion, fucking Amethyst and Pearl began fucking dancing for no goddamn apparent reason, and Johnathan actually ordered Garnet, to tell them to "stop fucking dancing and get back to work!" But...that's when shit just got goddamn confusing for Johnathan.

Garnet told him that they were doing their "Fusion Dance" and that it was necessary for them to "fuse." But before Johnathan could go apeshit on Garnet on the concept of a "Fusion Dance", and just really what the hell was going on...Pearl and Amethyst came in contact with each other and they erupted in a white light...ONLY TO LITERALLY MERGE INTO EACH OTHER, AND BECOME SOME GIANT FUCKING WOMAN GEM THING! It was as if the two had a goddamn baby together, except it was ACTUALLY THEM COMBINED TOGETHER! Johnathan was just left absolutely dumbfounded at seeing Pearl and Amethyst merge together like that, and actually now understood why Garnet used the word "fusion" to describe the process.

Garnet identified the new being as "Opal", which is how Johnathan learned her name in the first place. But, besides the thoughts of utter confusion bouncing around all across his head, the first thought that entered his mind was something that always came up when he saw something new. "I've gotta look into that." It would be comforting for him to understand just how exactly this "Fusion" process worked, also it might prove to be beneficial.

Upon reflecting upon all these crazy things that have happened within the past few minutes, Johnathan removed his hand from his visor and looked at Peridot's completely unharmed ship.

"Well, whoopee fucking do! Your crazy ass fusion thing didn't work Garnet! What don't you understand when I say, that ship has superior technology!" Johnathan announced to Garnet through their line of communications in a sarcastic tone of voice, as he waved his hands and arms around, despite knowing Garnet and Opal wouldn't see it.

As Johnathan finished his sarcastic remark, Peridot's ship erupted in what looked to be green flames. "Well, it was-"

"Worth a try, I know. I've heard you say that like a broken record. So, why don't we instead make something WORK FOR-" Suddenly, during his interruption of Garnet's speech, Johnathan looked down towards Garnet and Opal, but instead of only seeing them, Johnathan spotted Steven's crazy pet Lion...AND STEVEN! More specifically, Steven running towards them!

"GARNET! WHAT THE FUCK IS STEVEN DOING HERE!" Johnathan yelled over the channel in horror and shock at Garnet, as he put his hands against the railing of the metal platform he was on and leaned forward in shock.

"WHAT!" Garnet acknowledged Johnathan in pretty much the same tone of horror and shock as Johnathan had, as she immediately looked behind her to confirm Johnathan's declaration...and to her shock and horror she saw Steven!

"STEVEN!?" Garnet called out with the same emotions in her voice as last time, as Steven took his final steps towards her and Opal. Speaking of Opal, Garnet calling out Steven's name caused Opal to turn around as well, and the same expression of horror and shock soon appeared on her face upon seeing Steven.

"Hey guys!" Steven acknowledged Garnet and Opal's reactions towards him in a rather cheerful way, as he stopped running after reaching a certain distance towards them.

The mere shock that came with seeing Steven back here on the beach, caused Opal to erupt in an white light, before finally disrupting and causing Pearl and Amethyst to unfuse. As soon as the two Gems unfused with each other, they both fell away from each other and fell rather harshly onto the sand below them. Almost immediately after falling to the ground, Amethyst raised herself up slightly to get a better sight of Steven.

"You came back!" Amethyst declared, acknowledging Steven's presence with surprise and shock filling her voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT OF HERE!" Pearl asked and then ordered Steven in commanding tone that was also filled with immense concern and fear, as she quickly recovered from her position on the ground and stood back up on her two feet.

"But-"

Steven was quickly cut off by Garnet. "It's too late! Just stay behind us!" Garnet told Steven in a commanding yet concerned tone, before she quickly turned around to face Peridot's ship, which was pretty much about to land at this point.

Pearl and Amethyst followed along with Garnet, turning around to face the giant green hand that was extremely close, as both of them got close to Garnet and drew there weapons, keeping Steven behind them and safe from sight. Johnathan meanwhile squatted down slightly in his position on the platform, and rested his sniper rifle on the metal railing of it.

"You should have told me this kid had a goddamn brain tumor or brain eating disease, because he clearly doesn't understand a single order we give him! I would have been glad to offer medical assistance!" Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a clearly frustrated and angry tone, as he looked through the scope on his sniper rifle and adjusted the focus, getting ready for battle.

"That's enough Commander!" Garnet shouted through the channel with anger clearly present in her voice. It was clear that she did not approve on how Johnathan phrased the statement he just made on Steven.

The hand shaped ship at this point, was already hovering above the water that was infront of the beach the Crystal Gems and Steven were on, after making a rather smooth decent. The ship was clearly being held up by Anti-Gravity Thrusters, a form of thruster Johnathan was rather familiar with due to about every Alliance vessel being equipped with them, which eliminated the need for RCS Thrusters across the ship. To farther support Johnathan's claim that the ship was being held up by AG Thrusters, the water below the ship was reacting to an invisible force, a force that was causing it to ripple.

Besides that, the giant green hand spun itself completely upside down using more of it's AG Thrusters, and the next thing Johnathan and the others knew, the giant hand splayed it's giant fingers forward towards the beach, and they proceeded to almost crash against the shoreline, but the wind they picked up when falling caused a giant cloud of sand to be kicked up and sent towards the Crystal Gems and Steven's way, which temporarily blinded them and rendered them invisible to Johnathan for about two or three seconds.

With the giant cloud of sand gone, the Crystal Gems and Steven proceeded to unshield their eyes from what was the danger of sand getting in them. They all then proceeded to look up towards the now landed vessel. Johnathan during all of this, was scanning the entirety of the exterior of the hull for any openings that Peridot and the other Gem with her might come out of. To his luck, he spotted what looked to be a white photonic barrier of some sorts located directly in the center of the palm. Although suddenly, to Johnathan and the others surprise, a light green spherical object of some sorts passed through the photonic barrier smoothly and without an issue. Johnathan raised his eyebrow in curiosity upon seeing the strange device, so he flipped a small switch on the side of his rifle, and the H.U.D. inside the scope of the sniper began displaying the word "Scanning..." on the top right corner.

"It appears to be a spherical machine of some sorts. I'm running a systems diagnostic on it now." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a organized tone, as he focused the scope of the sniper rifle onto the machine.

The scanning of the sphere didn't take long, and Johnathan almost immediately began getting results back from the diagnosis. Apparently, this sphere was made of Seismonium, the same material the ship was made out of, and it appeared to be hollow. Although, the scans were picking up three incredibly powerful energy signatures within the sphere, and quickly connecting the dots between this and what exactly Gems are...Peridot and the others were inside that sphere.

"Enemies identified within the sphere." Johnathan announced to Garnet in a concentrated and organized tone, as he tightened his grip on the sniper rifle's grip.

Garnet's facial expression hardened even more then it already was, when she heard Johnathan's announcement echo into her ear. Then, to everyone's dismay, the light green sphere began rolling down the palm of the hand shaped vessel and towards the tip of the index finger. Johnathan kept his sights on it the entire time. Then...the big revelation was made, when the sphere pretty much did what looked to be de materializing itself, and three figures were revealed. Although, Johnathan couldn't identify them clearly, for the index finger of the vessel fell down completely towards the ground, turning the figures temporarily into blurs as the finger kicked up more sand, but not as much. Johnathan quickly compensated for the situation and quickly lowered his rifle down a little bit more, and was now able to get a clear identification of the figures.

The first figure that came to his attention was the Gem that had...triangular hair. It was a hard sight to miss, so it was obvious why it caught Johnathan's attention first. Anyway, besides the Gem's trianglar hair, it clearly had a feminine structure to it, so Johnathan could assume this Gem was female. Also, she appeared to be wearing a transparent visor that covered a majority of her face, and above her eyes was a green triangular shaped gemstone on her forehead. This is when Johnathan's gemological knowledge failed him, because on the spot, he could not identify the gemstone on her forehead either because he's never seen it, or he just forgot the name. So, the only way Johnathan was most likely going to get this Gem's identity is by Garnet, because one of these three was Peridot, and she was the primary target.

Another thing to note about this specific Gem, was that her skin appeared to be green, but really Johnathan couldn't determine that because well, EVERYTHING WAS FUCKING GREEN! But besides that, another thing to note about her, was that her legs and arms seemed to be robotic in nature, either that or they were some kind of limb enhancers. Craziest of all, the fingers on her robotic arms seemed to actually be floating in mid-air! While the sight didn't really surprise Johnathan, after all he's seen a lot of floating shit, it did make him a little smug, because this factor would go to his advantage, especially when engaged in hand to hand combat, he could just rip them right off! Speaking of advantages, she was also inadequately armored, which will make her and easy target to eliminate...or poof in this case.

Next, Johnathan's attention was brought towards the Gem that looked to be rather tall and had long messy white hair...at least that what it looked like. Besides the features right off the bat, this Gem had a large and muscular body structure, but at the same time...feminine? Johnathan really wasn't that sure, so this Gem's sex will have to remain unknown for now. With that out of the way, Johnathan moved on to other noticeable features, such as how the Gem appeared to be wearing a cape that had a rather large collar that was jutting upwards. Johnathan also noticed that on this Gem's face, their nose was replaced by an actual gemstone, one that Johnathan could once again not identify. Then, there was also the fact that this Gem also appeared to be inadequately armored, which would only go to his advantage.

Finally, there was the last Gem, and the first things Johnathan noticed about the clearly female Gem, was that she was the shortest out of the group, and she wasn't dressed in what appeared to be uniform. Instead, she was dressed in what looked like simple blue dress...which to be honest, didn't look all that bad on her. Although, the feature about this Gem that caused Johnathan to raised his eyebrow in curiosity and interest, was that she was barefoot...which was definitely odd to say the least. This must be the Gem that was with the Crystal Gems, the Gem that was the reason why the Armageddon couldn't just shoot this ridiculous ship as soon as it entered orbit, which is something that really should have been done nonetheless. The Armageddon and him have far more important issues to be dealing with, like the Xyzox and Queen Jhulaad. But, anyways, as Johnathan looked over her, he couldn't find a gemstone on her anywhere. So, her gemstone was either located somewhere on her back, or she wasn't a Gem, which was unlikely in this case.

With all the three Gems physical features observed, the only thing that came now was their identities. Johnathan will need to contact Garnet. "Enemies spotted. Requesting identification." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet in a organized and concentrated tone, as he kept his sights on the Gem with the triangular hair, since she was walking forward. Also, since Johnathan was keeping his sights on her, the sensors on the gun began scanning her, and sending back results.

"That's them all right. They're the ones who keep breaking my machines!" Johnathan overheard on Garnet's earpiece what the Gem with the triangular hair had said to the other Gem with her. Annoyance was clearly present in her voice, and as she spoke, the tall Gem with the messy white hair began walking up into view.

"That's Peridot. The one on the left, I don't know." Garnet whispered into the earpiece, pointing out to Johnathan the identity of the Gems.

"Understood. Just tell me when to drop them." Johnathan acknowledged Garnet, before making his announcement towards her rather bluntly and emotionlessly, as he focused his sights on the gemstone on Peridot's forehead. Johnathan wanted to have the kill shot, just in case shit hits the fan.

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!" Peridot shouted at Jasper with frustration in her voice, as she turned her body around and looked directly at her.

Looks like Johnathan and Garnet hadn't heard what this "Jasper" had said to Peridot due to their small conversation, but whatever she said it clearly agitated Peridot. "You heard that right? Tall one is named Jasper." Johnathan pointed out to Garnet just in case she didn't hear it, as he altered his sights towards Jasper, who looked to be walking up closer to the edge of the index finger to make herself more apparent.

"Looks like a waste of my time." Jasper declared in a cocky yet annoyed tone, as she looked down at the Crystal Gems like some sort of pests.

"Well, that's about to change now? Isn't it?" Johnathan muttered to himself in a smug tone after overhearing Jasper's statement, as he then alighted his sights directly onto Jasper's head. With a single pull of the trigger, Johnathan could cast this bitch back into her precious little gem.

Garnet heard Johnathan's statement over the earpiece she was wearing, but she didn't display any sort of physical reaction, and continued glaring daggers at Jasper and Peridot. The only reason Johnathan was able to hear Peridot and Jasper's speech through the earpiece Garnet was wearing, was because the earpiece is designed with a specific technology that allows distance voices to be heard clearly, while still making the actual speakers voice not earrape levels loud. Although, as everyone now had there attention on Jasper, she turned her waist around a little bit and was now looking over at the specific blue Gem behind her.

"Hey! Get over here!" Jasper declared with authority and some aggression in her voice, as she grabbed Lapis rather uncomfortably by her right arm and pulled her over into view besides her.

Lapis almost immediately pulled her arm out of Jasper's grasp with aggression, when she finished her statement. As she pulled her arm out of Jasper's grasp, she emitted a audible grunt of annoyance and anger, as Peridot proceeded to cast a rather dirty look towards her for her actions. With her arm now free from Jasper's odious grasp, Lapis turned her attention away from the Quartz soldier, and directly down towards the scene of drama that was taking place. Although as Lapis analyzed the group that stood below her, a familiar face stood out among the other three...the face of Steven. A look of shock and surprise soon dawned upon her face among seeing Steven in a situation like this.

However, her shocked and surprised expression didn't go unnoticed, as a look of curiosity and interest soon appeared upon Johnathan's face. Just what exactly was this Gem so shocked about? He'll have to ask later, if he get's the chance that is.

"I'm assuming blue here is the ally you spoke of earlier?" Johnathan asked Garnet in an organized yet curious tone, as he focused his sights on Lapis, only to get a better look at her.

"She is." Garnet acknowledged Johnathan simply, with anger clearly present in her voice, before she took a single step forward. "You need to leave, IMMEDIATELY!" Garnet yelled out in a authoritative tone that was filled with a controlled anger towards Peridot and Jasper.

"YEAH! STEP OFF!" Amethyst added onto Garnet's order in her own creative way, yelling at Peridot and Jasper with aggression.

"This is not a Gem controlled planet!" Pearl to added onto Garnet's statement, although doing so in a much more diplomatic way, as she spoke with concern yet authority in her voice.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis, proceeded to jump down from the index finger of their vessel, and down onto the sands of the beach, landing on the beach with a sandy thud. Johnathan immediately adjusted his sights back onto Peridot, preparing to shoot her with a concentrated beam of superheated plasma at any given moment.

"Should I drop them now?" Johnathan asked Garnet in questioning yet organized tone, as he adjusted his aim directly onto the yellow diamond insignia that was on her uniform on the center of her chest.

"Not yet." Garnet declared strictly into the earpiece, keeping her voice at a whispering, as she continued watching Jasper and Peridot's actions.

During Johnathan and Garnet's small conversation, Jasper was in the process of speaking, and right now she just mentioned something about Rose Quartz and her whereabouts. "What a shame, I hoped to meet her. I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!" Jasper announced to Peridot and the others with a disappointed tone in her voice, although her tone immediately turned into a brash and aggressive one upon mentioning beating Rose Quartz into the ground.

Jasper then diverted her attention towards all of the Crystal Gems in front of her. "But this is all that's left of her army? Some lost, defective Pearl! A puny overcooked runt, and this shameless display!?" Jasper announced to pretty much everyone around her, her voice filled with disgust, aggression, and disappointment as she looked at the remnants of Rose Quartz's once "proud" army.

Meanwhile, Johnathan had overheard Jasper's statement on the Crystal Gem's through the earpiece Garnet was wearing, and her statement brought up immense interest and curiosity into Johnathan. Such a simple statement offered a lot more insight into current Gem culture and beliefs then one would orginally think. Because questions such as, why was Jasper calling Pearl a "lost defective Pearl" when she appeared to be in a fully functioning state? If anything, she is a very useful asset and far from defective, because not only is she a talented and well trained warrior, but she's got a vast database of knowledge on many things such as rocket science, physics, engineering, and so on!

But, from what Pearl and the Crystal Gems have told Johnathan personally about Pearl's roles in Gem society during there little chat today, is that Pearls are used as servants to the much higher class Gems in society...or as Johnathan personally said, slaves. Pearls were basically the slaves of Gem society, and they are offered no chance to do anything BUT that, which is quite disappointing. The Pearl that Johnathan knew, stood as a monument to what all Pearls are capable of, not just some lost and defective one, as Jasper has been indoctrinated into believing.

Amethyst's reason for being called a "puny overcookeed runt" by Jasper, was quite an obvious one. Jasper is a Quartz type Gem, and from what Johnathan remembers, the same goes for Amethyst. Quartz type Gems in Gem society, are used as soldiers and warriors for there durability and strength, and from what Johnathan has learned about Amethyst, is that she is actually slightly defective, she emerging from the Kindergarten much smaller then the average Amethyst. Basically, Amethyst should be as tall and buff as Jasper, which is something that's kinda hard to imagine for Johnathan, especially with Amethyst's personality. As for the reason why Jasper called Garnet a "shameless display," Well Johnathan was really uncertain at the moment, he'll have to ask Garnet about any theories she has.

After making her shameful remarks on the Crystal Gems, Jasper turned her attention away from Garnet and behind the Crystal Gems, and suddenly noticed what looked to be a small human behind them. A questioning expression soon found it's way onto Jasper's face, as she emitted a small intrigued sound from her "vocal cords."

"What is that?" Jasper asked really no one in particular with a tone of suspicion and curiosity in her voice, as she raised her hand up a little bit and pointed towards Steven. Even though it appeared Jasper was asking no one in particular, it was clear she was expecting an answer to her question from someone.

As soon as Jasper finished her statement and pointed towards Steven, the Crystal Gems tensed up and took a much more defensive stance around Steven, making it obvious that he was of great importance. Seeing how Steven had now been detected, Johnathan just sighed in annoyance. Why did Steven have to be so disobedient towards commands? Plus, how did he even get away from his dad, was the main question Johnathan was asking himself.

"It calls itself, 'Steven.'" Peridot responded to Jasper's question with an thoughtful tone in her voice, putting her floating robotic fingers up to her chin and turning towards Jasper, removing her fingers from her chin when she did so.

Lapis then suddenly turned her attention away from Steven and the others, and towards Jasper with distress in her movement. "He's just a human! He's isn't a threat at all! H-he's not one of them!" Lapis pointed out towards Jasper with concern and distress in her voice, making sure that she made it clear that Steven wasn't a threat at all, as Peridot and Jasper looked over at Lapis.

Jasper acknowledged Lapis's sudden outburst by glaring at her slightly. "I know what a human is." Jasper pointed out to Lapis with annoyance in voice, as she continued looking at her with the glare on her face.

The entire situation that she and Peridot have found themselves in, was definitely not the scenario what Jasper was expecting and imagining. As she stated rather clearly, she was hoping to at the very least encounter Rose Quartz here, so she could beat her ass into the ground...something that she has been wanting to do for thousands of years. Although, seeing how Rose Quartz was nowhere to be seen, and the only thing that appeared to be left of her army was these ridiculous excuses, all enthusiasm that Jasper had about coming down here to fight the Crystal Gems, was essentially fully depleted. At this point, Jasper just wanted to get this entire thing over with so she and Peridot could move onto far more interesting things...such as investigating those two ships that are crashed landed on that large island near the North Pole.

With Jasper's enthusiasm now placed elsewhere, she began turning around back towards the ship. "You don't need me for this. Just, blast them with the ship." Jasper ordered Peridot in a clearly unamused and almost disappointed tone, for the Quartz's enthusiasm for battle had completely been abolished at this point, as she completely turned around and began walking towards the ship, putting her hand into the air in a rather dismissive way.

Peridot rolled her eyes in annoyance, while Lapis on the other hand had a look of complete shock on her face due to Jasper's order. "Ugh, fine." Peridot acknowledged Jasper in a tone of annoyance that was clearly reflected onto her face, as she pulled up her green Hardlight display by using the fingers of her right hand to project it.

As soon as Peridot acknowledged Jasper and pulled up the green Hardlight display of her's, the giant green hand shaped vessel began raising from it's current position on the ground, or above the ground, and began lifting higher into the air by using It's AG Thrusters. The sudden action of the ship's movement into the air, shocked the Crystal Gems and caused mostly Pearl and Amethyst to emit gasps of shock and surprise at the ship's sudden movement. Then, to everyone's dismay, the giant hand shaped itself into the position that many would perceive as a finger gun, and that could only one thing in a situation like this. With Jasper making the statement about blasting the Crystal Gems away with the ship, and Peridot pulling up her Hardlight screen and beginning to enter commands into it, it was easy for Johnathan to connect the dots as to where this was going. Then, to only confirm Johnathan's suspicions on the matter, a green ball of energy that was most likely that explosive laser Jefferson was talking about in the briefing, began forming on the index finger of Peridot's ship, and was only getting brighter and bigger by the second. Johnathan didn't intend to find out exactly what happens when that thing is lock and loaded, and fires!

"Garnet!" Johnathan stated through the line of communications that was established between him and Garnet in a worried tone of voice, as he began adjusting his sights onto the gem on Peridot's forehead. Johnathan just wanted to kill her and get this over with, but he needed to ask Garnet if she has reconsidered her order.

"Shoot Peridot, Johnathan!" Garnet ordered Johnathan in a desperate and highly worried tone in her voice, as she watched the ship in front of them continue charging up it's laser. Garnet's words went unheard by Peridot, Jasper, and Lapis due to the sound of the laser powering up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to kill her!?" Johnthan asked Garnet in a curious yet worried tone, as he watched the laser that was charging up on the index finger only beginning to glow brighter and brighter. The only reason Johnathan was asking Garnet this question, because now that's she's seen the true danger of Peridot, she might reconsider her orders.

"NO! Just poof her!" Garnet shouted back at Johnathan in a frustrated tone of voice, making it clear that her orders still stood.

"Yes ma'am." Johnathan acknowledged Garnet in a now organized and tactical tone, and he readjusted grip on the sniper rifle in his hands, and quickly moved the center of his sights directly onto the the yellow diamond insignia that was on the center of Peridot's chest, preparing to fire.

So...this was it? The first time Johnathan, a Commander in the Milky Way Galactic Alliance, would open fire on a completely new alien species, more specifically a Gem. For some reason, Johnathan has actually been looking forward to shooting Peridot ever since he saw her face, which he honestly didn't know why. Maybe it was because how annoying and genocidal Gems from Homeworld can be...they remind Johnathan too much of the Xyzox, which is most likely why he was looking forward to this moment. Plus, then there was the satisfying feeling of absolutely crushing there ego and confidence, which was something Johnathan found incredibly annoying. So much so, that he made him want to just to rip their heads right out of there fucking sockets! Although, Johnathan was just about to have an experience that will get him the closest he can to actually doing that.

Johnathan made a last few quick adjustments to his position on the metal platform below him, and his grasp on his sniper rifle, before he would ultimately open fire on Peridot. At this time, Johnathan could hear Garnet beginning to yell at Steven to get out of here through the speakers in his helmet, although that was the least of his worries. Finally, Johnathan had the perfect shot directly in the center of the yellow diamond that was on Peridot's chest.

He removed his index finger from the side of the rifle, and placed it directly onto the trigger of it.

Johnathan then took a small deep breath of the filtered oxygen that was rushing throughout his armor...held it

And then pulled the trigger.

 **"PWAAWOO!"** The deep, electric, and wavy sound that was the sniper rifle firing and unleashing it's power, echoed across the entirety of the beach where everyone was, and echoed across the hill the Lighthouse was on, as a concentrated beam of blue superheated plasma was sent rushing towards Peridot at insane speeds.

"Fir-" Peridot's announcement to Jasper was suddenly interrupted, as the beam of superheated plasma fired by Johnathan went directly through her chest like nothing but air, and exited out the other side, turning a small section of the sand behind her into glass.

Peridot's eyes suddenly widen in horror and shock, her pupils turning into pinpricks due to what felt like a slim yet wide rod of blazing hot metal that was thousands of degrees in temperature going straight through the center of her chest, and even exiting out the other side of her. The sheer amount of pain that came with this injury that was afflicted upon her by unknown forces, was absolutely agonizing and unreal, and Peridot was certain that this has got to be one of the most painful injuries that has ever been afflicted upon her. Combining the agonizing pain and the kinetic energy this concentrated beam of superheated plasma carried along with it, Peridot was set off balance, and it took less then a second before Peridot was sent falling backwards onto the sandy ground below her. Less then a second later, Peridot then fell onto the soft yet rough sand beneath her with a sandy thud, landing on her back harshly.

"GGHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peridot screamed bloody murder in nothing but utter agony and despair, as the rather large glowing hole in the center of her chest began emitting steam from it, but Peridot quickly covered it up in a futile attempt to ease the pain.

Peridot then proceeded to get into somewhat of a fetal position while holding onto the white glowing hole in the center of her chest with her free hand that wasn't making up the hardlight screen. Peridot's screams of agony somewhat subsided, but they were quickly replaced with her begging and agony filled crying, as large amounts of tears began rolling down her cheeks, and staining her visor. Peridot then began letting out loud agonizing screams once more, as the intense heat that was in the white glowing hole in her chest, felt like it was expanding into every direction farther into her body. It was like she was being melted from the inside. The pain was beyond agonizing, beyond anything comparable, and the pain was so much that Peridot's form began to flicker due to the sheer amount of pain she was going through. Although reluctantly, Peridot held back on retreating back into her gem, for it was important that she fired the ship's weapon at the Crystal Gems, because otherwise she and Jasper might not leave this place alive.

"Tango down!" Johnathan announced to Garnet over their line of communication, as Johnathan then quickly proceeded remove his sights from Peridot, and place them on Jasper, more specifically her head.

Even though Johnathan could hear Peridot's rather scarring screams of agony, and cries of utter despair and agony, Johnathan was at this point totally unaffected by it. He has heard screams like Peridot's far too many times in the past, so much so that he's already been scarred multiple times, and has pretty much grown numb to such screams and cries at this point. The same can most likely be said for the Crystal Gems, at least Johnathan hoped, they're soldiers after all and did fight in a 1000 year long war. But Johnathan knew, without a doubt, that Steven would be scarred for life after hearing the screams and cries of Peridot. But hey...the kid wanted to come onto a battlefield, he got a battlefield! So, Johnathan transition his attention to Jasper smoothly, completely disregarding the screams and cries of Peridot.

Jasper quickly turned directly around as soon as she heard what sounded like a powerful energy weapon going off, and then next thing she knew, Peridot was on the ground screaming and crying in utter agony. That's when Jasper saw it, a large glowing white hole in her chest that went directly through the yellow diamond insignia on her uniform, which only meant that she had been shot. From the looks of the damage, the round that was fired at her appeared to be plasma based...a very deadly plasma based round to be exact. In a small radius around the glowing white hole in her chest, Peridot's uniform had been vaporized, and was able to reveal her bare skin, although it was far from being it's natural green color, and instead it was black and burned. Although the most disturbing detail that Jasper saw, was that a little ways behind Peridot, there was a rather large hole in the sand, or glass now, that was about the same radius as the hole in her chest, which only meant that the shot went directly through her body and hit the ground behind her.

"Peridot!" Jasper shouted out towards the suffering Peridot on the sandy ground in distress, as she began taking her first steps towards her. For once, since there entire journey began, Jasper was actually concerned for Peridot and her safety, although her reasons for caring towards the green Gem were mostly because she was concerned about her OWN safety.

Peridot looked up from her fetal position of agony on the ground, and over towards Jasper; who was behind her, with tear struck eyes that had a desperate begging look of mercy in them. Peridot's eyes were also filled with the experience she was going through right now, agony. In fact, just looking into her eyes was all Jasper needed to see in order to understand what she was asking for, and that was some form of help.'So, Jasper began the process of making her way over towards Peridot, but before she could even make 2 steps, the familiar infamous sound of the energy weapon discharging echoed across the area, and the next thing Jasper knew, she was tumbling backwards slightly and holding the front of her left shoulder, the feeling of a blazing hot metal rod going straight through her shoulder appearing. Jasper was quick to recover from the gunshot to her shoulder, despite being in immense pain, and lifted her hand off of the source of pain, and saw the same sight that was currently on Peridot's chest. A bright white glowing hole that went directly THROUGH her shoulder. Jasper quickly diverted her attention away from the injury on her shoulder that was utterly agonizing, and looked up towards what sounded like the source of the gunshot, bearing her teeth aggressively and emitting an aggressive growl.

With her attention now directed towards the lighthouse on top of the hill, it was then here that Jasper spotted the shooter, or sniper ontop of the tower looking down at her menacing through the scope of the rifle they were holding. But, what caught Jasper's attention most about this strange humanoid being, was that it looked NOTHING like the reamnets of Rose's army that was in front of her, and bared no similarities to them whatsoever. The rather large humanoid was instead clad in a suit of blue and white, highly advanced looking power armor that looked to be thousands of years more advanced then anything the Crystal Gems wore on their person. In fact, maybe it looked more advanced then suits of power armor Homeworld produced, but not by much. But that's when Jasper remembered...the debris of what was clearly ships in orbit around Earth, and the two large vessels that were crash landed on that large island in Earth's northern hemisphere. Could the Crystal Gems really have made allies with one of these aliens from one of those ships? It was the only logical conclusion to draw in a situation like this, which was not only interesting for Jasper; because why would one of these alien races help rebellious Gems like these, but concerning as well. These aliens could potentially be swarming the area, and if she and Peridot don't leave soon, the aliens could potentially capture them, if not shatter them.

Although Jasper's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sight of Lapis in front of her beginning to try to make a run for it from the scene. Jasper growled in anger upon seeing the sight of Lapis attempting to escape from all this, and began sprinting after her in order to stop her. Lapis was far too powerful on this planet to be left unmonitored, there was water literally everywhere for her to use at her disposal, and she was possibly the most powerful Gem here at the moment. Jasper couldn't allow her to assist the Crystal Gems or this alien that was with them, so she had to take her out quickly before she could even get away...or this mission could be her last.

As Jasper was running frighteningly quick towards Lapis, she pulled out what looked to be a small stick from a holster that was one her. However, pressing a certain button the stick, two rods suddenly popped out from the now hilt of the tool, the rods having yellow electricity sparking between them. This tool was the Gem Destabilizer, a weapon that can easily and almost instantly cause a Gem to retreat back into their Gem, by causing various extensive disruptions throughout their Hardlight form. Jasper needed to take out Lapis as soon as possible, and she planned to do exactly that with the Gem Destabilizer. Lapis had her long elegant wings of water extended outwards, and was just about to take flight into the skies to get away from Jasper and this entire conflict in general, until she was grabbed by her arm by buff tangerine Gem.

Lapis let out a shriek of surprise and terror when Jasper grabbed onto her right arm with her left hand with an extensive amount of force. Jasper then proceeded to pull Lapis towards her with a sudden strong pull, before thrusting the Gem Destabilizer at her. Lapis was suddenly surrounded in a yellow aura of electricity as the Gem Destabilizer interacted with her form, as the yellow electricity rushed all across her form. After a few seconds of being shocked by the device, it finally stopped, which caused the aura of electricity surrounding Lapis to subside. Although, in it's place, Lapis's form began to quickly break apart into what appeared to be some sort of wireframe style, as glowing yellow lines began spreading across her form. It wasn't long after this began happening to Lapis, that she was poofed back into her Gem, as she erupted in a cloud of mist before her gem ultimately fell down towards the sandy ground.

Before Jasper could show any type of reaction towards Lapis retreating into her gem, the sound of the energy weapon discharging echoed across the beach once more. Unfortunately for Jasper, upon hearing the weapon discharge, she felt the same feeling of what felt like a blazing hot metal rod going straight through her, and this time going straight through her right thigh. The alien was trying to incapacitate her, and so far it was doing a great job at doing so; for Jasper immediately fell down to her knees due to the sudden shock that came with the pain on her thigh. As Jasper fell down to her knees, she held back a shriek of agony, and instead let out a groan of anger and pain to futilely ease the pain. However, Jasper immediately began the process to get back up off her knees, for if she didn't move in the next few seconds, she's certain to be finished with.

Meanwhile on the top of the lighthouse, Johnathan had just fired another round at Jasper, more specifically at her thigh due to her being much more resilient then Peridot. With shooting her thigh, Johnathan was hoping to get her on the ground and incapacitate her, where he would then ultimately finish her off, and poof her. The Crystal Gems during all of this were simply watching the scene unfold, since Garnet saw no reason to interfere in the current situation, and simply watched Jasper groan in pain and try to get the willpower to start moving again. Although Garnet and the others were alarmed were they saw Jasper simply take out Lapis with a single hit from some advanced melee weapon she had. When Garnet saw Jasper take out Lapis like that, Garnet began to question whether or not she and the others should interfere, but Johnathan seemed just about ready to finish her off.

Steven meanwhile was simply watching in utter horror as Johnathan picked Peridot and Jasper off, much like how a hunter would kill it's prey with a sniper rifle. However, as everyone was watching the scene unfold, Garnet suddenly remembered Peridot...and how she was still incapacitated on the ground, and for some reason hadn't retreated into her gem. Garnet looked back over at the location where she last saw Peridot, and indeed there she was still there...slowly entering commands into that green Hardlight screen of hers, while her form flickered and showed expressions to show the agonizing pain she was currently baring through.

Garnet's eyes behind her visor widen in horror upon seeing Peridot's actions, for the giant laser that was on the index finger of her ship was still sitting there primed and ready. Peridot was trying to fire the weapon, more specifically fire the weapon at her and the other Crystal Gems!

"Johnathan! PERIDOT!" Garnet yelled through the earpiece in horror upon seeing Peridot entering commands into the green Hardlight screen of her's, as she looked just about ready to fire the weapon on the ship.

Hearing the horror and desperation in Garent's voice, Johnathan immediately turned his sights away from Jasper and onto Peridot in about a second and a half. The sight he was greeted with through the scope of his rifle, was one that caused a shiver of horror to go down his spine, as well as cause his eyes to widen in horror as well. Peridot was entering commands into her Hardlight screen, and she was using that to prime the antimatter laser on the index finger of the ship...which was already PRIMED AND READY!

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE WAY!" Johnathan yelled at Garnet with authority and fear through their line of communication, as Johnathan took aim on Peridot's head. At this point, Johnathan didn't care if he killed Peridot or not, she just needed to be stopped, NOW!

As soon as Johnathan took aim on Peridot's head, he almost immediately pulled the trigger on the rifle he was holding, as he sent a condensed beam of superheated plasma directly towards Peridot's head. Within the timespan of less then a second, the condensed beam of superheated plasma went straight through Peridot's head and barely missed her gem by a few inches. Peridot's eyes rolled back into the back of her head as the plasma beam went straight through it; essentially killing her hardlight form. Although before Peridot fell completely limp on the the sandy ground below her, her floating robotic index finger dragged across the hardlight screen displayed in front of her...and unfortunately with the drag of her finger, the antimatter laser on the hand shaped vessel floating above the shoreline, opened fire. With that, Peridot fell limp onto the ground and poofed, leaving behind her gem and her limb enhancers.

A rush of utter horror flowed across the entirety of Johnathan body's upon seeing the sight of the green laser rushing towards the Crystal Gems and Steven. The rush of horror was very asphyxiating in nature and certainly did raise Johnathan's body temperature by a degree or two. His only allies that were close enough to actually help him on this god forsaken excuse for Earth, were about to be fucking obliterated because of him. Johnathan knew he should have popped an extra round into Peridot for safe measures, but he clearly underestimated her and her resilience...shit was already going so well with the Crystal Gems...and now he was about to lose them, and possibly face the Queen and her millions of soldiers all by himself. Although if there was one thing Johnathan knew, it was that he'll not let there deaths go unavenged.

With the final thought of his new ambition and goal in mind to avenge the Crystal Gems, the laser finally impacted against the sandy ground, more specifically directly where the Crystal Gems were standing. As soon as the laser impacted against the Crystal Gems, a giant plume of green tinted smoke erupted into the air from the explosion that occured from the matter antimatter reaction. The green smoke from the explosion was quick to make it to the same height as the lighthouse, temporarily blinding Johnathan from the aftermath of the explosion. Although, the smoke from the explosion isn't what Johnathan was worried about, or affected by. It was the shockwave that was sent out by the explosion that directly affected Johnathan.

Combining the sheer amount of weight Johnathan was putting on the platform he was standing on; which was caused by his armor. When the shockwave rushed over him and the lighthouse, not only did the glass behind him shatter into a million pieces, but the platform below Johnathan started creaking very loudly. Johnathan looked down at the platform with concern expressed on his face, and only a few seconds later that of something coming lose could be heard. Suddenly, the entire platform he was standing on collapsed below him, the metal platform succuming to the forces of gravity and falling towards the Earth. Almost immediately as the platform fell towards the ground, Johnathan attempted to grab onto the ledge of the chamber behind him, but his hand slipped off of the ledge before he could get a decent grip on it.

Johnathan, along with the metal platform that was below him, were now under the total influence of Earth's gravity, as the armored man and the inanimate metal platform fell from the top of the lighthouse. Johnathan fell down towards the Earth for about one and half seconds, before he positioned himself upwards and activated his jet pack. The thrusters on his back emitted a powerful stream of thrust from them, for Johnathan activated the jet pack on near full power so he wouldn't suffer as much damage from the fall. But, the jet pack's sudden activation on near full power put Johnathan under the strain of a decent amount of G forces, put it was nothing he couldn't handle. However despite the jet pack releasing overwhelming amounts of thrust from it's thrusters, it wasn't enough to fully overcome the velocity that Earth's gravity had inflicted upon Johnathan at this point.

The metal platform crashed against the grass covered dirt below the lighthouse harshly, indenting the ground below it fairly deep; kicking up dirt in the process. Johnathan was quick to follow along after the metal platform impacting on the metal platform feet first rather violently, but not as violent as the metal platform had. The jet pact immediately deactivated as soon as Johnathan hit the metal platform, But he lost his balance as soon as he landed on the metal platform, and was sent flying towards the railing. Johnathan impacted against the metal railing was of the platform stomach first, although thanks to his armor and shielding Johnathan didn't even feel a thing when he impacted against it. However, the metal railing would certainly be screaming in agony much like Peridot was if it was alive, because when a Johnathan impacted again it, the weight from his armor and the kinetic energy of his speed was enough to rip the railing right off of it's screws.

With the railing now disconnected from the platform, Johnathan, along with the railing below him, continued falling towards the ground and less then a second later they impacted against the ground. Johnathan let out an audible grunt of what was more like annoyance then pain when he impacted against the ground, because he honestly had no time to waste, he needed to kill that fucker Jasper and avenge the Crystal Gems. With that thought, a raging fire similar to the one he experienced yesterday with Garnet, now ignited within him, and with that raging fire Johnathan quickly pushed himself up from the ground and was soon standing at his full height. With Garnet and the others now dead, Garnet's orders no longer officially stood, and Johnathan was on his own again; meaning that Johnathan no longer had to keep Peridot and Jasper alive...and Johnathan certainly wasn't going to miss out on such an opportunity! They took away his only nearby allies, took away useful assets, and worst of all gave the Xyzox a greater chance of victory here! They will all pay!

With that ambition in mind, Johnathan started walking over towards his rifle on the ground a couple feet away; which had fallen out of his hands when he impacted against the ground. Anger and rage could clearly be seen in his stature, and he was quick to lean down and grab his rifle off of the ground. With the sniper rifle now in his hand, Johnathan directed his attention away from the rifle and over towards the edge of the cliff, where an enraged looked was then expressed on his face; which was covered by his helmet. Then suddenly, Johnathan began sprinting over towards the edge of the cliff, picking up speed drastically and inhumanly as he did so. As he ran towards the edge of the cliff, Johnathan turned the dial on the sniper rifle that would change the weapons status, and Johnathan turned the dial to face "Full-Auto." The sniper then began morphing back into the X-13 Plasma Rifle as he ran towards the edge of the cliff; parts detaching themselves, levitating in mid-air, and moving themselves around. As soon as Johnathan reached the edge of the cliff, the sniper rifle finally completed the morphing process back into it's original state, and did it just in time, for as soon as it completed morphing, Johnathan jumped off the edge of the cliff.

Gravity overtook Johnathan, put it's influence over him didn't last long, for Johnathan almost immediately activated his jet pack and began flying in mid-air. However, Johnathan put just enough power into the thrusters so that he would move forward quickly while falling downwards slowly. Johnathan didn't pay any attention to the battlefield around him, for his attention was immediately directed towards that same light green sphere on the edge of the index finger that he saw earlier, and it looked like it just finished closing.

"Oh no you don't bitch!" Johnathan shouted at what was most likely Jasper attempting to make an escape from the scene with anger and determination clearly present in his voice, as his pulled up his plasma rifle.

Without aiming down the sights of the gun, Johnathan began opening fire on the light green sphere on the index finger of the ship, as dozens of fiery white balls of superheated plasma was sent towards the light green sphere every second. The white fiery balls of plasma were quick to begin hitting the light green sphere, although as Johnathan expected, the plasma bolts were doing nothing to the light green ball, due to it most likely being made of Sesnomium. Although as Johnathan was opening fire on the light green sphere, it was moving upwards along the hand and over towards the palm of it, and it didn't take long before the sphere was now positioned over that photonic barrier. Then, without warning, the light green sphere went through the photonic barrier, essentially sinking back into the ship.

Thinking fast, Johnathan holstered his plasma rifle on his back, and activated the magnets on his hands and boots so he could attach himself to the ship as it took off. Although with the magnets, Johnathan activated the stealth systems in his armor so Jasper wouldn't be able to detect his presence on the ship once it was on it. Johnathan began accelerating himself forward and towards the giant green hand that was Peridot's ship, and it didn't take long before he landed against the index finger. As Johnathan impacted against the index finger, he immediately stuck to the metal of the ship with his hands and boots, and as soon as he landed on it, the ship began spinning itself back over so it could take off from the surface.

As the ship spun over, Johnathan's perspective changed as he was turned upside down on the ship. Although due to a variety of battle fought in space and fighting upside down, Johnathan was completely use to this by now. Then suddenly, Johnathan felt the giant hand that was the ship, beginning to raise up from the ground and starting it's ascent up into space. Johnathan then strengthen magnetic grip on his hands and boots, and prepared to face the G Forces and all the shit that came with an atmospheric exit.

Then...he'll kill Jasper and Peridot like the animals they are.

* * *

 **HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! Freaking school has been really hard on me, and it was hard to even get some time to myself when I wasn't overloaded with homework and shit! Anyways, there's the big moment in the story I've been dying to write! Also, if you didn't notice by Peridot's injuries and such, I tend to go pretty in detail when it comes to violent injuries and such. I don't hate Peridot, I FUCKING LOVE THE GREEN DORITO, and it was slightly painful writing that. I hope the chapter was worth the wait, and consider this my Christmas gift to you guys! My readers that took the precious time out of their day to read my story.**

 **ALSO! HOLY FUCK! If you didn't notice, I commissioned an artist named TryingTheBest on Deviantart to draw Jefferson Andrews for me, and I absolutely love the result! She made sure to make Jefferson Andrews in a SU fashion of art, and holy crap is it good! Make sure to check out the visual on my profile page, and make sure to check out TryingTheBest as well! She makes awesome Steven Universe art!**

 **Anyways, next time, how exactly will Johnathan get his revenge on Peridot and Jasper for the supposed death of Steven and the Crystal Gems? Finally, will Queen Jhulaad herself decide to take action against Peridot and Jasper? Well you'll unfortunately have to wait. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Update

Hello my fellow readers. I'm certain everyone of you that love this story have questioned at this point as to where the hell the next chapter is? Well, I have the explanation, and it's not pretty. First off, I'm NOT abandoning this story, if that is what you were fearful about when entering this post. But the reason why Chapter 11 hasn't been released, is because I've barley worked on it...and that's due to extensive amounts of homework and problems with school in general. But, this has lead to the major reason as to why I haven't updated the story...I'm suffering from a case of Major Depressive Disorder. I've been diagnosed with it by my psychologist and everything, so it's definitely a severe case. These past few months have been extremely difficult from me, and I have had to put every atom of my being to work, in order to not only get schoolwork done, but to prevent myself from doing anything stupid. But, I'll say one thing, this story, and the wonderful fanbase that you are. Has been a key factor into pushing myself forward and getting past all these obstacles; it's been a very essential element. So, I have to thank you all, for your love and support towards this story of mine. You all have been a way to help myself be happy, knowing that you all care about something that I have put hours of my life into...and you're absolutely wonderful for taking time out of your day to read this very long story, even though you didn't even have to...

So yeah...I hope that helps clear some things up, and honestly with summer break coming up, I'm hoping to get back on schedule by the end of next week! So perhaps the next chapter could be coming out of the middle of next month! Trust me, it'll be worth the wait! Anyways, if you have read this far into the update, then I am so thankful for your loyalty, love, and support! It's people like yourself that have helped me keeping moving forward with determination! Anyways, I hope this clears everything, and thank you so much once again! 3

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
